


Birds of a Feather

by beautiful_blue



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: When Stan's prom proposal is rejected by Bill, and he learns Bill likes Audra, he has a hard time coping with his feelings. After a failed suicide attempt, his life changes drastically. He never expected to find everything he needed right in front of him, least of all in a trashmouth and a hypochondriac.





	1. Chapter 1: The Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at writing Streddie. I'm kind of just winging it, but I have a basic outline of where this story is going. I hope everyone likes it! Please your comments and thoughts with me as we start this journey together. It helps me enjoy my work just a little bit more. My editing isn't exactly the BEST, so please bare with me. 
> 
> As of the first several chapters, there is no explicit material, but later on there definitely will be. I will label warnings for anything sexual at the beginning of each explicit chapter. This chapter warning is: Suicide attempt.

Chapter 1: 

May

Stan wasn't sure if he was dead or alive when his eyes initially opened. After what he had done, he should be dead. It was the soreness, and bright white lights made him realize that he must still be alive. 

Shifting a bit, he realized he was on a hospital bed, and there was an IV sticking out of the back of his left hand. Turning over his wrist, he spotted white bandages along his forearms. He had failed to kill himself, which meant he would have to face everyone now. 

Realization cut through him deeper than his sore vertical slashes on his arms. His eyes began to water, and all he could do was rest his head back against the pillows propping him up. "Mr. Uris? Are you awake?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the other side of the room.

Stan peered across the room towards the wooden door to see a female nurse with long black hair looking at him as she held a clipboard in her hands, "Yes." He responded, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

Her eyes were sympathetic and kind, "You're going to be alright. We've patched you up, and you've been on an IV drip since last night when you were brought in. How do you feel?"

How did he feel? That seemed a little obvious. "I..." he decided to ignore her question, "Who found me?"

"Your father." He felt a cold chill run through him; he could only imagine what his father thought of the situation.

"I-Is he here?" Stan asked nervously.

"He was here all night, but we sent him home. We have to keep you here for a few days before your release. He should be back tonight." She said, momentarily easing him as he was no where near ready to face his father, "You do have some visitors though."

Stan swallowed, "Who?"

She looked at the clipboard, "Your six friends, five boys and a girl, have been here for several hours. Did you want to see them?"

Stan nodded before he could really think it through. He'd always found comfort in his friends, but he knew they were going to be angry at him for this. He'd just tried to kill himself, of course they'd be angry. 

Before he had time to finish his thoughts, the nurse had left, and rushing in first was Eddie Kaspbrak, and Richie Tozier. "Stanley!" They both shouted with wide eyes as they entered. They each took one of Stan's hands, holding them warmly.

"Hey." Stand said curtly.

Beverly, and Ben were next in the room followed by Mike, and finally Bill. Stan still felt pretty weak, but being around his friends, he felt a little stronger somehow. "Stanley... why did you do it?" Eddie asked, tears welling up in his sparkling doe eyes.

Stan swallowed, guilt engulfing his entire being. "I... I'm sorry..." 

"I had no idea you were hurting man... I'm sorry it went down this way." Mike looked at Stanley with sad eyes that could break the strongest willed man down. 

"When I said you were too fucking beautiful for this world, I didn't mean you should leave it." Richie tried a crack at a joke. He was trying to stay strong, but even Stan could sense the sorrow in those obsidian eyes hidden behind the large thick framed glasses. 

Ben was already standing there with tears streaming from his eyes, "Why didn't you come talk to us?"

"I couldn't..." Stan shook his head looking down, his own eyes welling up with tears.

"T-T-This is... m-my fault." Bill locked eyes with Stan.

"Bill..." Bev looked back at the tall boy with a pained expression.

"Come on, don't talk like that." Mike tried, putting a hand on Bill's shoulder.

Internally, Stan knew it wasn't Bill's fault, but Bill was a big reason why he had filled his bathtub, and slit both of his wrists open the night before. 

***

Prom was coming up in another month. Stan had thought about it since he was a freshman, and who he'd go with. He only ever wanted to go with one person in his entire time at the school: Bill Denbrough. There was no one that made Stan's heart do back flips. There was no one Stan would do anything for. There was no one who was everything he ever wanted. Just Bill. 

He had to ask Bill, even if it was scary. He had spent about a week working himself up to it, waiting for the perfect moment to pop the question. It had to be when they were alone, and when it felt right. The time had come, and it was at the end of final period two weeks ago. 

"H-Hey, can I talk to you for a bit before we catch up with the others?" Stan asked nervously.

Bill nodded, "Y-Yeah, sure S-Stan." Bill nodded as Stan dragged him off to an empty corridor by the music room.

Stan was nervous, and surely Bill could see that plain as day. "A-A-Are you o-ok?" Bill furrowed his brows as Stan stopped walking to stand in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm great. I just... um..." Stan swallowed and then took both of Bills hands in his, "Bill?"

Bill looked at him, his green eyes looking from their clasped hands to Stan's nervous face, "Yes?"

Stan smiled a little at him, "Would you be my date to prom?" 

Bills eyes had gone wide, a look of shock, and fear in his eyes. It was the fear that worried Stan the most, and he would soon learn he was right to worry. "I-I-I... Y-Y-You l-like me?" Bill asked, struggling to speak.

Stan nodded, "Always. I've always liked you. Can't you tell?" Stan furrowed his brows a bit, "You're everything I've ever wanted. You're strong, brave, smart, kind, and you've always been there for me. I want to be with you... if you'll have me." 

"S-Stan. Y-You're my b-b-best friend. I-I c-c-care about you. Very much. J-J-Just not l-like that." Bill tried his best to let him down easy, and Stan knew it deep down, but it didn't hurt any less.

"You... don't?" Stan felt his heart drop far below his feet, and immediately, he let go of Bills hands.

"I-I like A-A-Audra. I-I don't mean t-to hurt you. I really don't." Bill admitted to Stan.

"Audra..." Stan avoided eye contact. "Right." Stan nodded, the sorrow plastered all over his face.

Bill placed a hand on Stan's shoulder, an attempt at comfort which Stan shifted away uncomfortably, "I'm s-s-" he started, but Stan cut him off, "You know what Bill? It's fine. Let's just forget about all of this." Stan looked at him, trying to keep composed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Stanley had headed as far away from Bill as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to see him crying, so he forced himself to think of birds as he made it out of the school, and past his very confused friends who called out his name, only to be ignored. 

"What the fuck?!" Richie yelled.

Stan didn't stop, he continued to speed out of the school grounds. He was fairly certain he made it home in record time. His family didn't get a change to even catch so much as a glimpse of Stan before he made it to his room, and began crying his eyes out into the soft white pillow on his bed. 

He felt like his heart couldn't shatter any more. He was wrong. When Bill had finally asked Audra to prom, he felt like salt was being rubbed into the wound. Audra would walk down the halls beside bill, a beautiful smile on her face. The worst part was Stan didn't have anything bad to say about Audra. She was a sweet girl, and she was good for Bill. She cared about people, and she was strong much like Beverly. The only thing he hated was how she had Bill wrapped around her finger. 

Stan could only assume his friends had found out about everything. Everything from Stan asking Bill to prom, to the rejection, to Bill asking Audra about a week later. The only clue Stan had was when they started to shut up about prom just as Stan came to the lunch table. It made him feel worse than if they had gushed about how cute Audra was going to look in her dress. 

Days passed, and Stan felt like he was on autopilot. He couldn't focus on anything. He certainly couldn't be social. His friends kept trying to talk to him, but he would respond with vague sentences, or one word answers. 

Out of all his friends, it was Eddie and Richie who seemed most concerned with talking to him. Richie always made a point of hitting on him, but it seemed to be doubled when Stan was upset. They even seemed to make jokes about Stan 'joining' them to make 'the perfect three-way' which just didn't seem funny at all. He didn't even understand why they cared so much. It was unspoken that Richie and Eddie were together. They had each other, why did they bother with him anyway? Why did any of his friends bother with him? Ben had Bev, and Mike could have any woman he wanted in the entire school with his athletic build, and charm. Stan was the unwanted member, the real loser of the loser's club. 

He didn't feel alive anymore. Stan felt like his energy was so drained from him that he had nothing left. He had made his decision on the Friday night. He hadn't put much thought into it. Stan couldn't think straight. All he really knew was where his father kept his razor blades.

***

Those beautiful emerald eyes of Bill Denbrough looked at him, filled with pain and it nearly tore him apart. "I just... I thought it would be better this way..." Stan breathed, tears leaking from the corners of his dark eyes, sticking to his cheek like glue.

"I-I-I'm sorry I hurt you, b-b-but this isn't t-the way, Stan." Bill was visibly shaking, "I'm d-disappointed in you."

Stan choked on a sob in his throat. His heart was aching, and hearing that Bill was disappointed only made him wish he was dead more. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone else. Just me." Stan tried, but he knew his argument was bullshit.

"We love you, Stan. You're one of us, and we would do anything for you." Eddie gently ran his fingers through Stan's blonde curls as he spoke; the momentary comfort was welcomed.

Bill looked down before heading out of the room. Stan swallowed through the dryness in his throat. "I'm gonna go check on him." Mike announced before heading out of the room after Bill.

Ben and Beverly held hands, looking over Stan with a mournful expression, "Is there anything we can do for you, Stan?" Beverly asked him earnestly.

Stan shook his head, "No... I just... I messed up. I know everyone's disappointed, and I just want to forget I ever did anything this stupid..." Stan spoke the words, but he still wished he had succeeded.

"I wish we would have known. We would have been there for you." Ben said gently. 

Stan nodded a little, "I appreciate that." 

"Next time you take a bath, I'll monitor it. I'll sit in there with you and watch you the entire time. Of course I'll help soap those hard to reach pl-" Richie started.

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan shot him an unamused look.

"Seriously though, we want you to talk to us if you ever feel this way again. We never want to lose you." Eddie looked him in the eyes seriously.

Stan looked at him and spoke softly, "I will."

"You promise?" Richie looked at him more seriously.

"I promise." Stan nodded.

They spoke for a while longer, and cleared the air as best as they could, putting the sadness behind them. Mike and Bill never returned, and eventually, Bev and Ben said goodbye for the day. They promised to return to visit each day until his release.

Eddie and Richie were the only friends left in the room with him. Each boy still clutching one of Stan's hands. "We had a question for you." Richie started.

"Let me ask." Eddie looked at Richie warningly.

"Why? I'm just as much a part of it." Richie made a face.

"You'll fuck it up somehow, so shhh!" Eddie then turned to face Stan, "Stanley?"

"Yes?" Stan raised a brow looking confused.

"Come to prom with us! Be our date!" Eddie smiled brightly, "We mean it, we love you. We want you to go with us both." 

Stan scoffed a bit, not taking it seriously. "I'll go to prom, but you don't have to ask me to go like that."

"Like what?" Richie asked him confused.

"Like we're some twisted three way relationship." Stan looked at him more confidently when he spoke.

"You act like that's such a bad thing." Eddie looked mildly taken aback.

"And you act like that's normal." Stan shook his head.

"It's not unheard of. Besides, what's wrong with three people loving each other?" Richie asked.

"Well first off, I don't love you. I'm just tolerating you for the time being." Stan knew his words wouldn't offend the two, but he was confused as to why they were pushing this idea onto him.

"Rude." Richie responded.

"Look, I'm not going to kill myself. I've learned my lesson. I'm coming to prom. Just calm down, you don't have to include me into your relationship just because you feel bad because Bill doesn't want me." Stan only held a slightly bitter tone when he spoke, "I'm fine."

Richie and Eddie exchanged a look before turning their attention back to Stan, "Well... we weren't trying to include you because of Bill. We both-" Eddie was cut off.

"We both want to fuck you!" Richie blurted out before receiving a smack in the side of the head from Eddie.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Eddie scolded.

Richie pushed up his glasses, "Look, I know this seems fucked to you, but we both like you. Like, REALLY like you. We've talked about it a lot, and we are serious about you becoming part of our relationship."

Stan still wasn't sure what to make of it, but he looked at them with a sigh, "I'm going to pass, but I appreciate the... compliment?" He wasn't entirely sure how to take it.

"Well, think about it. Also, Richie and I will be going shopping soon for suits, so feel free to come with us." Eddie informed him.

"Alright." Stan agreed.

They talked for a bit longer before the two boys left Stanley alone in his room. He stared out the window, spotting the shadow of a finch sitting just outside his window. Were Richie and Eddie serious? That seemed more off the wall than Richie's normal ideas. He shook his head a bit, and watched as the bird flew off, leaving the window bathed in nothing but bleak sunlight. 

***

Talking to his father the day after he was brought into the hospital had been hard. His father was normally not very emotional, and seeing him so upset made Stan's heart ache. As if attempting suicide wasn't enough, he felt the shame and guilt of the pain he was putting others through on top of it.

Going back to school was strange as he received much more looks, and whispers than normal when he ventured through the halls. His bandages were still covering his wounds, and they weren't exactly easy to hide in the warmer weather. He handled it the best he could, but he just wanted to hide when ever anyone stared on his way by.

Everything felt wrong. He felt like he was living on borrowed time for some reasons he wasn't capable of understanding. Still, he wasn't going to try killing himself a second time. If he failed a second time, he was going to live to regret it, he was sure of it.

He had taken up the offer to go suit shopping with Richie and Eddie. It had gone fairly well, and Richie only mildly annoyed him the whole time they were at the shop. Stanley had picked out a charcoal suit with a black undershirt. Eddie had talked him into a continental tie. Overall, Stan looked good wearing a dark grey suit with his blonde curls. 

Richie seemed determined to try on the ugliest outfits he possibly could the entire time. Stan watched him try on a bright pink ruffled shirt under a teal blue tux. It was horrendous, but Richie danced around the store with it on like he was born to rock it to prom. The entire time Eddie shouted at him to take it off, and try on something that actually looked good. It put a smile on Stan's face at the very least. 

Eddie had found himself in a navy tuxedo with a white undershirt and a cute black bowtie. It suited Eddie, but with eyes like that, Stan was pretty sure Eddie could get away with almost anything within reason.

"You look good." Stan gave him an approving look as Eddie looked himself over in the mirror. "I think navy might be your colour."

Eddie looked at Stan and smiled, his freckles only adding to the cuteness, "You think so?"

"Yeah. This one looks the best out of the ones you've tried on so far." Stan said as Eddie turned left and right to see himself from the side.

"Hey Eds, would you dance with me if I showed up in this?" Richie emerged from the dressing room wearing an all white suite with a bright yellow ruffle shirt and a white bowtie. 

"Fuck no. Take that thing off!" Eddie glared at Richie's antics.

"Why? I think I look amazing!" Richie spun around.

"You know what you look like? You look like eggs."

Stan suddenly began to laugh, and it was probably the first real laugh he'd made since he had asked Bill to prom. It made Richie smile a little before he turned to Eddie with a bemused expression, "Eggs?! The fuck does that mean?!" 

Eddie grumbled, "You look like eggs cooked sunny side up, now take that off, and try that black one I showed you before!" Eddie's frustration was comical to both Richie and Stan.

Richie was about to go back into the change room before he paused to look at Eddie seriously, "I guess you could say I'm a... bad egg." 

Eddie's mouth twitched as he fought the urge to encourage Richie with a smile or laugh. He pointed at the change room and Richie laughed at his own joke on the way inside. Eddie and Stan looked at once another, and tried to stop themselves from laughing. 

It had only taken hours, but they all found suits that looked good on them. Richie was insistent on having colour in his outfit, so Eddie and Stan got to work on putting something reasonable together. When Richie emerged with a black suit, a white buttoned up shirt, and a red bowtie and matching cummerbund sash around his waist, the two nodded in approval. It was probably the most down to Earth thing they were going to get Richie to wear, so they had to agree on it together.

At the end of the day, Stan felt the slightest lift to his mood, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. When Richie and Eddie dropped him off at home, they offered to pick Stan up for the prom to which he agreed. It wasn't as though he had a functioning vehicle of his own, and at least Richie had a truck that ran... most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2: Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night, and all the loser's are going. Stan isn't expecting the night to go the way it does, but he can't complain.

Chapter 2: 

June

The curly haired blonde looked at himself in the mirror, and felt strange. He looked so refined, and important wearing the charcoal suit. Stan couldn't help but scoff as he considered how unimportant he often felt. With a sigh, he headed downstairs, ready to be bombarded by his mother and her polaroid.

After taking several photos of their son, the Uris family left Stan alone, allowing him to wait for his friends to pick him up in peace. He waited outside, looking out towards the sunset. It was only just beginning to set, so the orange glow was slowly becoming more intense.

A creaking noise caught his attention almost immediately. It was Richie's truck making its way up the street. Stan fixed his suit a little, and headed over to him, "Hey."

Eddie smiled brightly at him, "You look good, Stan. Really good." Eddie looked him over.

Stan smiled a little, and looked to Richie who had managed to tame his hair to some extent. He had to admit, Richie cleaned up really well. "Damn, Stan. You look better than James Bond." 

"Impossible." Stan retorted as Eddie moved over so he could climb in next to him. "You guys don't look half bad yourselves." Stan said as he buckled into his seat cautiously.

"Thanks. Wanna make out later?" Richie asked as he began driving towards their school.

"Beep beep Richie." Stan sighed looking out the window now.

The parking lot was fairly full, but Richie managed to get into a parking spot near the middle of the lot so the walk wasn't far to the entrance. The other loser's were already outside the school. Mike had gone with a deep crimson suit, and a black undershirt. He looked good, but then again no one was topping Beverly. Her dress was a dark blue that seemed to enhance her already beautiful eyes, and vibrant red hair. She and Ben had the same theme going on as he wore a white suit jacket, and black slacks with an undershirt the same colour as Bev's dress. They were a beautiful couple, but by far, it was Bill who was catching Stan's eye. Bill was wearing a black suit, white buttoned up shirt, and a blue tie that matched the gown Audra was wearing. 

The group of three walked over to their friends, and everyone admired each others look for the evening. Stan felt his heart skip a beat when Bill smiled at him, "You l-look really g-g-good, Stan."

Stan opened his mouth to speak, but immediately, Richie linked arms with both Eddie and Stan. "Fuck off, Bill. Stan's mine." Eddie cleared his throat, "Oh, sorry. He's OURS." Richie corrected, causing a few of them, including Bill, to chuckle as Richie led his two dates towards the entrance. 

The group got inside fairly quickly as everyone else was for the most part already inside. They all danced together to the popular 80s hits that came on thanks to the DJ. By dancing, Stan mostly stood in one spot, swaying a little from side to side. He wasn't much of a dancer, but with Richie and Eddie hovering around him, he felt like he had to do something besides stand still and scowl. 

Bev danced rather gracefully, and Ben did his best to keep up. Mike was the dancing professional out of the group. He had all the smooth movements, and confidence as he danced with his friends. 

It felt strange knowing Bill was there with Audra, but for the most part, Stan was able to tune it out with the distraction of a certain Richie Tozier and his wild flailing arm dances. It didn't hit him like a ton of bricks until a slow song came over the speakers. Stan immediately moved towards the bleachers as he avoided even so much as looking at Bill and Audra dancing. 

"Nope!" He heard before he was spun around to face Richie, "Dance with me." 

"I don't dance." Stan assured him.

"You do now." Richie wrapped his arms around Stan's middle, and pulled him close.

Stan was a bit shocked as he put his arms around Richie's shoulders. Stan looked around for Eddie, but was a bit surprised to see he was dancing with one of his female classmates that had come without a date. Stan looked into Richie's dark eyes, "You should be dancing with Eddie, you do realize?" 

"Why? You're my date too." Richie flicked a brow.

"I never agreed to that. I agreed to a ride here, that's it." Stan insisted as Richie continue to dance with him smoothly.

"I love when you play hard to get." Richie smirked.

"You're an ass." Stan said narrowing his eyes.

Richie's expression softened, "Come on. Just try to enjoy it. I know it's not ideal for you what with Bill coming here with Audra, but..." Richie switched from a serious tone to a terrible Russian accent, "I'm making it my mission to ensure you have fun tonight comrade." 

"That's not your job." Stan sighed.

"I wish I had a lamp right now." Richie said much to Stanley's confusion.

"Say what?" Stan raised a brow.

"Because you need to lighten the fuck up my friend." Richie looked at him challengingly.

Stan let out a chuckle, and Richie smiled with amusement. "Alright. Just don't act too stupid tonight." Stan submitted, resting his face in the crook of Richie's neck.

The dance with Richie was rather soothing, he had to admit. He never noticed before, but Richie smelt rather nice. Irish Springs perhaps? What ever it was, the aroma relaxed him a little more. Richie didn't stop dancing with him as a second slow song came on. The two continued to sway together, and Stan realized he didn't totally hate spending time with Richie like he expected. 

"Ahem! My turn." Eddie's voice spoke out.

Richie and Stan pulled away, and for half a second, Stan missed the warm embrace. "You've been hogging him, Richie. We're sharing him tonight." Eddie said before reaching up to wrap his arms around Stan's shoulders. 

Stan wrapped his arms around Eddie's middle, and Richie leaned in between them to speak, "No groping, and no-"

"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie shouted.

Richie smirked and headed of to steal Bev away from Ben much to Stan's amusement. 

"I hope Richie hasn't traumatized you yet." Eddie smiled a little as he spoke.

Stan couldn't help but smile, Eddie's cuteness was infectious. "Not yet. Give it time, though. We'll get there."

Eddie chuckled, "If he gets too rowdy we can always look for the volleyball net, and wrap him up in it until we're ready to leave." 

Stan smirked a little, "Deal."

Eddie's smile softened, and he rested his head on Stan's shoulder as they continued to dance. The smell of cinnamon emitted off Eddie, and he couldn't help but enjoy it. It suited him somehow, the freckles, and the fiery temper. Stan wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but think about what Eddie said when he approached he and Richie. 

"We're sharing him tonight." 

Stand spoke suddenly, "I don't recall agreeing to be you and Richie's date by the way. I feel like you two decided that on your own."

Eddie leaned back to look in Stan's eyes, "I know. We just really wanted you to be our date, so we're trying to make it happen anyway. Is it working?" Eddie smiled mischievously.

Stan looked at him fondly, "Maybe a little."

"Damn right." Eddie giggled before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Stan felt his chest flutter a little as he felt the soft lips of Eddie Kaspbrak grace his cheek. It was unexpected. What was even more unexpected was how high he felt on the closeness and affection he was receiving. 

The song ended and Eddie let go of Stan as a faster song came on instead, "You wanna go get some punch?"

Stan nodded and Richie finally approached them again. "Where are you two off to? Not making out without me I hope." 

Stan rolled his eyes at Richie, "Punch. We're off to get punch." 

"Rad. I'll come." Richie walked with them. 

They had to weave through the gymnasium as various people were dancer erratically around them. They were careful not to get taken out by any flailing limbs as they made it to the punch table. Grabbing the ladle, Stan poured for the three of them. Richie took one sip and crossed his eyes momentarily, "Whew! Someone spiked this one pretty good..."

"Seriously?" Eddie took a sip and made a face, "You weren't kidding..."

Stan took a drink from his cup after a moment of hesitation. When he swallowed he felt the burn of strong alcohol making its way down his throat. "Not bad." He commented taking another sip.

Richie smirked, "Stanley Uris! I can't believe you're partying so hard right now."

Eddie laughed as Stan shot Richie a sceptical look, "I'm drinking spiked punch. What are you insinuating? That I'll be spinning on my head on the dance floor in a minute?" 

"I'd pay to see that." Eddie chuckled.

The three moved to a table, sitting for a moment as they looked out into the sea of people dancing. "So, what did you guys want to do after we leave prom?" Eddie asked the two.

Richie spoke up, "Well, Bev and Ben are getting a hotel room. I figure if we follow them out, we could observe, commentate, and give them pointers-" 

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan spoke up before taking another sip of his drink.

"You're no fun." Richie rolled his eyes.

"My mom thinks I'm staying at Bills tonight." Eddie informed them.

"My parents really don't care what I do now that I'm eighteen." Stan shrugged looking at Richie.

"I kind of want to go to the quarry." Richie told them both.

"With our formalwear?" Stan questioned.

"Well, when we swim we usually strip down into our underwear, so no, that wasn't exactly what I was suggesting." Richie shook his head.

"Yeah, but the sunlight is what helps us dry. We'll be wet all night if we swim in our underwear." Eddie reasoned.

"Oh I'll show you wet all night." Richie winked.

Eddie whacked his arm, "Fine, we can go to the quarry if Stan's up for it. I just don't think we will be swimming."

"I will." Richie said quickly.

Stan looked between them. It had been a while since he was there. "Yeah, I'll come too. Not sure I'll swim, either." 

"Fine, you can all watch this glorious naked body in action then." Richie smirked.

"Ugh..." Eddie and Stan grumbled in unison.

Stanley grabbed Richie's cup of punch and downed it quickly. "Hey! What the fuck!?" Richie leered.

Stan looked at him, "You're driving us to the quarry. Last thing I need is for the drive to be scarier than it usually is with you behind the wheel."

Richie watched as Stan got up heading back to the punch bowl for another round, "He's got a point, Rich." Eddie shrugged.

Richie watched Stan pour himself a drink once some of the girls occupying the space moved away. "Something tells me he's going to get himself piss drunk if we don't watch him."

"Good call..." Eddie got up followed by Richie.

***

Standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the quarry, Stan was reminded of the first time Beverly came swimming with them. She had been so brave, running off the edge, and splashing into the water down below. Stan recalled being the last to jump in that day. He was so nervous, afraid the water would be to shallow in just the spot he would land. The thought of broken bones had scared him back then, but now, the edge of the cliff looked much more inviting.

"You planning on swimming in your suit there, James Bond?" Eddie asked as he pulled off his suit carefully. 

Stan looked back at the smaller man, the moonlight reflecting off his curls beautifully. "I was just admiring the view." 

"No, you weren't even looking at me!" Richie said, standing in just his underwear a few feet away from where Eddie was.

Stan rolled his eyes at Richie's ability to make everything about himself. "Are you coming with us?" Eddie looked at him hopeful as he took off his last remaining sock.

Stan undid his tie, and began taking his clothing off carefully. Richie waited until Stan was out of the way before running off the edge of the cliff, landing in the water with a loud splash. Eddie looked over at Stan as he pulled off his final article of clothing before he was just in his underwear. "See you down below." Eddie smiled before running and jumping off the edge of the cliff.

When the loud splash sounded followed by laughing, Stan felt the pressure of having to jump next. He let out a heavy sigh before making a run for the cliff, jumping over the edge without a second thought. The jump itself was exhilarating. Now that he was older, it wasn't as scary, but it still got to him slightly. 

The cool water rushed over his body as he sunk fairly low into the water. He swam to the surface with ease. He gasped in air, and looked around spotting Eddie and Richie floating next to him in the water. "Nice jump." Eddie said through chattering teeth as Richie put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks." Stan shivered a bit, the water was a lot colder than he expected. 

"It's colder than I thought. I think my dick shrunk five sizes." Richie looked down as if expecting to see the size difference before him.

"B-Beep beep, Richie..." Stan shivered hugging his arms a bit.

Richie held out an arm to him, "Get the fuck over here." Stan swam closer, and let himself lean against Richie, feeling the warmth on the raven haired guy's skin. 

"H-How are you so hot?" Stan questioned before realizing Richie was going to twist it into something else momentarily.

"I've been wondering this my entire life." Richie waggled his brows comically behind his fogging up spectacles. 

"We should get out. It's too cold in here right now." Eddie looked between them.

"Yeah, let's go. I've got some blankets in the back of my truck." Richie pulled them both with him as he swam back to shore.

Eddie and Stan shook uncontrollably as Richie ran off towards his truck. Eddie leaned into Stan, and they huddled together for warmth. They were standing next to the fire-pit the losers always used for late night campfires. "This was a bad idea..." Eddie shivered looking up at Stan.

"Yeah, no kidding." The blonde shook silently as he hugged his knees with Eddie pressed against him shaking just as hard. 

Richie returned with a large comforter in his arms. "Why do you have that in the back of your truck?" Stan questioned.

"Well... you know how fond my parents are of fighting. Sometimes I don't want to fucking listen to it." Richie shrugged as he wrapped Eddie and Stan in the fabric. The two cuddled together, relaxing a bit as it eased their shivering.

Richie headed off for a few minutes. They could hear him in the wooded area behind them, but they didn't want to move from their warm spot. "Do his parents still fight a lot?" Stan asked in a hushed voice, realizing he didn't often hear of Richie's home life these days.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah. They keep wanting him out too, which doesn't help matters. Richie is just hoping they can hold it together for him to go to university at least." Eddie muttered quietly.

Stan thought things over for a few minutes. He felt bad for Richie's horrendous home life. It was a lot of the reason Richie was the way he was. Stan could never make sense of why they even had a child if they didn't want to give him any attention. Stan thought about his own father. Sure, he was a bit of a hard-ass, but he loved his son. 

Richie emerged from the woods, dropping several sticks and branches onto the fire pit. He held his disposable lighter in his hands, lighting a stick on fire before placing it on the fire pit. It didn't take much time for the fire to really get going. Richie took his place next to Eddie, wrapping the blanket around himself as he held onto Eddie. "Well, maybe swimming didn't pan out, but campfires are always nice." Richie smiled. 

Between the fire, and Richie's added body heat, the three were warm enough to be comfortable again. "I wonder how everyone else is doing right now... I wonder what they're doing..." Eddie said softly.

"Well I know Ben is probably balls deep in Bev right about now." Richie commented before receiving glares from his two companions. 

"What did Bill and Audra plan on doing after the prom?" Stan couldn't help but wish the words had fallen on deaf ears as he felt it coming from his lips.

"Probably fucking." Richie blurted only to receive a jab in the side from Eddie.

"Richie!"

"What? It's probably true!" Richie looked at Eddie wide eyed.

Stan said nothing, staring into the fire as he tried to push the image from his mind. "You still care about him, don't you?" Eddie looked at Stanley with a sad expression in his gentle eyes.

Nodding, Stan remained quiet. "Shit, I'm sorry... I hope you're not upset." Richie looked at Stan with an apologetic expression.

Stan looked at him, "It's ok. I have been trying to get over him anyway."

"What is it about Bill that you like so much, anyway?" Eddie didn't mean it in a negative way, he was genuinely curious.

"He was my first friend... he was the first person to accept me after Bowers decided to start tormenting me. He knew me better than anyone else... or so I thought." Stan felt his eyes misting, but he willed the tears away, "He was everything I wanted..."

The other two listened, watching as Stan seemed miles away, lost in thought. "We could always tell there was something there, but I guess Bill never knew until you straight up told him." Eddie said catching Stan's sad eyes again.

"Bills a great guy, and he's one of my best friends, but I don't think he was the right guy for you." Richie pushed up his glasses, his pouting lips adding a softer side to his words. 

"I don't think I'm right for anyone exactly..." Stan admitted.

"Don't sell yourself short." Eddie tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, Eddie's short enough for ten people." Richie commented before receiving a shove from Eddie.

"Not my fault you're as tall as you are stupid!" Eddie shot back.

Stan let out a laugh before looking at them with a sad smile. Richie and Eddie both smiled and Eddie pulled them both in for a hug. Stan welcomed the embrace, and wondered how it was that Eddie and Richie were so good at cheering him up.

Stan rested his head on one of Eddie's shoulders as he stared into the fire. He wasn't used to anyone being this close to him, but lately it seemed Eddie and Richie were always around, and very comforting. Eddie reached up and gently ran his fingers through Stan's damp curls, relaxing Stan immensely. "Hey Stan, you ready for phase two of Prom night?" Richie asked.

Stan lifted his head enough to look at Richie with suspicion, "Phase two? What's that?"

"Phase two is where we make out by the fire. All three of us." Richie waggled his brows at the sleepy looking Stan.

"I doubt I'd be any good at it. You two have at it, but I'll pass." Stan said with a simple shrug; it wouldn't have been the first time he witnessed the two making out next to him. The only difference this was time would be that he was alone with them, and he had nothing but the fire to distract him from it. 

Eddie looked at Stan wide eyed, "Wait... are you telling us you've never made out with anyone before? Have you ever kissed at all?"

"That really shouldn't surprise you." Stan looked from one look of bewilderment to the next. "What? I had planned to wait for someone special to be my first kiss." 

"Could it be us?" Eddie asked almost immediately.

Stan scoffed, "What is with you two?"

The two boys furrowed their brows, exchanging confused glances before looking at Stan directly, "We both aren't kidding. We want you to be with us." Eddie responded.

"You guys are crazy. I'm not becoming part of some weird three way relationship out of desperation." Stan sighed looking at the fire.

"Well does that mean we aren't allowed to kiss you or...?" Richie asked squinting a bit.

Stan looked at them again, "You know what? What the hell?" He sighed a little, "It's not like anyone else wants to kiss me."

"Are you serious? You're like a beautiful centaur! You're tall, majestic, and angelic all at once!" Eddie stared at him like he was crazy for not knowing these things. 

"Yeah, we totally wanna hit that." Richie chimed in with a complete lack of eloquence. 

Stan looked at them for a moment, "...Are you guys serious? You're not joking?" He felt like it was some sort of weird joke between friends, but on another level, he did believe what they were saying. He just needed confirmation.

"We're fucking serious." Eddie nodded with his brows raised.

"Yeah, you gonna let us kiss you or what?" Richie asked dryly.

Stan looked between the, with a sigh, "It doesn't mean we're together. I'm just..." Stan was searching for the right words.

"Experimenting?" Richie smirked a little.

"Yes. That's exactly what it is. I'm just trying out kissing... with my best friends. Nothing weird or romantic about it." Stan said calmly.

"Who are you trying to convince? Yourself?" Eddie smirked a little.

Stan rolled his eyes, "You want to kiss me or not?" 

Eddie didn't speak, he just leaned up towards Stan, and began to close his eyes. Stan closed his eyes, and felt Eddie's soft lips press to his gently. Eddie's fingers curled in his hair, scraping his scalp lightly in the process. Stan wasn't sure what to do, but he followed Eddie's lead as the brunette placed light kisses on hips lips before gently dragging the very tip of his tongue along Stan's lower lip. Taking this as a sign to open his lips, he felt a tongue invade his mouth. Cocking his head to the side for a better angle, tasting the punch from earlier still on Eddie's tongue. Stan felt a little more into the kiss than he anticipated. 

He didn't stop Eddie, he just kept kissing him. Before Stan had the sense of what was happening, the two were making out, and Richie was just sitting there with his eyebrows raised, staring at the scene before him with intrigue. Eddie pulled back after a moment, and Stan felt his eyes open with a bit of surprise. "Oh." was all he could say.

"How was that?" Eddie asked looking a little smug, as he saw a light blush grace Stan's cheeks.

"It was fine." Stan lied, feeling like he had just made some sort of monumental revelation that he enjoyed kissing Eddie.

"That was hot and all, but..." Richie moved closer so he was in front of Stan as Eddie gave him some room by backing up, "...let a pro show you how it's done." Richie looked in Stan's eyes, not noticing the ball of nerves Stan gulped down his throat as he stared into Richie's dark eyes.

Richie gently gripped the sides of Stan's face before slowly leaning in. They both closed their eyes at the same time, and their lips meant. Stan was a bit mind blown. How did Richie have such soft lips? He kissed Richie back slowly, and could feel a sort of passion in Richie's movements. It felt good to be wanted, and it wasn't something Stan experienced. Their mouths parted at the same time, and Stan caressed Richie's invading tongue with his own. Richie tasted like the candies he had put in his mouth on the way to the quarry, that and a cigarette he no doubt had when he snuck out of the gym. The way Richie was moving his tongue and his lips was causing fireworks to go off in Stan's chest. Stan turned his head to the side, letting Richie continue to lead the kiss. He let out a satisfied sound before he could stop himself, and Richie pulled back with a smirk, "Did you just moan a little, Stanley?" 

"I didn't." Stan said sternly, his blush betraying him.

Richie caught Stan's bottom lip between his teeth for a millisecond, but it was enough to make him gasp a little, "Sure you didn't." Richie winked, and had a shit eating grin as he pulled away, sitting next to Eddie again. 

Stan watched as Richie pulled Eddie into his arms, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." The two pressed their lips together, and Stanley couldn't look away. He watched their lips crash into each other repeatedly before their tongues intertwined. Stan forced himself to gaze into the fire when he felt and odd sensation in his loins. 

Once the two broke apart, they smiled at each other with approval before turning to Stan. "Not bad for your first kisses right?"

Stan looked at them, "Yeah. I... liked them." 

When Stan paid a compliment, he meant it. Richie and Eddie knew to take it seriously. On an even higher note, they were pleased to see the corners of Stan's mouth were curling into a pleased smile as he stared into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of it :D


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's father isn't fond of the idea of him going off to school alone... so he bargains with him.

Chapter 3

July

Graduation had been an emotional ceremony for many of the students. The loser's club had their pictures taken many times together, and it warmed Stan's heart to see all of his friends graduating together. Afterwards, he patiently waited for his application letters to come back with a verdict.

Stan had applied to nearly every University and College that was offering courses in accounting. He was a bit surprised when he got so many acceptance letters back. Then again, he did have pretty high grades. When he brought all the letters to his father, the last thing he expected was an argument.

"I don't want you going off by yourself. I don't think I could handle a repeat of last May." His father was hanging the suicide attempt over his head, or so Stan felt.

"I'm not going to do that again. Why do you keep bringing it up?!" Stan wasn't one to argue back to his father, he normally hung his head and agreed. 

"You're my son. You're my only son. I'm not risking it. You can take the accounting course closest to Derry. It's only an hour away, and you've got the car to use." The rabbi demanded.

"No! This is my future you're messing with! If I want to go off to school, you can't stop me! I'm eighteen now!" Stan shouted angrily, his face flushed.

The rabbi made a pained expression as Stan yelled back at him, "I'm not going to feel alright about this..." He shook his head before looking at Stan. "Unless..." 

Stan furrowed his brows, "Unless what?"

"Room with a friend. You have to have a friend who is going to one of these schools. Room with them, and I'll pay your portion of the rent." Stan wasn't used to his father offering up money so quickly, but a small part of him knew where it was coming from.

Stan flipped through some of the letters, "Well... Bills not going to any of these places," The option was already out of the question anyway, "Ben and Beverly are going to NYC, and they've already got a one bedroom figured out. I'm pretty sure Eddie and Richie are going to UCLA in Los Angeles, but I don't think they have a living situation picked out." Stan informed his father.

"Talk to them. I'm serious. I want you safe, and as far from harm as possible." His father said with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Alright I-I'll talk to them." Stan sighed in defeat.

When he called up Richie and Eddie they were simply asked to meet him at the diner on Carson St. near the Aladdin movie theatre. Stan sat with a cup of coffee between his hands. He realized he hadn't talked to Bill in about a week, but the last time they spoke, Bill was telling the losers about how he and Audra were going to Columbia College together in Chicago. Stan feigned interest, but he admitted to himself that their friendship had changed the moment Stan had asked him to Prom, and it would never be the same again.

The bell above the door of the diner opened, and in walked a tall raven haired man, and a shorter brunette. They say down across from Stan, wondering what kind of a discussion they were about to have. "I'm glad you guys came."

"So, have you decided to join the dark side finally?" Richie did a Darth Vader voice, pretending to breathe like him, "Where and when do you want to start fucking?" Richie asked with a smirk, clearly hoping Stan was about to ask to join their relationship.

Stan rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's not what I called you here for."

"What is it?" Eddie looked at Stan concerned.

Stan looked into his coffee for a moment before speaking, "So... my father is worried about me going off to university alone..." Stan could feel the heaviness in the air as well as in his chest, "He told me he won't approve of me going anywhere but the college just outside of town... unless I can room with one of my friends. My dad is even offering to pay my portion of the rent." Stan finished, looking at both of their faces for any sign of negative reaction. There's no way they actually want me to live with them. This was a mistake.

"You want to come room with us?" Eddie raised his brows looking excited, "That would be perfect! We could get an apartment near campus together!" 

"Well... Stanley WOULD be the perfect roommate..." Richie rubbed his chin looking as though he was mulling something over. This surprised Stan a little bit.

"Alright. Then it's settled. I'm your roommate." Stan looked between them.

"Not so fucking fast." Richie was suddenly, pointing a finger at Stan, and looking at him.

Richie was sizing him up like he was a piece of meat. "What?" Stan looked just as confused as Eddie.

"Eddie and I will only allow you to move in with us if you promise to give our love a shot." Richie waited for Stan's response. 

"Ri-" Eddie was cut off by a hand being pressed to his mouth. "No Spaghetti-man. Stan has to decide what he wants to do. Think of it this way: It's the fucking perfect opportunity to date us, you'd already be living with us!"

Stan stared at Richie with furrowed brows. "So, your plan is to blackmail me into joining you two?"

Richie nodded, "Is it working?" 

"No." Stan said simply.

Richie removed his hand from Eddie's mouth. "Fine. You got me. I was going to let you live with us anyway, but I just had to try." Richie looked at Stan, "You do have to admit it though, you enjoyed Prom night. You were happy when you were with us."

Stan and Richie had a bit of a stare down. The trashmouth wasn't wrong; Stan had a phenomenal time with them. Better than he could have imagined considering he was healing a wounded heart. "I had a good time." Stan agreed before averting his eyes with a sad expression on his face.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, mulling over the expression on Stan's face.

"This whole thing with Bill... it still hurts." Stan didn't know what caused him to be so open, but there was just something about Eddie that made him feel secure enough to speak of his feelings.

"You two aren't as close, that's for damn sure. Bill always seems to act guilty around you, and you always seem to get too fucking quiet around him." Richie said observantly. 

"It's hard. I still have all these feelings, but I have no way of getting rid of them." Stan sighed, still not looking either of them in the eye, "I just want to feel better."

Suddenly there were a pair of hands on his. Looking up, he locked eyes with Eddie, and he swallowed. "It'll get better. It just takes time."

"Yeah." Stan glanced out the window. It was sunny outside, and the starlings were flying around the trees across the street. 

"If you need anything at all, whether it be someone to talk to, or-" Eddie started.

Richie interrupted him, "Or a blowjob. I donate Eddie to you for a blowjob. Or if you're looking for a real good time, I'm sure Mrs. K would-"

"Beep beep Richie!" Eddie squeaked a little as he glared at the man sitting next to him.

Stan shook his head, a small smile on his face, "You guys are so fucked." Stan commented.

"You know who else is fucked? Eddie's mo-" Richie was cut off by a hand shooting over his mouth.

"Shut up, trashmouth!" Eddie grumbled.

***

The loser's had agreed to hang out at the park for the fourth of July celebration Derry held every year. Stan was lying on his back on the grass, his friends surrounding him. Laughing. Talking. His eyes were on the sky above, the perfect blue oblivion behind the clouds seemed to draw him in. 

He watched as some black birds flew overhead. Some of them were mating in midair, but they still managed to fly effortlessly all the while. The sky above was suddenly replaced by a black blur, and large bespectacled eyes. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" Richie smirked down at him with a southern accent in his voice.

Stan stared back at him, "Eddie. Move your boyfriend.. He's ruining my view." 

Richie made a sound as though he was hurt, sitting on his knees above Stan. "I'm appalled! I am the only view anyone needs!" Eddie sat down next to Stan and Richie amused.

"I don't know about that. I'd rather look at Bev than you. No offence." Ben said from a few feet away as he sat with Beverly between his legs.

Beverly smiled up at him, "You're so sweet, babe." She reached up, cupping his cheek to pull him down for a kiss.

"Ew! That's fucking gross. How can you suck face in public like that?" Richie asked before grabbing Eddie's face kissing him heatedly in front of the others. Stan stared up at them, unable to avoid it from his current position below them.

He thought about the quarry, and his first kisses. His heart skipped a beat, and he forgot to breathe for a second.

"I think I'm gonna be sick if you keep eating his face like that." Mike chuckled.

Richie pulled away from Eddie who glared at him, "See Bev? You're grossing everyone out." Eddie smacked his arm playfully.

"D-D-Did you guys wa-want to g-go with Au-Audra and I to the f-f-fireworks tonight?" Bill asked curiously.

"Yeah, if everyone's cool with it, I'm in." Mike nodded. 

"I don't know... I think I might go home before too late." Stan shrugged.

Bill looked down, a guilty look spread across his face. Eddie laid down next to Stan on his side, "Please come too?" Eddie pleaded with his cute doe eyes.

Looking over, he spotted the eyes that were nearly impossible to say no to. "Stop with the eyes." Stan squinted at him.

Eddie smirked, "No, they're working. I can tell!" He leaned half on Stan.

"Are not." Stan smiled a little.

"Please Stanley? Come to the fireworks with us?" Eddie was nearly touching noses with Stan at this point.

His eyes redirected from Eddie's eyes to his lips. The vivid memory of kissing the brunette was still fresh in his mind. The taste of punch, and the natural sweetness of Eddie's tongue wasn't something he would soon forget. Eddie seemed to be reading his mind as he paused, leaning over Stan. The sound of the conversations around him were what brought Stan back to reality.

"Y-You guys said s-s-something about be-becoming roommates?" Bill asked Richie curiously.

Stan gently pressed on Eddie's shoulder to get him to roll off. Eddie obliged, looking a little put out. "Yes indeed good sir!" He did the British accent, "We shall set off into the sunset for a jolly good time at UCLA." Richie informed Bill.

"T-That's good. I'm h-h-happy for you." Bill looked at the three of them.

"You ok?" Eddie whispered to Stan.

"Fine." Stan said quietly.

Eddie eyed him for a moment before looking up at Bill, "Yeah, we've got a two bedroom picked out. The landlord is going to have it ready a week before class starts." Eddie responded to Bill.

"Y-You guys are s-s-still coming back f-for w-winter break, right?" Bill asked them curiously

"My dad would kill me if I missed Hanukah." Stan thought about how awkward it would be not coming home as the rabbi's son. 

"Not if I tell him we're holding you hostage as a sex slave." Richie looked down at him.

Stan sat up immediately after that comment, "That's it. I'm staying in Derry." 

Richie wrapped his arms around Stan, pulling Stan to sit in his lap. "No, no, no... we're stealing you, damn it! So now you're ours." 

The feeling of being held was oddly nice, even if it was just Richie trying to annoy Stan. He smelt the familiar scent of Richie's hygiene products. He willed himself not to let the scent overcome him. "I'm not afraid to kick you in the teeth, I hope you know?" He squirmed a little, but Richie had him held tightly.

"Just give in. Just admit I'm perfect for your viewing pleasure and we can put this whole fucking mess behind us." Richie teased.

Stan looked over at Eddie, "Eds, restrain your pet gorilla." 

"Only if you agree to come to the fireworks with us. Also, don't call me Eds." Eddie crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

Stan sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine. I'll come to the fireworks."

"Dipshit, let him go." Eddie looked at Richie.

"As you command, Captain buzz-kill!" Richie did a voice, and let go of Stan with a bit of a pout of his face.

Once again, Eddie got his way. Stan was now going to the fireworks, even if Audra was going to be there. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with her there. He had to admit, Richie and Eddie might just be the perfect distraction from Bill's girlfriend. Stanley would never admit it aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Going Away Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Loser's last couple of days before College life forces them to separate.

Chapter 4

August

The party was probably going to suck. In Stan's opinion, most parties sucked. He spent most of his time sitting around at parties, or babysitting his drunk friends. There was no way Stan was going to bother drinking at a party, because just his luck he would wind up doing something extremely stupid, like dancing in front of a group of people. He offered to be the designated driver to which gave him an excuse to stay sober.

It wasn't as though Stan hated drinking, in fact sometimes he felt the urge to drink, like at prom, but it had to be the right setting. He didn't need to drink tonight, Richie was enough of a stupid drunk for everyone. If he got more than four shots of alcohol into him, no one was safe. As for Eddie, he was quite the dancer once he drank more than his small frame was ready to handle. 

Stan watched from the couch as his group of friends danced together in the middle of Myles Tellerman's living room. Myles was a fairly well liked person, and when his parents went out of town, he often threw the biggest parties, inviting everyone to come. There was probably about one hundred people there, some Stan recognized, others he had never seen before in his life. 

Bill was extremely drunk by this point. They were only two hours into the party, and it seemed like everyone but Stan was partying away one of their last nights together as a group of friends before going off to school. Ben was doing his best on the dance floor after a few drinks, but Mike was showing him up. Mike had two women on either arm as he showed off his dance moves despite his drunkenness. Stan watched as Audra and Bev danced together rather sloppily. Their giggling was impossible to hear over the loud rock music, but they looked to be having the time of their lives.

Stan looked to his right to spot a couple furiously making out on the couch next to him. He sighed, and looked away feeling a bit ill at the sight. He looked out at his friends, to see Eddie trying to grab another drink, only for Richie to physically lift him up, and carry him towards Stan, much to his surprise. 

Richie leaned closer and began to yell so he could be heard, "This one's had enough tonight, can you make sure he doesn't drink anything else? He's fucking sneaky as shit, and I'm too drunk to stop him!" Richie asked, wiping sweat from his brow as his already messy hair stuck out in every which direction. 

Richie seemed to be more aware of his surroundings when he was drunk or high than most people. "You're no fun, Tozier!" Eddie whined.

Stan reached for Eddie's arm and gently pulled him into the spot next to him. "I've got him." 

Richie smiled his appreciation before heading back into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Stan sighed, here he was, babysitting again. Eddie rested his chin on Stan's shoulder, "I'm not drunk you know!" Eddie slurred rather unconvincingly.

"Of course not. You only look two sheets to the wind instead of five." Stan said dryly.

Eddie stared up at him, trying to focus his eyes, "Stan, let's go dancing." Eddie tried to persuade him.

"Unless you want to count the swaying I was doing at prom, I don't dance." Stanley assured Eddie.

Eddie then climbed onto Stan's lap, straddling his legs. Stan put both hands on Eddie's waist out of instinct to keep him from falling backwards. "Stanley... I think you could be really good at dancing. Eddie gripped Stan's shoulders, groping them a little as a little smirk played on his face.

"Eddie, be careful. You could fall off me, and crack your head open." Stan warned.

The smaller man pouted, "Then let's make out... like last time." Eddie's voice held a lot of need as he spoke.

Stan shook his head, "No, that was just a one time thing..." 

"You liked it though..." Eddie pouted, "You're such a good kisser, Stanley." 

"I'm really not." Stan responded, only for Eddie to wrap his arms around Stan's shoulders, pressing his face into his neck.

Stan gently patted Eddie's back in their awkward embrace, "Ok, let's get you some water. I think you need something non-alcoholic in your system." 

Stan felt something wet sliding from the crook of his neck to his earlobe, and he tensed a bit. "Mm... you wanna take care of me?" Eddie giggled before pressing his lips to Stan's neck.

God, did it feel good what Eddie was doing, but he wasn't allowed to give in. Not because Richie would be mad, or because it was wrong in any sense of the word. Even sober, this wouldn't be something Eddie would be ashamed of doing to him, but because Stan refused to allow himself the affection. 

"Eddie, come on. You're drunk." Stan tapped on his side trying to get him to stop what ever he mouth was doing now.

Eddie sat up slowly, and Stan already missed his warm mouth on his cold neck. "You're such a tease..." Eddie whined.

Stan rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Eddie, before carefully standing up with Eddie's legs hooked around his waist. Holding the smaller man, Stan looked at him, "Are you going walk, or are you going to hang off me like some zoo animal?" 

Eddie giggled, and carefully got down from Stan's embrace. Wrapping his hand around Eddie's wrist, he led him to the kitchen where quite a few people were doing shots off the island counter. Stan looked in the cupboard, disgusted with their lack of organization, before grabbing a cup to fill up at the sink. 

When he shoved the glass of water in Eddie's hands, the smaller man downed the water immediately. Stan refilled the cup, and handed it back to Eddie. "Drink up. You don't want the hangover."

Eddie drank down the second cup of water before wiping his mouth lazily as a few drops escaped the corners of his mouth. "You want another glass, just to be sure you're hydrated enough?" Stanley asked.

Eddie shook his head, "No... I'm fine. I'm not drunk..."

"In that case..." Stan filled up the cup again, "Drink." He held out the cup once more to Eddie who pouted. "Come on, you need it."

Eddie grumbled and took the cup in his hands again, downing the third cup. "Did you want me to take you home?" Stan asked as Eddie finished his water.

"No..." Eddie shook his head, but his eyes looked tired as he struggled to keep them open.

Beverly made her way into the kitchen with Mike and Ben in tow. "Stan, I think we're ready to head out. It's getting too crowded in here." Her face was flushed, and he could tell by her stagger she was drunk, but at least more clear headed than most of them.

Stan nodded, "I should take Eddie home anyway. He's had enough." 

"No I haven't!" Eddie whined.

Stan and Bev exchanged knowing looks, "Where's the rest of them?" Stan asked.

"They're outside waiting by the car." Ben informed him.

Stan nodded and put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, helping him out with the rest of the group.

After pushing through the crowds of people with Eddie shouting "Move! I'm gay!" the entire time, the group got outside together to see Bill, Audra, and Richie standing by the car while Richie finished up a cigarette. "About fucking time!" Richie called out.

Stan grabbed the keys to the buick, and unlocked the passenger door before going to the drivers side to unlock his door. "Mike, am I taking you back to the farm?" Stan asked curiously.

"N-No. Mike's c-c-coming to my h-house." Bill informed him.

"Alright. Richie? Eddie? You're in the trunk again." Stan popped the trunk open. They had insisted on taking the trunk once they found out Bill was bringing Audra, and Stan thought the idea of them being in his trunk was so amusing he didn't fight them on it. He just hoped no one pulled him over and checked there. 

Richie helped Eddie climb into the trunk before getting in himself. Despite the fact Richie was so tall, he fit pretty easily inside with Eddie. Bill closed the trunk, and everyone climbed inside. Bev sat next to Stan in the middle seat, and Ben sat in the seat next to her. They all buckled in, and Stan began driving to Ben's place first where Bev was living in his aunts guest room.

"Thanks for the ride, Stan." Bev kissed him on the cheek before getting out with Ben.

"Have a good night guys." Stan bid them as he popped the trunk so Richie and Eddie could take their seats. 

Eddie got into the center seat, and Richie got in next to him closing the door. "Audra next?" Stan asked looking in the rearview mirror at the girl sitting between Mike and Bill.

"P-Please." Bill nodded.

"I really appreciate this, Stan. I'm probably going to feel it in the morning..." She held her face in both hands.

"No problem." Stan said before heading towards the girl's house next. 

He tried his best not to sound cold towards her. He had no issue with Audra herself, just that she and Bill were an item. He pulled up outside her house, and Bill got out with her. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the lips, causing Stan to avert his eyes from the mirror.

When Bill returned to the vehicle, Stan drove towards Bill's house quietly. Richie fiddled with the radio, attempting to find something to listen to, which at the very least filled the void in conversation. Mike was already passed out in the back seat, his head against the side of the vehicle. 

It didn't take much time at all for Stan to get to Bill's house. "T-Thanks for dr-driving us, Stan." Bill smiled gently at Stan's reflection in the rear view mirror, patting Stan's shoulder as he got out.

"Thanks man." Mike smiled sleepily. 

"Take it easy." Stan said as Bill and Mike both left the back seat. 

Richie leaned forward a little once the other two left the car. Eddie was nodding off between them. "Stan... is that a hickey?" 

Stan adjusted the mirror a little to see his neck. Indeed it was. On the side of his neck, a large purple-red mark was gracing his pale skin. "Damn it, Eddie! How am I supposed to hide this?"

Richie looked between them and smirked a little, "Eddie gave you a hickey? Where was I?" Richie slurred in shock.

"Dancing probably. He climbed on top of me, and started trying to put the moves on me. You're rubbing off on him I think." Stan sighed and began driving towards Eddie's house next. 

"You know you like it..." Eddie said rubbing his tired eyes. 

Stan grumbled, shaking his head. "I could put one on the other side to even it out." Richie joked.

"Very funny." Stan said dryly.

Pulling up to Eddie's house, Stan watched as Richie attempted to help Eddie get out of the vehicle. Richie leaned down to look at Stan. "Thanks for the ride. Eddie's mom isn't here so I'm going to stay with him."

Stan nodded his head, "Have a good night then."

"Will you meet us at the Barren's tomorrow with the rest of the loser's club?" Richie asked.

"I'll be there." Stan nodded.

Richie put on a pirate voice, "Aye aye! See ya by the water side, matey!" Richie smiled before closing the door, and helping Eddie towards the front door.

Stan watched them go for a moment before driving himself back home. He reached up and touched the spot where the hickey was located on his neck. If his family noticed, he wasn't sure what he was going to tell them. The truth wasn't exactly something they'd believe he was sure of it. 

***

It was a sunny day the following morning. Stan was fairly certain he was the only one of their friends who was awake, and hang over free. The following day was going to be moving day for he, Richie and Eddie. They were going up to their new two bedroom apartment. It was sure to be a busy day, and as much as Stan was dreading the journey, he had a feeling deep in his gut that told him this was going to be a good experience for him. To finally leave Derry, and have time away from Bill Denbrough.

Everything that he was taking with him to California was packed up, and ready. He had only left out one pair of clothes for tomorrow's journey, and anything he hadn't washed was going to be done that evening. 

Stan had put on a light yellow buttoned up shirt and a pair of light jeans. He placed a skin tone bandage over his hickey from the night before in an attempt to conceal it from his father. 

He headed to the Barren's early, his bird book and binoculars in hand. As he neared their usual meeting spot, Stan found a spot under one of the trees. He held his binoculars to his eyes, and scanned the tops of the trees for birds. He expected to see some of the usual birds around, but he was always up for trying to find uncommon birds in the area. 

There was a blue herring by the edge of the water, and he watched it for a bit as it walked on its incredibly long legs. Movements near the bridge caught Stan's attention almost instantly, and he found himself watching as Eddie and Richie wandered into the barren's hand in hand. They hadn't noticed Stan sitting in the shade of the willow tree, and they found a place on the long grass just before a large grey rock. The two started kissing, and Eddie threw his long toned legs over Richie's lap. 

Removing the binoculars from his face, he felt like he was invading their privacy. Stan sighed a little thinking about how much the two wanted him to be with them. Placing the binoculars to his face he decided they were past the point of Stan invading their privacy. 

He watched curiously as the couple kissed each other. Their was a passion to their kissing that he hadn't witnessed with very many other couples kissing. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Stanley had been fond of the way they made him feel so wanted when they were with him, but he hated even admitting it to himself. 

Richie's one arm was around Eddie's back to hold him close, but his other hand ventured over Eddie's legs, moving upwards between them. Stan swallowed a bit as Richie palmed at Eddie's crotch on the outside of the red shorts he was wearing. He couldn't hear them, but seeing them alone was enough to cause a stir of arousal. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Richie's shoulders, and his mouth moved to his neck. This made Stan shiver as he thought of how good that had felt the night before. Richie had a look of bliss on his face. 

Eddie moved, switching his position so he was straddling Richie. The two were visibly grinding against each other as they both kissed each other deeply. Richie's hand snaked down Eddie's back, reaching for his ass. "Hey S-Stan!" Bill's voice caused Stan to drop his binoculars right on top of his forming erection rather painfully.

"Shit!" Stan looked at him wide eyed.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean t-to scare you." Bill smiled at him, clearly unaware of what he just caught him doing.

"It's fine! I'm alright." Stan replaced the binoculars with his bird book in an attempt to hide his shame while his erection took time to disappear. Mike came over to them sitting with his back to Richie and Eddie. He smiled at Stan, "Bird watching, huh?"

Bill sat next to him. "A-Any c-c-cool birds out t-today?" Bill asked looking towards the trees, clearly unaware of Eddie or Richie's presence from their distance.

"I um... I saw some starlings and a blue herring by the stream, but t-they're gone now." Stan tried to calm his beating heart as he glanced over at Bill while he spoke. "You're early." Stan commented.

"Y-Yeah. W-W-We didn't wan-want to s-s-sit at my house anym-more." Bill explained calmly.

"I can't believe this is going to be the last day all the loser's are in Derry." Mike sighed with a thoughtful expression, "I'm gonna miss you guys." 

"We'll come back for winter break." Stan assured him. 

"D-Definitely." Bill nodded in agreement.

Just as Ben and Bev had made their way to their spot under the tree, Richie and Eddie must have finished, and decided to join them all. "Hey fuckers. What's shakin?" Richie asked sitting beside Stan, Eddie sitting next to him.

"N-Not much. H-H-How about you?" Bill asked looking at Richie's messier than normal hair.

"Looks like you two were having some fun." Beverly eyed Richie's hair and Eddie's flushed cheeks.

"You caught us." Richie smirked wrapping an arm around Eddie's shoulders, "You could have joined if you wanted." Richie joked as Bev rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm enough for her... or so I hope." Ben chuckled a little as Bed leaned into him with a smile.

"I'm so glad we could all spend this last day in town together." Beverly looked around the group of friends.

"Yeah... I don't know what I'm going to do with myself until you guys come visit me." Mike looked around at them all.

"In no time we'll be back to see you." Richie smiled at him.

"Unless Eddie or I kill you first." Stan said quickly causing the entire group to start laughing, even Richie at his own expense.

"Rude." Richie looked at him.

The rest of the day was spent in the sun. They laughed, they cried, and they played in the water like they were kids again. When the sun had set, they started their own bonfire, eating the snacks Richie and Eddie had brought with them. No one ended up calling it a night early. No one decided leave until well after midnight. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, and the first of the next phase of their lives. They just hoped they were ready for the big bad world of adulthood. Deep down, they knew they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter, I'm working hard at getting as much done as I can each day to provide you with new content as often as possible! I hope you all leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5: California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley, Richie, and Eddie finally make it to Los Angeles together. Self doubt, and depression still lingers within the Jewish boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depressive thoughts and feelings.

Chapter 5

September

The apartment in California wasn't overly large, but it was big enough to be comfortable for the three roommates. Stan had his own bedroom, and had driven the moving truck behind Richie's truck just to ensure all their stuff got transported with ease. They spent the entire first day unpacking, and listening to Richie whine about having to do so much work.

Stanley spent much of the first evening in the kitchen, placing the dishes, silverware, and cooking pots in places he deemed appropriate. Everyone was rather pleased with what they had accomplished in a single day. By the time they were finished, they only had to put away their own clothing, and that was a simple task they could wait on. 

It had felt quite surreal for Stanley, living with his two best friends in an apartment in Los Angeles. It didn't seem real at all, like some sort of beautiful dream. He loved the palm trees that lined the streets, and the mind blowing sunsets over the ocean. The amount of people in the city worried Stan initially, but he felt like it wouldn't be so bad once he was there for a while.

On their first day of classes, Stanley was worried he would get lost venturing around the school. He made it to the financial planning lecture hall with time to spare, and took his notes with ease. Numbers were easy, and he had the highest grade in his math class, Richie Tozier being the only person right behind him in math grades. 

At lunch he found Richie and Eddie in the place they agreed to meet. They spoke of their classes, and agreed to only talk about their classes at lunch. They wanted to keep their apartment a stress free zone. Richie seemed to be having a blast in his courses, and barely let anyone get a word in edgewise that first day. 

Richie had driven them to and from campus every day as their apartment was quite a ways away. They began to get used to each others routine and behaviours by the end of the first week. Richie didn't sleep well at night, and would play the guitar in the living room while Stan and Eddie attempted to sleep. It didn't bother either of the boys seeing as Richie was good at the guitar, and he stuck to slower paced songs. Eddie kept the entire place disinfected at all times, and made sure everyone did their job of keeping the kitchen and the bathroom clean. Stan had an obsession with keeping the door locked at all times, and Richie was very bad at locking doors. Stan would get up from where he was sitting just to go over and lock it when Richie would forget. 

"What the fuck Stan? Why are you obsessed with keeping this place like Fort Knox? No one is going to walk the fuck in or anything." Richie raised a brow when Stan came up behind him, and clicked the door locked, staring at him pointedly.

"You don't know that. What if a neighbour mistakes our door for theirs, and strolls in? Or even a drunk person?" Stan furrowed his brows.

"Then I'm going to use it as an excuse to exercise my fucking right to defend my home from invaders, and attack." Richie joked.

Stan rolled his eyes, "It's just a fucking lock, Richie. Learn to use it. I don't need someone walking in here either." Eddie spoke from the kitchen.

"Are you making food?!" Richie's interests were suddenly peaked as he watched Eddie's back, seeing his arms hard at work on something.

"It's not going to be ready for a while! Calm your ass down." Eddie responded with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he began using some spices on their very sparse spice rack.

"What is it going to be?!" Riche approached looking over Eddie's shoulder, reminding Stan of a starving puppy.

"It's just chicken, and rice. Take it easy, Rich." Eddie said as he began to put a casserole dish in the oven. 

"Did you need a hand with anything?" Stan asked curiously.

"Thanks, but I've got dinner tonight." Eddie said moving to the sink to clean his hands thoroughly.

Stan went back to the couch, and started going over his notes from class. "It's fucking Friday night, Stanley." Richie said leaning over the back of the couch to see what Stan was doing.

"Your point?" Stan said without looking up from his notebook.

"You don't have class for days, just take a break tonight." Richie furrowed his brows.

"I'm hoping for high marks. I'm not going to slack off like the other people in my course." Stan was determined.

"You're hopeless. You're going to burn yourself out. There's plenty of other fucking things you can do instead of homework." Richie pointed out, "We have games, books, and even a TV in this place."

Stan looked up at Richie, an unamused expression before he looked back at his work. Richie climbed onto the couch next to him, "Or we could always just make love, right here on this fucking creaky ass couch." 

Before Richie had time to process it, Stan had thrown his notebook at him. It didn't hurt in the least, but it shocked him into silence. "You're so annoying, I can't get any work done anyway." Stan crossed his arms leaning against the arm of the couch.

"So that means you want to fuck?" Richie squinted.

"No, that's not what that means!" Stan shot back.

"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie said coming into the room, taking a seat between Stan and Richie to keep them separated for Stan's sanity. "You guys, why don't we watch something on TV?" Eddie managed to get the TV turned on, and switched through the channels until he stopped on a rerun of MacGyver.

The three guys slowly got into the show together, Eddie leaning against Richie, playing with his fingers gently as the show progressed. Stan glanced over at them, watching their closeness with envy. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly, and wished he could lean against Bill, and feel his arms wrap around him. A sick feeling in his gut caused him to open his eyes, and stare at the TV until the end of the episode. 

Once the show ended, Eddie got up, "I'm going to go get the food ready."

"I'll set the table." Stan got up from his spot leaving Richie alone on the couch. 

"I'll sit here and look sexy!" He called after them.

Eddie got everything on plates with the help of Stan. The three sat down at the table, and started to eat the chicken and rice Eddie had made using his mother's recipe. Their were green beans on the side as they were one of Richie's favourite vegetable. "This is really good, Eds." Richie complimented.

"Don't call me that." Eddie shot back quickly.

"Sorry, this is really good, Fuckface." Richie said causing Stan to choke on his chicken.

Eddie glared, "Are you hoping to sleep in the bath tub tonight?" 

"Well, I could always bunk with Stan." Richie responded with a mouth full of food.

"No." Stan shook his head.

"Oh come on, you know it would be awesome! I can be the big spoon." Richie teased.

"Sometimes I just want to high five you in the face with a chair." Stan said making Eddie laugh loudly.

Stan smiled as Richie looked horrified by his remark. "Rude!"

"Hey! I've been trying to win your fucking heart, and this is how you treat me?" Richie faked an angry tone, "What does Big Bill have that I don't, huh?"

"A brain." Stan said quickly.

"I have a brain! I have some of the highest grades in high school you dickhead!" Richie retorted.

"A filter." Stan said before scooping some rice into his mouth.

"A fil- fuck you!" Richie shook his head and continued to eat.

"You're not still hung up on Bill, are you, Stan?" Eddie asked concerned.

Stan shrugged, "I mean... I've always cared for him. It's not that easy to just forget about him. Especially when I know I'm going to see him again in a couple months." 

"I guess so, but... have you given us any thought?" Eddie looked at him seriously as he pointed between him and Richie.

Stan looked at them and shrugged, "I don't know... wouldn't people look at us kind of funny?" It was one of the first times Stan hadn't said 'no' outright, and Eddie paid attention to that.

"It's not like we'd wear fucking signs around our necks stating 'sexy threeway' or anything." Richie chuckled a bit as he finished his food, and began scooping seconds onto his plate. "The only people who would really have a clue are the people we tell."

Stan watched Richie load up his plate with more food, "I... I don't know yet. I mean sometimes I think about it..." He felt his face flush a bit as he admitted his thoughts on the matter.

"You think about us?" Richie raised his brows, pausing with a forkful for food before his face.

"I don't think it would be fair though. I still like Bill." Stan explained, "I haven't moved on yet... I want to, but its harder than I thought."

Eddie looked at him, listening intently. "It's understandable. You've felt this way for him for years. I've always liked Richie, long before I was ready to tell him. Had he rejected me, I would have felt pretty lost. Like I didn't belong with anyone else, but him." 

For once, Richie didn't speak, he just took Eddie's hand in his, and intertwined their fingers sweetly. Stan looked at their hands, and nodded, his eyes welling up with tears, "I do feel lost." He surprised himself as his tears escaped from his eyes, two of them rolling down his cheeks, "I didn't think I could have feelings for anyone else, but Bill. You guys though... I feel like there's something there, but I also have my doubts..." Stan wiped his face with his hands.

"Doubts?" Eddie questioned.

Stan bit his lip. He didn't want to tell them the truth, but he didn't want to hold it in anymore. "What happens when you guys realize I'm worthless?" He never felt so vulnerable in front of them before, not even that day they visited him in the hospital after his suicide attempt; his hands began to shake.

"Stanley, you're not worthless. You'll never be worthless." Eddie looked at him wide eyed, taking his hand with his free hand.

Stan let out a choked sob and covered his face with his other hand. Tear drops dotted the table as his eyes overflowed. "Is that how you feel about yourself?" Richie asked sadly.

Stan couldn't speak, he just nodded his head, still sheltering his face from them. Richie got up from his seat and walked around the table to kneel beside Stan, wrapping his arms around him warmly, "You're fucking amazing Stanley. You're smart, dedicated, gentle, beautiful, and you are so loyal to us. We can fucking trust you with anything, and we know it. You have such a good heart, and you deserve better than those thoughts of worthlessness." 

Wrapping his arms around Richie, Stan pressed his face into Richie's neck, immediately soaking him with tears. Eddie joined the hug, and Stan held onto their arms, allowing himself to come down from the emotions he was feeling. "I think you have depression, Stanley. We want to help you through that."

Stan nodded, "T-That's what the doctor at the hospital said. They told me about some medications, but I never got back to her." 

"You can deal with it with or without medications depending on how you feel, but just know when you have those thoughts, they aren't true." Eddie ran his fingers through Stan's hair comfortingly.

"Thank you... both of you." Stan pulled back from Richie's neck, his eyes red, and his lips puffier than usual.

"Is that what's been keeping you from being with us? Your feelings of self doubt?" Richie couldn't help but ask.

Stan nodded a little, "Yeah... I didn't think I could make either of you happy." Stan let out a heavy sigh, "I want to try though... I know it might not work, but... I want to try being together, the three of us." Stan sniffled.

Richie pressed a kiss to Stan's cheek, and Eddie kissed his other cheek. "Welcome to zee hottest threesome in Los Angeles, mon amore." Richie said in a french accent. 

Stan laughed a little bit, but looked at them more seriously, "I um... I don't mind doing some things with you two but, I'm not ready for..." Stan didn't want to finish the sentence.

"It's ok, Stan. We don't want to do that sort of thing with you unless you're ready for it." Eddie said understandingly.

"Yeah, this dick isn't something you just want to jump on. It'll tear you apart-" Richie started.

"Beep beep Richie." Stan said feeling a bit better already.

"Come on, let's finish up dinner, and go to the beach. The sunset will be nice from there." Eddie suggested as he and Richie got up, heading back to their seats. 

Stan swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat depleting in size. He couldn't believe he had done it. He had agreed to the relationship. Stan wasn't sure what he was getting into, but if he didn't at least give it a try, he would surely regret it. He looked between the two guys as they continued to eat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad dating two weirdo's at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! It's finally begun! The sexy three-way we've all been waiting for!


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Eddie, and Richie celebrate Halloween together. It's definitely a big hit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content this chapter, masturbation specifically.

Chapter 6

October

Kissing had become something Stanley was getting more and more used to. When ever one of them greeted each other, or said goodbye, they would quickly kiss each other. Stanley had voiced his desire to keep the kissing out of the public eye, but when they were alone, they kissed each other more freely.

The cuddling had become a normal thing any time they were on the couch together. Sometimes Eddie would lie across Stan and Richie when they watched TV, and sometimes they would lean on who ever was sitting in the middle of them. It just became normal for Stanley to find his fingers intertwined with one of the two.

Richie bounded into the apartment on a Thursday night, looking ready to burst with excitement. He even remembered to lock the door. "What's up?" Stan asked as he and Eddie looked back at him from the kitchen, where steaks were being made in the frying pan.

"I fucking did it! I made it into the band!" Richie exploded with a wild look in his eyes.

He had been interested in trying to get himself into a particular band on campus. He told Eddie and Stan about it the one evening when he noticed a try-out flyer on the main bulletin board outside the school. They had been looking for a lead guitarist for their shows at 'The Fish Bowl' which was known for it's talented acts. Richie talked about how cool it would be to actually join a band, but he expressed some self doubt in actually getting in. Eddie and Stan told him to at least give the try-out a shot. Even if he didn't get the position, at least he would know he tried. Richie felt it was a valid point, so he went to the audition that day. "I'm an official member of 'The Neon Robots!" It looked as though luck was on his side.

"That's amazing, Chee!" Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, hugging him close.

Richie gripped Eddie's cheeks and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. "Make out session after dinner?" Richie asked.

"Brush your teeth, and it could happen." Eddie reminded.

Richie smiled and let go of Eddie, approaching Stanley. "Am I part of this make-out session?" Stan asked already knowing the answer.

"Damn right you are." Richie gripped his cheeks, and pressed his lips to Stan's.

The feeling of Richie's lips on his was always a welcoming one. When Richie pulled away, he smiled brightly at him, "You gonna come to the bar if we play?" 

"For that, I would." Stanley nodded, going back to tending to their dinner.

"We've got a show on Halloween. It should be pretty packed in there, but I want you both to come." Richie said taking off his black leather jacket, and stepping out of his converse shoes. 

"Does that mean I have to dress up?" Stan asked, not entirely fond of Halloween now that he was an adult.

"Yes, and you better put more effort into it than that time you taped a quarter to your back and went as a 'quarter back' to Myles Tellerman's Halloween party." Richie pointed a finger at him warningly.

"You should go as something scary." Eddie looked over at him as he got their salad mixed together.

"Like what?" Stan raised a brow.

"I don't know, just something that would scare people." Eddie shrugged.

Richie called out to them from the couch, "Go as Eddie's mo-"

"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie yelled back at him. 

***

Stan had known exactly what he wanted to go as for Halloween the moment Eddie told him to go as something scary. They had been at him for weeks trying to get Stan to tell them what his idea was, but Stan refused to tell them, either acting like he didn't know yet, or it was a surprise.

"I swear, if he comes out of his room dressed like a giant bird, I'm going to say 'I told you so', Eddie." Richie assured his boyfriend.

Richie had talked it over with his band, and they made a decision together to go as pirates. Richie had found himself some contacts, and a pirate hat first before putting the rest of his costume together at the thrift store. He wore black leather pants and boots that went up to his mid calf on the outside of his pants. He wore a white flowing shirt, and a black vest over it. He even put a scarf around his hips, adding a fake sword to complete the look. The only thing out of place was his guitar slung over his back via a worn brown leather strap. 

Eddie had decided to go as a police officer. He'd found the full costume at the costume shop, and decided it might be amusing for a night. "Come on, Stan! We've gotta leave soon!" Eddie called out to him.

When the door finally opened, Stanley came out wearing black jeans, converse shoes, a band t-shirt, and an orange Hawaiian shirt over top of it. He had on a pair of thick black glasses, a black messy wig, and a shit eating grin on his face. "What am I?" Stan asked looking at them.

Immediately, Eddie burst into a fit of laughs. "Fucking sexy, that's what you are!" Richie ran forward and began kissing Stanley passionately. 

"I guess you took me seriously when I told you to go as something scary!" Eddie couldn't stop laughing, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. 

Stan pushed Richie back after a few seconds, "Let's get going before you're late for your meet-up." 

"Damn! I can't believe you went as me!" Richie smirked excitedly as they headed out of the apartment, locking up behind them.

Richie drove the three of them to The Fish Bowl, noticing the short line up outside. Richie parked, and looked at Stan and Eddie, "I've got to go in around back, but I'll see you guys inside, alright?" He looked at them.

"See you inside." Eddie smiled as Richie leaned in to kiss him gently.

Richie then leaned over Eddie and pressed his lips to Stan's with a smirk, "Love the look. Seriously." Stan smiled and the three of them got out of the truck, Richie going around back with his guitar while Eddie and Stan kept heading over to the line up.

Once Stan and Eddie got inside, an orange plastic bracelet was clipped to their wrists indicating they weren't to be served any alcohol. They weren't worried about drinking at this point in time, they just wanted to see Richie performing before an audience for the first time.

It was common knowledge that even though The Fish Bowl was on campus, it was one of the main places where up and coming bands performed, only to be taken onto labels down the road. Plenty of people in the business attended the performances, and if the band had enough talent, they could go far. 

The interior of the building was nicer than the broken brick outside. It was definitely a punk themed bar. Upon entering, the bar was straight ahead, and people crowded around it as the busy bar tenders were working hard at taking everyone's orders. Anyone who was allowed to drink was sporting a vibrant blue bracelet, Stan noticed.

Looking towards the right of the place, the stage could be seen. A crowd of people were rocking out hard before it. The band on stage was energetically performing a metal song, and Stan suddenly felt so out of place.

Stan held onto Eddie's arm as they made their way through the crowds of people. There was some seating booths, but all of them were occupied. There were pillars dividing the bar area and the Stage area. Stan and Eddie made their way over to the pillars and leaned back against them. "When did Richie say he was on stage?" Stan had to yell his question to Eddie in order to be heard over the music on stage.

"He said eleven thirty!" Eddie yelled back.

Stan quickly checked the watch on his arm, and realized it would be another ten minutes before Richie went on. Eddie and Stan looked around a bit awkwardly as everyone danced, and wandered around with cups of alcohol in their hands. 

The band on stage headed off with just three minutes to spare before The Neon Robots were to go on. The smoke on stage seemed to rise higher as the host of the evening came out on stage wearing a rather creepy clown outfit. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for The Neon Robots!" The crowd cheered loudly, and next thing they knew, the band of pirates came out on stage, Richie taking the spot to the right of the lead singer. 

Eddie and Stan clapped and 'whooped' loudly. The drummer counted on his drumsticks before Richie led the first song with expertise on the guitar. Stan watched in amazement as Richie played with skill, and the energy required to make the band stand out just that much more. 

To Stan, it looked like Richie was doing exactly the thing he was born to do. He loved the attention all his life, and now he was performing before a crowd of men and women who were all screaming with joy over the band he was now part of. Stan felt his chest swell with pride. 

When he glanced over at Eddie, the smaller man was bobbing up and down excitedly, a big smile stretched across his face. When the song finished, both Stan and Eddie cheered along with the crowd. "As you might have noticed, our old guitarist is no longer with us. Braiden moved out of state to be with his new wife, and we couldn't be more proud of him!" The crowd cheered as the lead singer spoke, "Please Welcome our newest guitarist, Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier!"

Everyone cheered loudly, and Richie smiled broadly, that handsome devilish grin gracing his face, before starting off the next song with a complex guitar rift that Stan and Eddie had heard him practicing for weeks now. Richie jumped around the stage excitedly along with the lead singer.

The seven song set by the band lasted for half an hour before the band finished. Richie threw his pirate hat into the crowd, and several hands outstretched to grab it. The lights dimmed and smoke filled the stage as the band exited. Stan and Eddie both cheered loudly, clapping their hands before looking at each other with amazement. "He was amazing!" Eddie stared up at Stan, "I can't believe we're dating a guy in a band!"

Stan smiled, "He was! I knew he had talent, but I never anticipated he was going to be that good." 

"Let's see if we can find him outside!" Eddie figured he might be taking a smoke break at that point in time.

"Lead the way!" Stan grabbed onto Eddie, and the two made their way out the front door. Going along the side of the building, Eddie led Stan into the alley Richie had disappeared into when they arrived. Sure enough, the dark haired guitarist was leaned up against the brick wall, smoking beside the drummer.

"Hey!" Richie smiled brightly as Eddie and Stan approached.

"Oh shit, are you him?" The drummer asked looking at Stan's costume, shooting a thumb towards Richie.

"Yeah, I was told to go as something scary." Stan said with a nod as Eddie hugged Richie.

The drummer chuckled, "That's a good one." 

Richie pulled Stan in for a hug after Eddie, "You did amazing." Stan said with a smile.

"You're like a rock star now, Richie." Eddie smiled at the raven haired man.

"I feel like one too!" Richie laughed as he butted out the cigarette on the side of the building before dropping it in a puddle, "You guys ready to get out of here? It's pretty crowded in there already."

"Yeah, let's get going." Stan nodded.

Richie shook the drummer's hand. "I'll see you guys Monday after class, yeah?"

"See you then, Trashmouth." The man nodded as the three guys headed off to his truck.

Richie put his arm around each of them, "So, who wants me to autograph their tits?" Stan and Eddie both laughed as they climbed into the truck together. 

Richie drove them back home, "That was hands down, one of the best fucking nights I've had." Richie said, still high off the adrenaline.

"See? We told you trying out for that band was a good idea." Eddie nudged his shoulder.

"I'm glad I listened to you guys. I didn't think I'd actually fucking get in, and... performing is the shit!" Richie laughed excitedly.

Stan watched the glint in Richie's eyes fondly. "You belonged up there." 

Richie looked over at Stan as they stopped at a stop light, "Just like you belong with us." Richie winked.

Stan smiled, and Eddie leaned over and kissed Richie on the lips before the light could turn green. "You're so getting some tonight." Eddie smirked deviously.

"Really?" Richie smirked before looking over at Stan curiously.

"Not from me, but have fun." Stan shrugged.

Richie parked in their parking space before turning off the truck. "No pressure. I still get to kiss you, so that's plenty for me." 

The three got out of the vehicle and headed towards the main entrance of their building. Once they were back inside their apartment, Stan locked the door behind him. "I'm just going to shower first... so if you want to spend some alone time together, go ahead." Eddie said to them both as they removed their shoes by the door.

Richie looked at Stan for his verdict on the matter. Stan nodded, "Alright. I'll get him ready for you." Stan tugged Richie towards the couch. 

Eddie headed down the hallway to the bathroom, and the door closed behind him. Stan and Richie sat down on the couch together, and Richie carefully pulled off the wig Stan was wearing, and then the glasses. "As good as you look like that, I'd rather see the real Stanley."

Stan smiled a little, "Imagine if all the people in Derry could have seen you tonight?" 

Richie pulled Stan close to him, wrapping his arms around him warmly, "I guess you'll have to be sure to tell them all I'm a fucking rock God in your letters back home." Richie pressed his lips to Stan's, placing a few kisses on his lips.

"Don't count on it." Stan said between kisses. 

Richie opened his lips, and Stan mimicked him. They slid their tongues together, their lips pressing together sensually. Stan ran his fingers through Richie's mass of hair, tugging a little to elicit a groan from him. He was starting to understand what made Richie and Eddie tick during their make-out sessions together. Richie liked hair pulling. It seemed to drive him crazy, and Stan used the knowledge to his advantage. Dragging his nails down Richie's back with his other hand, he listened to Richie sharply take in a breathe. Richie also liked nails down his back.

Stan was a bit surprised as he was laid on his back on the couch. He stared up at Richie as he climbed over top of Stan with a dangerous look in his eyes. Stan closed his eyes, and cupped Richie's face as their lips reunited once more.

Richie's leg managed to make its way slyly between Stan's thighs before he could do anything about it. Moving his hips intentionally, Richie managed to grind against Stan's privates. With a small whimper, Stan kissed him deeper, and more aggressively.

Pulling off Stan's lips, Richie bit down on Stan's lower lip before kissing along his jaw line. His leg was still grinding into Stan's now stiff erection, tormenting him as Richie's lips made it to his neck. Stan bit his lip, feeling Richie leave gentle bites along his pale skin. "Oh God..." Stan heard himself moan, despite himself.

Eddie came into the room with a towel in hand, rubbing it against his hair, wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. Stan hadn't noticed him right away as he was too busy being tenderized by Richie's teeth. "F-Fuck! Eddie!" Stan jumped a little when he finally noticed the smaller man.

Richie sat up and made a face at him, "I get we're in a three way relationship, but the least you could do is think of me while I'm the one getting you hot and bothered."

Stan shook his head, "No. Eddie." Stan turned Richie's head so he was looking at the very amused brunette. 

"I didn't want to interrupt. You guys looked like you were having a lot of fun." Eddie smiled.

Stan was a bit flushed in the face, "I-It's fine. It's your turn, Eddie."

Richie looked down at Stan below him, and sat up. "Damn... you could probably hang wet towels off that fucking thing." Richie gestured to the front of Stan's pants.

Stan sat up quickly and pulled the pillow over his lap. "Beep beep, Richie." 

"Did you want me to help you out with that at all? I can give you a hand job or something?" Richie offered.

Stan shook his head, "No, no... I'll be fine."

Eddie leaned over the couch and pressed his lips to Stan's. "If you want to join us at all, feel free, but if not, I'll see you tomorrow." Eddie said to him gently.

Stan smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow." Stan kissed Eddie one last time before Richie threw Eddie over his shoulder, carrying him off to his room while Eddie protested to that kind of treatment the entire way. 

Once the door was closed, Stan let his body lie back. He lifted the pillow, and looked at his erection with a sigh. Getting off the couch, Stan grabbed the wig and glasses from his costume, and headed to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He placed the wig and glasses in a drawer until he had time to place them somewhere more fitting. He pulled off his clothes, tossing them into the laundry hamper by the door. Wearing nothing but his boxers as he climbed into his neatly made bed, turning the light off next to his bed side table. 

Stan felt his lips curl into a smile. He was feeling happy. Elated. This was a feeling he felt often as of lately. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the tent he was pitching under his sheets. The sound of the bed rocking in the next room caught his attention, and as he listened more closely, he could hear moaning as well. "Shit..." Stan sighed.

After a few more seconds, he tossed the sheets off himself, and reached into the drawer beside his bed for the hand lotion. He grabbed a tissue as well. Pouring a decent amount onto his hand, Stan reached into his boxer's pulling out the nuisance he had been trying desperately to ignore.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds in the next room, imagining what they must be doing together. He gripped his shaft and began to jerk himself slowly at first. He could still feel Richie on his lips, and he could still taste Richie's last cigarette on his tongue. 

He never thought in a million years that he would masturbate to Richie Tozier, or Eddie Kaspbrak, but here he was. The thought of their mouths on him only heightened his arousal. He bit the back of his free hand, silencing himself as he moved his hand much faster, attempting to come as fast as possible.

Stan could hear Eddie moaning out Richie's name, louder than before. He'd never heard them having sex before, but this time Stan assumed they weren't worried about monitoring the noise. They were just fucking out the sexual tension that Richie had caused with his incredible performance. 

Biting his lip, Stan stifled a grunt, and came into the tissue with a relieved sigh. Finally, he might be able to sleep. Cleaning up, Stan tossed the tissue into the trashcan beside his desk. He rolled over, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep far more relaxed than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts with me, they are very encouraging! I'm turning up the heat on this story, so hang onto your butts! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thanksgiving time for Stan, Richie and Eddie. They guys are working hard on making it about Richie as he never had a happy holiday at home with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug use. Shout out to google for teaching me how to do drugs so I could write about it!

Chapter 7

November

Richie had talked about the fact he didn't get many chances to celebrate the holidays with his family. It was something all of the loser's knew, and wished there was something they could do. This year, Richie was living with two people who actually cared about him. Stanley and Eddie had spoken to Richie about midway through the month, asking him what he thought of doing a Thanksgiving together. Richie was excited, and understandably wanted to go all out.

Stan had somewhat of an idea as to how a turkey was supposed to be cooked. The size of the turkey determined the amount of time it was in the oven for. Eddie had never cooked the turkey himself, but he had seen his mother do it a couple of times. The two put their heads together, and did their best with it.

Stuffing it had been Richie's job, because neither Eddie nor Stan wanted to shove bread, onion, and celery inside of the turkey. "Eddie, this reminds me of that time I stuffed your mom's vag-" 

"Beep beep Richie!" Eddie glared as he worked on peeling the potatoes while Stan chopped the carrots. 

Richie laughed holding his clean hand up for Stan to give him a high five. "Richie, have I ever given you a high five after you've said something stupid?" Stan asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well no-"

"I'm not about to start now." Stan informed him.

Richie simply chuckled, and continued stuffing the turkey contentedly. "I can't even believe I am having a real thanksgiving." 

"Thanksgivings for me were kind of lame. Mom didn't even do anything for them once I was about twelve. We would just eat turkey breast, and that's it." Eddie informed them.

"My dad always made us wake up early to go to the synagogue. We'd have to listen to him for about an hour or two, and then we'd go home, and get dinner ready. My aunts and uncles would show up, and tell me how grown up I looked, and then my family would sit around in the living room playing cards." Stan didn't sound very pleased with the traditions of his family.

"Sounds like you had an actual normal holiday." Richie commented pushing up his glasses with his wrist.

"Yeah. I guess I did, but it never really felt... warm. You know?" Stan looked back at him, "It felt almost..." Stan struggled to find the words.

"Robotic?" Eddie asked.

"Exactly." Stan nodded, "If anything was even a little bit off, my mother would get upset, my father would get stressed, and then I'd get yelled at to do random chores so I was out of their sight until the stress was over."

"At my place, my mom would scream at my dad about how he never puts any effort into anything, and how she had nothing to be thankful for. Then my dad would call her a bitch, and tell her to fuck off. That's about when I'd head down to the park, and wait it out until nightfall. The part that sucked the most was seeing all the families out walking around together. They looked so happy. Why couldn't I have fucking had that?" Richie asked calmly, as if it was nothing new; to him it wasn't.

Eddie and Stan looked back at him with sad expressions. "I'm sorry you went through all that." Stan said gently.

"You have a family now. We are going to have the best thanksgiving we can, and we'll do it all our way." Eddie smiled at Richie and Stanley.

Stan smiled and went back to his chopping. "Believe me, it's already the best thanksgiving I've had, and I've spent most of the morning with my hand shoved up a turkey's ass." Richie said causing the others to burst out laughing.

The phone began to ring on the wall. They had gotten it hooked up the week after moving into their place, but they rarely got calls from anyone outside of family members or the loser's club. "I got it." Eddie said before heading over to the phone. "Hello?"

Stan watched, pausing his chopping. Richie continued to stuff the turkey as Eddie looked back at them, "Hey Bill! Happy Thanksgiving!" 

Richie glanced back at Stan who stared at Eddie as he continued talking. "I haven't, no. You're the first person to call us... Yeah, my mom tried to make me come home, but I told her I wanted to spend it with my friends.... How's everything with you and Audra?"

Walking over to the sink, Richie began to wash his hands. His task was done, and he could only guess Bill would want to speak to all of them. "You ok?" Richie looked at Stan for a moment.

Stan nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Stan put the knife down. Placing all the carrot pieces in the strainer before he rinsed them off under the cool water. 

Eddie held out the phone, "Hey, either of you want to talk to Bill?" Eddie asked.

Richie looked at Stan who then walked over and picked up the phone receiver, "Hello?"

"Stan?" Bill asked, his voice just as soft as he remembered.

"Yeah, It's me. How is everything at school?" Stan asked.

"Good, I-I'm really enjoying m-muh-my classes." Bill responded, "D-Did you g-g-guys kill R-Richie yet?" Bill chuckled a bit.

Stan felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he glanced back at Richie and Eddie, "Not yet. Give it time."

"H-Have you m-made any new fr-friends yet?" Bill asked.

"No, I don't really talk to anyone in my class so I haven't really made any sort of connections. I just hang out with Eddie and Richie most of the time." Stan informed him with a shrug, despite the fact Bill couldn't see it.

"A-Audra and I ha-have m-m-made some new fr-friends b-but no one c-c-can replace you guys." Bill paused before continuing, "We c-c-can't wait to see you for w-winter break." 

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it." Stan said glancing up at Richie who was leaning on the counter nearby, watching him curiously.

"I-Is Richie a-around? I sh-sh-should say hi to him too." Bill asked.

"He's right here. I'll talk to you later, Bill." Stan said to him.

"Take care Stan." Bill said as Stan handed over the phone to Richie.

"Hey Bill! Miss me yet?" Richie asked taking the receiver in hand.

"I wonder if Bev and Ben or even Mike will make any contact today?" Eddie said as he finished peeling the final potato necessary for their dinner.

"Maybe. It would be nice to hear from them." Stanley nodded, still a little distracted by the thought of seeing Bill again next month.

Eddie and Stan got the food into the oven before Richie finished on the phone, hanging up the receiver on the wall. "Well that was pretty cool. We should call the others later if we don't hear from them." Richie pushed up his glasses, and looked at Eddie and Stan. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for the food to cook. We've got everything prepared, we just have to make sure to keep basting the turkey every so often." Eddie said, feeling the tension radiating off Stan.

"I know there's a game on, but I don't really feel like watching sports." Richie shrugged looking at them both. "Why don't we put on a movie or something? Cuddle up together like a real family?"

Stan pushed his tension away, bringing his mind back to the fact that this day was an important one for Richie. He didn't want to let him down by being an emotional mess over talking to Bill. He nodded his head, "I think Lethal Weapon is on." Stan knew that was one Richie enjoyed a lot.

"Stan my man, you read my mind!" Richie took his hand, kissing it before leading Stan to the living room followed by Eddie.

***

"So once you've got your mouth around the rim, you want to light the bowl and breathe in for a bit. When you think you've got enough smoke in the chamber, you pull out the bowl out of the stem, and breathe it in." Richie said as they sat on their personal balcony just outside the apartment.

Stan held his arms crossed in front of him, leaning in to examine the different parts of the bong while Richie used his grinder on the weed he had bought off a band mate. "Are you sure this is safe for us to do?" Eddie asked looking it over sceptically.

"Yeah, probably safer than drinking." Richie looked at the brunette.

Richie had expressed his interest in getting high before they ate their turkey dinner. He felt it would enhance the experience, and seeing as Stan and Eddie were allowing the day to be more about Richie, they reluctantly agreed to join him in getting high. 

Eddie was nervous, and thought it might mess him up health wise somehow. Ever since their encounter with It, Eddie had worked through his hypochondria as best as he could. He no longer took his placebos or an inhaler. The only time any of the loser's saw Eddie act out was when someone he knew was sick, and often times Eddie would get symptoms from pure stress. 

Stan didn't know how he would act once he was high, so it felt like a risk. Richie had been doing weed since high school, so he knew exactly how to prepare it, and smoke it out of a bong. The other two were completely clueless, so they watched as Richie packed the bowl with the weed grindings. 

"Can you go first so we can see how to do it?" Eddie requested, sitting in the fold out chair next to Richie. 

Stan stood nearby, hugging his arms in his wool sweater. Richie pressed his mouth against the rim of the bong, and flicked on his black disposable lighter. He lit the bowl, and began to suck the air through the chamber, the water in the bottom of the bong making bubbling noises as he did so. Once there was heavy white smoke filling the chamber, Richie pulled out the bowl, and inhaled the smoke. He leaned back, and slowly blew the smoke out of his lungs, and into the cool November air with expertise.

"See?" Richie asked as he put the bowl back where it belonged.

Eddie and Stan both nodded, "Now, I make it look easy, but you bitches are both going to choke, and I know it." Richie smirked as he pushed the bong towards Eddie.

Eddie swallowed, looking a bit disgusted before he took the bong in his non-dominant hand. "Richie, are you sure this is safe?"

Richie chuckled, "I'm still alive aren't I? Besides, we brought out water in case you need it." He gestured to the plastic yellow cups sitting on the bistro table in front of them.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..." Eddie sighed, and pressed his mouth against the rim of the green tinted bong. 

He flicked the lighter on in his other hand, and lit the bowl. "Now suck the air in. Pretend its my dick if that helps." Richie joked as Eddie began sucking the air into the chamber, the water bubbling as he did.

Eddie set down the lighter, and pulled the bowl out, inhaling the smoke inside. Stan watched, feeling like he was in an episode of the twilight zone, because Eddie just wasn't the type of person to do drugs. Eddie choked halfway through inhaling the smoke, and turned his head to the side, choking the smoke out violently. "I'm dying!" He shouted in a hoarse voice.

Richie took the bong from his hand and pushed the glass of water over to him, "You're not. Take a drink. It's normal. Most people choke on their first try." 

Eddie grabbed the yellow cup, and drank down half of the water, his eyes watering. "You took a pretty big hit on top of it, so you will probably be baked off that alone." Richie said before inspecting the bowl, and then holding out the bong to Stanley.

The blonde sighed, and sat down in the remaining seat, taking the bong in his left hand. Picking up the lighter, he decided to just go for it without putting much thought into it. He pressed his mouth to the rim of the bong, and lit the bowl, sucking in the smoke. He had no idea how much he needed, but he stopped after a few seconds of sucking in air.

Stan pulled the bowl out, and inhaled as much smoke as he could before leaning back. It burned his throat, and caused a tickling. He kept himself as composed as he could, carefully exhaling slowly into the sky. Once the last bit of smoke escaped his lungs, he couldn't help himself, and he began to cough, turning his head away from the other two before setting down the bong and reaching for his own cup of water to drink.

"Not bad Stan." Richie smirked as he repacked the bowl before lighting himself up once again. 

He blew the smoke into the air, and Eddie finally seemed composed again after his coughing fit. "When is it supposed to do something? I feel the same." Eddie asked, staring out at the little park they could see from their balcony.

"It takes a bit. Weed sort of just sneaks up on you." Richie assured them before holding out his lighter, looking between them. "Anyone want to go again?"

Eddie shook his head quickly. "Stanley?" Richie asked holding it out.

Stan shrugged, and decided to try again. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like giving it another shot. As the smoke filled up his lungs a second time, he focused harder on keeping the burn controlled. Exhaling a second time, he looked over at Richie, not choking again.

"Stanley! You're like a pro now!" Richie smirked at him.

"It's so gross... I can taste it in my mouth still.." Eddie grimaced before spitting over the edge of the balcony.

"Yeah it does taste and smell pretty bad." Stan nodded in agreement.

Richie chuckled, and poured the bong water over the edge of the balcony. "Yeah well, I still appreciate you guys joining me in this little session." 

"Yeah no problem." Stan nodded to him, "Besides... what else is there to do today?"

"I don't think this stuff is working... I'm going to go get the food on plates. I'm hungry." Eddie informed his boyfriends before heading inside.

Stan and Richie both got up as well, heading back inside to the warmth of their apartment. Stanley made it to the cutlery drawer before he paused, his eyes going a bit wide as he tried to peer around the kitchen. "Whoa... I think... it's kicking in." He said as he looked over to Eddie who was putting way too much food on his plate.

Richie put his hands on Stan's shoulders, and looked at him, "You go sit down, I'll fix you a plate you lightweight." Richie smirked as Stan headed out of the kitchen feeling like his head was floating.

Eddie sat down in his usual spot between Stan and Richie. Stan felt like he was hyper focused on Eddie as he watched him shove a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth. It seemed like manners went out the window when Eddie was as baked as he apparently was. Richie suddenly appeared next to Stan causing him to nearly jump out of his seat as he switched his attention entirely to Richie who paused to stare at him amused, "Damn, it's hitting you hard isn't it?"

"I feel like I have tunnel vision. I can't focus on more than one thing at a time." Stan stared wide eyed at the tall man who placed a plate of food before him.

"Oh my God... This is the best thing I've ever had..." Eddie had food leaking from his chin, specifically mashed potatoes and gravy. 

Richie had said something but Stan didn't catch any of it, "What?" He looked up at him, focusing his eyes on the raven haired man.

"I said that's fairly normal. So is Eddie's extreme hunger." Richie pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Eddie.

Stan looked over at Eddie, and found it rather amusing as Eddie had abandoned the cutlery, and was just tearing pieces of meat off his hunk of turkey, dipping it in cranberry sauce before placing it in his mouth with a look of pure joy on his face. Stan's shoulders began to shake as he began to laugh at the sight before him. "What?!" Eddie furrowed his brows looking over at Stan as the blonde covered his mouth with his fist, and laughed uncontrollably.

Richie chuckled and sat down across from Stan, "You guys are so high..." Richie didn't seem to exhibit any overly noticeable signs of being high, but his eyes were red rimmed just like the rest of them as he began to eat with much more class than Eddie.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Eddie asked Stan who was still laughing.

"I just realized Richie is the one with the most brain power at the moment." Stan started laughing a little harder, covering his eyes as tears began to leak out of his eyes, "I'm stupider than Richie right now..." 

"Stanley, you're a real asshole when you're high." Richie smirked, taking a bite of his carrots. 

Eddie paused after a second and looked as though he blanked out. After a second he looked between both of them, "I feel like I'm in space right now... or that I can read minds."

"Trust me, you can't read minds. It's weed, not radioactive medicine." Richie chuckled a bit.

Stan pressed two fingers to his temples staring over at Richie with a serious expression on his face. "Richie's thinking about dicks right now." Stan said suddenly, giggling a little.

"Oh my God, how did you know?" Richie couldn't help but laugh at Stan's weird sense of humour.

Eddie's face softened and he started to laugh too, "Richie, why aren't you high like us?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm fucking high as kite, babe. I just know how to handle myself a little better than you guys. I've been doing this since high school." Richie assured them.

Eddie was still giggling a bit, but much less intensely than Stan who couldn't seem to stop. "I'm so happy, guys... this food tastes like fireworks in my mouth." Eddie laughed a little, and went back to eating. 

Richie shook his head, "I wish I had a video camera right now. This feels like a huge achievement getting both of you high at once." He ate his food with a smile on his face; it was definitely the best Thanksgiving to date. 

Stan finally wiped his eyes, his face red from laughing. He swallowed, composing himself before carefully cutting his turkey, and eating some. "Mmm..." He sighed content, "This is good..." There were flavours bursting on his tongue, and it was definitely the best meal he'd ever had thanks to Richie's weed.

Richie poured them both a glass of red wine before he lifted his own cup, "I'd like to make a toast to both of my brain-dead boyfriends. This is hands down the fucking best holiday to date." Richie laughed as Stan and Eddie clinked their glasses together, Stan leaning right into his food as he did so.

"Oh shit..." Stan said before he began laughing again, drinking from his cup as he examined the mess of his grey sweater. 

He pulled it off immediately, settling for eating in his white undershirt which might have been a worse idea. Eddie giggled at him, a mouth full of stuffing, "Stanley, you fucked up!"

"At least I can still use a fork, Edward." Stan shot back before giggling a little bit.

Richie sat back and watched the two, immensely enjoying himself. "I knew I should have got you two fuckers some bibs when we were at the store yesterday." Richie said shaking his head as they enjoyed their rather messy Thanksgiving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this exciting installment? I know I had a lot of fun with this chapter, who doesn't love these crazy stoned kids? Leave your thoughts with me!


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is down for winter break, and some unexpected events ensue!

Chapter 8

December

The drive back to Derry from Los Angeles had been long, and they had to stay a couple of nights in some cheap motels, but they made it through the snow with little to no issue. Eddie had fallen sleep propped up against Stan for about an hour while Stanley peered out the window at the snow fall. The large chunks of snow falling from the sky was a beautiful sight, and it relaxed him despite Richie's hard rock music playing over the radio.

They could see the standpipe off in the distance. Stan thought about how strange it was to see it after being away for a couple months. Eddie sat up and yawned looking out the window before wiping his eyes gently. "We're back in Derry?"

Richie nodded, "You bet your sweet ass we are!" Richie glanced at the two beside him, "If you guys need me, I'll be staying with Bill for most of the break. My parent's were very clear they didn't want me back there."

Stan felt a stab of guilt as Richie spoke; it was unfair how he was treated by his family. If it wasn't for the fact Stanley's father was so uptight, he would have let Richie stay with him instead. 

They pulled up to Bill's place, parking on the street just outside of the house. Ben's car was already in the driveway, meaning everyone else was already there. "Wait." Stan said before Richie could open the door.

"What is it?" Richie looked at him confused.

"Could we... maybe... not tell the others yet that we're together?" Stan asked nervously.

Eddie and Richie exchanged looks for a moment before looking back at Stan, "Sure." Richie said a bit tight lipped, indicating his distaste for it.

"Thanks." Stan nodded before opening the door, and stepping out of the truck with Eddie right behind him.

Bill opened the front door, and smiled at them all. He had a warm looking black long sleeved shirt on over his jeans. "You m-m-made it!" He smiled taking Richie into his arms first for a hug before moving onto Eddie.

Stan felt the warmth of Bills embrace next, and the hug sent butterflies flying through his stomach. "I've m-missed you guys." Bill said looking at Stan with a glimmer in his eyes.

With a small smile, Stan nodded, "We missed you too." 

"C-Come on in." Bill said heading over to the door with the group, holding the door open.

Bills parents were out, but generally, they didn't mind having all of the loser's over. Now that they were older, it was especially easier to handle them all. Mike wrapped his arms around Stan the moment the four entered the living room. "Stan the man! How's L.A. treating you?" Mike was all smiles, and it was evident he missed them all the most.

Stan smiled, "It's been good. Classes are pretty easy." 

"I joined a fucking band, and Eddie just got hired on as a part time hotel desk clerk for weekends. Life's been pretty good so far." Richie informed them all.

"Congrats, guys!" Bev wrapped her arms around all of them, her hair cut in a short, but lovely style.

Ben was next to give them a round of hugs. Stan noticed Audra sitting on the couch in the living room giving them all a warm smile. She was wearing a long maroon sweater over dark tights that went nicely with her brown hair. "Hey Audra." Eddie smiled at her.

"So, have you finally discovered why we call him, 'Big Bill' yet?" Richie asked with a wink.

"Beep beep R-Richie." Bill rolled his eyes.

"You're still the same old trashmouth I remember." She laughed and pulled him into a hug the moment she stood up from the couch. "Hey cutie." Eddie was next to hug her, and Stan felt a tightness in his chest. He didn't want to do it, but the moment Eddie let go of her, Audra looked at Stan questioningly. He wrapped his arms around her in probably the world's most awkward hug, as he patted her back a bit. "It's good to see you again, Stan." The tension could have been cut with a knife.

Stan nodded at her as they pulled apart rather quickly, "Likewise." Richie eyed them both, and made a bit of a face before he sat down in the single seat, pulling Eddie onto his lap. Four of them, Ben, Bill, Bev and Audra sat on the couch together squished in. Stan decided to pulled a chair from the kitchen into the living room so he had somewhere to sit while Mike took a seat on the floor with his back against Bill's legs. 

The group immediately got to talking. They caught up on everything they missed from the time they parted ways in the fall up until they arrived on Bill's doorstep. Everyone was pretty amused by the fact that Stan went as Richie for Halloween, but they avoided certain topics such as the relationship between the three guys. Stan knew Richie and Eddie were a bit disappointed to have to hide it, but they knew Stanley was a private sort of person, and they wanted to respect his wishes.

It was like nothing had changed as the loser's club turned on an old movie from the 80s and relaxed with some beers and snacks. 

It wasn't until that evening rolled around when Eddie and Stan decided they should probably see their parents. It was the first night of Hanukkah, and his father was expecting him home. Richie pulled up outside of his house, "Here you are, good sir." Richie said in a British accent.

"Thanks." He looked over at them, "Call me if you need me. I'll be home sometime after nine tonight."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Stan." Eddie nodded.

"I'll have my people call your people." Richie nodded before Stan closed the door of the truck, feeling a bit weird that he was unable to kiss them goodbye.

Richie's truck rolled down the street towards Eddie's mom's house. Stan looked back at his house with a sigh, and shouldered his bag, wondering why being home felt a lot more like being alone.

***

Hanukkah had gone better than expected. He spent time with his friends during the day, and spent time with his family in the evenings. His father was pleased to see him, and was even more happy to talk about how well Stan was doing in his courses. Stan had been bred for greatness after all. 

The lack of affection Stan had been dealing with since coming to Derry was brought on by his own insecurities, and he knew it. Still, Stan found himself turning green with envy when ever he saw Richie and Eddie cuddling together. It made him feel sick to his stomach, especially as all the other couples were just as cosy. Audra and Bill seemed to be less touchy, but Stan witnessed them trying to sneak kisses to each other from time to time when they thought Stan wasn't paying attention. He at least had Mike to socialize with in these times as Mike was single still.

Things seemed to carry out the same every day up until Christmas day. Stan always felt so alone on Christmas. Sure his family was around, but there was nothing to do in town to distract him from the fact that all his friends were busy with their families. He could have spent time with Richie, but he wanted Richie to have a good Christmas with Bill for the first time.

Deciding it best to just wander around the town by himself, Stan pulled on his long dark coat, and took a walk around Derry, familiarizing himself with the place he had known since he was a little kid. Most of the shops were closed for the holidays, but there was one place in particular he knew would still be open: Lee's Chinese Restaurant. 

In Stan's opinion, there was no where that had better Chinese food than Lee's. It was a bit more upscale than some of the other restaurants, but not in an overwhelmingly formal way. By late afternoon, Stan found himself wandering towards the place, spotting a few cars parked outside.

"Stanley?" A familiar voice called out to him.

Stan turned his head to see a girl in a long tan trench coat coming his way. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Audra. "Audra? What are you doing here?   
Shouldn't you be celebrating Christmas like everyone else?" Stan looked puzzled.

Audra smiled a little, "I was raised Jehovah's Witness so, no." She shook her head before looking up at him with her captivating hazel eyes. "I take it you were looking for a nice place to eat since everything else is closed?"

Stan had never actually talked to Audra alone like this. It felt strange, and wrong, but he didn't want to be rude all the same. "Well, yeah. I mean... my family isn't really doing anything today anyhow, so I figured I'd stop in."

"Why don't we share a table?" She offered him a bit awkwardly.

Stan felt the dread wash over him instantly, but he nodded, "Yeah, sure." He pulled the door open, letting her walk in first.

The red interior was always so inviting. Stan stood in front of the podium as Mrs. Lee came over to them, "Table for two?" She smiled kindly at them.

"Yes please." Stan nodded, wondering exactly what he was going to talk about with Audra.

She smiled sweetly at Stan as Mrs. Lee led them to their booth by the far window. There were others around the place eating together, mostly elderly folk who already had plenty of Christmas's and just wanted to enjoy one in the serenity of the Chinese restaurant. 

Audra sat across from Stan as Mrs. Lee placed down some worn menus before them. "Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked in her heavy accent.

"Red wine." Stan spoke almost immediately.

"That sounds good." Audra nodded, agreeing to a red wine for herself.

"Right away." Mrs. Lee smiled before heading off.

Stanley looked across at Audra who was looking at him a bit sheepishly, "I um... hope you don't mind sharing a table with me..." She shuffled a bit uncomfortably.

"Why would I?" Stan asked, unsure if she knew about his crush on Bill.

Audra looked at him for a moment, "Well... Bill sort of told me about you asking him to prom, and... your suicide attempt after." Stan looked away as she continued, "I-I don't mean to be invasive to your privacy or anything, but, I just want you to know that I never had a clue about any of this until after graduation." 

Stan hadn't expected anyone to address the elephant in the room, least of all Audra. "Why did Bill tell you?" Stan couldn't help but ask.

It was Audra's turn to look away as Stan looked over her face with wonder, "I... I asked him why you hated me so much... Then he told me why."

Hearing the words coming out of Audra's mouth was the equivalent to being stabbed in the gut. "I don't actually hate you, Audra. I'm sorry if it comes off that way." Stan felt guilty, because in truth, she hadn't done anything with the intent of hurting him.

Audra looked at him, a look of relief on her face. "Well, I'm glad for that. I quite like you all. You're Bill's best friend, and I never wanted there to be a rift between us."

Stan felt like there was a weight lifted off his shoulders. "I did have strong feelings for Bill growing up, but I just wasn't the person he wanted." Stan felt like he owed her some sort of an explanation, "You were. If anything, I envied you."

Mrs. Lee came around with their glasses of wine, but headed off immediately to give them more time to think about their order. Audra looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry. I hate that you tried to kill yourself because of this." She looked at him with apologetic eyes.

Stan shook his head, "Don't be. It's not your fault. Also, me trying to kill myself was a product of depression and rejection. It wasn't the right thing to do at all, but I did it anyway."

Audra watched as Stan took a drink of his wine, "I'm really glad to talk to you about all of this. I didn't think we'd get the opportunity."

Stan nodded at her, "Me too." he looked at her, the tension leaving him. Stan felt the new feelings of calm, and content towards Audra.

The two spent quite a while talking once they placed their order. Stan felt silly for being so uncomfortable around her this past year. She was really quite easy to talk to, and for Stan that didn't happen very often. There was something about her wit, mixed with her non-judgemental nature that made her all the more enjoyable to talk to. The wine likely helped to loosen them both up as well.

"So have you been seeing any in L.A. at all? I hear everyone's beautiful there." Audra asked Stan as she twirled some bean sprouts on her chopsticks.

"Well..." Stan shrugged, "I've been keeping quiet about it, but yes." 

Audra's eyes lit up, "Stanley! Why didn't you tell anyone? That's wonderful!" 

"It's complicated, that's why..." Stan looked at her before picking a cashew from his chicken and eating it slowly.

"What's complicated about seeing someone? Who is it anyway? Is it a girl? Wait, are you even into girls?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I'd like to think I'm open to either gender depending on the person." Stan clarified.

"Alright, that's fair. A girl or a guy, then?" Audra asked curiously.

"It's..." Stan debated whether or not to tell her before he finally decided he could trust her, "It's actually Richie and Eddie."

Audra looked a bit surprised, but he didn't read any disgust on her face. "Both of them? At the same time?" Stan nodded, "I've heard of relationships like that, but I've never known anyone who can handle two partners at the same time..." She took a drink of her wine.

"It was weird at first, but, I think I'm getting used to it. It's becoming more and more normal to me since we got together in September." Stan explained.

"Well, I honestly wouldn't have guessed. I see Eddie and Richie cuddling all the time, so I assumed they were together, but I had no idea you were part of it." Audra said thinking back.

"I told them I wasn't ready for people to know about us. I'm still not, so please don't say anything." Audra shook her head, agreeing to keep the secret as he continued, "They've been respecting my wishes, but I think I hurt their feelings a little." Stan looked down, feeling guilty as he remembered how sombre Richie and Eddie both looked in the truck that day.

"Are you embarrassed?" Audra questioned.

"I guess, I just worry I look desperate or something. Dating two people who are already in a relationship just so I'm not alone or something." Stan shrugged, "We're honestly just giving this a try. They've been at me for a while about being with them, and so I decided to give it a try. I just don't know if it's going to work out in the end or not."

"First off, let me say it doesn't make you look desperate. You three have history, so it makes sense to me. Also, I don't think anyone knows that their relationship will work out in the end, whether it be one like yours, or a relationship between just two people." Audra looked at him seriously, "Do you love them?"

Stan thought about it for a moment, "Yes, I think so, to a degree." He said to her honestly, "I know how that sounds, but..." He paused as he searched for the words to continue, "I do love them, I've known them for such a long time, and we've always been close. I trust them, and they make me happy. I couldn't imagine life without them, so in that sense, yes I do love them." 

"You're just not sure you're in love with them." Audra seemed to understand, and Stan nodded, "It's ok, Stan. Love takes time. Love builds. You're also dealing with your feelings for Bill. You cared for him so long that you likely never allowed yourself to view anyone else in the same light. It's a lot of changes in the span of just months. I think the more time you spend together, the more falling in love with come naturally. For now though, it's a work in progress." 

"I think you hit the nail on the head." Stan nodded.

Audra smiled warmly, "Well if it means anything, I'm really happy for you. I think you deserve to be happy, Stanley."

Stan felt like her words were warming his heart, and he smiled at her gently. "Thank you."

Audra looked thoughtful for a moment, "I just can't wrap my head around..." She paused for a moment, and Stan watched as she blushed a little, "No, never mind. I'm just putting too much thought into this."

"Well now you have to tell me." Stan looked at her curiously.

Audra giggled a little before lowering her voice a little more, "How does that work... in the bedroom? Three guys at once?"

Stan snorted a bit and shook his head, "I don't know. We haven't actually gotten that far yet."

"You haven't?" Her eyes went wide, "Oh my... you have a lot more control than most people. They're both beautiful men." Audra giggled.

Stan nodded, "They are. I guess for me, I just want to make sure everything feels right before I do anything like that." 

"I can respect that." She nodded with a smile.

Stan looked at her for a moment, and she looked at him questioningly, "What is it?" She asked.

"What about you, and Bill?" Stan raised a brow.

Audra went a little more pink in the face, "I um..." 

"I see." Stanley smirked a little.

Stan and Audra both ordered several more glasses of wine as they continued their dinner. Stan was having such a good time he didn't pay attention to how late it was getting, or how dark it was outside. Mrs. Lee came around to pick up some of their finished plates and cutlery, "It's so nice to see young couples in here on Christmas." 

"Oh, we're-" Stan felt Audra kick his leg under the table, and immediately he shut up.

"We're actually engaged as of today." Audra smiled reaching a hand over towards Stan.

Stan reached over and took her hand feeling a bit awkward in the process. "Oh that's so wonderful!" Mrs. Lee clapped her hands together excitedly, her eyes lighting up at the news, "Can I see the ring?"

Audra looked bewildered for a moment, and immediately Stan jumped in. "It needs to be resized, but next time we'll bring it with us."

"Of course, love." Audra nodded at him before smiling at Mrs. Lee. "We've been together for a while now, and I'm just so happy he finally proposed this morning."

"Tell me how you two first met. I just adore hearing how couples meet." Mrs. Lee was practically gushing over the two.

"The park." Stan replied, and Mrs. Lee nodded her head as if expecting him to continue, so he obliged, "She was feeding the ducks by the water, and when she turned around I realized she was the most beautiful girl in the park." Stan lied through his teeth as if it came natural to him.

"He came up to me, and we started talking. He was so handsome, I gave him my number, and we have been inseparable since." Audra smiled squeezing Stan's hand for affect.

"Oh that's so wonderful! Sometimes you find love in the simple places you don't expect... I'll bring you two a special dessert, wait right here." Mrs. Lee headed off with their plates excitedly.

Stan looked back at Audra letting go of her hand, "Did you just con a widow into giving us free dessert?"

Audra gave him a sheepish nod. "Yes. Are you mad?"

Stan chuckled a little and shook his head, "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you... dear." 

Audra giggled, and took a drink of her red wine. When the dessert was brought over, it turned out to be a red velvet cake made from scratch. It was delicious, and the two shared a large slice together. When the bill came around Audra reached into her purse, but Stan shook his head, "No, I got this." He grabbed the bill before she could even see it.

"I can't let you pay for that, at least let me give you my half of the bill." Audra looked at him pleadingly.

"What kind of a fiancé would I be if I let my bride to be pay for our meal?" Stan asked dryly as he placed some bills in the leather holder.

Mrs. Lee came by and picked up the folder, "I'll bring you some change." She smiled at them.

"That's alright. Thanks for everything." Stan said before getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Audra like a gentleman. "Let's go home, honey." The words were awkward to hear from anyone who knew Stan at all, but Audra just smiled and took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they left the restaurant together.

Once they got outside Audra burst into laughter, and Stan chuckled a bit. "I feel like I just pulled off some big heist or something!" She giggled.

Stan smiled at her, "We sort of did. That dessert wouldn't have been cheap." 

"Stanley, you're an absolute gem." Audra smiled as they continued to walk hand in hand.

"I'll walk you home, you're on my way anyhow." Stan told her, "Just don't tell anyone that I did anything nice. I have a reputation to uphold." He said dryly as Audra laughed at his warped sense of humour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts with me, I love to hear what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9: The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve, and all the loser's are at the Denbrough house to celebrate. Stan's feeling pretty good about it.

Chapter 9

January

Bill's place had been the designated party area for new years. His parents were hardly ever home anyway, but this time they had gone to his aunt's for the night for new years, leaving the entire house to Bill and his friends. Stan was picked up by Richie and Eddie after dinner with Stan's parents. 

Stan had been in a much better mood after his last encounter with Audra. Her kindness, and her bravery to talk to him about what was between them had caused something inside of him to change. The idea of Bill being with her wasn't so bad anymore.

The moment they got inside of Bill's they could hear some music playing in the next room, and Stan could smell remnants of the baked goods that had been cooking at Bill's most of the day. The kitchen table was filled with Tupperware containing the food Stan could smell in the air. "Lucy, I'm hoooome!" Richie did an impression of Ricky Ricardo, and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, biting into it as they entered.

"W-We're in here!" Bill called from the living room.

The guys took their coats off, and their shoes before entering the living room. "Hey guys!" Bev greeted as she, Audra and Mike were all in the center of the room dancing to one of the songs by Madonna on the TV. 

Bev wore a sparkling gold dress that flowed around her legs. She had a gold bow in her hair, and Audra was also wearing a forest green dress the same length, and a headband in her shoulder length hair.

"Hey!" Audra greeted them with a smile on her light pink lips

The song ended and the next song to come on was 'I touch myself' by The Divinyls. "Oh, it's my song!" Richie joked and jumped into the center of the room doing a lot of unnecessary pelvic motions.

"Aaand, we're done dancing now." Audra smiled walking out of the center of the room with Mike, and Bev. She stepped closer to Stan and Eddie, wrapping her arms around Eddie, "Hey hon, glad you could make it." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, I've been looking forward to it all day. After listening to my mom whine about being alone on new years eve all day, it's good to get away." Eddie sighed a bit as he sat down next to Bill as Richie came over, and joined them.

"Long time no see, Stan." Audra wrapped her arms around Stan next, and he embraced her warmly. 

"Tell me about it." He smiled knowing the others didn't know they saw each other on Christmas. "That dress suits you by the way." Stan said nodding to her dress.

"You're so sweet." Audra smiled gently cupping his face as Stan gave her a small smile. 

Richie and Eddie were staring at Stan with a look of confusion. Bill looked relieved, there was no more tension amongst the group. "So, how hard did you guys intend to party tonight?" Stan asked as Audra headed to the kitchen quickly.

"I don't want to even remember my name by the end of tonight." Ben was joking, but he played it off like he was serious.

Mike uncapped a bottle of rum, pouring a shot of it into a glass before filling it the rest of the way with cola. "Anyone want a rum and a coke?" 

"I'll have one." Stan nodded at him.

Audra came back with a bottle of red wine, "I also have red wine for anyone interested." 

"I prefer white." Bev told her.

"Oh, we have that too." Audra scooted on by to grab the other bottle.

"Bill, are you seriously going to make Audra do all the work? It's your house." Stan scolded.

Bill chuckled and got to his feet, "Good point, S-Stan."

When he left the room to look for Audra, Richie looked up at Stan, "Who the fuck are you? What did you do with Stan?" 

"Shut up, Richie." Stan said as he took the rum and coke from Mike.

"You guys should come by the farm before you head home. Steel and Daisy's colt was just born yesterday. He's small now, but he'll probably be grown next time you guys are down." Mike told the group.

"Aww! I would love to see a baby horse!" Beverly smiled brightly as she sat on Ben's lap in the single chair. 

"I remember how much fun you had with the chicks last summer." Mike smiled fondly at the redhead.

Stan leaned in the doorway comfortably as he drank his rum and coke. Audra and Bill returned to the living room, all the alcohol in Bill's house was placed in the center of the coffee table along with some cups. 

Richie got a devious smile on his face as he began pouring a drink with various different types of alcohol, "Hey Eddie, I dare you to drink this."

"No fucking way." Eddie shook his head, "The last time you poured me a mystery drink I almost vomited."

Richie took the cup, and immediately downed it making a disgusted face afterwards, "Wah... I need a chaser for sure." 

Mike poured Richie a shot of cola and he drank it down immediately. "I got you, man." Mike smirked.

Audra made Bill a Pena Colada to try. "Just try it, I think you'll like it." Audra assured him.

Bill made a face before taking a drink of it. His face changed immediately to one of surprise, "T-That's not bad!" 

"You like penis alotta, huh Big Bill?" Richie immediately laughed looking over at him.

"Beep beep, Richie!" Ben and Bev both shouted in unison.

***

The group of eight friends had managed to drink enough to all be pretty buzzed if not completely drunk by the time the countdown had started to midnight. All of the couples were grouped together as they watched the new years eve special. "Oh shit! Here we go!" Richie called out excitedly as he sat between Eddie and Stan.

"Ten, nine, eight," They started counting down on the TV.

Stan looked at Richie and Eddie out of the corner of his eye. They were no doubt going to kiss, and he was going to be the only one aside From Mike without a New Years kiss. Not that he'd ever had one in the past, but this year, it would have been nice to have one.

"Seven, six, five," Stan had mere seconds left to make up his mind, but finally he did. He climbed onto Richie's lap, earning a surprised, but happy look from the raven haired man. Eddie looked over and smiled a little.

"Four, three, two, one!" They shouted on the TV.

Stan, Eddie and Richie leaned in together, forming a rather innovative three way kiss between them as the new years music began to play on the TV. "Whoa!" Mike looked shocked as he spotted the three of them.

Everyone else glanced over as the three broke apart. Bev, Ben, and Bill all looked surprised, but Audra had a knowing smile on her face that Stan caught immediately.

"What? Can't three guys who are dating kiss at New Years?" Stan looked at all of them seriously.

"What now?" Bev stared at them in awe, "You three? Dating?"

Richie and Eddie smiled, looking elated that they were finally allowed to share the news with their friends. Richie wrapped his long arms around both Stan and Eddie. "We've been a hot item since about September." Richie told them all.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?!" Mike stared with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, how are we sup-p-posed to make f-fun of you if you d-d-don't tell us you're tog-ge-ther?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Blame Stanley, he wanted to keep his love for me a secret." Richie informed Bill.

"Imagine that." Stan said dryly, still sitting on Richie's lap.

"You guys are like, the hottest couple ever!" Bev giggled as Ben tickled her sides.

"No we are, Bev." Ben kissed her lips gently.

"We are pretty hot. I'll give her that." Eddie snuggled into Richie and Stan with a smile on his face as the alcohol was affecting him harder than the rest of them.

Stan was beginning to feel pretty weightless as yet another weight was lifted off his chest. His friends were all supportive of his relationship, and that made him feel a lot better about things. Granted, his father would never understand, but he was still happy the people closest to him did.

Everyone got back to enjoying the new years special, and talking as they continued to drink. Stan eventually got up, and headed to the washroom. When he came back out, Richie was standing in the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs with a pleased expression on his face. "Hey." Richie said.

"Hey?" Stan looked at him confused. "What is it?"

Richie shrugged, "I just wanted to thank you for letting out our dirty little secret. That's all. I know Eddie feels the same, but he's fucking hammered so you're hearing it from me instead."

"I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. You guys are a big part of me. I want all our friends to know the truth." Stan said calmly.

"Well I'm fucking glad for that." Richie moved closer to him, and wrapped his arms around Stan's waist. "I've missed you during break..." 

Stan stared into Richie's warm eyes, and it took everything in Stanley not to blush, "You going soft on me, Trashmouth?"

"Shut up and kiss me you fucker..." Richie said before leaning in to press his lips to Stan's mouth.

The two kissed slowly. It wasn't a rough or sensual kiss. It was a meaningful loving kiss that Stan never wanted to end. He opened his lips slowly, and allowed Richie's long tongue entry. "Mmm..." Stan groaned a little, and felt his back being pressed against the wall next to the stairs. 

When they finally did pull apart, a few minutes had passed, and Richie held Stan's face gently in both hands, "You're fucking beautiful, you know that?"

"Jealous?" Stan smirked.

"Nah, I'm gonna hit that someday." Richie winked making Stan smile a little more.

"You think so, huh? Maybe I'll fuck Eddie, and not you." Stan wasn't sure if it was the five shots of rum in his system or if he was becoming more confident, but he realized liked playing hard to get.

Richie made a face, "Oh, ho, ho... you're a fucking tease Stanley Uris." 

Eddie attempted to enter the kitchen from the living room, but he tripped over the divider in the doorway, and landed face down on the linoleum. "Shit, Eds! Are you ok?" Richie let go of Stan and the two of them ran over to help Eddie up.

"Don't call me that, asshat!" Eddie grumbled.

"You're a cranky bitch when you're drunk." Richie smirked.

"You should probably have some water before you regret it." Stan suggested.

"You should probably suck my dick, because I'm not even drunk!" Eddie always seemed to argue that he wasn't drunk when ever he was absolutely plastered.

"Sucking your dick is Richie's department." Stan said leading him over to the sink.

Richie held Eddie's middle as they headed over to the sink, and immediately Stanley felt deja vu as he filled a small juice glass up with water before handing it to Eddie, who chugged it down.

Stan refilled the glass and held it out to Eddie, "No." Eddie shook his head.

"Drink it, you'll get a bad hang over if you don't." Stan assured him.

"I want a kiss..." Eddie whined rubbing his face tiredly.

Stan put the glass aside and pressed his lips to Eddie's soft ones. "Now will you drink your water?"

Eddie smiled, and leaned in once more to place more kisses on Stan's lips. "Mm... I want to kiss you all over..." Eddie muttered.

"Drink your water." Stan demanded, and Eddie complied.

"It's like babysitting a child, isn't it?" Richie asked Stanley.

"Fuck you, Tozier!" Eddie yelled.

"I'd love to, but your mom really tired me out last time." Richie took one hand off Eddie, holding it out for a high five from Stan who simply shook his head. 

"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie groaned.

Bill came into the kitchen, "You guys o-ok?" 

Richie turned back to look at him, "Yeah, I think Eddie's had enough though."

"No way!" Eddie yelled with his eyes closed, "I'm ready to party!" 

Stan sighed and looked at Bill, "Can we take him to the pull out in the basement?" 

Bill nodded, "Yeah, it's al-already set up d-d-down th-there."

"Thanks, Bill." Stan nodded, and helped Eddie towards the living room.

"Is Eddie done for the night?" Ben asked as Richie and Stan both helped him towards the basement door.

"Sure is!" Richie chuckled.

"No! I wanna dance!" Eddie shouted.

"Fuck, did your mom have this much trouble getting you to bed as a child?" Richie asked as Bev and Audra both laughed at the statement.

Stan reached for the doorknob, and pulled the door open, going down first. "Goodnight guys!" Stan shouted.

"Night guys!" Mike called back first.

"Night!" Ben called before Richie closed the door behind them.

Just as Bill had said, the pullout in the basement was already set up with a bottom sheet, a top sheet, and a comforter. The two sat Eddie on the edge of the bed, and they heard the door to the basement open up, and down walked Bill. "H-Here, I brought you some w-w-water." Bill brought down an entire pitcher and some plastic cups, placing it beside the pullout. 

"Thank you." Stan replied looking over the water.

Bill placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "Did you n-ne-need anything else"

"We should be good. Thanks Bill." Richie smiled at him.

"Goodnight guys." Bill smiled before heading back upstairs, closing the door behind him.

Richie began pulling Eddie's clothing off carefully so he was just wearing his boxers. "Are we gonna do it?" Eddie giggled a bit.

"If by 'do it' you mean 'sleep' then yes! We're gonna do it all night long." Richie joked before he pulled off his own clothing carefully.

Stanley followed suit, stripping down into his boxers before climbing into the side of the bed. Richie rolled Eddie into the middle of the bed, and placed him on his side before pulling the blankets over Eddie with Stan's help. Eddie seemed happy and content as he snuggled into the bedding. Richie climbed in, sandwiching Eddie between he and Stan.

"Chee... kiss me..." Eddie whined softly.

Richie kissed his lips gently. "Try to sleep ok?"

Eddie rubbed Richie's shoulder, "Can we have sex?" 

"No baby, you're too drunk." Richie cupped his face sweetly.

Eddie grumbled and rolled over to face Stan. "Stan, can we have sex?"

Stan looked at him, "Sure we can. You have to go to sleep first, though." 

Eddie nodded, and closed his eyes, unaware he was being played. Richie and Stan exchanged amused looks before settling into the pillows. Stan placed his hand over Richie's, and they laced their fingers over Eddie who had already started snoring softly. Closing his eyes, Stan felt his body give into sleep rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a fun read! Leave me a review, and tune in for the next update :D


	10. Chapter 10: Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day, Stan's least favourite day of the year. Maybe this year will be a little more bearable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Handjobs (The epitomy of evil)

Chapter 10

February

Valentines Day had been fast approaching for a while. As soon as the stores were finished with Christmas, they were already selling heart shaped boxes of chocolate. Stan had never been a fan of Valentines Day. He had always hated how people who were single especially were made to feel so unwanted. It just wasn't fair. On top of that, he hated how the business industry took advantage of love and turned into a profit to be made. It disgusted him a little.

One the morning of Valentines Day, Stan had been unlucky enough to wake up with sore shoulders, as well as a sore back. That was what he got for trying to organize the pots and pants cupboard in a hunched position for too long. Stan rubbed his shoulder as he left his bedroom. He paused at the end of the hallway, and furrowed his brows in disgust. "Richie!! Eddie!! Why does it look like Cupid threw up in our living room?!" Stan shouted loudly.

The living room had been decorated in paper hearts that were stuck to the walls, and windows. Some of the paper was white, and the others were red construction paper. An entire bag of pink, and white balloons were taking up the entire portion of the living room floor. Some pink and red streamers had been horribly taped to the ceiling, and around the doorway that led into the kitchen.

Eddie and Richie both came out of the bedroom in their PJ's. "It was supposed to be a surprise, dickhead! I spent most of the night making the magic of Valentines Day happen!" Richie smiled broadly at the two.

"Aww, you big sap." Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, kissing his cheek gently.

Stan sighed, still massaging the knot in his lefts shoulder, "I'm not going to be the one cleaning this up." He headed into the kitchen immediately.

"Oh come on, Stan. Don't hate the one fucking day of the year dedicated to love!" Richie came up behind Stan as he was peering into the cupboard looking for something to make for breakfast.

Stan felt Richie's lanky arms wrap around his torso, and a chin press on his shoulder. "You fucking know you want to celebrate it."

"What I want is to find something to eat so I don't starve during my financial planning lecture." Stan responded calmly.

"Don't go to class! Rich and I are skipping. Stay home with us, Stanley." Eddie said approaching the two.

"I'm not skipping class just to celebrate a holiday dedicated to buying love." Stan grabbed a package of oatmeal from the cupboard.

"Don't worry, none of us bought anything, unless you want to count the balloons and streamers Richie bought." Eddie shrugged.

"I should really be in class." Stan said attempting to pry Richie's arms off him.

"You already fucking told us it was just going to be a lame ass study day, because everyone else takes it off." Richie pointed out.

"So?" Stan looked at him with furrowed brows as he paused to rub his right shoulder.

"So, come on. Spend the day at home with us." Eddie urged.

"There's no way I'm cutting class for-" Stan paused mid sentence as Riche's warm hands gripped onto his shoulders, putting just enough pressure on the knots to help relieve the tension. "Oh...." Stan groaned a bit bracing himself on the counter.

"You sure you don't want to stay home? I could help you with these sore muscles..." Richie teased as he continued to work at the knots. 

Stan pressed his forehead into the cupboards, closing his eyes with defeat. "Shit..."

Eddie smiled, "I'll make heart shaped pancakes!" 

"Make 'em dick shaped just for Stanthony." Richie mocked.

"Good call, Richie." Eddie winked.

"Fuck you both..." Stan groaned before Riche's hands made it down his back smoothly working out all the pain.

"Now, now... do you want dick shaped pancakes or not?" Richie teased.

After Richie worked out the tension in his shoulders, Stan shared breakfast with he and Eddie. The pancakes were really good, and Eddie had an obvious talent for cooking despite still being quite new at cooking on his own.

Richie talked about his upcoming show that weekend with The Neon Robots, and asked the two of them to come to the show. Stan and Eddie agreed. They both loved to see Richie perform. He was getting better and better at it, and the last time they were at The Fish Bowl, Richie had actually gone crowd surfing much to their horror. Richie had a blast the entire time, and they loved watching him up on stage doing what he loved. The band was getting together at the end of the month to write some new songs together, and Richie had some ideas to discuss with them. 

Stan helped wash the dishes after their breakfast, and Richie dried them off before putting them away. "Hey, we should go skating sometime soon. The arena isn't charging most afternoons between noon and two." Richie suggested.

"Nu uh." Eddie shook his head as he wiped off the kitchen table, "If I fall, I could crack my head open. Not to mention someone could cut off my fingers or even slit my throat with a skate." 

"You think someone is just going to run over your fingers the exact moment you fall on the ice?" Stan raised a brow, looking back at him.

"Stranger things have happened." Eddie looked at Stan warningly, "This one asian figure skater, she got her neck cut open when her partner did a triple axel too close to her."

"That didn't actually happen." Stan furrowed his brows with disbelief.

"Eddie, the odds of that actually happening are slim to none, for fuck sakes." Richie looked at him like he was crazy, "What the fuck do you think is going to happen out there exactly? Stan and I aren't gold medal figure skaters!"

"Well I don't want to take that sort of a risk, so you guys are on your own." Eddie said as they finished their task of cleaning up the kitchen.

Stan hated to admit it, but he was having a wonderful Valentines day. The three of them were piled into Richie and Eddie's queen sized bed watching some terribly dramatic Valentines Day movies on the small TV on Richie's Dresser. Stan was lying between Eddie and Richie as they rested with their backs against the pillows and the headboard. They had draped their big red comforter over themselves as the cool snowy air outside made it chilly inside. 

Richie was completely tuned into the show they were watching, his jaw slack as he stared at the screen. Eddie was curled into Stan's side, his fingers gently running up and down Stan's forearm, over the scars. 

Stan watched Eddie who stared up at him warmly, not even paying attention to the television. Eddie brought Stan's wrist up to his lip, pressing gentle kisses along the long thing scars. The gesture was sweet, and lit a flame in Stan's chest. Stan placed a hand on Eddie's face and pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, Stan found himself kissing Eddie more lovingly, his mouth opening gently so their tongues could slide together. 

After a few moments, Eddie's lips trailed along Stan's jaw. They eventually found Stan's earlobe, and he could feel Eddie's warm breath on his skin. Eddie's tongue traced the edge of his ear, and he felt goose bumps forming on his arms.

Stan was enjoying the attention, an arm wrapped around Eddie gently drawing circles on his back. Eddie's hand gently rubbed Stan's chest, and he felt content to just stay in that bed with them all night. 

"Can I touch you?" Eddie whispered curiously.

Stan turned his head and looked at Eddie questioningly, "Where?" he mouthed so Richie wouldn't notice.

Eddie leaned back in towards his ear, and whispered, "Between your legs? I want to get you off." Eddie purred.

Stan had told both of them he wasn't ready for actual penetration, but up until that point, no one had tried to touch him. As of New Years Eve, Stan wasn't against the idea, and he had been quietly hoping someone would make a move on him. Eddie had been the first one to try.

Nodding his head, he let Eddie gently kiss his neck while a small hand snaked down the front of his PJ pants. Eddie gently began stroking Stan's forming erection, and he couldn't help but close his eyes, and focus on remaining as silent as possible. He pressed his forehead to Eddie's as he bit his bottom lip. Eddie's hand moved slowly, and smoothly along his shaft. 

Stan reached down the front of Eddie's PJ pants, and heard a sharp gasp in his ear. Eddie was already solid as a rock and it only made Stan more excited about what was going on. Eddie made a few cute sounds in Stan's ear, but overall, didn't make any sounds Richie could hear. "God, I just want to ride you..." Eddie was whispering dirty things in his ear. Stan felt himself stiffen to full mast immediately.

The idea of Eddie on top of him occupied his thoughts entirely. Those smooth legs kneeling on either side of Stan's hips, and those beautiful brown eyes staring down at him. Those freckles. Those lips.

The feeling of the comforter being moved off them made Stan's eyes snapped open, as he and Eddie both quickly withdrew their hands from the other's pants. Stan looked over, and he saw Richie peering over at the two of them. "You guys are sneaky as fuck. Had you not been shaking the bed, I probably wouldn't have noticed." 

"S-Sorry..." Stan didn't know if Richie was mad, or not.

Richie smirked a little, "You should be sorry. This is something I'd rather watch right now. I see you're finally getting into the spirit of Valentines Day." Richie winked.

Stan blushed a little, "Well... I'm not totally opposed to hand jobs or anything..." 

"What all are you ok with? 'Cause I'm fucking down for anything." Richie looked at him curiously.

"No penetration of the genitals, giving or receiving." Stan looked at him warningly.

"Really? So you could be sucking my dick right now?" Richie asked rather crudely.

Stan rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "No, and you're killing the mood Richie..." 

Eddie pointed a finger towards Richie, a look of annoyance on his face, "Do not fucking do this to me, Richie. This is the first time he's ever let me touch him like this, and he's touching me back!" Eddie looked at him warningly, his erection pitching a tent in the front of his pants.

Richie looked between them a little amused before he held up both of his hands in surrender. "I'll fuck off, and shut up. Just don't leave Eddie with blue balls. He's been wanting some action from you for a while." Richie said reaching down the front of his own pants. "If you don't mind, I'd like to observe." 

Stan didn't really mind that Richie was watching. It added a bit of excitement to what they were already doing to one another. He turned his head, catching Eddie's lips with his. The two kissed gently, and Stan returned his hand to the brunette's erection. Eddie sighed with relief, his kisses becoming a little more aggressive as he returned his soft hand down the front of Stan's pants. 

Eddie's mouth still tasted like pancakes from earlier. Maple syrup was still strong on his tongue much to Stan's amusement. Stan pressed his free hand to Eddie's cheek, feeling himself getting deeper into the kiss as Eddie's hand jerked him at a moderate speed. It was pretty obvious Eddie had some experience in the hand job department, but as he had been with Richie long before Stan was part of their relationship, it was no surprise. 

Stan put more focus on rubbing the head of Eddie's cock. "Mmm..." Eddie moaned into Stan's mouth approvingly before breaking the kiss to speak, "Just like that... oh my God, Stan..." Eddie whimpered softly before pressing his lips back to Stan's eager lips.

Stan's breathing was beginning to get louder; the feeling of someone else's hand on him was exhilarating. Stan momentarily forgot Richie was next to him until he finally spoke up, "You guys look so fucking good right now... You're like fucking angels..." Richie groaned a bit as he continued working on himself.

Eddie groaned a little louder, and suddenly broke the kiss, panting a bit heavier. Stan watched as Eddie's face went red as his jaw went completely open, and a quivering moan escaped him. Next thing Stanley knew, his hand was coated in a sticky warm substance. "Fuck, Stanley..." Eddie moaned before pressing kisses to Stan's neck tenderly.

It was enough to send Stan over the edge. He bit his lower lip, and grunted loudly as he suddenly released into Eddie's hand. Eddie jerked him a few final times before they both withdrew their hands, reaching for the tissue box immediately.

They cleaned off their hands, tossing the tissues in the small trash can beside the bed. Stan wrapped his arms around Eddie, and kissed his forehead gently. Turning to look at Richie, he squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw going slack. "Fuck..." He moaned as he released into his hand.

Eddie rested his head on Stan's chest. "Feel better?" Eddie asked Richie.

"Oh yeah..." Richie nodded looking quite relaxed before pulling out his hand, and turning to wiped it clean in a tissue. 

Stan ran his fingers up and down Eddie's spine, further melting the brunette lying on top of him. "Mmm... I'm glad you stayed home with us today..." Eddie said softly, running his fingers along Stan's chest.

Unable to hold back a smile, Stan nodded, "I am too. I still hate Valentines Day, but spending time with you two is well worth it."

"We're glad we could make it special." Eddie smiled cutely, closing his eyes as he reached over, lacing his fingers with Richie's.

"This is hands down the best Valentines Day to date." Richie smirked looking between his two boyfriends.

They laid together for a long while before Richie looked up at the clock, "Shit, it's getting close to dinner time... we should really eat something..." Richie hinted looking at the two that cooked the most often.

Stan and Eddie continued resting, their eyes closed as they held each other, "If you cook dinner for us, I'll jerk you off before bed tonight." Stan made the deal, surprised by how fast Richie flew out of the bed, and towards the Kitchen.

"No more mac and cheese! You make it every night you cook!" Eddie called after him.

"You're asking a lot of me, asshole!" Richie shouted back.

"I'll use hand lotion, and I'll talk dirty." Stan added quickly.

"...Get ready for the most extravagant dinner you've ever had, boys!" Richie called back, changing his mood immediately.

Eddie raised his palm, "Nice work."

Stan lazily gave him a high five. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? I decided to crank that heat a little bit hotter... just you wait... it's not quite hot enough yet...


	11. Chapter 11: Richie's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Richie's Birthday, and the trio makes it a special one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Oral sex

Chapter 11

March

Richie's birthday had been on the 7th of March, and both Stan and Eddie had worked together to make it special. Early in the morning, Eddie and Stanley got up, baking a chocolate cake from scratch as quietly as they could. It had been agreed upon that no one was allowed to wake Richie until noon at the earliest. He hadn't gotten to sleep until late last night, so the two were counting on not seeing him until after they had finished his cake. Eddie and Stan had left their neatly wrapped presents for Richie on the living room coffee table in a small pile.

Stan and Eddie weren't able to do much planning for that evening, but it was only because Richie had another show to perform at. The two were pretty excited, and they were sure it was exactly how Richie wanted to spend his birthday anyway. They made the decision to do any celebrating together before they had to leave for the night.

The two finished frosting the cake by the time it was ten in the morning. "I can't wait to see him on stage again. He's so amazing up there." Eddie gushed a bit as he began decorating the cake with coloured icing. 

"Somehow, he just gets more attractive when he's holding a guitar." Stan furrowed his brows, "I don't really know how he does it."

"He's a bit of a mystery." Eddie smiled before sticking some candles into the cake.

Stan looked at Eddie for a moment before curiosity got the best of him. "When did you first know you liked Richie?" 

Eddie glanced up at him, "Probably that one summer that... I broke my arm." Eddie didn't want to bring up the clown or the sewers, but Stan knew what he meant. "He was really brave. After everything was all said and done, we got closer. It was like we both understood how easily we could all lose one another, and we didn't want to waste any time apart." 

Stan nodded, "I still hate thinking about that summer... I get it though. I started spending more time with Bill after everything. Beverly had left for months before Ben got her a room at his place... It seemed like everyone just sort of paired up in that time."

Eddie nodded, "We never told each other how we felt until high school when people started realizing I was gay..." Eddie looked down, remembering how mean those high school kids were that first year.

"I remember that..." Stan looked down, memories of Eddie being beaten up by some of the jocks at school resurfaced, and he balled his fists at the thought.

"I remember after I got beaten up by Marshall Lockley, Richie went after him. He beat the guy to a pulp, and told everyone that if anyone ever touched me again, he would find them." Eddie sighed a little, "It was stupid of him, but he told me that same night how much he cared about me. He told me there was nothing wrong with being gay, and that I didn't deserve to be harmed because of it. After that he kissed me for the first time. We never officially 'got together' or anything, but... we just started getting closer. Physically and emotionally." 

"I always sort of knew you two belonged together, even before you were even romantic with each other." Stan admitted, "It made me jealous initially. I was never able to make a move on Bill, and he certainly didn't try to make a move on me. Bill was always straight, and I think I tried to ignore it back then."

"You've been a lot less down lately. Are you getting over Bill?" Eddie couldn't help but ask as he put the cake in the fridge, and sat across from him at the table.

Stan nodded, "I think so. It doesn't hurt anymore to think about him, or see him with Audra." 

"I think that Christmas talk was some sort of a Christmas miracle." Eddie smiled a little; Stan had told he and Richie on the drive home about the dinner they shared.

Stan scoffed, "Yes. It must have been." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Richie and I love to see you smile when you think we aren't paying attention." Eddie grinned, taking Stan's hand gently.

"When did you guys start liking me exactly? I always felt like it wasn't until I tried to kill myself." Stan furrowed his brows.

Eddie shook his head, "No, it was way before then. Probably back in tenth grade. We were both pretty insistent on watching you take archery if you remember?" Eddie smiled.

Stan squinted a bit, "That does explain why you were always at my practice together. I thought Richie was just hoping I'd miss and hit someone."

"You were pretty much a perfect shot. We definitely went to drool over you." Eddie giggled, "Rich and I were pretty talented stalkers, because you never really noticed us following you around. Usually when you were with Bill you were pretty tuned into him and nothing else." 

"I had no idea... you didn't really give me any signs about how you felt aside from Richie hitting on me, but I thought the was just being himself. I never took it seriously." Stan shrugged a bit.

"Richie meant every word. When ever he sensed you were down, he always made a pass at you, because he wanted to make you feel better. You usually just called him an idiot, but he didn't care. He just wanted you to smile, and sometimes you did." Eddie informed him.

Stan felt his heart skip a beat. He meant something to them back then, but he had no idea. Stan wondered if things might have gone different had he actually paid attention to someone other than Bill. Perhaps he wouldn't have those scars on his wrists.

The sounds of shuffling down the hallway alerted Stan to Richie's presence. Looking over at the raven haired man fondly, he smiled. "Happy Birthday, Richie."

"Happy Birthday." Eddie smiled. 

Richie wiped his eyes sleepily, but smiled, "Thanks guys."

"What did you want for breakfast? We'll make you what ever you want." Eddie suggested.

Richie yawned and thought about it for a moment, "Mm... bacon and cheese omelette?" 

"Perfect, I'll get it started." Eddie got up from his spot, and headed to the fridge.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll see you fuckers in a bit." Richie said before heading back down the hall towards the bathroom.

Stan watched him go, and felt a new sensation in his chest. He heard the water come on in the bathroom, and listened to the sound of the shower as Eddie began cooking the bacon in the frying pan. It was beginning to feel unusual. His feelings for Bill were being entirely overwritten by feelings for Eddie and Richie. Sometimes he wondered how it was possible to feel that way for two people at once. 

As the bacon sizzled on the stove, Stan found himself getting antsy. A certain thought was rolling through his head, and he couldn't get it out. Several minutes passed before he made a decision. "I... I'll be back..."

Eddie looked back at Stan, "Finally giving into his charm, huh?" Eddie smiled.

Stan smiled back, "Maybe." He headed to Richie and Eddie's bedroom.

Taking a seat on the edge of their bed, he heard the water in bathroom shut off. There was silence for a bit before the door opened, and Richie wandered into his room, a mint green towel wrapped around his hips, stopping the moment he spotted Stan on his bed. 

Richie's hair was wild, and damp as he had just rubbed it intensely with a towel to help it dry. It matched his widened eyes somehow. "...Hi?"

Stan smirked, and stood up, and Richie walked over to him curiously. "What's up?" Richie asked, unable to read Stan's expression.

Stan cupped Richie's face, and leaned in for a kiss. Richie kissed him tenderly, and no doubt he could feel the heat in the way Stan was kissing his lips. When Stan pulled back, Richie looked at him, enamoured by him. There were no words as Stan sat down on the bed before pulling Richie's towel off.

It fell to the floor, leaving him entirely exposed. Stan could smell the Irish Springs soap staining his skin. He took in Richie's forming erection; he wasn't kidding, he actually did have a fairly large member on him. It wasn't the first time Stan had seen it, but it still was a bit surprising. 

Richie seemed afraid to speak, like a single word might make Stanley stop what he was doing. Placing both hands on each of Richie's hips, Stan leaned in, taking the head of Richie's erection into his mouth.

Biting his lips, Richie inhaled deeply. Stan had never done this before, but he was sure he could figure it out fairly easily enough. He flicked his tongue over the head a few times, causing Richie to shiver before he forced it into the back of his throat. Richie's legs were shaking in the first few pumps of his head. "Oh my God! Stan! Fuck!" He moaned loud enough for Eddie to ear him from the kitchen.

Stan was focused on keeping things at a slow pace. He let his tongue slide from the base to the tip of Richie's cock, all the while keeping eye contact with the dark eyed man. "F-Fuck... You're amazing..." Richie breathed.

Stan felt powerful, like he owned Richie in that moment. There wasn't anything Richie wasn't going to do for him so long as Stan kept working his mouth on him for the next several minutes. The breathing coming from Richie was heavy, and quickly paced. His heart was racing, and Stan could feel it in the pulse of his hips. He popped off the head of Richie's penis momentarily, "Enjoying yourself?" Stan asked before extending his tongue to lick just the tip.

Richie nodded his head quickly, "Yes... please don't stop..." Richie begged.

Stanley was getting more into it the more he spotted the desperation in Richie's eyes. Stan smirked before forcing it into the back of his throat, bobbing his head a little faster as Richie gripped his own hair, needing something to hang onto.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh fuck!" Richie moaned as Stan continued his quick pace, "I'm gonna come... oh fuck me!"

"God yes! Fuck!" Although Richie had warned him, Stan wasn't expecting Richie's climax to taste quite so salty. He took it out of his mouth the moment Richie had stopped spewing, only to lean over the side of the bed to spit it into the garbage can. Richie was still standing in front of him, looking like he was coming down from a huge high. Stan smirked up at him, "I take it my first try wasn't so bad?"

"You're a fucking blowjob God..." Richie groaned before leaning in to kiss Stan, not caring he just came in Stan's mouth less than a minute ago.

"I take it you two are done now! Your food is ready!" Eddie called from the kitchen.

"Be out in a minute!" Richie called back, still trying to wrap his brain around what just happened.

Stan got to his feet, "Don't take too long. We'll be waiting." Stan wasn't sure what caused him to smack Richie's ass as hard as he could, but he did.

Richie yelped a little, but didn't complain, he simply wandered over to his dresser shakily, and began dressing himself. Eddie looked amused as Stan emerged from the bedroom. "Sounds like you turned him into a drooling mess." Eddie commented.

"I did." Stan nodded sitting in his usual spot, pouring a small amount of ketchup onto his Omelette.

Richie came out of the bedroom looking like his mind had been completely blown. "Hey Rich." Eddie smirked, "Having a good birthday so far?"

"The fucking best." Richie sat down across from Stan, his face slightly flushed as Stan licked his lip while he ate.

Richie looked as though his mind was just buzzing as he sat with them, a permanent smile stretched across his face as he sat with them, silent for once. "At least now I know how to shut you up." Stan commented, earning a laugh from Eddie.

***

Stan had initially gotten the gift as a joke. A gag gift. Richie had been most amused by the fact that Stan had walked into a sex shop just to buy a ball gag for Richie's mouth. He wouldn't shut up about it the entire day after he opened his presents. "I can't believe Stan was in an actual sex shop! That's just hilarious!"

"I went with him... I don't really see why it's so funny. He's an adult just like the rest of us." Eddie furrowed his brows.

"The rabbi's son, in a sex shop. That doesn't make you chuckle even a little?" Richie couldn't help himself.

"The rabbi's son gave you head this morning, and you weren't laughing then." Stan piped up.

"That was not a laughing matter." Richie smirked.

By far, the best gift Richie got was one both Eddie and Stan had chipped in for. They had both gotten him a strap for his guitar that was made of black leather with the word 'TRASHMOUTH' written in bold crimson lettering. It was beautiful, and Richie stared at it in adoration. "This... you got this for me? Really?" He looked up at them looking breathless.

"Your old one was getting worn out. You should have something nice for your performances." Stan assured him.

"Yeah, plus now no one will question what to call you on stage." Eddie smiled.

Richie had pulled them both into a tight hug. "Thank you both, so fucking much... This is the best gift ever!" 

Stan and Eddie both hugged him, and watched him immediately run over to his guitar in the corner, replacing the old strap with the new one. Stan picked up all the discarded wrapping paper, and tossed it into the trash can in the kitchen. 

Eddie decided to take the time to get Richie's cake out. He lit the candles and placed it on the kitchen table. "Richie, come blow out your candles!"

Richie smiled, and came over to his cake, admiring it. Eddie had a talent for making different shapes with the icing that were completely lost on Stan. He had made little yellow stars, and blue flowers. "You guys made me this?"

"We did." Stan smiled at him, "Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it." Richie said before taking a moment to make a wish before blowing out his candles. "You guys really fucking spoiled me this year. Not that I mind." 

"It must mean we like you." Stan said dryly.

"I should certainly hope so, you don't just put everyone's fucking dicks in your mouth, do you?" Richie received a shove from Stan the moment he finished his sentence.

"Beep beep, Richie..." Stan rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you want me to turn up the heat some more :P


	12. Chapter 12: Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, and Richie decide to take Stan on a surprise visit to a new location in LA. It leads to even better things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content

Chapter 12

April

Stan wasn't told why he was being blind folded or where they were even going. He kept threatening the two that they better not take him anywhere he wouldn't want to go. Eddie assured him he had nothing to worry about. It was Richie he knew he couldn't always trust with that one.

When they finally reached their destination by vehicle, they both held onto one of Stan's arms. They led him onto what felt like cement before they stopped him, "Happy early Birthday, Stanley." Eddie said to him.

"My Birthday isn't until August." Stan reminded them.

"Shut up, and take our gift like a man." Richie said before pulling the blindfold off his eyes.

Stan squinted for a moment as the sunlight was harsh on his eyes. After a moment, Stan was able to focus on what was before him. The Los Angeles Bird Sanctuary. It was a new location added to the downtown area of L.A. which was just recently opened. Stan had no idea it existed, but Eddie had found out about it through a co-worker. When he told Richie about it, the two plotted a good weekend to take Stanley. 

A smile formed on Stan's face unlike anything Richie or Eddie were used to seeing. "Wow..."

Richie and Eddie exchanged grins before they each took one of Stan's arms, leading him to the entrance. Eddie paid for the three of them to get inside before they passed the main gate. "How did you guys learn about this place?" Stan asked them curiously as they headed for the Eastern side of the sanctuary. 

"My co-worker, Ava. She told me about this place. Her sister's boyfriend works here apparently. Ava said some of the birds are from outside of the United States, so there's a good chance you'll get to see some you've never seen before." Eddie said as they approached the first enclosure. 

There was a bright multicoloured bird sitting on a branch. It's orange eye examining them as they approached. "The Rainbow Lorikeet. These are from Australia!" Stan looked up at it with admiration.

Richie looked over the information posted on the outside of the cage a little ways away, "Shit... you actually knew that just by looking at it?" 

"I love birds." Stan said glancing over at Richie for a moment.

Eddie and Richie allowed Stan to take the lead as they ventured around from one enclosure to the next. They were pleased to see Stan so happy. "Look at this! It's a California Condor!" Stan pointed to a pink bird that had an oddly shaped head. 

"Well, finally a bird from our country." Richie looked it over, "He's kinda ugly though..."

"It's the largest North American land bird. It's the only surviving member of the genus Gymnogyps!" Stan said causing Eddie and Richie to shoot each other looks of confusion.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm glad you're excited." Richie patted his shoulder gently.

Eddie looked in one of the last enclosures in the East portion of the sanctuary, "Oh! A toucan! I've never seen on in person before!" Eddie smiled brightly as Stanley came over followed by Richie.

"They're beautiful. The colours on this one are especially vibrant." Stan commented looking it over.

Richie looked at the gate leading to the next area of enclosures, "Warning, do not touch or chase the peacocks. Looks like there's some loose fuckers in the next area."

Stan opened the gate, and the three headed inside followed by a few other people enjoying the sanctuary. There were about five peacocks venturing around freely, and one of them was an albino. "This part reminds me of the zoo outside of Derry." Richie commented as they ventured through the small area that had a pond enclosure in the middle of it. Plenty of people were sitting around on benches watching the mandarin ducks that were mostly orange in colour, swimming around peacefully. 

Richie noticed a peacock scurrying past at a close distance, a tail feather falling from it's butt in the process. Picking up the long feather, he handed it to Stan. "Here you go. A free souvenir." He smiled.

Stan took it with a smile, "Thank you. It's beautiful..." He held onto it as they took a seat on one of the wooden benches.

"Stan, do you know anything about them?" Eddie nodded at the mandarin ducks.

"They're from East Asia. They're suffering from population decrease, but that's about all I know." Stan told him.

"What's going on over there?" Richie pointed to the small crowd of people gathered near the gate to the next area.

"Let's find out." Stan got to his feet, and they followed him curiously.

When they got closer, they realized it was a small stand with fruits and veggies in metal containers. People were taking the containers with them into the next area of the sanctuary. Stan scanned the gate to the next area, delighted as he realized there would be exotic birds they could feed. "We'll take three." Richie paid for the food before Stan could even say anything.

They ventured into the next area, fruits and veggies in hand. The entire area was a big enclosure. There were open cages around the outside of the enclosure, likely for the birds to sleep in at night. Small trees, and bird baths were placed along the ground for the various birds to perch upon. Staff roamed the area making sure everything was going well, and assisting people who had a bird perched on them for too long.

Stan watched as a blue macaw was sitting on the rim of a metal container, eating a piece of broccoli with content. A yellow parrot on a branch nearby caught his eye. Approaching it slowly Stan held out his metal container, and the parrot obliged, perching itself on the rim as it chewed on a piece of pineapple. "This is so cool!" Eddie smiled as he watched a white cockatoo eat from his container. 

Holding out his arm curiously, the yellow parrot climbed onto Stan's forearm. It began bobbing its head up and down, a sign of happiness. The smile on Stan's face was beautiful as he marvelled at the parrot. Richie and Eddie couldn't help but stare. "I can't believe I have a parrot on my arm right now..." Stan spoke excitedly.

"Oh my God..." Richie stiffened a bit as a large red parrot landed on his shoulder. "Where were you at Halloween?" Richie chuckled nervously as he held up his metal container for it to grab a snack.

Stan watched with amusement as it chewed on a piece of apple while Richie stared up at it. "This guys beak is a little intimidating..."

Eddie held out his arm to the cockatoo, and it began to inch towards his arm, slowly climbing on. "Hi buddy." Eddie smiled brightly at it.

The bird on Eddie's arm cawed, and then spoke out a single word, "Hellooo." Eddie burst out laughing, but tried to keep still for the bird.

"I forgot they can talk!" Richie looked to the red macaw on his own shoulder, "Can you say 'fuck'?" Richie asked curiously.

"Richie, don't you dare." Stan looked at him warningly.

"How about 'beep beep'? Can you say that?" Richie asked it.

It cawed at him, but didn't repeat the words. "Beep beep." Richie repeated, but it simply stared at him.

"Eep eep." Eddie's cockatoo suddenly said.

Eddie giggled, and looked at Richie surprised. Stan looked at it amazed, "Wow, this one is pretty smart."

"I'm just a really good teacher." Richie joked.

***

After spending far too much time in the tropical bird enclosure, the three ventured through the rest of the sanctuary. They all enjoyed the different birds that were being protected within. Stan thought the surprise of the day was over, but Richie wound up taking them to an authentic Italian restaurant in which 'Eddie Spaghetti' jokes ensued. The food was amazing, which was why Richie had to book a reservation days in advance. 

The final stop of the day was at the beach. It was still extremely cold by the water, but they stayed in the truck together, holding hands as the sunset began. Stan couldn't believe the day he had. It was utterly perfect, and he didn't know what to say to Eddie and Richie. They knew he was happy, but he seemed lost in thought as he stared out the window of the truck.

Pat Benatar was playing on the radio, and Stan recognized it to be 'We Belong' which only seemed to heighten how he was feeling. Once the sun had set, Richie drove them back home. As they were walking into their apartment, Stan turned towards them both. He took one of Eddie's hands in his, and Richie's in the other. Holding them nervously, he looked between them both. "I love you." Stan said suddenly.

Eddie and Richie looked him over, taking in what he just said. "You do?" Eddie asked first, a small smile forming on his face.

Stan nodded, "Yes. I'm in love with you both." He said coming to terms with how he was feeling. "It's not just because of today... I've been feeling this way for a while now." He swallowed nervously.

"I... Didn't know if I could do this... tell you." Stan looked like he was about to cry, "The last time I admitted my feelings, I got rejected, but... I don't feel like that will happen this time. You guys have put so much effort into making me feel wanted that, I can't even imagine being anywhere else."

"We love you too, Stan." Richie looked at him seriously, spotting the intensity forming in Stan's eyes as he squeezed his hand. "We're so happy you agreed to be with us."

Eddie gently ran his fingers through Stan's curls. "We've loved you from the beginning. You were meant to be with us." Eddie assured him.

Stan leaned down, pressing his lips to Eddie's. He stayed there kissing him for a few seconds before he turned to Richie, kissing him with just as much passion. When he let go, he kept his eyes on the floor, "I'm... I'm ready." Stan looked up at them.

"For?" Richie asked.

Stan began to pull them towards their bedroom. Immediately Eddie and Richie exchanged surprised looks before looking back at Stanley, "Are you sure?" Richie asked him.

Stan stopped moving but nodded, "Yes. I want to. I just, need you guys to be careful. This is all new to me."

The two nodded, and headed to the bedroom together. Stan was still quite tense, but it was to be expected when venturing into uncharted territory. Eddie went for the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out some much needed items. Richie cupped Stan's face gently, the fingers on his right hand stroking Stan's cheek as he looked into Stanley's dark brown eyes. "You're so beautiful..." Richie said before pressing his lips to Stan's.

The two kissed each other, and it helped ease up the blonde a little more. Richie pulled off his dark Hawaiian over-shirt with ease before he broke the kiss to remove his black ACDC t-shirt. Stan took the time to remove his striped blue polo shirt. 

Eddie ran his fingers down Stan's bare back, causing him to turn around, Eddie had removed his pale maroon t-shirt so he was wearing just as much as the other two. Eddie may have been the smallest of the three, but somehow he was still quite toned; his jogging seemed to contribute to that. 

Stan leaned down a little, his lips pressing into Eddie's. The shorter man ran his fingers through Stanley's hair, and Stan found himself undoing Eddie's khaki shorts as he could hear Richie undoing his own belt behind him.

Richie reached around from behind Stan, helping him out of his jeans so that the three of them were just left in their boxers. A tongue slid from the middle of his back up his spine slowly, causing Stan to break his kiss with Eddie as he shivered and moaned.

"Get used to that, he's figured out your weakness." Eddie giggled before leading Stan over to the bed. 

They both climbed onto it followed by Richie. "Yeah? Well I know yours as well..." Stan leaned in, suctioning his lips around the crook between Eddie's neck and shoulder. 

Eddie let out a soft moan, his body going a bit limp. Richie took the opportunity to place a few bites on Stan's shoulder blades. They didn't hurt in the least, but they sent a jolt of arousal through him like lightening. Richie rolled Stan so he was on his back between he and Eddie.

Richie half leaned over him, pressing a kiss to Stan's lips before he pulled back, looking at him seriously. "If you start feeling uncomfortable about anything, just let me know." Richie pushed his glasses up as they slid down his nose, "I'll stop what I'm doing right away." Stan nodded, appreciating it when Richie took things seriously.

Eddie wrapped an arm around behind Stan's neck, his other hand gently rubbing his chest, "Don't worry too much, Richie is good at preparation..." Eddie spoke softly.

Richie hooked his fingers in Stan's boxers, pulling them off completely, and tossing them aside. Stan was fairly erect already which was a good sign. Richie reached a long arm over to the night stand, grabbing some lubricant. "Fuck, remember when we used to jerk off in high school thinking about him naked?" Richie glanced at Eddie when he spoke.

"Yes, I do." Eddie nodded before he pulled his boxers off, tossing them aside.

"This is much better than our imagination." Richie smirked, causing Stan to blush a little.

Richie leaned down, taking Stan's erection into his mouth. Stan's eyes closed, and his head fell back against the pillows. Eddie watched the scene before him before placing a few kisses along Stanley's neck.

He tried to cover his mouth as Richie was starting to make him moan as the head touched the back of Richie's throat. Eddie moved his hand out of the way, "No hiding..." Eddie grinned, watching Stan resorting to biting his lower lip. 

Richie carefully propped Stan's knees up, not removing his mouth from Stan's erection. Stan could hear the lubricant bottle snap open, and then closed shortly after. He knew what was coming next, and Eddie coached him to relax. When he felt a lubricated finger circling his entrance he held his eyes closed. A single digit slid in up to the first knuckle. It didn't hurt, but it certainly gave Stan the natural urge to want to kick Richie in the face. He remained calm, and Eddie's lips found his.

Sliding the tip of his finger in and out, Richie finally pushed in a little deeper when Stan seemed relaxed enough. Stan groaned a bit, and focused on Richie's tongue that was now putting a lot of focus on the tip of his erection. Richie pushed his finger in the rest of the way, and Stan hissed, "Ow..." 

Richie paused, popping off his cock as they locked eyes, "Want me to stop?"

Stan shook his head, "No, just don't move for a second." 

Richie did as he was told, and finally Stan let out a sigh, "Alright..."

Richie moved his finger around a bit, Stan was about to ask what he was doing before his back arched involuntarily, and pure pleasure shot through him, "What... was that?"

A smirk grew on Richie's face, "Oh this?" Richie rubbed it some more making Stan whimper loudly, "That's just your prostate." 

"Fuck..." Stan shivered.

"I'm going to add another finger, alright? I have to stretch you, and it might hurt a little." Richie asked him.

Stan swallowed and nodded, "Yeah..."

"You're doing so well." Eddie purred, kissing his earlobe gently.

Richie made sure to keep his lips on Stan's erection as he carefully pushed a second finger inside. He kept it slow, inching his way inside to spare Stanley more pain than necessary.

He felt like he was in an endless cycle, the pain kept him from climaxing, but the pleasure kept him from letting the pain stop what they were doing. Eddie's tongue dragged up his neck slowly, and he felt tingles shoot through him. "Eddie..." He gasped.

Richie immediately pressed on his sensitive spot once more, and Stan couldn't help but cry out involuntarily. "Richie!"

The raven haired man popped off his erection once again. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Richie asked.

"No. You're driving me crazy, though." Stan breathed, and Eddie couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"That's what Richie does. You should know this by now." Eddie kissed his lips sweetly.

Richie carefully pulled off his boxers. His large erection making it's appearance known. Richie sat on his knees looking at Stan curiously, his eyes enlarged through the thick lenses of his glasses. "Did you want to just have me first or did you want both of us at once?"

Stan looked from Richie to Eddie who was looking at him without judgement. "Both of you." Stan said looking into Eddie's warm brown eyes.

Richie rolled Stan a little so he was facing Eddie. Stan placed a hand on Eddie's hip, and looked back as Richie tossed a lubricated condom between he and Eddie. Richie tore open a lubricated condom package using his teeth. Stan swallowed, and watched Richie roll it onto his penis before pouring some extra lube onto his hand, rubbing it on his erection. Their eyes met, and Richie spoke gently, "Are you ready?"

Stan nodded, and Eddie turned his face towards him. Stan pressed his lips gently to Eddie's, and breathed in sharply as he felt Richie carefully slide into him. "You're ok. It won't hurt for long." Eddie assured Stan, running his fingers through his blonde locks slowly.

Richie rubbed Stan's hip with his lubricated hand, and pressed his lips to his shoulder, peppering gently kisses along his skin. "I've just got the head in..." Richie informed him.

"Just be gentle with the rest. I'm... ready." Stan looked back at him.

Richie carefully slid the rest of the way inside, but the pain was much less than Stan expected. Their bodies pressed tight together, Stan sitting against Richie's hips. "All in." Richie smiled a little, pressing a kiss to Stan's cheek, "You feel fucking amazing."

Eddie opened the condom before them, and slid it carefully onto Stan's erection. Richie tossed the lubricant to Eddie who immediately rubbed it onto Stan's penis. Eddie threw one of his leg's over Stan's hips, Richie holding it there for support. Stan felt Eddie guide his erection inside of himself. Eddie bit his lip cutely, and slide Stan in to the hilt. Wrapping both arms around Eddie, Stan pressed his face into Eddie's pale neck. "Oh my God..." He moaned.

The three of them were connected now. They remained still for a moment, allowing Stan some time to get used to the feelings he was experiencing. Eddie and Richie kissed for a moment and Stan could hear the sounds of their lips by his ear. "Ready for more?" Eddie asked once he and Richie broke apart.

Stan nodded a little, and Richie and moved his hips, and Eddie did the same. They got used to a simple rhythm, moving together in unison. Richie kept his mouth busy, sliding his tongue and lips along Stanley's back, and shoulder. Stan reached a hand down to grip Eddie's stiff erection as his own slid in and out of Eddie's tight entrance. "Oh God..." Stan moaned, his breathing getting heavier as he felt pleasure from both sides of him. 

His fingers laced through Eddie's brown locks of hair, and their lips connected with much less control. The three of them were completely lost in the feeling of each other, and Stan knew he wasn't going to last very long at this rate. He was surprised to note he lasted longer than Richie who bit down on Stan's shoulder as he released with a soft groan. "God damn... this was too much... I couldn't fucking last any longer..." Richie half assed apologized to them.

Richie pulled out, and Eddie took the opportunity to force Stanley on his back. Eddie's hands were on his chest, and he stared down at Stan, a fiery look in his eyes much to Stan's surprise and delight. Eddie began to ride him at a fairly steady pace, much faster than they had been going. "I told you, Stanley. I wanted to ride you." Eddie panted with a smile on his face as he leaned back a little more.

Stan reached back down, grabbing Eddie's erection, pumping him eagerly. "Fuck... I'm going to go soon..." Stan said almost breathlessly.

Richie had discarded the condom into the trash, and was now lying beside Stan, watching the scene before him. "I've got the most beautiful boyfriends in the fucking universe... I wish I had a camera right now..." Richie smirked before pressing his lips to Stanley's.

Stan kissed Richie for a few minutes before he could no longer hold back. With a gasping moan, Stan finally released into the condom, and that only caused Eddie to finally release onto Stan's stomach.

Eddie let out a satisfied sigh, and climbed off. Stan felt Eddie remove the condom, and clean Stanley's body with some tissues. Eddie pressed a kiss to Stan's cheek as he returned to lie beside him. "How was that?" Eddie asked.

Stan sighed, a pleased expression on his face, "Amazing." 

Richie smirked, "Hey, guess what?"

Stan looked at him, "What?"

"I just fucked Stanley Uris!" He raised a hand.

Stan sighed, and gave Richie a high five. The three laughed, and allowed their bodies time to come down from the intense high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or is it boiling in here? Well, I'm not turning down the heat now... :) What did you think of this chapter? Leave me a comment, and make my day :D


	13. Chapter 13: The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's Birthday is under way, and the boys want to take him on a camping trip! Mrs. K never let him go before, so this year will be different!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content.

Chapter 13

May

The warmer weather was brought forth by the middle of May. It was almost the one year anniversary of the day Stanley Uris had tried to kill himself, but on a brighter note, it was also Eddie's birthday month. 

The three guys sat around the living room as Eddie cut open a box from Derry. His mother had sent him his gifts in the mail since she couldn't see him in person. It arrived a day early, but Eddie decided to open it anyway. Stanley held his green tea in hand as Eddie pulled out some shirts, and then some underwear. "Did your mom send you some of her underwear as well?" Richie blurted before Eddie could stop him.

Richie raised his hand for a high five from Stan, but the blonde just shook his head at him. Eddie glared at Richie before shaking his head, "Shut up, Richie..." 

"Oh fine, trash the Trashmouth." Richie sighed.

Eddie pulled a card from the bottom of the box, and opened it. He pulled out some money, and read the card contents. "She gave me two hundred dollars... wow." Eddie was a bit surprised.

"That was nice of her." Stan said taking a sip of his tea. 

"I think she's still having a hard time coping with the fact that I moved all the way across the country to go to school." Eddie told them thoughtfully.

"I know I would have a hard time. I fucking hate being away from you." Richie said playing with some loose threads on the hem of his t-shirt.

"You can be sweet sometimes, Rich." Eddie smiled at him.

Richie smiled, and sat up more on the couch, "So what did you want to do for your birthday, Eds?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me 'Eds' but, I think I'd like to just spend the day with you two." Eddie looked between them.

"We'll have to cut class." Stan reminded the shorter man.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, my dentistry course is pretty straight forward." Eddie shrugged.

"Alright then. I'll take it off too." Stanley downed the rest of his tea, and headed for the kitchen to wash out the rest of his cup.

Eddie didn't know, but Richie and Stanley had been planning something for Eddie's birthday. Stan had to be sneaky, and pack Eddie's things while Richie took Eddie to the post office that morning for the package. 

Just a few weeks prior their was an ad on the television about a campground just north of Los Angeles. Eddie expressed interest in going, and how cool it would be to just be out in nature. Mrs. Kaspbrak would never let Eddie come along on camping trips when Bill's family would invite all the losers out. She would scare him with ideas like bear attacks, or parasites like ticks. Even into his teenage years, she found reasons for him not to go with them, or she would at the very least guilt Eddie into staying behind.

Stan and Richie were both done with that woman ruining Eddie's fun. They packed up their own things when Eddie wasn't paying attention, and Richie had already hidden a bunch of camping gear in the back of his truck.

That evening, Richie had to do some grocery shopping for their trip, so it was Stan's job to keep Eddie occupied and free of suspicion. Stan started a bath, and made sure to put some lavender scented bubble bath into the water as it filled. Richie's small portable radio was sitting on the edge of the sink playing some of the decades greatest hits to cancel out any sound from outside of the bathroom. He went to the kitchen while Richie and Eddie were busy watching TV together. He grabbed some red wine from the cupboard, and a single wine glass, "Eddie?" 

The brunette turned around to look at Stanley who was wearing his navy bath robe, and nothing else. "Want to have a bath together?" 

"Well..." Eddie looked at Richie who had pretended to be sleepily watching the TV, "What about Richie?"

"Don't worry about it, Eds. I'm fucking tired anyway. I'm going to probably head to bed soon. You go have fun with Stan." Richie rubbed his leg gently.

Eddie smiled a little and got up. Richie winked at Stan as he led Eddie to the bathroom. Stan closed the door behind them, and Eddie turned around, spotting the wine, and the glass Stan had brought with him. "Red wine? Are you hoping to get lucky?" Eddie joked.

Stan set the wine glass on the edge of the tub, filling it carefully before placing the bottle beside it. Stan looked back with a small smirk on his face, "I wouldn't need red wine for that, just my charming personality." Stan said dryly.

Eddie licked his lips, a cute expression on his face, "This is really nice." Eddie almost looked guilty before turning to open the bathroom door, "We should really ask Richie if he's sure-" Eddie was cut short by Stan placing a hand on the door, the other hand undoing his robe.

Eddie looked over his exposed form as Stan removed the rest of the robe. "Would it be ok if its just the two of us? Three of us might make it hard to fit in the tub..." Stan reasoned, "Besides, Richie's tired."

"O-Ok..." Eddie nodded, carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

Stan felt a little relieved that getting naked worked. It would be hard to explain why Richie was no where to be seen without ruining the surprise. Eddie pulled off his remaining clothes, folding them up, and placing them on the lid of the toilet while Stan hung up his robe. 

Stan got in the tub first, and sat down with his back against the edge of the tub. Eddie climbed in next, resting his back against Stan's chest. Stanley wrapped his arms around Eddie, enjoying the closeness. "Lavender bubble bath... this is going to make me sleepy tonight..." Eddie commented as he remembered how his mother used to use lavender baths when he was little to make him sleep.

"I figured you might want to be well rested for your birthday tomorrow." Stanley placed a kiss on his shoulder, the radio playing 'nothing compares to you' by Sinead O'Connor.

"I like this song." Eddie closed his eyes, and rested in the warm water with Stanley, a content sigh escaping his body.

Stan reached for his glass of wine, and took a drink from it. "It's a sad song, but I like it too." 

Eddie's fingers gently traced Stan's scars; it was something of a habit it seemed. "I can't believe it's almost been a year..." Eddie said sadly.

"Yeah... it has." Stan nodded, watching as Eddie brought Stanley's wrist to his lips, kissing it softly.

Eddie then brought the wine glass to his lips, Stan still holding it for him as he took a drink. "I remember that call I got from Bill. He could hardly speak, and I just knew something bad had happened."

Stan reflexively laced his fingers with Eddie's, "That's the past. I'll never do that again. I promise." Stan assured him.

"Good. I can't live without you." Eddie said, resting his head back against Stan's shoulder.

Stan drained the rest of the wine from the glass, and set it on the floor. He began running his fingers along Eddie's arms gently. The brunette closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness, and the intimacy. Several songs came on the radio before either one of them spoke again.

Stan gripped both of Eddie's shoulders, and began massaging them gently. Eddie let out a soft moan, "If you start doing that, It's going to get me in the mood..." Eddie warned him.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Stan said dryly as he continued to massage the brunette's back and shoulders.

"Oh my God... your hands... they're like magic..." Eddie groaned as Stan began putting pressure on his lower back, working out a knot. "Right there..." Eddie moaned softly as Stan rubbed the spot, noticing the goose bumps gracing his freckled skin.

After a few seconds, Eddie couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, and straddled Stan's hips. Eddie's mouth was on his in an instant, and Stan could feel Eddie attempting to grind against Stan's forming erection.

"Put it in me..." Eddie breathed.

Stan looked into his eyes, "Are you telling me what to do?" Stan was amused by this behaviour.

"Please don't tease me... I'm ready for it." Eddie practically begged.

Stan carefully gripped his erection, sliding it inside of Eddie's entrance. Eddie gripped the sides of the tub, and moaned blissfully. "Oh yes..." He groaned.

Eddie Kaspbrak's favourite position was being on top during sex. Stanley and Richie didn't mind in the least. It was a nice view seeing the brunette staring down at them with his beautiful eyes the colour of melted chocolate. The way his eyes half closed, and his mouth hung open when he was building himself up only added to the pleasure of being inside of him. 

Stanley's hands gripped Eddie's hips, and he moaned softly as they moved together. "Oh God! Stanley! Kiss me..." Eddie begged leaning forward.

Stan obliged, pressing his lips to Eddie's as both arms wrapped around his neck. Stan continued to grip Eddie's hips as their mouths intertwined. "Mmm..." Eddie mewled as he began moving faster, more desperately.

It was hard to control the moans that were escaping Stan's lips. He had never thought about having sex in the bath tub before, but it was a new thrill. The two of them would most likely do this again, or even with Richie involved next time. Moving his hips up into Eddie, the two revelled in their passion. 

The bathroom door opened, and Eddie and Stan both broke their kiss to look up at Richie who stared in at them amused. Eddie didn't stop moving, and Richie leaned in the doorway, "Stanley, how dare you take advantage of poor Eddie like this in the bathtub." Richie joked, "Don't worry, Eddie! I'll save you!" Richie grabbed under Eddie's arms, lifting him off Stanley.

"Fuck off! I was so close to coming!" Eddie tried to hit Richie's arms as he was still hovering over Stanley. 

"Go dry off, and get on the bed. I'll be in there in a minute to finish you off..." Richie coaxed.

Eddie grumbled, but let Richie help him out of the tub, his stiff erection only showing how visibly sexually frustrated he was as he grabbed his towel, and ran into the bedroom fuming.

"Pissing him off will only make the sex better, trust me." Richie assured Stan.

"Is it all done?" Stan whispered.

Richie nodded, "We're smooth sailing, baby." Stan smiled at Richie. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fiery little brunette to bang."

Stan grabbed Richie's arm, and pointed towards his erection that was peaking up from the water, "What do you plan to do about this, exactly?"

Richie looked at Stan's penis before making eye contact, "I'll fuck Eddie, you fuck me?"

"Perfect." Stan nodded, never passing up the chance to dominate Richie in bed. "I'll just clean up, and then I'll be in. Keep him distracted, and don't start before I get there." Stan pointed a finger warningly.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Eddie shouted from the other room.

"Si senor!" Richie called back to Eddie before exiting the bathroom.

***

Eddie grumbled when he heard Stanley's alarm go off at nine in the morning. "I thought you were staying home from school today?" Eddie rubbed his eyes a bit confused, lying on the other side of Richie who took the middle spot in the bed that night.

Stan ignored his question, and looked over at the snoring Richie whose mouth was agape as he drooled. "Richie, come on." He shook his chest, but Richie grumbled and ignored him. "Richie!" Stan lightly smacked his arm causing Richie to sit upright.

"Fuck! Right!" He remembered what they were supposed to be doing, and grabbed his glasses of the nightstand.

Eddie looked between the two confused, "What's going on? I thought we were staying home from class?" Eddie looked at the digital alarm on his side of the bed, "Wait... this is too late to wake up for class..."

"We aren't going to class." Stan assured him as he got out of bed, and rummaged through the drawers for his clothing. 

Richie also got up and started dressing. Eddie watched them confused, as he hugged the sheets to his body, "What are you guys planning?"

"Nothing you didn't say you wanted to do." Stan assured him as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers. 

Eddie perked up a little bit, "You guys planned something for my birthday?" 

"We sure did Eddie Spaghetti. We wanted to make it special!" Richie smiled back at him.

"Where are we going?!" Eddie looked between them.

"Get dressed, we'll pick up some breakfast, and then hit the road. It's a surprise." Stan informed him.

Before ten in the morning, the trio had stopped for a quick breakfast, and were on the road towards the campsite. Eddie was seemingly going mad along the drive, trying to figure out where they were going. Richie kept lying the whole way which didn't help matters any. Stan was at the very least amused by their banter. 

When they finally pulled into the camp ground, Eddie's eyes lit up. He saw the clear lake, and the tents set up near unlit campfires. "You guys are taking me camping?!" 

"Of course, you deserve to have a chance." Stan said as Eddie wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, pulling him into a warm hug.

"Thank you so much!" Eddie turned to Richie, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so excited! I hope you packed everything we'll need out here! I can't wait to go in the water. It looks so clean, and oh! Marshmallows! We need those!" Eddie babbled excitedly.

"We've got those. We made sure we had everything before we left this morning." Stanley assured him.

"Hey boy scout, you still remember how to pitch a tent? I also don't mean the kind in your fucking pants, because we know you're good at that." Richie glanced over at Stan.

Rolling his eyes a little amused, Stan sighed, "Yes, I still remember. It's been years since I was in boy scouts, but I still remember everything." Stan nodded as they parked in the designated lot they had reserved.

Setting up the tent had been fairly easy, and Stan didn't bother reading the instructions. "Stanley, can you still start a fire without matches?" Eddie asked, remembering the time he did it when they were kids one summer at the quarry. 

"Since it's your birthday, I would be willing." Stan nodded at him.

"You're the best!" Eddie smiled excitedly.

"I thought I was the best!" Richie faked a hurt expression.

"You've been lied to all these years, clearly." Stan said back dryly. 

Once their camp site had been fully set up, Eddie insisted on taking some of the rowboats out into the water. Stan and Richie helped Eddie into a life jacket before pushing one of the boats into the water. "You guys should really be wearing a life jacket as well, because you never know, you could drown if you fall out and bump your heads or something." Eddie said quickly.

Richie and Stan exchanged looks before shrugging, and pulling a life jacket on to make Eddie calm down. Once the three were inside of the boat, Richie sat in the front of the boat, "To Narnia!" 

"Don't we need a wardrobe for that?" Stan asked with a raised brow.

"To... Space?" Richie looked back at them.

"That's about as close as we're going to get to logic from him." Stan looked at Eddie as they began to paddle around the lake.

They rowed past the designated camping area of the lake. From the boat, they could see something moving in the woods. It was small, and orange. It jumped and frolicked around excitedly before running onto the shore, pausing when it spotted their boat in the distance. "A fox?" Eddie pointed.

"Fuck, I think this is the first one I've seen in person!" Richie looked over at it curiously.

It yipped at them before it scooted back into the woods, and they lost sight of it. Some birds flew overhead, blackbirds. They continued rowing around for about an hour, slowly heading back to the shoreline with an excitedly babbling Eddie Kaspbrak. The smile on Eddie's face the entire boat ride made Stan's sore arms worth it by the time they made it back to where they originally got the boat. 

By the time nightfall was approaching, Stan had gotten to work piling some wood on the campfire before preparing a stick between both of his hands. He rubbed it between his palms quickly, focused intensely on starting a flame. Richie and Eddie watched as it began to smoke. "This is why Stan gives such fucking good hand jobs, he's been practicing rubbing sticks together since he was young." Richie said making Stan shake his head at him.

"You got it!" Eddie was amazed when Stan finally got the fire lit. 

"Is that your only birthday wish for today?" Stan asked getting off the ground, wiping his knees off.

"I definitely still want roasted marshmallows. I used to make them over a candle at home, but they fucking sucked." Eddie said as Richie pulled the bag out of the cooler they had brought. 

Stan sat in the chair on the other side of Eddie. They had a good view of the sunset before them. It had been a good day to be out in the middle of nature, and Eddie was having a blast over the trip. Having never gotten a chance to go camping before definitely had taken a toll on him growing up. There were a lot of things Eddie had been excluded from thanks to his mom's neglect. Eddie had only started to break free of it at the age of thirteen, but up until moving to Los Angeles with Stan and Richie, he was never completely free. 

Richie handed Stan one of the three sticks they had found as skewers. Stan put a marshmallow on his stick, and let it hover over the fire. Richie managed to catch his on fire within the first few seconds of dangling it over the fire. "Shit! Shit! Fuck!" Richie blew it out quickly before eating it.

"I think the point is to cook it, not set it on fire." Stan looked over at the raven haired man.

"It's pretty good on fire." Richie said with his mouth still full.

Eddie smiled at Richie, and then looked into the fire. "This might just be one of the best birthday's yet, guys." 

"Good, you deserve it." Stan smiled pulling his stick back once he had browned the outside of his marshmallow.

"Besides, your birthday isn't over yet. We still haven't played out that sexual fantasy of me doing a sexy strip tease." Richie said setting a second marshmallow on fire, "Shit!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Richie, we can't have sex in a tent in the middle of a campsite. What if the other campers heard us?"

"Then we send Stan around to apologize." Richie joked dryly.

Stan leaned closer to Eddie's ear, "Then I guess we'll have to cover that pretty little mouth of yours so no one hears you screaming into the wee hours of morning." Eddie's arm closest to Stan covered itself in goose bumps almost instantly to Stan's delight.

Richie looked between them, "What did he just say to you? Fuck Stanley, did you just say something dirty?" 

Stan popped the marshmallow in his mouth, a smug look on his face. "Eddie? What did he say?"

"N-Nothing Rich..." Eddie lied, putting his marshmallow in his mouth.

Stan knew how much it affected both Richie and Eddie when he said something naughty. It wasn't like him, and it only got them all hot and bothered. Stan couldn't help but sit in his chair with an amused look on his face as Richie lost his mind trying to get out of Eddie what he just said. He knew he would have to follow through with his words, or they'd never take him seriously later on. Stan was a man of his word after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated! They keep my soul fed :D


	14. Chapter 14: Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finals, and Stanley is at his stress level peak. The other two aren't helping matters any, at least not at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

Chapter 14

June

All Stanley had to do was make it through his finals, and he was free for the summer. He knew he overworked himself, but he didn't see any other option. Normally his focus was on point, and he was able to study in the noise free environment of his house in Derry, but this year, he had to deal with two other very loud roommates that only seemed to disturb him from his work.

Eddie sat on the couch beside him, reading some medical books related to his course. It was mostly Richie that wouldn't quit making unnecessary noise. He kept asking questions, and that was where Eddie would disrupt his thoughts by answering back. "Where do we keep the salt?"

"On the spice rack, dipshit." Eddie responded not looking up.

"No, that's almost empty, I'm going to refill it!" Richie replied.

"Second left cupboard on the top shelf." Eddie replied.

Stan sighed loudly, and got up, shutting his book with a snap. Eddie jolted a bit, staring after Stan confused as Stanley vanished down the hallway like a man on a mission. After a few minutes Eddie watched Stanley come back out of the bedroom with something in his hand. He wrapped something around Richie's head before returning back to the couch, picking up his book again.

Richie tugged at the back of his head a few times to Eddie's confusion, "Mf! mmmffff?!" Richie turned around in the kitchen, the ball gag Stan got him as a joke was in his mouth, and locked to the back of his head with a small padlock keeping it on.

Stan held up the key, a look of venom on his face, "You get this back when you can learn to be quiet and let people do their studying." 

Richie held his arms out in surrender, "Mmmf mmm mmffff!" 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Stanley, calm down. I'll take him out for a couple hours. All you had to do was say so." Eddie sighed a little, and took the key from Stan before heading over to Richie, unlocking the gag from his face.

The moment Richie spit out the ball gag, Eddie pulled him towards the door. "Stanley, I've never been so turned on and so offended at the same time!" Richie said as Eddie pulled him out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. "You should take charge more often!" He could hear Richie shout from the hallway. At least he was finally alone. 

Working well into the afternoon, Stan felt like his tension didn't let up any. He groaned, and gripped his head. His father had always made him feel like if he didn't study himself into his deathbed, he wasn't doing it right. It reminded Stanley a lot of when he was trying to study the Torah for his Bar Mitzvah. His father had him studying every day after classes, and for hours on end. When Stan didn't pick up on the vocabulary as fast as the Rabbi thought he should, Stan was berated. 

Momentarily, Stanley wondered why he couldn't just be smarter, and get good grades without having to work so hard. The door unlocked after a couple of hours, and Eddie and Richie walked in, glancing over to the couch where Stanley was still gripping his head, pulling at his blonde locks. "Stanley? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He snapped back.

Richie and Eddie looked at each other before Eddie decided to speak, "Bullshit. You're overworking yourself again."

"I'm just trying to pass my course, Eds. Fuck off, and bother somebody else." Stan looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't take your bad mood out on him." Richie furrowed his brows, "You get this way every June at finals. You're letting the stress beat the shit out of you, and its turning you into a douche bag." 

"You're always a douche bag, but that's apparently fine." Stan shot back.

Eddie raised his hands in the air, "I'm out. I'm not putting up with this shit." Eddie ventured down the hallway in quick strides before slamming the door shut behind him. 

"Way to fucking go, Stanley." Richie pointed his arm in the direction of the bedroom Eddie shut himself into.

"Oh, because this is entirely my fault?" Stan said from the couch.

"You sure as hell started it." Richie placed both hands on the back of the couch, looming over Stanley as he spoke.

Stan looked up at him, "No, I was trying to study, and you started it by opening that dumpster you call a mouth."

Richie's face suddenly softened a little, and he looked Stan over for a moment. Stan swallowed, and looked back at him, "What?!"

"You look so fucking hot when you're pissed." Richie responded, watching Stan go red immediately.

Stan turned away, placing his back to Richie, "Get the fuck out of here, Trashmouth." 

"I don't think you really want me to." Richie said leaning closer to Stan's ear, his warm breath caressing his skin sensually.

"Yes I do. Go." Stan glared over his shoulder at him.

"Tell you what. I'm going to go to your room. If you happen to wander in there in the next few minutes, I'll put on the gag, and let you have your way with me. I'll hum the national anthem if I want you to stop, but don't count on that happening." Richie suggested before placing a kiss on Stan's neck before getting off the back of the couch.

Stan turned back to watch him grab up the ball gag with a smirk before heading down the hallway. Stan looked out the sliding glass doors for a moment, his mind buzzing as he contemplated what to do. After a moment of deliberation, Stan placed his books on the coffee table, and headed down the hallway. 

When he entered the bedroom, Richie was already completely undressed, lying on the neatly made bed with nothing but a smirk, and his glasses on. "I knew you couldn't resist."

Stan held up a finger before going across the hall and knocking on the bedroom Eddie had locked himself inside. "Eddie, we're going to have sex. Did you want to join?" Stanley asked.

"I'm not in the mood! Fuck each other into a better mood, please." Eddie called back through the door.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, we're across the hall." Stan said before walking back to his bedroom. 

Richie had set up lubricant, a condom, and the gag on the bedside table. "When I bought this, I didn't think we were actually going to use it, you know?" Stan looked at Richie as he gestured to the gag.

"Stan, I think you're a hell of a lot kinkier than you let on." Richie winked.

Stanley smiled a little, and pulled his clothing off carefully, folding them up, and placing them on his desk. "Put the gag on." Stan said watching as Richie pulled off his glasses, putting them on the dresser before putting the gag in his mouth, and clicking it locked, the key for it next to his glasses. 

Climbing onto the bed, Stan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Richie's forehead. "You suddenly became a lot more attractive now that your mouth is covered." Stan said dryly. Richie rolled his eyes.

Looking to the side of the bed, he spotted the pile Richie had left his clothing in. Richie's leather belt was lying next to the pile. Stan reached down, picking it up before eyeing Richie confidently, "Hands out."

The raven haired man placed both hands in front of him, watching as Stan pulled the leather strap through the buckle. He finished securing Richie's hands together, and pressed Riche's bound hands against the pillow with a smirk on his face; he was having fun. 

Richie watched intently as Stan leaned down, wrapping his lips around Richie's neck. Stan's fingers laced through Richie's hair, tugging his head to the side more. He sucked on the skin, and could hear Richie moaning through his nose in delight. When he pulled off, their was a bright purple hickey gracing his skin. There was a rule that no hickey's could be on Eddie or Stan's skin, but Richie was fair game. He loved them, and it only made his band image better, or so he claimed.

His raven haired boyfriend breathed deeply, his body reacting positively to the attention. Moving to a spot a little lower on his neck, Stanley began sucking hard on his skin, drawing the blood to the surface of Richie's skin. Stan's free hand reached down, wrapping around Richie's erection. 

Stan pulled off, a loud suctioning sound emitting from his lips, and a bright purple hickey left in its wake. "I like marking you... that way people know who you belong to." Stan teased before moving down Richie's body, taking the head of his erection into his mouth. 

Richie's moaning was quite loud, even wit the gag, but the fact he couldn't use his words was the point of the device. Stan pulled off, and reached for the lubricant and condom, placing them beside him on his bed. He lubricated his fingers, and carefully slid one inside of Richie as he went back to sucking his extremely hard cock. Stan seemingly found his prostate once he slid a second finger inside. His biggest clue was the way Richie tensed, and shivered, digging his fingers into the pillows above his head. All the while, Richie continued his desperate moaning. 

Stan had about enough of Richie's moaning, his own erection requiring attention. He opened the condom wrapper, and slid the lubricated condom on before dousing it in more lubrication. Stan got between Richie's legs, and carefully slid himself inside. He bit his lip, leaning over Richie's torso as he began to move slowly. He let his tongue drag along Richie's stomach, feeling his tension and stresses leave him completely. 

Placing both of his hands on Richie's wrists, he pinned them above his head. The excitement in Richie's eyes only spurred Stanley on. He moved a bit faster, and Richie's legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh, you're loving this aren't you?" Stan asked in a sensual tone.

Richie nodded desperately, "Never would have guessed you'd enjoy being my bitch so much, but I guess I can't complain." Stan said amused.

Moving with Richie, he appreciated the way Richie's legs held him close. Richie enjoyed both giving and receiving, much like Stanley. Still, Richie liked to be controlled, and Stan far more preferred to be the one in control of him. It was a good means of crushing any frustration he had in a positive manner. 

The bedroom door in the next room opened up after a bit, and Eddie walked to the doorway, peaking in at them. Stan stopped moving and looked up at him, breathing heavily, "Hey Eddie. Want to join in?"

Eddie looked between them. "The gag's a little weird. Maybe without it I might be persuaded?"

Stan nodded towards the nightstand, "They key's there, but I don't recommend it. You know the things that come out of that trap of his." 

Eddie smiled a little, and grabbed the key before unlocking the gag from Richie's face. When Eddie pulled it off, Richie groaned a bit, "Fuck, Eddie... Stan's a monster... I fucking love it..." He said almost deliriously.

Eddie turned his head a little to see the hickey's Stan had placed on his skin, "About time someone put you in your place." Eddie looked at Stan, "Thanks for leaving me some room on his neck." Eddie backed off the bed, and pulled off his clothing.

Stan watched as Eddie returned without his clothing, and leaned down and started sucking on Riche's neck. He started to move his hips again, listening to Richie's loud moaning commence, "Fuck! Oh fuck! That's so good!" Richie moaned as Eddie left a large hickey on the side of his neck.

Gripping onto Richie's cock, Stan jerked it in sync with his own hip motions. Richie only seemed to go crazier with each movement, his swearing and moaning becoming louder if possible. "Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"

"You were right, Stan... his mouth is horrendous." Eddie sighed and scooted closer so his hips were next to his mouth.

Richie didn't waste a second, and quickly wrapped his mouth around Eddie's erection, allowing himself to be controlled by Eddie as well. Eddie let out a soft sigh of relief, "Much better..." Eddie moaned wrapping his fingers through Richie's raven locks tugging gently.

Stan leaned down and began placing a hickey on Richie's chest, causing his moaning to vibrate around Eddie's erection. "Oh! Do it again!" Eddie begged Stan, enjoying the feeling of Richie's reaction.

Stan moved to another spot on Richie's chest, leaving another hickey. Eddie moaned loudly, "That's it..."

"I... can't hold out much longer.." Stan warned them both as he continued to keep at a steady pace.

Stan caught a glimpse of himself fucking Richie in the mirror on the wall; he never would have thought anyone would ever have sex with him about a year ago. Now he was sleeping with two people on a regular basis, and he actually was convinced he was quite good at it. They told him so often enough.

Richie's breathe caught in his throat, and he pulled off Eddie long enough to arch his back, and grasp the blankets beneath him tightly, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" He yelled out before climaxing all over Stan's abdomen. "Shit Stan, I'm sorry... that was just... so good..." he smiled weakly before turning his head, and going back to engulfing Eddie's penis in his mouth.

Stan wasn't sure why, but hearing Richie climax so loud helped push him over the edge. Stan pressed his lips to Richie's chest, and grunted sensually, releasing into the condom. Eddie watched Stan with interest before returning his eyes to Richie's mouth wrapped around him.

Pulling out, Stan discarded the condom in the trash, and cleaned up his abdomen. Eddie let out a shallow moan, and arched his back, "Oh yeah... I'm good now..." Eddie panted a bit, and Richie pulled off, spitting in the garbage can next to him.

"Anyone up for a shower?" Stan asked looking between them.

"Can we all fit?" Eddie asked curiously.

"We can definitely try." Stan smiled a little.

Eddie untied his wrists."My life is awesome!" Richie seemed to still be in a dreamy state.

"Hurry up, Rich. You're just as dirty as the rest of us." Eddie assured him as he exited the room with Stan.

***

After finals were all said and done, and the school year was over, Stan felt like he could breathe again. In celebration, the three had gone to the beach together, and then try sushi for the first time in the little sushi shop a few blocks from their home. Eddie and Richie had tried to convince Stan to join them in a game of volley ball, but he had declined, opting to just lie on the beach, and relax.

He could see the two from where he was lying on his dark blue and white striped beach towel. Crossing his arms behind his head, he relaxed in just his white and blue swim sorts, the sun casting its rays on his chest. Under Eddie's advisory, they brought sun screen, but Stan was going to wait a little bit before he put some on. Eddie made sure to lather some on before they left the apartment.

Closing his eyes, he felt weightless. He could hear the water splashing against the shoreline, the seagulls cawing in the distance, and the people on the beach laughing, and enjoying the day. He was lying on a beach in Los Angeles, and he felt perfectly content to lay there forever if fate had its way.

The feeling of something plastic bumping against his leg caught his attention. He sat up and squinted down at a small beach ball that had landed next to him. He picked it up, half expecting it to be Richie or Eddie's. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" A blonde with tanned skin, and a tight yellow bikini came rushing over to him.

Stan did his best not to stare as he had never seen boobs that close to falling out of a top before. "No problem." He passed the ball back over to her, keeping his eyes trained on her blue eyes.

She did a once over of him, and rested the ball on one of her shapely hips, "Hey, you kind of look familiar... do you go to UCLA by chance?"

Stan nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh my God, are you that quiet guy in financial planning?" She asked.

"Uh... maybe? I'm in that class, that's for sure." He was surprised anyone recognized him, he certainly never paid anyone but the teacher any mind.

"Oh my God! It's so nice to actually meet another classmate outside of class." She approached him with an outstretched hand, her nails perfectly manicured. "I'm Stacy."

Stanley shook her hand, and couldn't help but feel a little surprised that someone in his class was so good looking, he'd never noticed her before. "I'm Stanley."

Before Stacy could say anything else, Eddie was by his side in an instant, and Richie was approaching slowly, looking the blonde girl up and down. "Hi. Whose this?" Eddie asked rather abruptly.

"Oh, I'm Stacy. I'm from his financial planning class." She smiled sweetly at Eddie.

"Oh, cool. I'm his boyfriend, Eddie." Eddie said quickly, and Stan shot him a look.

Richie put on a suave smile, and held out a hand to her, "Richie Tozier. I'm in the band The Neon Robots. You may have heard me play at The Fish Bowl." 

Eddie flashed Richie a look of death, and immediately he backed off before Stacy could even shake his hand. "You're his boyfriend? Oh my God! You two are so cute!" She gushed.

Stan squinted a little at Eddie, "Yeah... he's also my boyfriend. Don't mind either of them." Stan nodded to Richie before looking up at Stacy.

"Wait... two boyfriends?" Stacy looked confused, but remained open-minded, "I don't know if I could handle that many boyfriends at a time, but you're clearly doing a good job if they know about each other." She laughed a bit at her own joke.

Stan nodded a bit, not sure how to make of everything that was going on. "Stacy! Come on!" One of her good looking friends called out to her from across the way.

Stacy waved back at her before turning to Stan again, "Well it was nice to meet you, Stan. I hope you had a good year, and maybe I'll see you next semester." She smiled before heading off towards her friend with her ball.

"Jealous, much?" Stanley looked at Eddie amused.

"What? You think I'm going to let some blonde goddess move in on my territory? Think again." Eddie said before placing some sunscreen on his hand, and rubbing it onto Stan's chest possessively.

"Blonde goddess?" Stan raised a brow.

"I'm gay, not blind!" Eddie pouted.

Stan lifted Eddie's chin with a finger, "You've got nothing to worry about, Eddie. You and Richie are more than enough for me." Stan kissed him gently on the lips, betraying his own no kissing in public rule.

Eddie calmed down a little, flashing him a cute smile. The look of anger only resumed when Richie sat down next to them, "As for YOU." Eddie poked Richie in the chest, "You don't have to hit on everything that breathes!"

"I was not, I was promoting the band." Richie said rather unconvincingly. 

"You were promoting your dick." Eddie got to his feet once Stan's front side was lathered in sunscreen, "I'm going to go get our ball. Stay with Stanley, I don't need you wandering off and humping some poor girls leg." Eddie stalked off to get their beach ball a few meters away.

"That girl was fucking hot." Richie looked at Stan with his eyebrows raised, "Like really hot."

"Eddie will cut your dick off if he hears you saying that." Stan looked at him seriously.

"I can look, and casually make girls giggle so I can see some boob jiggling action. I don't intend to grab her titties and motorboat her or anything... unless Eddie and you give me permission to do so that is." Richie smirked.

Stan shook his head, "You are too horny for your own good."

"I'm bisexual, and you are too. You and I both know that was eye candy. Speaking of eye candy..." Richie said lying next to him on the towel. "...Eddie's pretty cute when he's jealous."

"Yep. I'll give you that." Stan closed his eyes, enjoying the sunshine once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you love Dom!Stan. I know I do!


	15. Chapter 15: Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's are back together for summer break. Bill has something on his mind.

Chapter 15

July

 

Heading back home to Derry had taken its usual days of travel. They were excited to be reunited with the loser's once again. Bill's place was the first stop for all of them, and it was a lot to do with the fact that once Eddie went home, his mom would make it hard for him to leave again. 

Bill was already sitting on his front porch with Mike when they pulled up to the Denbrough residence. "H-Hey guys!" Bill smiled, pulling Richie into a hug the moment he stepped out of his truck.

Eddie ran over next to give Bill a hug. Finally Bill turned to Stanley, and Stan wrapped his arm around Bill. "Hey Bill, how's everything been since you got back into town?"

"It's been g-good. Audra and I di-didn't have much trouble settling in." Bill was getting a little better with his speech, and Stan noticed immediately.

"That's good. I had to put up with Richie's mouth the whole way, but otherwise the trip was good." Stan said.

"You didn't seem to mind my mouth last night." Richie shot back, only to have Stan roll his eyes.

"You st-staying with us again R-Richie?" Bill asked.

Richie nodded, "You fucking know it. I mean I could get a motel or some shit." Richie suggested.

"N-No. It's fine." Bill insisted.

Mike came down, and hugged Stan first before moving onto Eddie and Richie, "Bev and B-Ben are inside. I w-w-wanted to talk to all of you." Bill looked between them all.

Eddie nodded, "Sure, Bill. What's it about?" He could sense the seriousness of the situation.

Bill nodded his head towards the door before heading inside, indicating they should follow him. The group headed inside, and immediately greeted Ben and Beverly. Once everyone was seated Bill got to the point.

"S-So as you know, Audra isn't here r-right now." Bill started off.

"Shit, Bill! You didn't break up with her did you?" Richie asked pushing up his glasses before wrapping and arm around Stan's middle, "You can't have Stan, he's still ours." 

"N-No, I didn't b-break up with her. I just couldn't talk to y-you with her here." Bill shook his head.

"Is it the clown? Is he back?" Beverly asked nervously clinging to Ben's arm.

Bill shook his head, "N-No! It's nothing bad." Bill assured them, "I-I-I just..." Bill paused for a moment to calm down, "I think Audra's the o-one. I wanted t-to ask her to marry me."

"Jesus Bill! You scared me!" Richie came over and hugged him, "You really should have said so right away."

Bill smiled and hugged Richie back before looking around the room, "I-I wanted you guys t-to be in my wedding."

"Of course we will!" Eddie smiled brightly, "This is wonderful news!"

Stan realized how happy he felt. His chest tingled, and there was no jealousy remaining within him. He was happy. He was in love. He was happy for Bill and Audra. "Stan?" Bill looked over at him nervously.

"I'm over you, its ok. I like Audra, she's good for you." Stan said before Bill could elaborate.

Bill smiled a little, "N-No I... I was going t-to ask you to be my best man." 

Stan felt a little embarrassed, and Eddie couldn't help but giggle at him. Stan nodded, "Of course! I would gladly be your best man." Stan wrapped his arms around Bill before letting go, "I'm sorry, I thought you were worried I was going to be upset..." Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're dating me, no one feels sorry for you anymore, Stanley." Richie pointed his thumbs at himself.

"Actually we feel even more sorry for you, Stan." Beverly joked causing everyone to start laughing.

Bill placed a hand on Richie's shoulder, "I w-was hoping you could not only be a groomsman, but also be my MC? I-I don't think Audra would d-d-disagree." 

Richie looked at him, his eyes lighting up, "You want me to be master of ceremonies?! Bill! I'd love that!" He wrapped Bill up in another hug.

"For t-the rest of you, I was h-hoping for groomsmen, and bridesmaid for Bev." Bill explained, and everyone smiled, looking quite excited by the prospect of it.

"When were you going to ask her?" Mike asked curiously.

"T-Tonight at the fireworks." Bill informed them.

"She's going to be so surprised!" Bev smiled brightly.

"Do you have a ring?" Ben asked curiously.

Bill reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small red velvet box. Everyone gathered around, taking a peak at the ring he had bought. It was a simple design, a gold band with a nice sized stone. "Princess cut. Nice job, Bill." Beverly smiled at him as she looked over the ring.

"Holy shit, did you have to sell a kidney to afford that?" Richie asked.

"N-No I just w-worked the street corners for a bit." Bill said so seriously everyone paused and looked at him before he burst out laughing.

"Don't scare us like that! I thought you had an STD for a second!" Eddie smacked his arm playfully.

"Nah, Eddie, he wasn't fucking your mom." Richie managed to get out before everyone shouted 'beep beep Richie' at him.

***

Everyone was gathered by the edge of the water that evening. They had a perfect view of the fireworks where they were sitting. Mike sat beside Ben and Bev to the far right of Bill and Audra, while Stan, Eddie and Richie sat to the far left. 

Richie leaned his head towards Stan's ear, whispering to him, "Are you really over Bill?" It was clearly something that had stuck with Richie most of that day, and Eddie looked over curiously awaiting the answer.

"I am." Stanley assured him, "I've got you and Eddie. I'm pretty happy with how things are going too."

Richie smiled at him, "We should have sex on Bill's pullout in the basement." 

"What? Why?" Stan made a confused face.

"It could be a big 'fuck you' for rejecting you in the first place. He'll never even have to know about it..." Richie was kidding, and Stanley knew it, but he still carried on like he was serious.

"Oh yeah? What if Bill hears us, and comes down? Then he'd know about it, and be pissed." Stan squinted at him.

"Good, then I can look him dead in those beady fucking eyes, and say 'you could have had all this fine ass, but you gave it up for tits instead' and then we could all climax together, just jizzing all over the pullout and shit, and then we run the fuck out of that place before Bill beats us." Richie smirked.

"You are one sad strange little man." Stan shook his head a little with a smirk on his face.

"You got that right." Eddie said before the first firework shot into the sky.

Stan laced his fingers with Eddie and Richie, watching the sky as it lit up beautifully with sparks of colour, and flashes of light. The Derry fireworks were getting better in the more recent years. Looking towards Bill and Audra, he watched Bill dig the ring out of his back pocket before opening the box, and turning to Audra. "Audra Phillips, would y-you do me the h-h-honour of being my wife?"

Audra looked completely shocked, her mouth hanging agape, her eyes wide. She looked around at the other losers as if expecting one of them to shout 'just kidding!' or something. "You're serious? You really want to marry me?" Audra covered her mouth with both of her hands, her eyes suddenly glistening with tears.

Bill smiled at her sweetly, "I love you, and I want t-t-to spend my l-life with you, Audra." 

Audra looked over Bill's shoulder at Stan. He smiled at her and nodded encouragingly. Richie kissed Stan's jaw gently, and Eddie leaned into him warmly. Audra looked at Bill, "Yes! Of course!" She wrapped her arms around Bill, and began to cry softly into his shoulder as he held onto her.

When she finished crying, Bill slipped the ring onto her finger, and she looked at it before looking at him softly, "It's so beautiful, Bill. Thank you."

"N-N-Not as beautiful as you." Bill said before kissing her gently.

When the fireworks finished, everyone went back to Bill's excitedly. They were all in the mood for celebration. Eddie looked at Stan challengingly, "I bet I could drink you under the table."

"Calm it down, Eds. We aren't talking about sucking dicks here in front of our friends." Richie said making Eddie smack his arm.

"You really want to do this, Eddie? I'm a lot taller than you, and can probably handle a lot more alcohol in my system." Stan reasoned.

"Yeah, but you're a lightweight, so I think I can take you." Eddie said grabbing a wine bottle from the table, and filling Stan's cup with red wine before filling his own.

Richie made a face, "Stan's going to give up once he starts feeling tingly. He won't let us see his fucking drunk ass self." 

"Oh yeah? Little do you know, I'm feeling pretty comfortable right about now. I'll gladly get drunk, and make you eat your words." Stan said stated before taking a drink; Stan was fairly certain Eddie would give in before he even got to the state of drunk.

Bill came over with some shot glasses, and a bottle of vodka. "I-If you guys a-a-are serious about drinking... Let's d-do some shots." 

"Big Bill! You read my mind!" Richie smirked.

Audra brought over a plate of cut up limes, and a salt shaker. "You guys ready?" She asked.

"You're joining in too?" Stan asked her.

"Of course I am! We're all doing shots. Even Ben, who hates the idea is going to do some with us." Audra looked over her shoulder amused at Ben who was making a face at the idea.

"It's ok, babe. It won't be that bad." Beverly tried to reassure him, rubbing his shoulder gently with a single hand.

Everyone licked the back of their own hand, shaking some salt onto it. Afterwards, everyone took a shot glass in hand, and Bill looked around, "To new beginnings, a-a-and great friends." He took a lick of the salt on the back of his hand, and downed the shot before making a face and biting into a slice of lime.

Everyone else followed suit, and Ben made a disgusted face biting into the lime. Mike chuckled at Ben, "You wanna move onto some better stuff?" Mike asked as Ben nodded vigorously.

"Fuck, that shit is gross..." Richie said after taking the lime out of his mouth.

Before everyone knew it, they were all pretty hammered. Eddie and Stanley more so than anyone else. Stan and Eddie had competed with glasses of wine at first, and then it was onto shots of rum. "You two are going to kill each other..." Mike commented as he and Ben seemed to be the most sober in the room.

Bev and Audra were cackling over something in the corner, laughing so hard they were both in tears. Bill seemed to have no idea what they were on about as he sat with Ben and Mike, drinking pretty heavily in good spirits. 

"You guys should take a body shot off of my dick." Richie said, slurring pretty heavily.

"N-Not in m-m-my house, you're not!" Bill called over, glad his parents weren't home to witness any of it.

"Bill, you settle the fuck down!" Richie yelled at him.

Bill stood up and looked at Richie like he was going to attack him. Richie immediately fell over on his side on the floor, "Fuck! I'm kidding! I'm fucking kidding!" 

Bill's face softened into a smile, and he pointed at Richie, "Little b-bitch!" 

Eddie started to laugh, snorting as he did so. This triggered Stan to start laughing. Eddie and Stan were both tied at three shots, two glasses of wine, one cup of rum and coke, and now they were drinking a fruit flavoured drink Audra had made for them. "Audra? What is this?" Stan asked slurring a little.

"It's a Singapore Sling, Stanny." Audra called over to him from the other end of the couch.

"It's really good..." Stan said finishing his glass.

Eddie was still working on his when Audra got up, "Do you two want some more?" She wobbled a bit, falling into Eddie's lap, "Sorry!"

Eddie had caught her without spilling his drink, "S'ok. Don't worry about it." Eddie said as Audra got off the small brunette, and headed to the kitchen. 

Richie poured himself another rum and coke, and Eddie drained his drink so he and Stan were at the same amount of drinks once again. "I'm beating you!" Eddie announced.

Stan scoffed, "Are not. We're tied."

"Here you go, guys." Audra brought Eddie and Stanley another glass of the drink they just finished.

"Why don't we play a game?" Richie suggested looking around at them all.

"Like what? Spin the bottle? We're adults now, and I don't think any of us would exactly be phased by kissing each other." Stan said, leaned back on the side of the couch.

"No, but I think you're onto something, Stanley..." Richie said as an idea clearly bounced into his head.

Everyone watched as Richie grabbed a bottle. "We each spin a bottle, and then who ever it lands on, we have to ask them a truth or dare question. If you decline to do the dare, you have to remove an article of clothing." 

"Jesus Rich..." Eddie rubbed his face a little, "You are the party game master." He said sarcastically.

"That I am!" Richie looked around at them, "Who's in?"

"When does it end?" Stan asked curiously.

"When the room mutually agrees, or someone is finally naked and loses." Richie responded.

"I feel like this could end really badly." Ben said looking around the room.

"Yeah, man... I'm not drunk enough to see any of you naked." Mike chuckled.

"I'm in!" Bev smiled brightly.

"Me too." Audra nodded.

Bill sighed, "Fine I-I-I'll play." 

"Yes!" Richie smiled brightly.

Eventually everyone else reluctantly agreed. They all gathered around the coffee table, seated in as much of a circle as they could be. Bev spun the bottle, and it spun wildly around before landing on Mike, "Truth or dare?"

Mike shrugged, "Truth?"

"Who have you hooked up with since we went away for school?" Bev asked rather quickly.

"Shit, Bev..." Mike shook his head with a little smile before looking at her, "Kathy Arnaught, and Jamie Wilks. That's it."

"Nice." Richie nodded approvingly from between Stan and Eddie. 

Audra spun the bottle next, and it landed on Stan. "Truth or dare?" 

Stan shrugged, "Truth." He took a sip of his drink.

Audra smirked a little, "Did you ever find out how three guys have sex at the same time?"

A few people around the room let out surprised laughs, and Stan just smirked at her before nodding his head, "That I did."

Audra's smile widened, "Stan, you beast!" 

Bill spun the bottle next, and it landed on Richie. "Dare! I pick dare, because I ain't no pussy!" 

With a smirk on his face, Bill disappeared into the kitchen before coming back out. He handed Richie a chilli pepper, "Eat this entire p-p-pepper." 

"Fuck you, Bill!" Richie put the pepper down on the table, and took off his Hawaiian shirt. 

"Ain't no pussy, huh?" Bev grinned at his expense.

"Shut it, Marsh." Richie pushed up his glasses.

Ben spun the bottle next, and it landed on Eddie, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Eddie responded with a little hiccup, "Oh, excuse me." He held onto his red face.

"I dare you to go get a glass of water, and down it." Ben said making Eddie grumble with annoyance before he marched off to the kitchen, bringing back a cup of water, and downing it before Ben.

Mike took a spin, and it landed on Richie. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Richie said.

"I dare you to prank Eddie's mom, and ask her on a date." Mike said making everyone gasp, and look at Eddie who was now fuming mad.

"If you fucking call my mother, I will never suck your dick ever again! I swear to all the Gods!" Eddie shouted, pointing a finger.

Richie groaned and undid his belt, pulling it off, tossing it aside. Stan chuckled a bit, and took a drink as Richie took the bottle next, spinning it. It landed on Bill, "Truth or dare?"

"D-Dare." Bill said, his arms crossed.

Richie picked up the pepper and threw it at him, "You eat it, bitch." 

Bill looked Richie dead in the eye, taking it into his mouth, and chewing it up. Everyone was amazed as Bill did very little to react. When he did finish, he took a drink of his beer to wash it down. "Easy." 

Richie rolled his eyes as Bill showed him up. Stan spun the bottle next, and it landed on Eddie. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eddie looked at him.

"If someone offered you a million dollars to film a sex tape with a girl, would you do it?" Stanley asked him.

Eddie thought for a moment, "I mean... that's a lot of money so... probably." 

"Slut!" Richie smirked at Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Audra, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Audra smiled, eagerly.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in this room that isn't Bill Denbrough." Eddie squinted, feeling like he had her beat.

Audra looked at Bill, "I mean, do you really want me to remove my dress, Bill?" 

Bill sighed and shook his head, "It's fine. I t-t-trust all of them." 

Audra walked around the room, and stopped in front of Stan, Richie and Eddie. Richie seemed pretty sure it was going to be him that she chose to kiss, but much to everyone's surprise, she pressed both hands to Stan's face before pressing her lips to his. After about a second, she pulled back and went to sit down.

Stan locked eyes with Bill who had one eyebrow raised, "N-Now I know who to w-w-watch out for." 

"Yes, I might steal her off into the night." Stan said dryly making Bill crack a smile.

Bev spun the bottle next, and she was rather amused when it landed on Richie again. "Truth or dare?"

Richie sighed, "Truth." It was evident he was feeling a bit screwed from the dares already.

"If you had to leave Stan or Eddie, which one would you choose?" Bev smirked knowing it wasn't a question he could answer.

Richie sighed, "You guys are against me, aren't you?"

"Y-You're the one wh-who wanted to play." Bill reminded him.

Richie rolled his eyes, and dropped his pants next, standing in his red plaid boxers. "You're lucky you didn't answer that, because either way, Eddie and I would have been pissed at you." Stan pointed out before draining the rest of his drink with a little laugh.

"Yeah, you would have been resorting to jerking off until you died." Eddie nodded.

Audra spun the bottle next, and it landed on Bev, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... truth!" Beverly smiled.

"If Ben turned into a girl, would you still love him just as much?" Audra asked.

"Yes I would. I wouldn't even be mad." Bev giggled.

"I would be!" Ben said wide eyed, "I like myself the way I am."

"That's why I love you, baby." Bev winked.

It was Bill's turn to spin next, and much to everyone's amusement it landed on Richie. "So!" Richie clapped his hands, "Consensus says we should end the game here..."

"N-No. I don't agree." Bill shook his head.

Mike shook his head, "Nope. Make him suffer, Bill."

"Mike! You Judas!" Richie shouted with wide eyes.

"Truth or dare, R-Richie?" Bill asked.

Richie closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip, "Which is less dangerous?"

"Neither." Bill responded seriously.

"Truth..." Richie looked over at Bill.

"Would y-y-you rather k-kiss Eddie's mom or S-Stan's dad?" Bill asked.

"If you say my mom, I swear to fucking God you will live to regret it." Eddie pointed at him.

"If you say my dad, I'm never touching you again." Stan looked at him seriously.

"Fuck this question." Richie pulled down his boxers, revealing himself to everyone, "Here's my dick Denbrough, you can suck it!" 

Stan was the first person to burst into laughter, but definitely not the last one. Richie dressed himself, grumbling with annoyance that everyone was out to get him. Everyone found it pretty hilarious that Richie lost his own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you enjoyed this chapter :D It's fun to make Richie lose his own games!


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Birthday Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stan's birthday, and of course Richie and Eddie are there to help him celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

Chapter 16

August

Stanley woke up on the morning of his birthday to warm kisses on his left shoulder, and tender lips on his own. He groaned a bit, and smiled a little, his eyes opening sleepily. Eddie was staring down at him, a smile on his face that was enough to light up the room, "Happy Birthday, Stanley."

It was the first year Stanley was actually excited to have a birthday. Every other year, his family would decide what he did which typically involved travelling out of Derry to see relatives that he never saw unless it was a special occasion. It was always the same mundane day year after year, and he often didn't even mention it was his birthday to his friends after a while. Some of them remembered anyway, but he was never allowed to hang out with any of them on that day. This usually led to his friends having a separate birthday for him that didn't involve anyone but the loser's club.

Stan reached up, cupping Eddie's face, "Thank you, Eddie."

Richie leaned in next to kiss his lips. He cupped Richie's face with his other hand. "This is how every birthday should start.... you two, in our bed on a sunny day." Stan smiled a little.

"Don't forget the best part." Richie said before revealing what was in his right hand: A whipped cream spray can. 

Stan eyed him for a moment, when he opened his mouth to speak, Richie immediately pushed the nozzle into Stan's mouth, spraying some of the whipped cream into his mouth. Richie leaned in, locking their mouths together. Richie's warm tongue was a shocking contrast to the cold cream on his tongue. Kissing him back, Stan consumed some of the whipped cream in his mouth until there was nothing left. 

When they pulled apart, Stan spoke, "So let me guess..." Stan looked from Richie to Eddie, "You caved, and decided to let him bring food into the bedroom."

Eddie rolled his eyes a little, and nodded, "Yeah, I did... just this once. Whipped cream is less weird than his first couple of suggestions."

"What were his first suggestions?" Stan raised a brow, not even sure why he was questioning it.

"What's the fucking problem with bringing a big mac into the bedroom?!" Richie furrowed his brows.

Eddie was internally screaming so loud, Stan was pretty sure he heard it from the outside of Eddie's head. When Richie didn't get an answer, and just an exhausted look from Eddie, he sprayed some whipped cream into his mouth, and leaned in, pressing his lips to Eddie's. Stanley watched them kiss; it was always an enjoyable sight for him, and they both knew it. 

When they broke apart, Eddie pulled the sheets down a little, exposing Stan's torso. Richie sprayed some of the whipped cream onto Stanley's chest. It was cold and a little shocking at first, but then Eddie's tongue dragged across it, lapping up the whipped cream slowly. 

Stan felt himself getting hard, his eyes watching excitedly as Richie sprayed some on Stan's neck, down to his collar bone. He stayed still, letting Richie lick it off his skin. He was pretty sure he was going to feel really sticky after they were done with him, but that was a minor thought as Eddie pulled down the sheets to his pelvis, still not exposing his erection to the light of day.

Eddie took Richie's hand, guiding him on where to spray as Richie pulled the trigger. The warm mouth lapping at the skin between his hips made him shiver in combination with Richie's mouth cleaning off the last bit of whipped cream from his collarbone. Everything felt good about what they were doing, and he swore they knew some of his dirty fantasies without having to speak them. 

Richie sat up, and smirked when his face was in eye sight of Stanley. Pulling the sheet off his hardened erection, Richie shook the can of whipped cream while Eddie sat up, licking his lips clean as they both watched Richie aim the can at his penis. Stan bit his lip at the feeling of coldness surrounding his straining erection. 

The brunette was first to lick up the side of his erection, warming the coolness down. Next, the raven haired man licked up the other side of his erection. Stan moaned softly, his body heating up more before Richie wrapped his entire mouth around the head of his cock, sliding down to the base.

Eddie gently bit Stan's hip, sending a spark of excitement into the mix of everything that was already going on. Richie's mouth moved rather quickly, up and down with some expertise. He had a few years under his belt, so Stan wasn't too surprised at his abilities. 

Taking Stan's hand in both of his, Eddie wrapped his mouth around his index finger. Stan watched, and didn't know which one of them to focus on. His body shivered a bit as he was building up fairly quickly with the visuals Eddie and Richie were giving him. 

"Shit! This isn't going to last long..." Stan warned.

Richie popped off his erection, and looked at him with amusement, "Let it happen. This is only round one, you're going to get so laid today." 

Stan didn't have time to respond before Richie's mouth was back on him. Eddie moved up to kiss his lips. Stanley was failing miserably at trying to stifle his moans, even as he moaned into Eddie's mouth without the ability to stop. 

Arching his back, Stan finally felt himself release. "Oh God! Richie! Eddie!" He felt his body stiffen, and he released into Richie's mouth. 

His heart was beating in his ears as his body let go. He panted, and looked down at Richie who made no motion to spit. "You can spit now." Stan breathed, his body shivering a bit.

"No can do." Richie shrugged, "I already swallowed." 

"I don't know how he does it..." Eddie shook his head a little before placing another kiss on Stan's lips.

He didn't want to say anything, but it turned him on a little to think about. "Oh, I see..." Stan sighed, relief flooding through him, "That was a good wake-up..." 

"Only the best for the birthday boy." Eddie winked before sitting up on his knees.

"You want to fuck us both now?" Richie asked curiously.

"I'm going to need a little time... you just wiped me out for a little while." Stan reminded him.

"That's fair." Richie shrugged.

"Tell me, what else did you two plan for today exactly?" Stanley could only imagine what they might have come up with.

"Well, we didn't plan anything, actually." Eddie looked at him seriously, "We know in the past you never got any say in your birthday, so we left today open for you to decide." Eddie informed him.

"I appreciate that. Besides you already took me to the Bird Sanctuary in April, so I guess that sort of counts as something we've done for my birthday." Stan reminded them.

"Yeah, but we felt like you getting to decide what to do was the real way you'd probably want it. Although there's one thing you didn't get a say in: we did bake you a cake in the middle of the night while you were asleep so... that's something at least." Richie smiled.

"You guys are sneaky." Stan pulled them both in for a hug.

The scent of both Eddie's and Richie's clean hair combined was relaxing, and Stan was pretty sure he could stay in that bed with them forever. After a bit of cuddling and much more kissing, the trio decided to get out of the bed. Stanley opted to shower the sticky whipped cream residue off himself first thing.

Stan was given his birthday gifts immediately once he returned to them, and he was pleased to get a new bird book from the two of them. It put more focus on the types of birds you could find in their city, and even a couple of key spotting locations Stan could venture to. Eddie had insisted on getting Stan a piece of art to hang over his bed since it was something they saw at the art shop a few weeks ago. Stan admitted, he wasn't exactly secretive about how the painting caught his eyes. It was of three birds, a yellow finch, a blue jay, and a cardinal with a winter backdrop. Richie had gifted Stanley a hummingbird feeder, and some new binoculars to take with him on his bird watching adventures. They were all bird related gifts, and he couldn't have been happier to receive them. 

They dressed after they realized they were starting to get hungry, and headed out of the apartment, into the streets of Los Angeles. The sun was shining in the sky, and it was most likely going to be a fairly hot day. Stan didn't mind at all. He dressed in tan shorts, and a breezy white buttoned up shirt, and sandals. 

Stanley felt like he was getting a bit more of a fashion sense from living in the big City. The same could be said for both Richie and Eddie. They exited the apartment, locking it up behind them. 

They decided to venture into the coffee shop that was closest to their apartment. It had a lot of really well done baked goods inside, and Richie went there more often than any of them to satisfy his sweet tooth. Richie bought their breakfast, and the two found themselves walking around the different shops. "Come with me mon amore! I will find only the finest whip for your fine body!" Richie said in a scandalous French accent.

"No, no, no, no, no, Richie. No way am I going in there with you." Stan shook his head as Richie tried pulling Stan's arm as he tried heading inside the sex shop a few blocks from where Eddie's hotel job was. 

"Oh, come on! You've already been in one of these places before!" Richie tried to coax him.

"With Eddie, yes." Stan nodded remembering the day they awkwardly walked into a sex shop, and asked for a ball gag.

"So, come in with us both! It'll be fun!" Richie tried to convince him, but Stan wasn't allowing himself to be pulled inside despite Richie's attempts.

"Nope, don't trust him, Stan." Eddie shook his head, "Last time he took me in one of those places, he ran up and hit me in the face with a huge rubber dildo." 

Richie burst into laughter, nearly falling over. "I fucking forgot about that!" 

"I didn't! We got kicked out of the shop, and like three people saw you do it!" Eddie glared at Richie.

"You survived it, didn't you?" Richie asked as if that were the point.

"Well obviously I survived it, but you're still a fucking idiot for hitting me in the face with that stupid rubber dick..." Eddie grumbled.

"Well, you know what they say..." Richie looked at him seriously. "No one takes a dick to the face quite like Eddie Kaspbrak." Eddie smacked him in the arm.

Stan couldn't help but laugh, earning himself a smack in the arm, "Fuck you too, Stan!" Eddie couldn't hide his smile as he tried to sound angry.

"You love us, just admit it." Richie smirked, putting an arm around Eddie's shoulders as they kept walking.

Eddie smiled at him, "For some reason." 

Stan paused in front of the tattoo shop, looking over one of their sample charts. "Stanley, I never pegged you for the tattoo type." Richie said wrapping his other arm around Stan's shoulders.

"Well, no... I don't think I want a tattoo, but I like this one." Stan pointed to a drawing of a feather that had beautiful detailing. 

"It would look good on you." Richie said looking at his blonde boyfriend.

Stan shook his head, "It's against Jewish law. I can't." 

"Yeah well, I've seen you eat some very non-kosher things. You aren't exactly practicing anymore." Eddie raised a brow.

"My dad would flip a lid if he saw one on me." Stan shook his head, looking down a bit.

"Your dad would flip a lid if he knew you were fucking two guys too, Stan." Richie raised a brow.

Stan hadn't told his parents anything. He didn't want to have that sort of conversation with them. He knew they wouldn't be happy. Stan didn't want them to be angry over it. After what he did about a year ago, he wasn't ready for them to be disappointed in him again.

"They don't know about us..." Stan felt cold saying it, but they already knew.

"We know. Your dad's a rabbi, he'd be pissed." Richie rubbed his arm a bit.

"You don't have to tell them if it's easier. We understand." Eddie said, "My mom knew I was gay when she walked in on Richie and I in my room late one night..." 

"That's why Richie isn't allowed in your mom's house anymore?" Stan raised a brow, never knowing the full reason.

Eddie and Richie both nodded at the same time. "Yeah, and let me tell you she wasn't to fun to deal with for about a week. She tried to tell me I was going to end up with plenty of STD's because of it. She still gives Richie the stink eye to this day."

"Yeah, I can't blame her for hating me in all honesty. She saw you bent over your bed taking it like a fucking champ." Richie laughed a little.

Eddie looked to Stan, "You can tell your parents if you want to, I mean my mom wasn't thrilled, but she still loves me. Your parents will still love you too, Stan." 

"My parents don't care about me either way, so I don't tell them anything." Richie shrugged, "I've contemplated getting a tattoo before. I just don't know what I'd want to get."

"I've thought about it, but, I'm still not sure if I'd ever be able to do it." Eddie shook his head, "The idea of a needle in my skin, just..." Eddie shivered.

Stan thought about it for a moment, "Tattoos really aren't for me." Stan looked at Richie shaking his head, and continuing down the street. 

He did like the idea of a tattoo, but the odds of someone finding it were too high. He didn't want to risk an emergency situation in which his father would somehow see it, and tell him he was a disappointment to the entire church. Sometimes he didn't feel like he owned his own body, and this was one of those times. He didn't speak of it any more that day, and decided to enjoy what the rest of the day had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you approve of Stan's super chill Birthday!


	17. Chapter 17: Forbidden Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Richie is at band practice, Stan and Eddie dip into some of his home baked food. They're about to learn why Richie tells them not to eat any of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug use

Chapter 17

September

Stan had decided to try getting a job of his own around mid August. Eddie already had a job working at a hotel, and Richie made a small fraction of money from his band merchandise, and show's The Neon Robots were hired to play at outside of The Fish Bowl. 

Though the two had plenty of money saved up from years of putting their paycheques aside in preparation for their schooling, their funds would eventually dry up. Stan knew his father was paying for his apartment, and his scholarship was paying for school, but he wanted to have a bit of income just to get started on a nest egg.

The coffee shop down the road that Richie often went to had put up a hiring sign. Richie had helped get Stan an interview, and the owner seemed to really like Stanley. The following week he was hired on as part time staff. Learning how to do the job had been fairly simple, and Stanley was a quick learner to top it off. Overall, Stanley was fond of the job. 

"I'll take a hot beverage, good sir." Richie said in an English accent the middle of the empty coffee shop.

"Ok, what kind of hot beverage?" Stan looked at him.

"One made with the finest coffee beans, and the hottest water you have, pip pip, now!" Richie antagonized still using his English accent.

"I hate you so much." Stan said dryly, ringing through a regular coffee before giving him the total.

Richie handed him the money, and Stan grabbed a styrofoam cup. He began to pour the coffee into the cup for him. "That's it... you pour in that coffee, boy. Nice and slow. Precise. Sexual." Richie said watching.

Stan glared up at him, hiding the fact that he was just as amused by this. "Do you want me to kick him out, Stanley?" One of the girls who was also on staff winked at Richie, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Thanks Beth, but I don't even think a restraining order could save me at this point." Stan stirred in sugar and cream carefully.

Beth laughed, her brown ringlets bouncing a little. "That's right. He's living in Hell." Richie nodded.

"Here. Take it and leave." Stan smiled the slightest bit.

Richie tried his coffee, and looked at Stan, "Do you call this a coffee?!"

"I do, yes." Stan nodded.

"You sir," Richie pointed at Stan, "are a very smart man!" 

Stan rolled his eyes, "See you after your band practice."

Richie blew a kiss and headed out the door with a shit eating grin as he left. Stan couldn't help but smile when he left. "You're so in love, Stan. It's so cute." Beth hip checked him on her way by.

Stan looked at her, "Yeah, you got me there." Stan walked over to the sink, cleaning out one of the coffee pots from earlier.

"I don't know how to manage two guys at a time. That's talent." Beth smiled as she swept the floor.

"We manage each other. It's a team effort." Stan responded, "I've known them all my life, so it's pretty easy to get along."

"That's pretty lucky, Stan. I wish I had that good of luck." Beth said sweeping the dirt into a dust pan, "All the girls I like usually never like me." 

"Give it time. You just have to make sure to take care of yourself in the meantime. No wallowing in sadness. It gets you no where, so I've come to understand." Stan advised.

"Do your parents know you're dating two guys?" Beth asked curiously.

"No, they don't..." Stan shook his head.

"Well.. would they be mad?" Beth pried.

Stan nodded, "Yeah." 

Beth didn't pry any more than that, but it still made Stan think a lot about telling his parents. He felt like he was betraying Eddie and Richie by not saying anything. That was what was eating away at him the most.

By the end of his shift, Eddie had come into the coffee shop. He had come back from his own shift at the hotel; he was covering for someone who had called in sick. "Hey, Eddie." Stanley greeted warmly.

Eddie smiled, approaching the counter, "Hey. You almost ready to go?"

Stan nodded, and leaned his hands on the counter, "Did you want me to make you anything before we go home?"

"No thanks. I had a ton of tea at the hotel. I needed to keep myself awake. I honestly could have stayed for the first three hours and left, because the last five hours had no one." Eddie ran his fingers through his dark mane of hair.

Stan pulled off his apron, and clocked out on the computer before nodding to Clair who had just arrived to take over. "You should really bring a book to read when you work there." Stan said as he walked out with Eddie.

"I would, but I keep forgetting to go looking for one. Got any recommendations?" Eddie asked, making a cute face as they headed out onto the sidewalk in the orange glow of the late afternoon sunset. 

"Nothing off the top of my head, but there's a book store a block away if you want to check there before we go home." Stan suggested. 

Eddie nodded, and the two headed inside. The book store understandably reminded Stanley of the Library Ben used to spend most of his time inside of. Stan spent a great deal there with him over the years. They had become close study partners, and Ben had an admiration for books that Stan could appreciate. 

The two looked through several clearance bins before moving onto the popular books that were in the recommended section. "I hate how most of the popular books are horror..." Eddie said with a sigh, "I get it. Not everyone had the childhood we had, but it still bothers me."

Stan nodded, "I only watch horror movies when Richie puts them on. Somehow he's desensitized, but I don't think I ever will be." Stan shook his head.

"Richie is either braver or too stupid to feel any fear from them." Eddie laughed a little.

Stan smiled, "I'll go with too stupid."

They found some books that looked halfway decent in the popular section, and Eddie decided two books were better than no books at his job. He paid for them, and they made their way back towards their apartment. They were quiet, just enjoying the silence as people bustled on by them. Most people were just getting off work for the evening, or heading out for dinner.

Thoughts of his conversation with Beth came to mind. He stared straight ahead, and spoke what was on his mind, "I think I want to tell my parents about us." 

Eddie's neck snapped in his direction so fast, he was worried it might dislocate. "Really? When?"

"I don't know... I was thinking at winter break. Maybe after Hanukah. I just don't think its fair to you and Richie if I keep it a secret. I know originally I didn't want anyone to know about us, but I love you both. I want to be open about it." Stan confessed.

Eddie smiled gently at him, "You aren't doing us wrong by hiding it from your parents. They won't make it easy on you, I'm sure of that." 

"I know you don't feel like it does you a disservice, but I do. I'm sick of living in fear of my father's rules, and the rules of the God he's been trying to force onto me my whole life..." Stan sighed.

"You don't believe in God?" Eddie asked curiously.

"I do, but, I guess I just don't believe in the one my father worships. I just can't believe a God would consider any sort of love blasphemy. It feels wrong." Stan explained as they opened the door to the apartment building, and headed up to their level.

"I was never raised in religion, so I can't relate to the things you've been through, but I agree. I'd like to think God wouldn't hate us for loving each other." Eddie smiled a little sadly as he pulled out his key, and unlocked their apartment door.

"What smells like chocolate?" Stan asked as the scent practically hit him in the face as they walked in, locking the door behind them.

"Richie was probably making something. He's become a fan of Betty Crocker desserts." Eddie replied as he put his books on the hook by the door.

Stan walked to the fridge, and opened it. "Oh, he made brownies again." Stan said pulling out the plate that was wrapped in plastic wrap. "I don't get why he keeps making these, and then eating the entire thing by himself. He keeps not wanting us to have any, and it's not really fair."

"Let's have some. I'm sure he's just being a dick to bother us." Eddie decided, "I'm kind of hungry."

Stan shrugged, "I am too." Stan looked up at the clock over the sink, "He'll be home in about two hours, so we might as well eat these, and then start cooking closer to the time he shows up."

Eddie got plates out of the cupboard, "Just don't tell him we had any. We'll see if he even notices. He is so oddly possessive over them." 

"He's possessive over food in general." Stan said as he placed the brownies on plates before returning the original plate to the fridge.

The two sat on the couch together, and turned the TV on. "Let's find something to watch, and just relax. I'd say we earned it." Eddie said flipping through stations.

"Tell me about it. Customer service is draining." Stanley agreed as he bit into the corner of his brownie.

***

When Richie unlocked the door, he could hear giggling coming from the living room. He furrowed his brows a bit confused as he walked in to see Stan and Eddie both giggling on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. 

On the TV was a children's program, and there were two empty plates on the coffee table. Richie nodded a bit and smiled, "So... you ate my fucking brownies that I told you both not to eat..."

"Oh shit... Richie's back..." Eddie looked over the back of the couch.

"If you don't breathe, it'll be like you don't exist. He won't even notice." Stan advised Eddie.

Richie leaned over the back of the couch, staring down at them. "You guys are fucking high as a kite aren't you?" Stan and Eddie both looked up at him, dazed and very out of it as they both tried to hold their breaths for as long as possible.

"You guys really need to listen to me when I fucking say not to eat something in the fridge. Also, I can still see you even when you aren't fucking breathing." Richie sighed looking at them both, unable to hide the fact he was a bit amused by the situation.

"Shhh. I can hear the different signals in the air." Eddie shushed Richie, making Stan laugh loudly.

"He's just talking. He doesn't know what he's saying. I feel like I'm inside of a can." Stanley said before laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up.

"Those brownies you ate had a LOT of pot in them. Like, enough to knock me on my ass, so I can only imagine how fucked up you two are right now." Richie looked between them.

"Are you going to arrest us?" Eddie stared at Richie, really trying to focus on him.

"The hospital is really far. Like, it's all the way...." Stan pointed towards the sliding glass door to the balcony. 

Richie lifted his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, "Shit, this is going to be a long night. I guess I'm cooking dinner now, because you two fucks will just light the entire apartment on fire." Richie headed to the kitchen.

"I want cheese and salsa." Eddie said clinging to the back of the couch, resting his chin on the back of it to see Richie.

Stan looked over, "Food?"

"How does mac and cheese sound?" Richie knew how much they usually hated it.

"That! That!" Eddie smacked the back of the couch, "I want mine with mustard!" 

Richie made a disgusted face, "You're really fucked up if you think that'll taste good."

Stanley started to laugh again as Richie got a pot of water ready on the stove. "If you lie back really still, you can see the sprinkles in the ceiling."

Richie looked back over his shoulder and smiled, shaking his head, "Sprinkles huh?"

"They're like light beads." Stan tried to focus to explain what he was talking about. "I once made a bracelet using just black and dark brown beads. It looked like wild corn. I want butter." Stan went off on a tangent. 

Richie chuckled, "Fuck me... you guys are going to learn a valuable lesson after tonight."

"Hey, fuck you!" Eddie shouted, pointing at the smoke alarm.

"That's the smoke detector, Eds." Richie informed him.

"It blinked! Fuck that guy!" Eddie picked up his plate and threw it at the wall, aiming for the smoke detector, smashing it to pieces as it collided with the wall.

Richie stared wide eyed, "Wow, you are gonna fucking hate yourself tomorrow..."

Stanley started to laugh hysterically, "You're so funny Eddie!"

"You're gonna find this hilarious when you're feet are bleeding..." Richie grabbed the dust pan, and the broom, shaking his head as he began to sweep up their mess.

He dumped the shards of plate into the garbage can, and walked over to the coffee table, taking the other plate, before Eddie had any more bright ideas. "Richie! When did you get here?!" 

"Sometime between the time I walked through the door, and when you smashed a plate against the wall, fuck-nuts." Richie replied before going back into the kitchen.

"Cloves." Stan said looking concentrated. "Cl-oh-ves. Clo-ves. Cloves. Clothes." Stan gasped suddenly, "They are the same word!" 

"For the love of God, why didn't I invest in a video camera?" Richie asked himself as he poured the dry noodles into the boiling water.

He stirred the pot, and turned back to see Eddie and Stan touching fingertips, looking quite enthralled. "I've decided I'm going to feed you two assholes, and then send you both to bed." Richie told them both.

"Heh, bed." Stan said as if it were a silly idea.

"Yes, bed. You guys need to sleep this off as best as you can. You have class tomorrow, and I don't want you to be too cloudy." Richie paused for a moment, "I fucking sound more like a dad than my own dad."

"If 'dad' and 'mom' are both three words... then why is 'sister' or 'brother' so long?" Stan squinted, trying to find the answer to what ever question was possessing his mind.

"Let me know how that fucking brain teaser turns out." Richie snapped his fingers before pointing at Stan.

Richie finished cooking the mac and cheese before placing a plate before each of them. "You still want mustard in your mac and cheese?" Richie asked holding the yellow mustard in hand.

Eddie nodded, and started dumping some over his mac and cheese. "It needed more yellow." He said as if that was supposed to mean something.

Eddie forked some of it off his plate, and Richie watched as Eddie ate it like there was nothing wrong it. "You could be like, a world class chef. Like one on a fancy airplane." Eddie pointed at him as he sat on the other side of Stan.

"Zooooom." Stan said with a mouthful of pasta.

Richie nearly choked on his food, but he held it together and shook his head, "You guys are so fucking hilarious stoned." He had to admit, it was a pretty good time, even if they did commit the ultimate betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review for the evil brownies of happiness!


	18. Chapter 18: Pumpkin Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, and Richie insists on watching horror movies. Stan and Eddie decide to change his mind on the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content

Chapter 18

October

The smell of freshly cooked pumpkin seeds invaded the apartment. There had been a lot to cook up once Richie, Stanley, and Eddie had finished hollowing out their pumpkins. The previous Halloween the trio shared together hadn't involved pumpkins, but this year Richie insisted they each get one to carve and put out on the balcony. 

Stanley family had never actually participated in Halloween, so growing up, he would just go with his friends, and wear a costume if they wanted to trick or treat. Eddie actually had some experience carving pumpkins with his mother, so he provided some much needed guidance to the other two.

They each made some faces on the pumpkins in red marker before cutting into them carefully with some of the carving tools found at the dollar store. Richie's pumpkin had sharp shark-like teeth and big round eyes. Eddie had gone with a buck toothed look for his pumpkin, complete with triangle eyes. Stan's pumpkin had cat eyes and a toothy grin. 

They sorted through the pumpkin guts together, and separated the seeds from the mushy insides. Eddie had salted the pumpkin seeds before placing it into the oven. Richie had insisted on watching multiple horror movies together. Eddie and Stanley weren't so fond of horror films, but Richie was insistent on watching them for Halloween. Eddie and Stan had a plan to get out of watching too many at a time. 

Richie sat in the middle, the bowl of pumpkin seeds on his lap. Eddie and Stanley leaned into him, a blanket across the three of them. They picked at the seeds, eating them as they watched the first movie together. It was Friday the 13th, and neither of them could figure out why Richie was enjoying it so much. 

When it was over, Richie put the bowl of pumpkin seeds on the coffee table, and got up, and ejected the tape before popping in Alien. Stan and Eddie looked at each other while Richie was busy with the VCR. They nodded to each other, indicating it was time to commence their plan. Richie sat back down between them again, completely unaware of the plan. 

Richie sat between them with his eyes glued to the TV, and Eddie ran his fingers through Richie's hair gently. Stan rested his chin on Richie's shoulder causing Richie to look between them. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." Stan responded, his hand rubbing Richie's thigh gently.

"No." Richie said suddenly.

"No?" Eddie looked at him confused.

"I know what you two are up to." Richie looked between them, surprising them both a little, "You're trying to get out of this movie marathon. I'm not fucking stupid." He said.

"Oh, come on Rich. You know we hate horror movies." Eddie cast him a sad expression.

"It's fucking Halloween, we should totally be doing this sort of thing!" Richie tried to convince them.

"Well, you can watch them all you want, but, Eddie and I would rather have sex with you. It's your call what you want to do..." Stan put on his most persuasive voice as he stared up at Richie with his melt worthy brown eyes.

Richie could almost always be persuaded by sex. It was just a given, but because he knew what they were doing, he was determined to stay strong. "I'm good thanks." Richie said challengingly.

Stan was a bit shocked that Richie wasn't giving in, but he wasn't about to give in himself. "Fine. Enjoy your movie." Stan said getting up, and wandering over to Eddie, "Can you shove over a bit, Richie? I'm going to have sex with Eddie right here on the couch." 

Richie rolled his eyes and moved down on the couch, "You will not... You're just fucking with me."

That was a challenge, Stan thought. Cupping Eddie's face, Stan leaned in pressing his lips to Eddie's. He was at the very least, going to enjoy tormenting Richie thoroughly. Eddie kissed him back, his hands running over Stan's shoulders, and chest. He had his back to Richie, but he was sure he could feel the bespectacled eyes on him. 

Stan broke the kiss, and looked gently into Eddie's dark eyes, "Want a blowjob, baby?" Stan asked running his fingers along Eddie's jawline.

Eddie nodded, "I'd never say no to that." Eddie's giggle was rather adorable.

Stan got on his knees on the floor in front of Eddie, carefully undoing his jeans. Richie watched as Stanley pulled out Eddie's erection, rubbing it in his hand. Looking over at Richie, the raven haired man turned his attention back to the TV. Stan stopped himself from smirking before he leaned down, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip of Eddie's cock.

The brunette let out a soft sigh, relaxing into the couch as he watched the blonde drag his tongue over his member. Stan made a point of keeping eye contact with Eddie as he wrapped his mouth around him. Moving his head smoothly up and down, he watched as Eddie's chest heaved a little. 

Stanley moved one of Eddie's hands to his hair, allowing him some control over what was happening. Eddie massaged his scalp gently, and moved Stan's head at a pace he preferred. 

"Mm..." Eddie moaned, his back arching as his body experienced wave after wave of pleasure, "You're so good..." 

Richie made eye contact with Stan. The blonde gave him a sensual look, and continued licking at Eddie's erection zealously. "You guys are the biggest assholes..." Richie turned off the movie and began removing his clothing quickly.

Stan pulled off Eddie's penis, and the other two began undressing fully. "Bedroom." Stan said once the three of them were completely naked.

Richie jumped onto the bed first, lying on his back. Stan tossed the lubricant and the condoms on the bed. Richie tore the package open and immediately rolled it onto himself. Once he was lubricated, Eddie climbed on top of Richie. Stanley leaned over Richie, pressing their lips together. 

Richie cupped Stan's face, kissing him deeply as Eddie moved eagerly on top of him. Stan tugged Richie's hair, enjoying the extra groans coming from his lips at the feeling. Once their lips broke apart, Stan ran his tongue along Richie's neck slowly. "Fuck! Oh fucking hell! You two are so fucking evil..." Richie was nearly breathless as Stan began leaving a hickey on his neck, next to one from a few days ago.

"You love us..." Eddie panted heavily as he continued moving on top of Richie. "Oh! OH my God!" Eddie shouted with shock as he suddenly came, slowing his motions to a stop. "S-Sorry... That all felt so good..." He climbed off, and cleaned up Richie's abdomen carefully.

"I guess it's your turn." Richie looked at Stan with a smirk before rolling a clean condom onto his still straining erection.

Stan straddled Richie's hips, "I guess so... if I feel like it that is..." Stanley teased him.

Richie slicked the condom with lubricant. "Don't you dare torment me... you've done enough you dick!" Richie held excitement in his voice as he spoke; he loved when they teased him.

Stan leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Richie's neck, pinning his wrists above his head. Richie bucked his hips, desperate for some sort of contact down below, "Fuck! Stan, come on!" He begged, "You're killing me here..." He groaned as Eddie laid down beside them both, watching as he pulled the sheets up around himself.

"Hmm... I suppose you've earned it." Stan purred in his ear before lowering himself onto Richie's erection with a soft moan.

Richie was close to his peak of sexual arousal as he stared up at his blonde boyfriend who was riding him harder than Eddie even had. "Fuck! Oh God! Yes! Stan, don't stop! Oh fuck!" Richie cried out loudly.

Stanley smirked, and pressed their lips together, "Shut up, Trashmouth." He bit Richie's lower lip, eliciting another gasp.

"Make me, bitch..." Richie groaned as he struggled against Stanley's grip on his wrists.

"I might be the one taking it, but I own you right now. I could always stop if you don't agree." Stan went still on top of him pointedly.

Richie let out a whimper, "No! Please don't stop..."

"Admit it, Richie. You're Stan's bitch right now." Eddie played with the black hair on Richie's head.

"Fuck..." Richie stared up at Stan, "Fine. You win. Now please, fuck me."

"Not until you say it." Stan grinned darkly.

"I'm your bitch." Richie sighed.

"Good boy." Stan said before he began moving on top of him again.

"Oh God! You're so evil... fuck me..." Richie groaned as he moved with Stan eagerly.

It didn't take Richie much longer before he released with a loud moan that echoed of the walls of their bedroom. Stan reached down, jerking himself off until he finally released into his own hand. "That was pretty good..." Stan smiled, amused with how much control he had over Richie.

Letting go of Richie's wrists, he climbed off him with a satisfied sigh, cleaning himself off, and tossing out the condom. Richie was panting heavily, an arm around Eddie before Stan turned over, and rested against him. "You guys are lucky I love you both so much, or I'd be fucking pissed that you ruined my Halloween movie night."

"If you didn't love fucking us so much, we would have no way of ruining it." Stan reasoned.

"Besides, after all we've been through, I think living a horror movie qualifies us for never having to sit through them again." Eddie stated firmly.

Richie kissed Eddie's temple and then moved to kiss Stan's temple. "Alright, I won't make you guys sit through any more horror movies unless you want to. You guys deserve the fucking best, so I'm going to let up on the horror movies."

"Thank God." Stan snuggled into his chest.

"You aren't getting out of dressing up for the concert on the weekend though. The Neon Robots are going to get dressed up and perform, so you two have to dress up with us." Richie informed them.

"I can live with that." Eddie nodded.

"Fine, but I can't go as something horrendously scary two years in row." Stan smirked as Richie shook his head at him.

"This year go as Eddie's mom. It'll be scarier than last year." Richie joked.

"Beep beep, Richie. Fuck you." Eddie grumbled.

"You already did." Richie plastered a shit eating grin to his face.

***

To anyone else it would seem silly to worry about a nightmare, but when Eddie woke up screaming in terror, Stan and Richie immediately turned on the lights, and woke him up as fast as they could. "Eddie?! Are you ok?" Richie stared at him wide eyed as Stan held Eddie who was now sitting up, and swearing.

"The clown! I saw him!" Eddie's eyes welled up, and Stan ran his fingers through Eddie's brown locks, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

"We're here. That clown is no where near us." Stan assured him.

Eddie was shaking hard. He struggled to breathe, just like he used to when he was a kid. "It was just a dream, Eds. It'll be ok." Richie sat beside him, hugging Eddie in between he and Stanley.

Pressing his face into Richie's shoulder, Eddie sobbed. It was such a heartbreaking sound. Stan felt memories of that summer resurface, and he touched the scars from that woman tenderly. His eyes began to tear up as Eddie continued to cry. Richie looked just as upset by what was happening. All they could do was hold onto one another. 

"I hate that fucking clown." Richie sighed, his eyes tearing up as he hugged them close, "I hate what it's done to us... All these fucking nightmares..."

It wasn't a weekly occurrence, or even a monthly occurrence, but when the nightmares did take hold, they were awful. It was like each of them was back to being thirteen years old again, and they were powerless to the monster that chased them through the sewers.

Stan had a nightmare the month before, and only Richie and Eddie's embrace was able to shake off the terror. It was impossible to calm down Richie when he had one of those nightmares, and he spent the rest of those nights smoking on the balcony. 

Eddie finally stopped shaking, and crying. His body just lying limp in their arms. They got under the sheets together once more. Eddie rolled over, and was facing Stanley while Richie spooned into him. Eddie buried his face in Stan's chest, closing his eyes. It was always a while before they would fall back to sleep, but at least Eddie felt safe for the time being.

Phantom pains of a broken arm still haunted the brunette to that day, and no amount of pain medicine ever seemed to make it go away when those feelings came about. Stan rubbed Eddie's arm gently, hating the memory of him wearing that cast that said 'loser' thanks to Greta. That red 'v' drawn over the 's' did little to fix the appearance of the cast.

Stan opened his eyes and stared over at Richie who was looking just as distraught by the situation. He always felt so helpless, and Stan could read that in his dark eyes. "Eddie?" Stan asked.

"Mhmm?" The brunette responded.

"I love you both so much. I'll never let anyone hurt you. You know that, right?" Stanley asked.

Eddie hugged him tighter, "I love you too. Both of you."

Richie kissed Eddie's shoulder, and placed his hand on Stanley's arm gently. "I love you too, both of you. Nothing's ever going to separate us. We're forever." Richie promised them both.

Forever. That didn't seem so hard to believe. In some way, Stan was fairly certain their souls were linked. He didn't have much stock in Judaism anymore, but he believed there was some sort of deity watching over them. He liked to think that just maybe, the three of them were meant to be. They felt right, and that was all Stan could really base any of his feelings off of.

The warmth, and safety Stanley and Richie provided sent Eddie to sleep first. Once he was softly snoring, Richie was able to sleep. Stan didn't move, but he found himself unable to sleep for another hour. All he could think about was how fragile their lives were, and how easily things could fall apart. He never wanted to lose either of those two, and although he never considered himself to be very brave, he knew he would die for them both without hesitation. He'd walk into that house on Neibolt street, and he'd venture into the sewers bare handed if it meant saving them from that monster that had turned their whole world upside down.

To slow his heart rate, he thought of the happier times when they were children. The fields and trees of Derry were still imprinted in his mind, never to go away. He remembered their many days in the sun, and they were memories he never wanted to forget. Sleep came for Stan after a while. He dreamt of them all as children again, playing happily in the Barrens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know!


	19. Chapter 19: Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving rolls around again for the trio!

Chapter 19

November

The stores were packed on the weekend of Thanksgiving. The trio made a point to do any shopping they had to do before that point. It wasn't even safe on the streets as people drove around carelessly, ready to crash into another car without a moments notice. Richie was never a nervous driver, but he definitely knew it best to stay inside that weekend.

They were still getting used to their new tradition of Thanksgiving as a family. "Why do I always get stuck with my hand up a turkey's ass?" Richie asked as he stuffed the turkey.

"We love to torture you, that's why." Stan smiled at him as he cut up vegetables.

"Yeah, I mean, who would we torture if we didn't have you, Chee?" Eddie giggled cutely.

"That's a good point." Richie sighed, and continued stuffing, "You know, I'm glad we can do all this shit together. It beats living at home for sure."

"Well, considering7 your home life, I'm not surprised at all." Stan nodded.

"After we're done at UCLA, I want us to get a house together." Richie said rather out of the blue.

Stan and Eddie both looked back at him, "We could definitely try to do that." Eddie nodded.

"I've been trying to save up as much as I can from my barista job. Maybe if all goes well we can put a down payment on something." Stan looked back at him.

"You guys are ok with it?" Richie looked at them both, "I know it's a pretty big commitment." 

"We're committed, Richie." Stan reminded.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us." Eddie smiled.

Richie held a pleased look on his face that Stan and Eddie both thought was adorable. It was a rare expression, and they couldn't help but stare. "What?" Richie asked.

"Nothing, you just looked cute." Stan smiled.

"You big fucking softie." Richie grinned at him.

Eddie giggled at them. "I'd really like living together. It would be even better if we could all live with the other loser's too, but I know at this point in our lives, we have to go our separate ways." Eddie sighed a little.

"It sucks, but that's life. We'll always visit each other though." Stanley looked over at Eddie.

"We should get a dog." Richie said suddenly, looking as if that was the most exciting discovery to date.

"No dogs! They drool, bark, and they eat everything in sight. Not to mention the smell." Stan leered at him.

"Oh, then I suppose you think we should get a fucking bird instead?" Richie rolled his eyes as he continued to stuff the turkey.

"What's wrong with a bird?" Stan challenged Richie.

It was Eddie who spoke up, "A bird would just freak out in it's cage all day, and make too much noise while we're trying to sleep. A cat would make more sense." 

"A cat? So you can scoop its poop on a daily basis while it runs around acting like King Shit?" Richie raised a brow.

"You run around acting like King Shit and we keep you." Eddie shot back.

"I see the pet situation is going to have to be reconsidered at a later date." Stan looked between them. "For now, let's just not have one unless its a goldfish." 

"Fine!" Eddie and Richie said in unison before going back to their current tasks at hand, much to Stan's amusement.

They finished their preparation, and had forgotten about the silly argument by the time they put the food in the stove to cook. They took a seat on the couch, watching the parade on the TV as they chit chatted. 

"Next month I've decided instead of staying with the Denbrough's I'm going to rent a hotel room in Derry." Richie informed them both.

"Why? Is Bill not letting you stay this time?" Eddie asked looking a bit confused.

"He never said I couldn't, but I know he probably wants to spend time alone with his family, and if I'm there, he's going to feel obligated to stay up and do shit with me instead." Richie shrugged.

"Did you want one of us to stay with you?" Eddie looked at him curiously.

"Nah, you guys have parents who actually want to see your fucking faces." Richie waved a hand. 

Stan and Eddie felt a bit guilty. Richie always played it off like it was nothing, but it wasn't nothing. It meant he was unwanted. Unloved. For Richie, that was the worst feeling, and both Stan and Eddie could understand that. 

Richie must have sensed the tension in the room. "Besides, I can watch some of those late night porn channels, and jerk off in peace every night." Richie smirked at them.

"Well, if you insist, but if you want me to stay over for any of the nights, just tell me. I'm willing." Stan assured him.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, same here. I'd rather spend some nights with you than my mom. She gets too clingy, and possessive. She never wants me to leave once I've been there for a while."

Richie smiled a little, "It's up to you fuckers. I'm good alone for the nights there if need be."

"I'm not really looking forward to talking to my parents." Stan admitted, looking at the floor as he thought about it.

Eddie and Richie looked at him gently. Richie lacing his fingers with Stanley. "We've told you, Stan. You don't have to tell your parents shit." 

"Yeah, we kind of understand it might not be a good conversation seeing as religion is his life." Eddie looked at Stanley with sympathy.

Stanley looked from Richie to Eddie, "I have to do this. It's not something I expect to go well, but they're still my parents. Even if they don't accept our relationship, which they won't, they need to know it's going on." Stan looked at them, "They still have to accept me."

Eddie and Richie looked at him as Stanley continued speaking after a short pause, "If I don't tell them... they'll always wonder why I haven't 'settled down' with some Jewish girl, or why I'm not looking to start a family of my own. I will run out of excuses, and I will eventually loose their trust. They'll never understand why I live with my two best friends if I don't come clean, and tell them I'm in love with you both. I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. I'm happy here."

Eddie reached over Richie's lap, and held Stan's free hand. "It means a lot to me that you want to tell them. You're braver than you think."

"Me too." Richie nodded pushing up his glasses, "I love you even more for doing this." He squeezed Stan's hand.

Stan wasn't sure why, but those two made him feel braver than he had ever felt his entire life. Perhaps it was the fact that they made him happy, and they made him feel safe. They loved him, and he could feel it in every ounce of his being. The idea of losing them, was the scariest thought that crossed his mind on a daily basis.

They sunk into each other as they remained seated on the couch. They didn't speak, as they watched the TV, but their minds were thinking about everything that had been said.

Stan broke the silence first, "I guess I have something to be thankful for on thanksgiving."

"Yeah?" Richie looked at him.

"You guys." Stan looked between Richie and Eddie.

"You're such a fucking sap." Richie smirked leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I learned from the best." Stan eyed him.

By the time their food was finished, it was late in the afternoon. Stan set the table, and Eddie brought out the food on plates, setting a plate in each of their spots. Everything had turned out well, much like last year. They decided to pass up on getting high before eating; last year they ended up wearing more of their food and making a bigger mess than intended.

After dinner, Richie sat with his guitar, plucking away at it. Stan sat with his back against the arm of the couch. Eddie was seated between his legs, Eddie's back to Stan's chest. "Wonderwall! Wonderwall!" Eddie said from his place on the couch cuddled warmly into Stanley.

"How are you not sick of me playing that fucking song, Eds?" Richie asked with a smile.

"It sounds so good when you play it." Eddie assured him.

"I'll play it, but Stan has to sing it." Richie looked over at Stanley.

"I don' sing." Stan shook his head at Richie.

"Yeah you do. I've heard you sing a few lines here and there when you forget people are around." Richie encouraged.

"Please sing? You do have a nice voice, Stan." Eddie looked up at him, his brown eyes pleading.

Stan looked between them, his arms slung around Eddie. "Alright... I'll sing, but you tell no one about it..."

"Deal." They both said in unison.

Richie started off the guitar rift, flawlessly as usual. Stan couldn't believe the things they got him to do, disregarding his comfort zone. "Today, is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw me back to you. By now, you should have somehow realized what you've gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."

Richie looked at Stan impressed as he sang out the first part of the song. Eddie tapped his legs gently, keeping the drum rhythm for them. "Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you've never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." 

Stan appreciated the fact that Richie wasn't staring at him the entire time as he strummed on the guitar. He felt a little more confident as he continued to sing, "And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how." 

The smell of Eddie's cinnamon scented shampoo radiated off his head, calming Stan further. "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And afterall, you're my wonderwall." Stan was a little surprised his voice didn't crack or do anything embarrassing yet.

"Today, was gonna be the day, but they'll never throw it back to you. By now, you should have somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." Stan gently rocked he and Eddie a little as he got more into the song.

"And all the roads that lead you there are winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how." Richie locked eyes with Stanley, a pleased expression on his face as he continued to play.

"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And afterall, you're my wonderwall." On some level, these lyrics were fitting; Stan did feel like Richie and Eddie saved him. They made him feel things he never thought were possible.

Richie joined in for the next part, "I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And afterall, you're my wonderwall."

"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me." Eddie joined in with the other two, "you're gonna be the one that saves me." Richie finished off the guitar portion of the song.

"That was amazing! You should sing more often." Eddie looked up at Stan.

"We should just do concerts in our living room every weekend." Richie joked.

Stan pressed his lips to Eddie's forehead gently. "You guys manage to talk me into a lot of things I normally wouldn't do, but I don't think I'll be performing every weekend like this."

"We got you to have sex with us, that's pretty fucking much the best thing we ever got you to do." Richie smirked.

"Yeah, you really had to force that one on me." Stan rolled his eyes as Eddie laughed between his arms.

"My ultimate fantasy is Stan bending me over his father's desk at the synagogue. Think we could arrange that next month?" Richie teased.

"Keep dreaming." Stan replied with an amused expression, "The only way that would possibly offend my father more is if you were wearing a Nazi outfit at the time."

"Fuck, You mean I shouldn't bring that outfit with us for Hanukkah?" Richie joked as Stan glared at him.

"Richie, something tells me, Nazi costume excluded, you're not lying about that being your fantasy." Eddie looked over at Richie curiously.

"Please, it's not any weirder than yours, Eddie." Richie commented, not denying anything in the process.

"Shut up, Richie." Eddie went a bit pink.

"I didn't know you had a weird fantasy." Stan looked down at Eddie curiously, "You've never shared it with me anyhow."

"It's stupid..." Eddie shook his head.

"He wants to have sex at his work on the front desk." Richie responded.

"Oh really? I had no idea you'd be into that." Stanley looked over the brunette with a small smile, "Maybe when you're on another midnight shift I might help you with that one." Stan said as Eddie's face went a deep crimson in colour.

"I-I, um... m-maybe..." Eddie stammered a bit, his shoulders becoming tense to Stan's delight.

"What about you? We already know you're a fucking kinky dom, but what else do you fantasize about, Stanley?" Richie asked curiously.

Stan avoided eye contact, "Well... maybe sometimes I do have some fantasies. I assure you it's nothing noteworthy." 

"Alright, what is it then?" Richie pried, tuning his guitar.

"Sex in public. On the beach more specifically." Stan confessed.

"I'm down!" Richie raised a hand.

"Me too. At sunset!" Eddie smiled at the thought.

"I'm more amused by the fact that both of you want me to bend you over some sort of a desk..." Stan couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't get me wrong, I also fantasize about bending YOU over one too. Your work counter at the coffee shop seems like a perfect place to do that." Richie smirked deviously.

"You can keep dreaming about that as well." Stan shook his head a little.

Eddie got up suddenly, "I-I'm going to go get the kitchen cleaned up..."

Stanley pulled him back down onto the couch, "You're going to run off so soon?" Stan eyed the forming erection in the front of Eddie's pants; he always got aroused pretty easily when they talked about sex.

"Um..." Eddie looked at Stan before Richie sat on the couch on the other side of Eddie.

"I think all this fucking sexy talk about bending people over desks is getting to him." Richie commented with a smirk.

"If I'm not mistaken, we have a desk here we could use." Stan rubbed Eddie's leg gently.

"The one in your room, Stanley?" Richie watched amused as Eddie looked between them, both excited and nervous at the same time.

"That's the one." Stan nodded, "We could take turns with him." 

"B-But I should really clean the ki-" Eddie stammered a bit as Richie pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh you'll clean the kitchen... you just might have a hard time walking to the kitchen after we're done with you." Stan watched as even Richie reacted positively to what he said.

"Fuck, when you talk dirty, it's hard to concentrate." Richie laughed a bit.

"I can't handle much more of this... we have to go to your room now." Eddie looked up at Stan.

"After you, Eds." Stan watched as Eddie stood up, and both he and Richie smacked his ass, listening to him whimper as he sped up towards the hallway. They both trailed him excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews for Stanley's singing voice!


	20. Chapter 20: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Stanley to speak to his parent's about his relationship.

Chapter 20

December

Richie was going slightly mad by the time they actually reached Derry. Eddie and Stanley had spent the last hour of their drive making out in the truck right beside him. "We're in Derry now. If we stop at a stop light, people are totally going to see you fucking assholes making out." Richie warned them.

Stan flipped Richie off, not pulling his mouth away from Eddie's as the two continued to kiss heatedly beside him. The manner in which they were kissing was similar to how they made out before they had sex. Richie fidgeted as he watched them, wanting in on the action. "Fuck... I've got the stiffest boner right now... you guys are killing me..." Richie said as he parked outside the hotel, "I'll be back, neither one of you better be pregnant by the time I fucking get back." Richie grumbled as he exited the vehicle.

Stan wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into Eddie, but he was more affectionate that usual the entire ride from their hotel to Derry. It wasn't something to complain about, Stan was enjoying kissing the brunette. Stan could only guess it had something to do with how Eddie's mother tried to keep him from his friends during the holidays. 

Richie returned to the truck, and glared over at them, "You're still at it? Fuck me..." Richie shook his head, starting his truck back up.

Eddie moved his mouth down to Stan's neck, placing wet kisses along the way, "Quit complaining. Just get to the Denbrough's house, and we'll stop." Stan made a pleased sigh as Eddie made his way back up to his lips.

Richie grumbled and drove to Bill's. When he parked on the side of the street, Eddie reluctantly pulled back from Stan's mouth. Stan jumped a little when he saw Bill's and Audra's surprised faces next to his window, and Richie started laughing.

Stan got out of the vehicle with Eddie, and Richie. "I s-see you two had a g-g-good trip here." Bill said as Stan's cheeks were a little flushed.

"These two assholes wouldn't quit making out for the last hour." Richie informed Bill as Ben, Bev, and Mike came over to them. 

"Well, I see it was a good trip down for you two at least." Audra giggled as Bill and Richie hugged each other. 

Stan pulled Audra into a hug, "Yeah, yeah... let's pretend you saw nothing."

"I can't unsee it now." Audra smiled widely as Stan let go.

Eddie hugged her next while Bill came over, wrapping his arms around Stan, "I-Is that your wallet in y-your pocket or are y-y-you just happy to see me, Stan?" 

Stan couldn't help but blush, "Shut it, Bill."

Richie laughed at Stan's awkwardness from being caught. "Does Stan have a woody?" Bev asked them.

"No! I don't!" Stan responded as Bev wrapped her arms around him.

"That's what you fucking get for tormenting me." Richie pointed at Stan warningly.

***

The nights of Hanukkah had gone smoothly with the Uris family. Stanley had been anxiously waiting to talk to them about his relationship, but he wanted it to be the right moment. Christmas eve was upon them, and like any Jewish family, they weren't celebrating, but they were sitting at dinner together. His mother and his father had asked Stanley about his classes, and what grades he was getting; he was happy to say they were the top grades in the course. 

"Have you met anyone in Los Angeles? Any Jewish girls?" His mother asked, failing at being subtle.

Stan felt like it was time. He put down his fork, and looked over at his parents, "I um... there's something I need to tell you both."

His parents exchanged looks, clearly assuming he was going to confess that he had found a girl he was interested in. "Have you found someone?" His father asked curiously.

"Yes." Stan nodded, "I um..." He paused, feeling his stomach knotting up, "I'm in a relationship."

"How long have you been together? What's her name?" Stan's mother asked curiously.

"That's the thing." Stan looked between his parents, feeling his palms starting to sweat.

"Ever since I moved to Los Angeles, I've been in a relationship with Richie and Eddie." He felt the words leave his mouth, and he almost didn't feel like the person saying them. 

His father looked rigid, and his mother looked shocked. "We're in love. I've never felt this way about anyone bef-" Stan was cut off when his father slammed a fist on the table.

Stan's eyes went wide, and he stared at his father, "This isn't funny."

Shaking his head, Stan spoke up, "This isn't a joke."

"Please, don't do this to us, Stanley." His mother covered her face, her eyes watering with disappointment.

"It's not a choice. It's never a choice who you fall in love with. It just happens." Stanley tried to tell them, but he knew his words were falling on deaf ears.

His mother began praying, wishing God could 'fix' her son. It hurt. It hurt a lot. "We can help you, but you have to move back home. This arrangement has led you down the wrong path." Rabbi Donald Uris spoke in the voice he used at the synagogue. 

"No. I know it's hard to believe, but there's nothing wrong with me." Stan shook his head, "We're happy. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. How can something like that be wrong?" 

"It's against our religion! It's filthy and sinful! If you aren't going to change your ways, or change your path, then we can't accept you in our lives any longer." The rabbi spoke with conviction as Andrea Uris began to sob a little harder at the thought.

Stanley swallowed, looking between his parents. "You'd really abandon your child for your religion?" 

"You leave us with no choice." The rabbi avoided looking at his son, "If you want our help, you will receive it. If you don't, then you need to leave."

Stan was fairly certain his legs were numb by now. He carefully stood up, and felt his eyes leaking tears down his cheeks. His head hung low as his mind replayed everything over and over again. "I will no longer be sending money to Los Angeles to support you. Get your things, and get out." His father said once Stanley made it to the doorway.

Fire ignited in his chest. A fire he hadn't felt since the day of his Bar Mitzvah. Stan ran upstairs, grabbing his things. He tossed all of his belongings that were out, back into his suitcase. Looking around his childhood bedroom, he knew it would be the last time he saw it. 

When he went back downstairs, suitcase in hand, he realized his mother was no where to be seen, but his father was standing by the door. "I wish things could have been different." The Rabbi said sadly.

"I do too." Stan said as he stepped into his shoes, and pulled his long grey coat on, "Maybe you should have just left me in that bath tub that day." Stan said pushing past him as he headed onto the porch. 

"Stanley, don't you dare-" His father was cut shot as Stanley turned around, glaring at his father.

"No, you don't get to lecture me anymore!" He yelled at his father angrily, "After everything you've put me through growing up, I think it's time you understand that your lectures, and your pressure on me did nothing to further me in any positive direction. All it did was make me feel more insecure, and hate myself for not being the perfect son you always wanted." Stan watched as his father stood in the doorway, silent as Stan continued, "You and mom may have been my parents, but you're not my family. A family is about love, support and honesty. I have that now, and I don't need you anymore. If you ever want to apologize for YOUR mistake, you know my number." Stan walked off the porch, and hauled his bags along with him.

He heard the door to the house slam shut, and he felt a sense of accomplishment that he finally stood up to his father. The other part of him felt sick. He felt the reality of what just happened hit him hard in the guts. He forced himself to remain composed. Eddie's house wasn't far away, and he knew he could use a phone to call Richie from there. 

The snow below his boots was thick, but not hard to walk in. He could see his breath, but the burning feeling in his face was keeping him rather warm even as the wind whipped through his curls. 

The Kaspbrak house came into view after several minutes of replaying his night over in his head. His eyes didn't stop leaking the entire way. Walking up the small steps, Stanley knocked on the door. Eddie came to the door after a few moments, and opened the door. His face fell the moment he saw Stan's tears. "Stanley?" Eddie shut the door behind him, and pulled Stanley into a warm embrace.

Eddie cupped Stan's face, looking into his eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think they'd throw you out." 

Stan closed his eyes, more tears falling from his eyes. He didn't speak, he just continued to sob as Eddie held onto him. "Can you call Richie? I'm going to need a place to stay..." Stan spoke in monotone.

Eddie nodded, "Stay here. I'll be right back." Racing back inside, Stanley was left on the steps alone.

He watched his tears land on the wood below him. After about three minutes had passed, Eddie was back outside with him, wearing his coat this time. Eddie's arms wrapped around him warmly. "I love you." Stan whispered, pressing his face into Eddie's neck.

"I love you too, Stanley." Eddie ran his fingers through Stan's hair as they hugged, "This is hard for you, but it's going to get better. Richie and I aren't going anywhere. We love you so much."

Stan whimpered a little, hot tears dripping down Eddie's neck. Humming soothingly, Eddie gently rocked Stan back and forth to his made up tune. It soothed him for the time being, and Stan was able to focus on something other than his troubled thoughts. 

The sound of a vehicle pulling up could be heard, but Stanley didn't move. The sound of Richie's truck door shutting was unmistakable. Within seconds, he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. "Stan? I'm so fucking sorry this had to happen... Is there anything I can do?" Richie asked sympathetically.

Stan pulled his face out of Eddie's neck and turned so Richie could see his face; his eyes were red rimmed, and his lips were puffy. "Just take me with you." Stan sniffled, looking at Richie who was near tears just looking at Stan.

"Of course. Here, let me take those." Richie grabbed both of Stan's bags. 

Eddie walked with an arm around Stan's middle as they headed to Richie's truck. "Did you want me to come with you two?" Eddie asked, his eyes teary.

"No, your mother wants you here for Christmas. You should be with her." Stanley shook his head looking at Eddie seriously.

Eddie looked at Stanley for a moment before looking at Richie, "Take care of him for me."

"I will." Richie nodded, and Eddie gently kissed Richie as he held the door open for Stanley to climb inside.

Stan got into the seat, and Eddie came around to kiss him gently. "Call me tomorrow, alright?" Stan nodded at Eddie in response.

Eddie closed Stan's door, and Richie got in next to him. Eddie watched them as the truck pulled off. Richie reached over, taking Stan's hand in his as he drove. "What happened exactly?" Richie inquired.

"I'll give you the highlights..." Stan stared at the dashboard. "I told my parents that I was in a relationship with you and Eddie. They tried to tell me there was something wrong with me, and they could help fix me. I told them I didn't need fixing. My father threw me out, and decided to withdraw funding for my apartment with you guys. Then I told my dad off, and I left."

"I feel shitty that everything went down like this. You deserved better from your family." Richie sighed.

"They're not my family. You and Eddie are." Stan said looking over at him.

Richie gave him a gentle look before putting his eyes back on the road. "I know how shitty it is not to have supportive parents. I promise you though, the pain dies over time." When the truck stopped at the gas station, Richie looked over at him, "I'll be right back, alright?"

Stan nodded, and Richie climbed out of the car. Stanley closed his eyes, feeling how irritated they were from crying. He didn't know how to feel as he sat there. He was too distraught to think about anything as he stared at the lights on the dashboard. Richie returned to the vehicle, and placed a plastic bag between them. He started the vehicle back up, driving towards the hotel. The drive didn't last too long, especially since Stan could hardly focus on anything but his own thoughts. 

Richie turned off the truck once they were parked outside of the hotel. Glancing into the bag, his heart skipped a beat. Richie had picked up some sprite, skittles, butter and salt popcorn, and some red liquorice. They were all of his favourites, and he let out a choked sob. Richie looked over at Stan alarmed, "Are you alright? What did I do?"

Stan grabbed Richie's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Richie kissed Stanley back, unsure of what was gaining that sort of reaction out of him. "I love you so much.. you know all my favourite things without me having to tell you." Stanley choked out after they broke apart.

"Hey, I love you too. It's going to be ok, babe. I've got you." Richie ran his fingers through Stan's blond curls, embracing him warmly.

They remained still for a few minutes before Stan sat up a little, "I want a bath... is that ok?"

Richie nodded, ignoring the memories of Stanley's suicide attempt. "Yeah. I'll have one with you." 

The two got out of the truck, and headed inside to the second floor of the hotel, Richie carrying his bags in hand. It wasn't the biggest hotel, but it was fairly large. Richie shoved his key into the door, and they both entered, closing the door behind them. "Have a seat, I'll get the bath started." Richie said, leading Stan to the edge of the bed. 

Stan spotted his own reflection in the mirror, and grimaced at how tired and upset he looked. The bath tub filling up was audible from where he sat. Richie came into the room, grabbing some soap, and shampoo before taking them into the washroom. 

The aroma of soap floated out into the main room, and Stanley could smell it. Richie must have decided to use his soap for bubbles. Richie returned, and began to undress himself. Stanley undressed himself slowly, and left his clothes in a pile on the floor rather than folding them neatly.

Richie closed the door behind Stan, hoping to keep the warmth of the bathroom inside. He got into the tub first, and then Stanley got in as well. Sitting between Richie's legs, he relaxed into the raven haired man effortlessly. Richie put his glasses on the edge of the sink and wrapped both of his arms around Stanley. "Even though you've been crying the fuck out of your eyes, I think you look beautiful." Richie said pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Stan washed warm water over his eyes, and felt a little bit of relief in doing so. "Even though it didn't turn out well... I don't regret telling them." Stanley spoke softly.

"I think you did the right thing, but they definitely took it like assholes." Richie responded, rubbing Stan's chest.

"I don't know how I should feel. I'm angry, and I'm sad, but I'm also relieved to have told them. I'm also happy that I know the truth, even if it was the bad truth." Stan stated as he thought about everything.

"You're allowed to feel all of those things, Stanley. It might not make much sense right now since everything just happened. I'm here for you though, and so is Eddie. We won't ever do what your father did to you. Never." Richie promised.

Stan felt Richie move his hands to his shoulders. Immediately Stan let out a groan as muscles he had no idea were sore became relieved instantly. Stanley leaned forward, allowing Richie full access to his back. "You have magic fingers..." 

Richie laughed a little, "I like massaging you and Eds. I get the best fucking sounds out of you both."

Stan closed his eyes as Richie's hands massaged down his back, his thumbs pressing into the sore muscles in the small of his back. "Oh... right there..." Stan groaned a bit.

"That's the same thing Eddie's mom said last night..." Richie smirked as he continued to massage out a knot.

Stan couldn't help but laugh a little at that. He felt like he needed to laugh, even if it was just another lame 'Eddie's mom' joke. "Shut up..." Stan smiled.

Richie's palms slid up Stanley's back slowly, adding pressure as he did so. "Get your hair wet, and I'll help wash it." Richie said to him.

Stan cupped the water in front of him in his hands, and began pouring it on his hair. He got it as wet as he could before Richie put shampoo on his hands, and began lathering it into Stanley's blonde locks. He massaged at his scalp, eliciting more relaxed sounds from Stan. 

"God... why don't I let you do this more often?" Stan asked as Richie's magic fingers continued to sweep over his scalp. 

Richie smiled, enjoying how effective his massaging seemed to be. "Scoot forward, and lean back, I'll wash the soap out." Richie told him, and Stanley obliged. 

Stanley was impressed with just how gentle Richie was. He had some unique ability to turn his sorrows around, and make him feel better again. Stan sat up once his hair was clean, and he looked back at Richie, "I'll wash yours." 

Richie and Stan both moved forward so he could lean back and get his hair wet. Stan straddled his hips, and poured soap onto his hand. He rubbed them together before he began running his hands through Richie's dark curls. It seemed Richie enjoyed the feeling of Stanley's fingers massaging his scalp, his eyes closed, and he sighed peacefully. 

Stan looked over Richie's face. He looked to be at peace, and it was the most alluring sight Stanley had seen that night. Stan pressed his lips to Richie's softly. "You're beautiful." Stan whispered watching Richie's eyes open slowly.

A gentle hand caressed Stan's cheek, and they booth just looked into each others eyes for a few moments. It was nice to share a silence between he and Richie. It was uncommon, but very welcoming. Stan moved back after a bit, and let Richie lie back in the water. Stan helped clean the soap from his hair before Richie sat up again, pulling Stanley back onto his lap. Stan straddled him once again, and wrapped his arms around Richie's shoulders, hugging him warmly. 

"Can we lie down together?" Stanley asked him after a bit.

Richie nodded, "Sure. You could use some rest."

They climbed out of the tub, and dried themselves off quietly. Stanley wasn't used to Richie being so quiet, but seeing as how the night had gone, it was quite possible Richie was trying to keep from upsetting Stan further. 

They didn't bother to dress as they got into the bed. This was nothing new to them, and they were both comfortable being casually naked around each other without it having to lead to other things. They dug into the bag of snacks Richie had got from the gas station, and turned on the TV. Stan was feeling a little better as the night went on. He put some skittles into his mouth, and chewed them while they watched a movie with Tom Hanks as the main character. 

Richie nuzzled Stan's face after about an hour of lying together. "Are you tired?" Richie asked.

"I don't know if I could sleep at all... I'm exhausted, but I think if I close my eyes, I'll just think about my father again." Stan sighed a bit as he took a sip of his Sprite. "Maybe we should just have sex...?" 

Richie shook his head, "Not tonight. You're not in the right frame of mind to fuck me."

Stan looked at him, "You're a keeper." Stan smiled a little despite his sadness.

"I am a keeper." Richie smirked, kissing the back of Stan's hand, "We could totally watch some straight porn though, if that would help?"

Stan felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Richie actually changed the channel, "You've got to be kidding me..." Stan covered his eyes as he could hear a woman heavily faking her arousal.

"Fuck, this woman's bush is huge!" Richie commented.

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan glared at him.

"Seriously, look for yourself!" Richie pointed as Stan finally looked at the screen, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Is that a vagina or a rabid animal attached to her pelvis?" Stan asked horrified.

"Do people actually get off to these movies? It sounds too over the top, let alone how it looks. Is she having sex or being murdered is the real question." Stan sighed a bit.

"This is the closest to pussy you and I are ever going to get. Take it all in." Richie smirked as Stan rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I can live without 'pussy' if it means not having to hear those God awful noises she's making." Stan grimaced.

Richie turned the channel back to the movie they were on before. He leaned by Stan's ear, "Was that good for you too?"

Stan sighed, "I hate you... but I love you too." Richie pressed his lips to Stan's.

"I'm going to try to sleep, but if you can't, just keep watching TV. I'll sleep through it." Richie assured Stanley.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Stan said taking the remote from him, and lowering the volume a bit.

"Night." Richie said closing his eyes.

Stan picked up a piece of liquorice and looked over at Richie fondly, "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you felt about this chapter. It's definitely one that's been a long time coming!


	21. Chapter 21: Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years, and Stanley is hammered!

Chapter 21

January

Stanley, Richie and Eddie managed to recreate their New Years Eve kiss from the year before much to everyone's amusement. 

A week had gone by since Stanley was kicked out of his parent's life, but he was slowly healing from it. The Loser's had decided to go to a party in town run by the magnificent Myles Tellerman. For once, Stanley was drunk by midnight.

"I can't believe our babysitter is smashed out of his fucking tree!" Richie laughed as he watched Stanley attempting to dance with Eddie.

"He looks like a fucking broom out here." Richie commented to Bill at how stiff Stanley looked as Eddie swayed Stanley's arms back and forth. 

"I-I still can't believe S-S-Stan's attempting to d-dance." Bill laughed as he and Audra stood just to the side of the dance floor near Richie and Eddie. 

Richie wrapped his arms around Stan's middle from behind, and attempted to dance with Stan that way. Leaning back into Richie with a big smile on his face, Stan moved his hips with him, "You're so handsome..." Stanley told him, making Richie laugh a little.

Turning around to face Richie, Stan wrapped his arms around Richie, and swayed with him a little more. Pressing his lips to Richie's, he gripped onto Richie's hips possessively. Eddie wrapped his arms around Stanley from behind, "Hey... me too!"

Stan turned around and kissed Eddie gently, and Richie just locked eyes with Bill and shrugged. "I've never seen Stan like this before, have you?" Mike asked putting an arm around Bill as he stared at the blonde.

"N-Nope. Stan d-d-doesn't normally drink very much." Bill replied.

Ben and Bev were dancing nearby, looking over amused. "What's up with Stanley? He's kissing in public!" Bev called over.

"He's fine! He's got no problems!" Eddie who was utterly hammered defended his second boyfriend.

Richie pressed up behind him again, swaying with him, and attempting to help Stan stay upright. Stan reached over his shoulder, running his fingers through Richie's hair as he leaned back into him again. "I like dancing with you..." It was unclear if anyone actually considered what they were doing dancing, but it certainly was something to watch.

"I'll remind your sober self of how much you love to dance tomorrow. You'll fucking love me for it." Richie assured him.

Eddie leaned into Stan, pressing their lips together. They kissed each other, completely ignoring the no PDA rule Stan had set in place for the second time that night. Audra giggled, watching them, "Oh my God... should I get them some water, you think?" She asked curiously.

"Good luck. Eddie always revolts against water." Mike warned her.

Audra came over, "Let's go get some water, guys!" She watched as Eddie and Stanley broke apart. 

Stanley stumbled a bit as he walked, so Richie held him up. "Alright, no more alcohol for you, Stanley."

"Is this because I'm a Jew?" Stan narrowed his eyes at Richie.

"That is definitely NOT the case." Richie chuckled a little as he got his drunk boyfriends to the kitchen with Audra's help. 

Audra found a glass in the cupboard and filled it up before handing it to Eddie first who was half leaned into the side of the counter. He grumbled, and drank the water. Grabbing another glass, she filled it before handing it to Stan. "Here, you go."

Stan took the water and drank it down, "I feel drunk." Stan stated with a disappointed sigh.

"You are drunk, sweetie. Are you feeling ok?" Audra asked looking him over as she refilled their cups before handing them back.

"You're so pretty..." Stan told her making Richie laugh.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend you slut!" Eddie shouted back at him before giggling, "I kid..."

"Oh boy..." Audra laughed and watched them both drink their second cups of water. 

"Don't tell Bill about... US." Stan winked before laughing.

Audra started to laugh, "Us? You mean at the restaurant?"

"SHHHH... It's a secret." Stan shushed her, making her laugh a bit more.

"Bill already knows, babe." Richie informed him.

"Not about the dessert part." Stan winked again, downing his water along with Eddie.

Audra laughed, "Stanley, you are a fun drunk."

"He's also fun in bed, but you didn't hear it from me." Eddie slurred a bit.

Richie, who was the least drunk between the three guys, started to laugh hysterically. "You guys are learning way too fucking much about Stanley this visit."

"I'm a very interesting person." Stanley slurred before curling into Richie, pressing his face in Richie's neck.

Richie ran his fingers through Stanley's blonde curls, stroking his head gently, "I'm hungry..." He muttered.

"Audra, do you think Bill would drive us to get some food? Stan's hungry." Richie asked her.

"I can ask him." She smiled before heading off to the living room. She spoke into Bills ear before he turned and looked towards them.

"Tacos..." Eddie looked at Richie far more seriously than necessary.

"I don't know if the taco place is open." Richie said holding Eddie to his side.

Eddie grumbled, and rested his head on Richie's unoccupied shoulder. Richie watched Audra come back over to them with Bill. "W-Where am I taking you?" Bill asked.

"Tacos!" Eddie shouted excitedly.

"Shh. We don't know if that's even open." Richie shushed him before looking at Bill, "Do you know what's still open at this time of night?"

"We can d-drive around, and find out if y-you want to?" Bill suggested.

"Lead on, Big Bill." Richie smiled at him as he held onto Eddie and Stanley.

All of the loser's piled into Bill's parents van. It was big enough for all of them to fit so long as Eddie sat on Richie's lap. They drove around the city, knowing most businesses were closed for new years. "Here we go, the taco place is open!" Audra called back to Eddie who started cheering from the very back of the van.

"How many tacos are we ordering and how are we paying?" Audra asked them.

"A hundred!" Eddie called out.

"Eddie, Stan and I can have three each. I've got cash for you." Richie pulled some money out of his wallet, passing it up to the front with the help of Ben who was in the middle row with Beverly. 

Mike handed up some cash from beside Stanley, "I'll take two!" 

Bev and Ben decided to share a taco salad bowl together instead of getting tacos. Bill and Audra placed the orders, and drove up to the window to pay and pick up their food at the window. 

Eddie was beyond happy the moment his soft shell tacos were placed in his hands. Stan had to have Mike's help unwrapping his first taco as he could barely see what he was doing. "Did you guys want me to d-d-drop you off at the hotel tonight?" Bill asked.

"Yes please." Richie nodded, trying to keep Eddie from spilling all of his taco's contents on him, "You guys can come in for a bit if you want?"

"Sure." Bill nodded, parking outside of the hotel.

The group got out of the car, Mike helping lead Stanley inside while Richie carried Eddie inside bridal style so he could still eat his tacos. Bev held onto Ben's arm, looking pretty amused as they walked up to the second level. Richie put Eddie down long enough to unlock the door before taking them inside. "Welcome to my humble abode!" 

Everyone walked inside, and took a seat on the bed. "You c-could have stayed at my place y-y-you know?" Bill told Richie.

"I know, but I wanted to give you more time with your parents. I always feel bad taking up so much of your time." Richie admitted as he began eating one of his tacos.

Eddie was lying in the fetal position on the bed, looking extremely pleased as he chewed his taco. Stan leaned on Mike, eating quietly as he was starting to get tired. "You gonna make, buddy?" Mike asked him.

"I'll live." Stan said once he swallowed, "I've got nine lives." Mike couldn't help but laugh at how convinced Stanley sounded.

Bev and Ben ate their taco salad together, watching Eddie. "Eds, are you alright?"

"I'm so happy right now... I can't even believe I'm really alive." Eddie told them once he finished his taco, and moved onto the next one.

"Are you just happy, because you're drunk and eating a taco?" Ben looked at him curiously.

"Yes..." Eddie smiled brightly, "Mmm..."

Bill and Audra ate their tacos with amused looks on their faces. "How is it that Eddie always manages to get drunker than everyone else?" 

"He's got a talent." Richie winked.

Mike looked at Stan, "I don't know, Stanley's pretty drunk right now too."

"I don't know why I did this to myself..." Stanley responded with a shrug, "I think I needed a drink though after my shitty week."

"You did have a pretty shitty week, but we're supporting you." Mike assured him.

"Thanks... I'm getting sleepy." Stan rubbed his brown eyes weakly.

Richie chuckled, "It's ok, babe. You'll get to sleep it off soon."

"I wanna have sex before we sleep..." Stan confessed to Richie and all of his friends.

"Yeah! Wait... only if I can eat my taco while we have sex..." Eddie slurred a bit.

"I think th-that's our cue to leave." Bill chuckled.

"Probably for the best." Richie smiled as his friends all piled out of the room, tossing their wrappers and containers of food in the trash. "I'll bring these two by tomorrow before we hit the road." 

"Sounds good. See you R-Richie!" Bill waved as Richie closed the door behind them.

The moment Richie turned around, Stanley was lying on his side, almost mirroring Eddie as they continued to eat their tacos. Richie couldn't help but laugh at how drunk they were. "You guys are going to kill yourselves if you keep getting that drunk." Richie said as he watched them press their foreheads together.

"Shhh... we're becoming one..." Eddie stared into Stan's eyes.

Richie watched as Stan caught Eddie's lips with his mouth, and they began kissing. "Mm..." 

He could sense where this was going so he decided to intervene, "You two are both way too drunk for sex. Finish your tacos and we'll go to bed." Richie tried to convince them.

The two listened to Richie, and didn't give him a hard time. Richie cleaned up the mess they made with their taco wrappers. Approaching Eddie first, he began removing his clothing to get him ready to sleep. Eddie took this as an invitation for other activities, and attempted to undo Richie's pants. "No, no, no. Not right now. You're too drunk." Richie tried to tell him.

Eddie pressed his lips to Richie's. It was so hard to say no when Eddie was in the mood, but Richie kept his control. He grabbed Eddie's arms and carefully directed him to the bed. "Lie down, baby." 

Stanley pulled off his shirt, and began undoing his pants. His eyes were closed, and he looked ready for sleep. Richie got into the middle of the bed on his back, and helped cover Stanley up once he climbed in with them. "You good?" Richie asked him.

Stan nodded, "Mhmm..." He wrapped his arm around Richie, "I love you..."

Richie wrapped one arm around Stan, "I love you too." Richie kissed his lips gently before wrapping his other around Eddie, "I love you as well, babe." Eddie snuggled into him.

"I love you. Good night." Eddie said before yawning and closing his eyes.

***

In the morning, it was Richie who was awake first. Stan had avoided leaving the bed until the very last minute. His blonde curls were shooting out in every which way, and his eyes were dark rimmed. "Good morning, princess." Richie smirked at Stan.

"Beep beep, Richie..." Stan grumbled.

Eddie pulled on his clothing lazily, and it was only Richie who had put any effort into getting ready to leave that morning. Richie made a point of not talking too much, even though he wanted to babble on about how hilarious the night before had been. He knew his boyfriends both had killer hangovers. "We've gotta stop at Bill's before we hit the road. Are you guys ok with that?" Richie asked them once they were inside the truck.

"No..." Stan grumbled leaning against the window of the truck.

"I should have guessed as much." Richie chuckled before starting the vehicle.

"I feel sick..." Eddie whined.

"You always feel this way after you drink, because you don't fucking know when you slow down." Richie shook his head a little.

"Fuck off, Richard." Stan grumbled, "My head."

"Oh this is going to be a fun drive home." Richie smirked, "I can feel it in my bones."

"You're going to feel something else in your bones if you don't shut up." Stan warned.

Eddie leaned into Stan, and Stanley wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Fine, fine." Richie sighed, driving towards the Denbrough house. "Next time, Eddie remains sober, and I get to be the one hammered."

"Pfft... you wish." Eddie scoffed.

Once they pulled up to Bills, everyone came over to the truck so Stan and Eddie didn't have to get out. "Hey S-Stanley, do you remember l-l-last night at all?" Bill had a grin on his face from ear to ear.

Stan squinted at him, "No... why?"

"You were dancing." Bill informed him.

"Fuck off, I wasn't." Stan couldn't remember much more than drinking a lot of alcohol and then eating tacos at the hotel room. 

"He's right, sweetie. You also kissed Eddie and Richie while you were on the dance floor." Audra said holding her brown coat around herself.

Stan tried to think back, and suddenly he remembered a bit of swaying, and pressing himself up against Richie. "Oh God..." He covered his face.

Bill and Audra both laughed, and soon Ben, Beverly, and Mike were outside standing by the car. "You guys were super cute last night, Stan! Don't even worry about it!" Bev smiled brightly at them.

Eddie just shrugged, "What ever, I least you didn't get naked like I tried to that one party in grade twelve." 

Stan sighed, "I think that's the only way things could have been worse."

Audra handed Richie a Tupperware container, "Here's some leftover's from last night's dinner. You guys can at least get a nice meal out of it instead of ordering crap at the hotel." 

"Thank's Audra. I fucking love your cooking." Richie smiled at her handing it to Eddie.

"I'm glad!" She smiled brightly.

"Have a safe drive, guys. We'll see you again in the summer." Ben wrapped an arm around Beverly with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I better get my dancing queen, and my gnome back home now. Later Denbrough." Richie smirked receiving a punch from Stanley in the arm.

"See you guys!" Mike waved.

"I'll l-let you guys know more about the w-wedding in a few months." Bill promised before waving them off.

"Bye guys!" Eddie waved, and so did Stan despite his aching head.

"Love you guys!" Audra waved.

Bev blew kisses and hugged Ben's arm as Richie pulled away. They always felt the sorrow of parting ways, but they were going home. They would get to see their friends again before they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review to appease the dancing queen!


	22. Chapter 22: Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day, and the trio didn't have any plans for it this year... or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

Chapter 22

February

Immediately after class on Valentines Day, Stanley had gone in for a shift at the coffee shop. He knew he was lucky to have already had a job when his parents decided to stop sending him money. He had enough hours to cover what they were sending, and then some. He watched as different couples entered the shop together, ordering coffee and tea before sitting inside to watch the snow storm that was going on outside. 

His shift was only three hours long, but it felt like an eternity as it was so busy in the shop. When he finished, he walked outside, popping the collar on his coat as the wind bit him harshly. The apartment wasn't far, but the walk was definitely going to be a cold one. Earlier he had asked Richie if he would be around to give him a ride home, but Richie had told him he wouldn't, and that he had taken an shift at his new job at the bowling alley. Typically he only worked weekends to assist with the funds Stanley's father was no longer contributing.

Stan took a few strides down the block before a familiar black truck pulled up beside him, "Senor! Senor! Very nice body! How much?!" Richie called out the window.

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan smiled a little, and opened the door of the truck, climbing in beside Eddie, rolling the window back up. "Hey, I didn't think you guys were going to be around. I thought you had a shift at the bowling alley?" Stan said wiping some snow off his coat.

"We decided to surprise you for Valentines Day. We couldn't start our plans without you." Eddie smiled at him.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything for Valentines Day?" Stan asked curiously.

"We have to! We have to commemorate the first time you gave Eddie and I a handjob!" Richie looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Why did I even ask?" Stan sighed looking out the window, "The weather is pretty bad. I'm not sure we should really be going anywhere at this rate." 

"Don't worry. We're just going home." Richie assured him.

"Oh, please don't tell me you decorated the apartment again..." Stan looked at him mournfully.

Richie smiled, "I did. It looks way fucking better than last year." Stan sighed.

"He wouldn't let me inside to see it..." Eddie rolled his eyes, "So I can't confirm."

"Now I'm really scared." Stan shook his head as they pulled into their parking spot before getting out. Richie walked ahead of them as they headed inside the building. Stan and Eddie stood side by side as Richie unlocked the door for them before gesturing for them to enter.

Stan and Eddie walked inside and paused immediately. Richie had cleaned the entire apartment, and set up a bouquet of red roses in the middle of their kitchen table right on top of a red table cloth. He had set up the battery operated candles everywhere around the room, and they lit up the room beautifully, and much more safely. Strawberry champagne was chilling in a mixing bowl filled with ice, and three long stemmed glasses sat in front of it. There were streamers on the ceiling, but they looked to be better thought out than last year. The scent of something cooking in the slow cooker was filling the air, and overall, it looked like Richie had really outdone himself.

"Oh my God... you did all this?" Stan looked at Richie who came in behind them, closing and locking the door, "By yourself?"

"Richie... this is so nice..." Eddie looked up at him with a smile.

Richie smiled at them both, "I wanted you guys to have a fucking epic Valentines Day. I wasn't going to take no for an answer either. So I learned how to make roast beef in the slow cooker from the drummer in my band." Richie explained.

Stan stared at him, amazed he was cooking something more advanced than noodles. Placing his hands on both sides of Richie's face, Stan pressed their lips together. "This is the sexiest you've ever been." 

Richie laughed a little, and Eddie wrapped his arms around him, leaning up to kiss Richie as well. "Thank you for being such a good boyfriend, Richie."

The raven haired man grinned a little, and pulled off Eddie's coat, hanging it up for him. Stan felt Richie pull his coat off next only to hang it up next to Eddie's. "Go sit down. I'll get dinner for us." Richie told them as he pulled his own coat off, hanging it up.

Eddie and Stan sat in their usual places. The cutlery was already out. Eddie gently cupped one of the roses in the vase. "If my high school self saw all of this, he'd be over Bill in an instant..." Stan stated looking around at the glowing candles.

"We're pretty lucky to have each other." Eddie reached over and held onto Stanley's hand, "I remember when you thought I was crazy for asking you to date us." Eddie smirked.

"Yeah well, I was wrong. I can admit that much." Stan smiled before looking up as Richie came in with their plates of food.

The roast beef looked pretty perfect to Stanley. The colour and the scent were alluring, and the side of mashed potatoes and carrots was a good combination. Richie placed down his own plate before heading back to the kitchen to grab the champagne bottle. He popped it open with both of his thumbs, and the cork hit the ceiling before landing in Richie's shoe. "I'll get that later..." Richie shrugged it off as Eddie let out a little giggle.

He poured the champagne into the three glasses. Bringing the glasses over, he set them down before the other two. Richie placed his own glass down and sat in his usual spot. "I think I did a fucking good job this year." Richie smiled proudly.

"Believe me, you did." Stan smiled at him picking up his utensils. 

Eddie bit into his meat first, "This is amazing! I have to learn the recipe later." Eddie said chewing eagerly.

Stanley took a sip of his strawberry champagne. "How did you do all of this without any of us noticing?"

"Remember how sneaky we were about Eddie's birthday last year?" Richie asked, and Stan nodded, "Well, I pulled another fucking ninja move, and cut class to get all this shit done today." 

"Impressive." Stan smiled, and continued to eat with them.

"I am." Richie smirked as the other two rolled their eyes.

They talked about their day as they ate, and Stan admitted he felt a little jealous seeing the other couples out celebrating. It wasn't something so easy to admit, but he liked Valentines Day after he had been with Eddie and Richie for it. When they were finished, Richie took their plates before returning to the table. "Hey, I learned a magic trick today. Did you guys wanna see?" 

"Alright." Stan shrugged.

"Yeah!" Eddie smiled brightly.

"Ok, start with your eyes closed." Richie told them, watching as they both complied, "Now hold out your left hand, and stretch your fingers out."

When they both did as instructed, Stanley and Eddie felt something slip onto their ring finger. Opening his eyes with confusion, Stan looked at his hand to see a shining silver band gracing his finger. Eddie had also looked at what was on his hand, and Stan exchanged shocked glances with him before they looked at Richie who was looking at them softly, "I lied. It's not a magic trick. I just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Are these...?" Stan swallowed a bit, feeling his chest tingle.

"Engagement rings?" Eddie finished Stan's sentence, looking a bit bewildered.

Richie knelt down between them, "No one would ever legally marry three guys, and I know that... I still wanted to give you these."

Richie took his own ring out of his pocket, and slid it onto his finger before taking Stan and Eddie's hands in his, "I love you both, and I would fucking love to marry you. I wish I could. I promise you both I'll always be here for you. I promise I'll never do anything to disappoint you either. You guys are my family, and I wanted these rings to symbolize how much you mean to me." 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's neck and let out a squeak as his eyes began to overflow with tears. Richie felt Eddie's lips press into his, and he kissed him back gently. Stan stared at the ring on his finger and felt like his chest was exploding into a million fireworks. When Eddie had moved to Richie's shoulder, crying softly, Stan leaned in, pressing his lips to Richie's. They kissed for a moment before Stan pulled back, eyes tearing up, "Thank you." was about all Stan could choke out.

Richie pulled Stan in, and the blonde took up his other shoulder, letting his eyes water happy tears. Richie's hands trailed up and down their spines gently. "You two look so cute when you cry." Richie smirked a little, his own eyes tearing up.

Once the three composed themselves. They looked over their rings some more. They were identical silver bands with ridges near each end. "Maybe down the road we can upgrade these to gold bands... you know, once we can fucking afford gold." Richie chuckled.

"They're perfect." Eddie smiled sweetly.

"Agreed." Stan nodded looking up at Richie.

Richie looked pretty pleased with himself as he moved onto getting them a small dish of cherry cheesecake ice cream from their favourite ice cream parlour in Los Angeles. "You really aren't giving yourself a fighting chance to top yourself next year." Stan informed Richie as they ate their ice cream.

"That is very true..." Richie pointed his spoon at Stan, "Give me back the ring, and I'll give it to you next year instead."

Stan looked at him, "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hand." 

Richie and Eddie both laughed at that. "Yeah, you aren't getting them back now, Rich." Eddie smiled.

"Well if it's any consolation, I didn't really have anything planned after we ate so... I guess next year I can work on that." Richie laughed a little.

"Please... you're getting laid." Stan said as he finished his ice cream.

"Very laid." Eddie nodded putting down his spoon.

Richie looked between them, taking in their serious expressions. "Oh... now?" Richie put down his spoon as Stan nodded. "Bedroom?" Stan and Eddie both nodded, and Richie got up with them, yanking off his own shirt as he headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

Stanley unbuttoned his white dress shirt as Eddie tossed off his blue sweater before wrapping his arms around Richie's neck, pressing their lips together. Stan undid his tan pants, tossing them into the clothes hamper along with his boxers, and shirt before he wrapped his arms around Richie from behind. Stanley was attempting to undo his belt while his lips trailed Richie's shoulders. 

Eddie climbed out of his clothes almost immediately, and pulled Richie towards the bed, Richie nearly tripping as he stepped out of his pants and boxers along the way. Richie climbed onto the bed, and watched a bit confused as Stan and Eddie whispered something to each other before nodding. He looked at them curiously, "What are you doing?"

"You." Stan said as he and Eddie crawled up from the end of the bed.

Richie swallowed a bit, and looked from Stanley to Eddie as they both hovered over his erection. His breath caught in his throat as they both leaned down, dragging their tongues up his length from either side. "Oh fuck! Oh shit!" Richie watched excitedly, gripping the bedding below him as the very sight of them was overwhelming. 

Stan took his erection into his mouth, and moved his lips down to the base before pulling off. Eddie took him into his mouth next, and repeated the motion. "Fucking Hell! I can't do this... I'm gonna come in less than three fucking minutes if you both do this!" Richie warned them.

"I guess you'll just have to try harder then." Stanley informed him as Eddie continued to deep-throat him.

Richie bit his lip, and attempted to stay strong as Stanley wrapped his mouth around him the moment Eddie popped off. His reaction to them worshipping him was amusing to say the least, and clearly it was something he was very into as well. He reached into the drawer clumsily as he pulled out their lubricant and condoms, not taking his eyes of the two before him as they continued to take turns.

Sitting up quickly, Richie caught Stan's mouth with his own, and began kissing him deeply. He moved to Eddie's lips next, and the two kissed just as heatedly. Richie rolled the condom onto himself, and rubbed lubricant over the condom. Eddie climbed onto him without any needed preparation, sliding down carefully before Richie rolled them onto their side, holding Eddie's leg over his hip carefully so as to keep them connected.

Stanley grabbed a condom and the lubricant, making sure everything was in order before he pressed himself into Richie. "Mm... I love being in the middle..." Richie purred as he pressed his lips to Eddie's.

Stan bit Richie's shoulder possessively as he moved his hips, causing Richie to moan loudly as he was getting pleasure from both sides. "Fuck! Shit! Oh my fucking God!" Richie moaned loudly as they both moved together in a steady rhythm. 

Eddie's hips moved rather quickly after a moment, and the sounds he made were both loud and intoxicating. Stan began to move a little faster, wrapping his mouth around Richie's neck to leave a large hickey in its wake. Judging by the desperate sounds coming from Eddie's mouth, it was clear they were going to make him climax very soon. 

Richie grabbed Eddie's erection, and began jerking him off with one hand, while the other was wrapped around him as they kissed. Eddie's cheeks were red, and his hips were moving on their own, unable to be controlled. "Oh God Richie!" Eddie cried out as he was building up.

"Come on, baby. Fucking come for me." Richie bit Eddie's lower lip before kissing him sensually. 

Eddie didn't take much more time after that before he came into Richie's hand, his back arching from his intense orgasm. "Oh... Chee..." He gasped before Richie pressed his mouth back to Eddie's.

Stan stopped his thrusting, and watched as Eddie pulled off him slowly. Richie cleaned himself off and Eddie before kissing him softly. Eddie looked beyond satisfied as he pulled the sheets up around himself. Stan's mouth trailed along Richie's shoulder, placing wet kisses along his skin as he worked his way up to Richie's jaw line. His breathe caressed Richie's ear as he began to speak softly into his ear, "I want you to fuck me." This was out of the ordinary for Stan to make such a request, and Richie knew it.

Richie barely took a second to let what Stan said process through his mind. He carefully slid off Stan's erection, and leaned over Eddie to grab another condom, their lubricant still on the bed. Stan tossed his own condom in the trash before Richie pulled Stanley onto his back. Stan watched him rip open the condom with his teeth before sliding it onto his painfully erect penis. "Are you sure you're ready to take all of this?" Richie smirked a little as he lubricated two of his fingers.

"Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to do something?" Stan challenged as he lifted his knees.

Richie looked at him deviously, "Oh, I'm gonna fucking do something alright."

Stan felt two fingers slide into him rather easily. At first, he assumed Richie was just preparing him, but then he realized quickly what the real plan was. "Oh! Oh God! J-Just put it inside of me!" Stan gasped, gripping the bedding as Richie began stimulating his prostate intensely.

Eddie knew exactly what Richie was up to; Richie did it to him every so often, "You're trying to drive him nuts, eh Rich?" Eddie smirked a little as he watched from the sidelines. 

"You could definitely lend a hand... or a mouth." Richie winked at Eddie.

The brunette smirked, and wrapped his lips around Stan's erection. Stanley moaned loudly, and noted that Eddie was moving his mouth slowly, just to add more frustration to his current situation.

"Stan, all I want is for you to beg me to put my huge cock inside of you. That's all I'm fucking asking for." Richie pressed into his prostate harder. 

His back arched as a strangled moan escaped from his lips. "Richie, don't you fucking da-DARE!" Stan's voice basically screamed as Richie relentlessly rubbed at the spot. 

"Either give in, or you're going to blow your load in Eddie's mouth. Not that I think either one of us would fucking mind that outcome." Richie pushed up his glasses with his free hand.

Stan leered, not willing to give up his dominance to the likes of Richie. "I think we'll have to make him come, Richie. He's stubborn." Eddie pointed out before he wrapped his mouth back around Stanley. His mouth moving much faster as his tongue danced around the head of his erection.

"D-D-Don't you dare! Oh God!" Stan wasn't going capable of asking them to stop, because in truth, he wanted the intense orgasm he was about to have, but he knew once he had it, he would give into Richie's demands, because that's what euphoria did to him.

Richie and Eddie worked on him at the same time, and Stan was a moaning mess. "Richie! Eddie!" He moaned loudly as his body began to wreathe beneath them.

"Say you want my huge cock, Stanley... I'll give it to you, I fucking promise." Richie's erection was straining, and it was clear he just wanted to fuck Stanley. He wasn't going to let it happen though until he got what he wanted from the blonde.

Stan felt his entire body go numb as wave after wave of pure pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks. He was looking like a cat in heat, or one of those over dramatic girls from a porno Richie made him watch. His back arched, and he felt himself release into Eddie's mouth. The brunette allowed him to climax in his mouth, and Stan lost what ever composure he was struggling to retain, "I want you huge fucking cock inside of me, Richie!" Stanley shouted rather loudly towards the ceiling as he orgasmed.

"I think the neighbours heard that one." Richie chuckled as Eddie pulled off, spitting into the trashcan. 

"Fuck you, Richie." Stan flipped him off as he lay covered in sweat, panting madly.

Richie made sure the condom was on securely, and well lubricated, "Not this time, princess." Richie lifted Stanley's legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he inserted himself inside of Stanley. 

Stan stared up at him, and let out a soft moan as he felt Richie push inside to the hilt. It felt good, and Stan couldn't explain why, but the feeling of Richie's cock inside of him was more grounding than when he just used his fingers.

Richie looked into his eyes warmly, "Better?" 

Stan nodded, his body relaxing. "I hate you." He said with a small grin playing on his lips.

"I know." Richie smirked, moving a little faster, attempting to get himself off this time.

Eddie leaned over, pressing soft kisses to Stan's neck to watch him shiver. The mood had changed from a spicy dominant one to a soft, and loving mood. "You both are so perfect... I love you so fucking much." Richie spoke as he continued to thrust a little faster inside Stanley. 

Stanley and Eddie began kissing, only heightening Richie's visual pleasure. He moved a little faster, and allowed himself to release inside of the condom with a guttural groan. "Fuck... that was so worth teasing you for..." Richie looked down at Stan with a smirk.

When he pulled out, he discarded the condom into the garbage. He rolled Stanley over a bit, and spooned him lovingly, his hands holding Eddie to them. "That's definitely going down as one of the fucking best times we've had..." Richie said through his heavy breathing.

"I like it when you tease Stan. He makes the cutest noises." Eddie smirked as he looked at Stan's face.

"Don't get used to it." Stan narrowed his eyes at the brunette before resting his chin on the crown of Eddie's head.

Eddie laughed, and snuggled into Stan's chest. Richie rested his face against Stan's, closing his eyes tiredly. Stanley was fairly certain there was no way in Hell they could top Valentines Day next year; it had gone far too perfectly for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you approve of this Valentines Day :D


	23. Chapter 23: Palm Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Richie's Birthday. Stan and Eddie take him to the Santa Monica Pier for his special day.

Chapter 23

March

Richie had finally talked Eddie and Stanley into going with him to one of the sex shops in town. Stanley insisted it be one across town where they may never be recognized again should Richie do something stupid. 

Stanley and Eddie had both given Richie the lecture that if he did anything obscene, they were leaving straight away. Richie agreed, stating he just wanted to go in and look at things together. The two decided since his birthday was the following day, they would grant him this request.

The store was a rather big one in comparison to most of the shops they had seen around town. A girl with dark hair, and red lipstick stood behind the cash register, not paying them much mind as they entered. There was a wall of dirty movies to their left when they first entered, and a wall of various lubricants to the right. Passing by the cash desk in near the front of the store, Richie led them around by a wall of dildos that looked more menacing than anything else, in Stan's opinion.

Richie pointed at a flesh coloured dildo that was over a foot long, "Hey Eddie, think you could take that all at once?" 

"Only if I wanted to become a fucking shish kabob." Eddie grimaced. 

Richie chuckled a bit, and continued walking through towards the back. Stanley realized the clothing section in that particular store was much bigger than in most shops he'd been inside. "Hey Eds, you should get a French Maid costume. It would make the cleaning you do sexier." Richie pulled out the costume as he passed by it. 

"It would be sexy if you fucking cleaned at all." Eddie shot back.

Stan rolled his eyes at them as they bickered. He was ready to leave the moment Richie was, but he decided to follow him around the store with Eddie in the hopes that Richie would get bored and finally leave. 

Eddie spotted a rubber latex suit and shivered a bit, "That's so creepy... who the fuck would be into something like that?" 

"Probably a lot of people, you're just super fucking vanilla." Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"I'm not THAT vanilla." Eddie shook his head.

"Yeah you are, you don't like the gag one bit. I think it has plenty of advantages, one of them being that it shuts him up." Stan pointed to Richie.

"I can be adventurous too!" Eddie looked between them.

"You don't have to be anything. We just have different tastes than you do." Stan sighed a little.

"Yeah, we're pretty fucking happy with how things are anyway. You're perfect the way you are, Eds." Richie shrugged a bit.

"Don't call me that!" Eddie grumbled as they wandered over to another wall of different types of sex toys.

"What's this thing?" Eddie asked picking up a silicone ring.

Stan looked it over, "You put it on your penis, and it cuts off blood flow so your erection lasts longer." 

Eddie's brows knitted together as he looked at Stanley, "How do you know that?"

Stan ignored the question, momentarily saved by Richie's mouth, "I don't need one of those, I'm a stallion." Richie smirked as he put it back on the shelf, "Oh, hey look. They have an entire wall of bondage equipment." Richie led them over to the restraints that hung on the display wall.

"Makes me want to buy one of everything..." Stan stated looking up at the different assortments of rope.

"Oh yeah? What would you do use all that for?" Richie smirked, hoping Stan was going to say something sexy.

"I'd wrap your entire body in bondage rope, and just leave you tied up to the telephone poles outside with a little cardboard sign that says 'free' on it." Stan said dryly.

Richie rolled his eyes, "Of course. You fucking asshole."

***

On the morning of Richie's Birthday, Stanley was surprised to note he wasn't the first one up. He could hear the shower starting in the bathroom, and he turned to see Eddie was lying beside him still asleep. 

Stanley curled into Eddie who was snoring peacefully. Wrapping his arms around the brunette, he gently kissed his neck. "Mmm? Stanley?" Eddie asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's me." Stan rested his chin on Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie rubbed his eyes, "Is Richie taking a shower?"

"Yeah." Stan kissed Eddie's cheek gently, "Should we get up?"

Eddie rolled over, and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, "No." Pressing their lips together, Stanley wanted to melt; Eddie was good at being cute especially when he first woke up.

Stan smiled gently, and cupped Eddie's face, "Let's make breakfast. We don't want Richie going into the fridge and seeing his cake before we're ready." 

Eddie nodded a bit, and kissed Stanley once more, "I'll make the bacon, and hash browns if you make the eggs and toast." Eddie told him as he got up, pulling a shirt on so he was wearing boxers and a grey t-shirt.

"Deal." Stan smiled and got up, wearing his PJ pants and a navy blue t-shirt. 

The headed to the kitchen and got everything started. Richie liked scrambled eggs, and so did Eddie and Stanley, so it was often the go-to egg of choice when Stanley was cooking. 

When the shower turned off, Eddie was just finishing up the bacon. "That smells fucking delicious!" Richie called from the bathroom.

Stan set the table, and placed the finished food on the table. Stanley hunched over the table, buttering the toast. Richie smacked his ass on the way into the room making Stan jump. "You're lucky it's your birthday or I'd kill you." Stan pointed the butter knife at Richie threateningly.

Richie simply laughed, and sat down in his usual spot. Eddie brought out the final plates, and looked at Richie with a smile, "Good morning, Richie. Happy Birthday."

Smiling, Richie bowed his head, "Thank you very much. So far it's a pretty fucking good one. I smacked Stan's ass, and somehow I'm still alive."

"Not for long if you don't behave." Stan said sitting down in his own chair across from Richie who was scooping some eggs onto his plate.

Stan poured some of the cranberry juice on the table into his glass while Eddie went straight for the apple juice. "Yuck. I hate cranberry juice. It's so fucking bitter." Eddie grimaced.

"I like it. Apple is too sweet." Stan said putting some hash browns on his plate. 

"I like both, mixed together." Richie smirked watching them both cringe as he ate.

"So, I figured out what I want to do for my bad ass birthday dinner." Richie told them as they had tried to plan out his birthday, but Richie couldn't decide on a place to eat.

"Alright, where?" Stanley looked over at him as he ate.

"The fried chicken place on Sixth Street. I can't stop thinking about fucking chicken strips. My mouth is watering just thinking about it!" Richie decided.

"Southern food is a decent choice." Stan nodded.

"Yeah, and their macaroni salad is like THE BEST." Eddie assured him.

"Alright, I'm in, but we're going to have an early dinner. After that though, you're on lockdown." Stan told Richie.

"Lockdown?" Richie looked between he and Eddie confused, "What's that fucking mean?"

"It means Eddie and I have made some plans for you that we know you'll want to do, but it's a surprise." Stanley teased a little.

Richie looked between them with a smile, "Where are we going?! Are you going to take me fucking skydiving by the Hollywood sign?!"

"No, and it's a surprise so I'm not telling you." Stan shook his head.

"Are we going to the horror museum?!" Richie asked.

"Stop guessing you moron!" Eddie sighed.

***

The Santa Monica Pier was lit up beautifully by the colourful gold rays of sunshine. They had never gone to the pier, but Richie had always wanted to. They walked along the pier and looked around at all the different booths, and shops set up along the way. They spent a good hour on foot before Richie asked if they could do something more specific together. 

The Ferris Wheel was ten times bigger than the one they brought to Derry for their summer fair. They stood in the line to get on after Richie's insistence. Stan and Eddie sat on one side of the passenger cabin, and Richie sat on the other side. Richie was wearing one of the new Hawaiian shirts from Eddie and the new converse Stan had bought him. He was pretty excited as the Ferris Wheel began lifting them up. Eddie clutched onto Stan's hand nervously as they were lifted above the water. The view was incredible from where they sat. 

"Thank you for taking me here." Richie smiled over at them, "This is fucking amazing!" 

"We love to see you happy." Eddie smiled at him, "Even if what makes you happy is a little scary."

"We'll be alright, Eddie. I would never take you on this thing if I thought anything would happen to us." Stan assured Eddie confidently.

They were as high up as birds could fly, and it felt nice to see the view. Stan looked out at the Pier below, all the shops were lit up well before the sun had begun to set. The pink, orange and purple sky loomed over them. Stanley felt like he was high on life as he peered out the window of the passenger car. 

Richie reached out, and took both of their hands in his. They felt like life was as it should be when they were all connected together, even if it was just their fingers intertwining. The Ferris Wheel ride lasted for quite some time before they finally stepped off, and headed back along the Pier. 

"Where did you guys want to go next?" Eddie asked walking between Richie and Stanley. 

"Look over there, it's a fortune teller! We could get our palms read." Richie's eyes lit up brightly, "I wonder if she can tell by my hands that I'm hung like a fucking ho-"

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan sighed, surprised it had been quite some time since he last said it.

"This could be fun." Eddie shrugged as they headed towards the shop.

"This could also be a huge scam." Stan decided, "All of these places are scams."

"Oh, come on, Stanley. Give it a fucking shot. For me?" Richie winked at him with a smirk.

Stan rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Fine."

The three entered the psychic shop. It was decorated as Stan would have expected, with rocks, and dream catchers as well as old looking books on shelves. "This place is fucking legit!" Richie whispered loudly.

A woman with long black hair and big green eyes came out from the back room, "Hello, I'm Fiona. Are you here for a palm reading or a tarot card reading?" The woman asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Stan couldn't even help himself.

"I'm a palm reader, not a mind reader." She looked at him for a moment taking him in.

"Yeah, we'd like a palm reading." Eddie nodded at her, "Do you have time?"

"Of course. Follow me." She nodded and walked over to her table in the far end of the room, it had a deep purple cloth, and some tarot cards in the center. 

There were two chairs, so Richie sat down first to get his palm read. Fiona sat down in the chair across from him. Richie held out both of his hands to her, "Do you just need one hand or both?" The raven haired man asked curiously.

"For a detailed reading, both is better." Fiona said taking his left hand first, and looking it over before tracing certain lines on his palm. Richie looked from his and to Fiona repeatedly, anxious to hear what she had to say. She touched some lines that crossed through a more prominent line, "You've experienced some emotional trauma in your past. Much younger than your average person by the looks of it." Moving to his right hand, she traced a line, "Your heart line suggests you are able to express your emotions freely to those you love."

Fiona moved to Richie's head line. "You're very creative. You have a short attention span though. You have plenty of energy by the looks of it." Richie looked sideways at Stanley who shrugged a bit.

"You actually have a fate line. Not everyone does." Fiona stated before examining it closely. "It looks like a strong fate line to me. It appears you went through some things according to the will of fate, and you will again in the future." Richie's eyes fell for a moment as he thought about the clown, "You're fucking good..." 

"That's all I've got. If you want a deeper reading, I recommend a tarot reading." She suggested.

"Maybe... Try reading Eddie next." Richie got up from the chair, and Eddie sat down in his place looking a bit nervous as he held out his palms to her.

Fiona looked over both of his palms. "You are content in love according to your heart line. Much like him, you have also suffered trauma at a young age." She looked up at Richie, "You've known each other for quite some time." She deduced.

Eddie smiled a little at how well the reading was going. None of them expected so much detail. "Your head line tells me you think clearly and very focused most of the time. This is good news for your creative companion to have a grounding force around." 

Fiona moved to the next line, his life line. "You were hospitalized as a child. It also suggests you were manipulated in your past." Eddie nodded his head and swallowed a bit.

Looking over the fate line she looked intrigued, "I don't know what you've been through, but both of you have similar fate lines. Yours suggests though that something has changed, and thus your life will last longer than previously intended." She let go of Eddie's hands, "That's all I have."

"I'm getting creeped out..." Richie said as Eddie stood up.

Stan didn't want to say how he was feeling, but it seemed less fake than he thought it would be when he initially walked inside the shop. Stanley sat down in the chair next, and she took his hands. "Your heart is broken easily. People need to be careful with your heart." She informed Stan who said nothing, but just listened to her words.

Her fingers gently traced a few lines and she looked at him, "Your trauma matches theirs, but you have some more lines, meaning it affected you stronger mentally." Stan swallowed a bit, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. "You do have a realistic mind, and that's not surprising at all considering how sceptical you are of all of this." She pointed out. "You suffered emotional crisis in the last couple of years. Depression in particular."

Stan thought about the bath tub, and the cuts on his wrists that he was hiding with a long sleeved grey shirt. Fiona moved to the next line, "You are cautious when it comes to relationships. This break here though, it suggests you had a major change in lifestyle."

Stanley could see Richie and Eddie staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and he shot them a look before looking back at his outstretched hands. "Surprise, surprise. Your fate line matches theirs. You also have been given an extension in life than what was previously meant to be. It looks to me that what ever fate has in store for you three will have a positive outcome." She informed them. "That's all."

Richie looked at her, "That was awesome! How much do we owe you?"

Fiona walked over to her cash register, and began ringing them through. Stan reached into his pocket, and handed her more money than she asked for, "Keep the change." Stan said before ushering Eddie and Richie out with him.

"She was the real fucking deal!" Richie stared wide eyed at them.

"Yeah, it gave me goose bumps!" Eddie held up his arm with a smile.

They both looked at Stan who remained quiet, "Fine... more legit than I thought." Stan sighed. 

Richie grabbed Stan's arm, "Let's go on a rollercoaster!" 

"No. Fucking. Way." Stan glared.

"I'll go!" Eddie smiled excitedly.

Richie pulled off his glasses, handing them to Stan, "Hold these for my love! I shall return!"

"Children..." Stan sighed taking the glasses, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched them run off to get in line for the roller coaster nearby. 

He looked at his palms. She knew a lot more than she should have considering they didn't tell her a single thing about themselves prior to their visit with her. If he was going to live longer than he was previously meant to, then it meant Stan somehow changed his fate? How? Looking to the other two as he leaned on the railing outside the rollercoaster, he felt in his heart the answer was right in front of him. Perhaps his life was on a better track than he could have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Eddie and Stan deserve an extension on their lives. Review if you agree!


	24. Chapter 24: Charity Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a charity event for his internship, Stan and Eddie go to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Awful terrible no good stand up comedy written by yours truly.

Chapter 24

April

Richie had signed on to intern at a radio station in Los Angeles for part of his credit. He and several other students in his class were signed on, and it was being treated as a competition. The radio station known as 'The Firestorm Radio Station' had some of the best music (In Richie's opinion), and they were currently looking for someone to hire on full time next September when their night time host would be moving to New York. It was an opportunity for Richie to get into the line of work he always wanted, and it was something he had come home from class extremely excited about.

The only thing that was concerning Richie was that he had to do something that was individual to himself on the radio. Something to set himself apart from the others, something that made him stand out in a positive light. He was stuck on it, because he had no idea what to do.

"What about your voices?" Eddie suggested as he and Stan both attempted to hollow out some cantaloupe at the kitchen table with melon ballers. 

Richie sat across from them, hollowing out a watermelon half. "My voices? I can't do that, you guys always tell me how fucking awful they are!" Richie stared at him wide eyed.

"They're still awful, don't get me wrong, but they've improved over time to the point that some of them are actually quite believable." Stan said not looking up.

"So... you really think I should use them to my advantage?" Richie asked curiously.

"I mean, you've got nothing else that really sticks out on air. They're also likely putting you on at night because you can't watch your mouth for day time listeners, so you might as well live it up." Stan looked up.

Richie shrugged, "Valid. Alright I'll think of how to work that into my segments. All of my classmates have to prepare for a charity event the radio station is hosting. It's going to be downtown at The Roxie, which is just some fancy bar. You guys wanna come? I can score some tickets." 

"Sign me up!" Eddie smiled, "Do we have to donate or anything?"

"Well, you can if you want. It's for the homeless shelter. You could probably get away with donating some fucking canned goods or some shit. I know a lot of the people going are giving us cheques, but they're also rich bastards." Richie explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Give me the date, and I'll make sure I'm not scheduled to work that night." Stan informed him.

"What do you have to do for this thing anyway?" Eddie asked Richie curiously.

"By the sounds of it, whore myself out for donations." Richie said bluntly.

Eddie raised a brow, "Alright then. Good luck, Rich." 

"Nah, it's not that bad. We just have to perform some sort of comedy routine. I'm gonna be a fucking comedian for the night." Richie explained.

"Don't you have to be funny to be a comedian?" Stan smirked at him.

Richie ran out of his seat, and wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders. He then placed his lips on the crook of Stan's neck, causing him to jerk his body a bit as he felt Richie's tongue. Richie's mouth moved up and down his neck, causing Stan to giggle against his will, "Hey! Hey! No! Stop that!" Stan squirmed.

Richie pulled off him and laughed, "That's what you fucking get!" 

Eddie giggled a bit, and finished with his green melon balls. "Alright, are we going to eat this or suck on each others necks all evening?" Eddie asked.

"I request to eat them off your fine body, Eddie." Richie winked as he popped a green melon ball into his mouth.

"How about we stick with plan A, and eat them on the coffee table while we watch some movies?" Eddie looked at him.

"That works too." Richie said as they carried their fruit into the living room together.

***

Stanley was back in the sewers beneath Derry. He could still smell the grey water as it burned in his nose. The darkness was thick, and threatened to swallow him whole. The flashlight, guided him, and in his other hand he held a familiar metal pipe. His eyes peered through the darkness, and Stanley realized he was alone. 

"Richie? Eddie?" He could hear his voice echo off the sewer pipe. 

The feeling of worry in his chest wasn't for himself, but for his boyfriends. If he was there, where were they? All he could hope was for them being together at the very least.

Stanley walked along the sewer pipe, and he looked around in the darkness. Something about the situation didn't sit right. It didn't feel possible. He was at home, he had to have been. By home, he meant his apartment in Los Angeles. That place, the sewers, it couldn't be real.

Behind him, he could hear the splashing of feet in the water. It was heavy steps, not like his friends feet at all. He felt the ominous presence of something looming over him, and Stanley made the decision to glance over his shoulder at the yellow eyes of the demented clown. "This is just a dream." Stanley said, "You're not really here."

"What's a matter Stanley? Am I not real enough for you anymore? Those scars on your face are pretty real..." The clown began to laugh like a maniac.

Stan looked down at the pipe in his hands, "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I used to be..." Stanley turned around fully to see the clown in his dirty white outfit, "I made promise to my friends that one day, I'd come back for you. I intend to keep it." Stan said holding his pipe towards the clown.

"I'll tear the flesh from you body, piece by piece. There will be nothing left of you, or your friends." The clown threatened.

"You haunt us in our dreams... you're hoping it will keep us afraid of you." Stan shook his head, "The truth is, you're the one who's afraid. That's why you keep coming for me and my friends. You can't kill us here, but you can try to scare us. It's not working. I'm not afraid." 

Stan wasn't sure where the bravery came from, but part of him was certain it stemmed from the love he felt deep inside of himself. The love he had for Richie, and for Eddie. They made him stronger, better. 

The clown looked beyond angry, his forehead beginning to disintegrate. "You will know fear... y-y-you will..." The clowns body evaporated, leaving Stanley in the middle of the sewers alone.

"Hey, wake up." Richie's voice called out to him.

Stanley's eyes opened, and he saw Eddie and Richie both staring down at him, and he was in his bed again. "Were you dreaming of the clown again?" Eddie asked him looking concerned.

Stan looked between them, "Yes. I was... but, I told him to go away."

"You made him leave you alone? How the fuck did you do that?" Richie asked curiously.

Stan shook his head, rubbing his eyes a little. "I told him that I wasn't afraid of him anymore. It made me realize why we dream about him too." 

"Why?" Eddie furrowed his brows confused.

"He's trying to scare us, because he thinks we won't come back and stop him if he does. He can't hurt us in our dreams." Stanley explained.

"That's amazing..." Richie stared down at him in awe.

"Do you think this means he'll leave us alone?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know... if he does come for us again... I think we need to show him we aren't afraid anymore. That might be the only thing that can keep us sane." Stan told them with honesty in his voice.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and held him close. "You're braver than you think, Stanley."

Richie smiled down at Stan gently, "You're a fucking legend." Stan wrapped his other arm around Richie, pulling him close as well.

The scent of their shampoo invaded his senses, and he felt a calm wash over him. "If it wasn't for you two, I don't think I would be this brave. You've given me a lot of challenges to face, but in the end, nothing is more worth it for me than having you both in my life." Stan assured them as he felt the ring on his finger Richie had given him.

"I love you." Eddie told them both.

"I love you too." Stan smiled at them both.

"You already know I fucking love you." Richie smiled as he held onto Stan's middle.

***

The charity event Richie was hosting with the radio station had turned into a success. People filled up the building, but Eddie and Stanley managed to find a seat in the corner in one of the booths. 

Everyone was dressed up, so Stanley wore black pants, and a white buttoned up shirt under a black jacket. Eddie was in dark navy pants, and a white buttoned up shirt with a navy tie. Richie had reluctantly borrowed one of Stan's black buttoned up shirts, and he had found some black pants and a black jacket to wear in his closet. Richie had put on a red tie, and combed his hair; he looked good.

One of the girls who was supposed to be performing with them backed out at the last minute, quite literally walking out of the building in nervous tears. When everyone was asked to extend their performance, it was Richie who offered to fill her spot so there wasn't an awkward spot in their set.

Stan and Eddie were having a good time, but they were mostly waiting to hear Richie's performance; it was the entire reason they came. Finally, the main show host came out on stage to introduce the next performer, "Now our next intern at The Firestorm Radio Station is known for his foul mouth, and wicked sense of humour. Please put your hands together for Richie Tozier!" The host announced as Richie came out from behind the curtains and took the microphone with a smile.

Eddie whistled loudly, and Stan clapped with a smile on his face. "What the fuck is up people?" Richie greeted only to receive plenty of applause in response, "I'm gonna be honest, I only came here to eat the finger foods, and pick up chicks." Richie pushed up his glasses, as he received a few laughs at that. Richie looked quite comfortable and relaxed as he started out his routine, "Yeah, I think I want to start this off on a serious note. If you're a pregnant woman with a baby on the way, don't fucking drink. Your baby could turn out like me: A good looking mother fucker whose hung like a horse.... oh and blind as a bat!" Richie received a few laughs at the first part of his speech, "As you can tell, I wear these huge fucking glasses to see. Sometimes I get a bit self conscious about them when I see an attractive girl in the building, so I'll take 'em off and walk over to introduce myself to her. I think it's going fucking well. She's a really good listener, she smells phenomenal, and then the bar tender yells at me 'Oi ya bugger! Stop coming onto our flower arrangements!' then I have to leave, because once you've whipped your dick out on a flower arrangement, no girl is going to let you take her home." The crowd laughed at the joke, and his impressive English accent. Richie continued on with his routine, "Although sometimes shit just works out, because this one time I got a handjob from this blind girl, and she told me 'you've got the biggest dick I've ever touched.' I turned to her and said 'nah, you're just pulling my leg.'" People were laughing heavily at his crude humour. Eddie and Stan were rather impressed he was doing as well as he was up there; Richie was rather shameless, and it was refreshing.

"I was having a conversation with one of my best friends this past winter. His name is Bill, you know, short for William. We were trying to figure out some of the short forms of peoples names. I said, 'How the fuck do you get 'Bill' from 'William'? Like who the fuck came up with that shit? I'm willing to bet he was drunk out of his tree, who ever he was. Then Bill turns to me and goes, 'Yeah, look at your name. Richard...' I go 'What about Richard?' he asks, 'Well how do you get Dick from Richard?' I looked him dead in the eye and told him, 'You ask him nicely, that's how.'" Richie smiled a little as everyone burst out laughing at the rather silly joke. Even Stan couldn't contain his laughter at that one.

"I know I tell a lot of dick jokes, and I really appreciate you guys being such a good sport about it. My mom was never really a big fan of my dick jokes, but that could be because she was married to a man whose only joke was his dick. It's quite possible she's had her fill of them over the years." Richie said making the crowd laugh, and gasp with shock, "I'm sorry, I love my mom. I really do, and for the low, low, cost of nine dollars and ninety nine cents, you can too." Richie winked and Eddie and Stan as he kept the crowd extremely entertained. 

Richie's performance turned out to be a big hit. Even the people who had gone on before him hadn't received quite the reaction Richie was getting. "Our boy was made for the stage!" Eddie called over to Stan.

"Tell me about it. I had no idea dick jokes could elicit so much laughter." Stan smiled as they joined in with the applause when Richie went off stage finally. 

After a little while, Richie came onto the floor, and approached Stan and Eddie with a handsome smile, "I fucking ruled up there." he smiled at them.

"That you did, babe." Eddie smiled at him brightly.

A girl with long legs, and vibrant red hair approached Richie, poking him on the shoulder carefully, "Excuse me?"

Richie turned and looked at her, "Yes, ma'am?" He looked at her beautiful face curiously.

"I just wanted to say that you were really funny up there, and... well.." She handed him a slip of paper, "I like a guy with a sense of humour so... give me a call sometime?" She smiled.

"Oh!" Richie's eyes went wide for a second, "Um... thank you." Richie took her number, and the girl scooted away quickly.

Richie smirked, and looked back at Eddie whose face had fallen to a scowl. "Damn, you're cute when you're jealous." Richie then handed the slip of paper to Eddie.

"You're damn right, Richie." Eddie smiled placing the paper in a glass of water next to him.

Stan chuckled a little, and looked at Eddie, "You're not good at dealing with girls hitting on us, are you?"

"It's a little intimidating..." Eddie pouted a bit looking at Stan.

"Don't worry, the night's almost over. If I get any more numbers, I'll send them your way, short stuff." Richie winked, sliding into the booth next to Eddie.

Eddie glowered at the nickname, but resolved to a smile, "You're really good at being an entertainer, Richie."

Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie, "Thank you. I enjoy it a lot. Who knows, maybe I have a fighting chance at being the fucking hired on intern after all." 

"You filled two time slots up there. Yours, and then another girls. I'd say you're proving yourself well tonight." Stanley pointed out.

"All these gifts in one beautifully wrapped package. How did you both ever get so fucking lucky?" Richie smirked at them with a shit eating grin.

"Suddenly you're not so attractive anymore." Stan said dryly, drinking his water.

"Get the gag, baby, that'll fix everything." Richie waggled his eyebrows making Stan smile a little.

"Maybe later." Stan responded, making Richie cast him an intrigued look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review for Richie's dick jokes!


	25. Chapter 25: Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's Birthday leads to some more things Stan never thought he'd ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content

Chapter 25

May

The rocking of the bed was initially what made Stanley start to stir, but the soft moaning caused Stanley to turn over to see what was happening behind him. Rubbing his eyes a bit, his eyes fell upon Eddie lying on his stomach, clutching the sheets in his fists while Richie hovered over him. Eddie's face was pointed towards Stanley, and his teeth were biting down on his lower lip. The blankets were covering from Richie's mid back down, but Stanley knew what was going on beneath the covers. Richie's hips were thrusting at a very determined pace; rough and energetic, "Morning Stanley!" Richie winked at him. Stan smiled a little, shaking his head.

Richie's mouth trailed kisses along Eddie's shoulder, up to his neck. He knew Eddie's body quite well after years of being together, "You guys suck at being quiet." Stan told them as they both looked over at him.

"S-Sorry Stanley... Oh God..." Eddie managed to get out before he started moaning a little louder.

"Looks like your birthday is starting out just the way you wanted." Stan teased as he tucked some brown locks behind Eddie's ear.

Eddie went a bit red as Stanley continued to watch. The brunette was easily embarrassed, but he was also loving it. "While you've got him face down, I don't suppose I could join in?" Stan looked at Richie who smirked a little before pulling Eddie up a little.

Stan removed his boxers, and let himself lie on his back. Eddie, who was now on his hands and knees crawled over, and wrapped his mouth around Stan's erection while Richie continued to thrust into him doggy-style. The little moans escaping Eddie's lips as Richie continued to move at a steady, yet deliberate pace, only enhanced the blowjob Stan was receiving. 

Lacing his fingers through Eddie's hair, he pumped his head up and down. Stan let his head fall back on the pillows as a low groan escaped his lips. Every thrust Richie made into the brunette only seemed to intensify the effort Eddie was putting into getting Stanley off. 

The soft lips engulfing his erection moved up and down repeatedly, his moans vibrating around Stanley pleasurably. "Don't stop, Richie... he's loving this..." Stan said between gasping breaths. 

"I didn't plan on it..." Richie said before he ran his tongue up Eddie's back, causing him to shiver, and groan softly. Stan and Richie locked eyes, and the raven haired man smirked devilishly at him as he continued to pump in and out of the smallest male in the room. Richie reached around, and began jerking Eddie's straining erection as he moved.

Eddie started to make louder noises, more desperate as they continued. It was a sign to both Stanley and Richie that Eddie wasn't going to last much longer. He began moving his head much faster as Richie jerked faster on Eddie's penis. Stan gasped, and moaned a little louder as Eddie was working him up just as much. "Shit!" Stan groaned as he was getting close.

Richie gripped both of Eddie's hips, and moved harder into him. Eddie grasped his own erection as he was getting closer. The three of them making loud moans that would surely piss off their neighbours. Stanley felt Eddie's throat close around his erection, and then the strong vibrations working around the head of his penis as Eddie began to climax into his own hand. Stan felt his body suddenly release without warning, and he shot his seed into the back of Eddies throat, making him swallow to keep from choking. "Sorry, Eddie..." Stan panted as Eddie pulled off making a slightly grossed out face.

Climaxing into the condom, Richie groaned and pulled out, "Did Eddie just fucking swallow your jizz?"

"Yeah, on fucking accident!" Eddie looked fired up already, "Thanks for the warning, Stanley!" Eddie stared up at the blonde, annoyance slightly present on his face.

"Hey, you're the one who deep throated me without warning and then started moaning around my penis. I didn't have much choice." Stan assured him, watching Eddie's face shift from annoyed to slightly amused.

Richie started to laugh as he helped Eddie clean up. "Well happy fucking birthday, Eds! Just what you always wanted!" 

"Sorry..." Stan went a little pink.

"It's ok. I couldn't taste it at least." Eddie leaned up, pressing his lips to Stan's gently. "Besides, you can make it up to me at the fair." Eddie grinned.

"Oh God... how?" Stan's eyes widened a little as he realized what that could mean.

***

Eddie had insisted on going to the fair that was opening up on the same weekend as his Birthday. Eddie and Richie both loved to go on rides together, and Stan usually just waited for them outside while he would hold Richie's glasses for him. This time, Richie was wearing contacts for the day. He didn't mind waiting for them, it was nice to just enjoy the atmosphere of the happy children running around the fairgrounds. This time, Stan was fairly certain he was going to need an inhaler of his own by the end of the day. 

As a means of redemption, Eddie had talked Stan into joining them on one of the rollercoaster's in the park. Stan was completely against the idea, and he felt his body stiffen up as they stood in line. They were lucky enough to be on a rollercoaster that allowed for three people at a time per row. 

When it was their turn to get on, Stan felt like his legs wouldn't let him move. Eddie tugged on his wrist, and pulled him into the middle seat. He looked at Richie with nervous wide eyes, and swallowed as the staff made sure they were all strapped in securely. "It'll be ok, babe. Just close your eyes, and enjoy the fucking ride." Richie smiled at him.

Stan wrapped his hands around the bars that came down around his shoulders and torso. His sweating palms made it impossible to grip firmly, but he had no other choice. "Stan, trust me, it's not as bad as you think!" Eddie tried to encourage him as he got ready for the thrill of the ride.

"Oh God... please don't let me die on this thing... oh shit..." Stan clenched his eyes closed as the ride began to move.

The speed picked up, and Stan felt the adrenaline bursting in his chest, making it uncomfortably tingly. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Stan cried out as they moved quickly on the track. 

Richie and Eddie were making sounds of pure excitement. Stan felt like he was going to die a horrible death, and all he could do was hold onto the grips provided. "Oh God, please don't let me die! Please don't let me die! I'll never come in Eddie's mouth again! I'll be nicer to Richie! I swear to God!" Stan suddenly screamed out as they made it to the highest point on the track, only to zoom down quickly as they passed through several loops in a row. 

Richie and Eddie were both laughing hard as they listened to Stan turn the ride into a confessional. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Stan shouted as he felt his body jerking in various direction as he held his eyes closed tightly. He prayed in his head for the ride to end quickly as he felt like his guts were boiling over.

As quickly as they ride started, it seemed to be over, and Stanley was left feeling exhausted and hoarse from screaming. Stan's hair looked beyond wind blown as the restraints finally released, and the three of them were finally allowed off the ride. Richie took Stanley by one of his shaking hands, "Are you going to fucking make it, Stanley?"

Stan just nodded, eyes wide. Richie helped him up, and Eddie followed them off the ride. "That was so much fun!" Eddie smiled as they walked off the ride, Stan moving stiffly.

"Can we never do that again?" Stan asked them with bewilderment.

Richie laughed, "That depends, are you really going to be nicer to me?"

"Are you really never going to come in my mouth again?" Eddie added teasingly.

Stan looked between them, "I think I need to sit down..." With that, Richie and Eddie both led him to a wooden bench nearby.

Eddie pressed a hand to his forehead, "He looks pale..."

Richie rolled his eyes, "Jesus... He's fine, he's just recovering from the shock of the ride." Richie took Stan's other hand, and lightly rubbed the back of it, "Did you want me to get you a drink or something?"

Their concern for him relaxed him a little, and he looked at Richie, "I'll be fine. Can we do something less terrifying for now?"

Eddie smiled, "Which one of you wants to win me a stuffed animal for my birthday?" Eddie asked looking between them.

"I'm down!" Richie got up from the bench.

Stan and Eddie both got up together. Lacing his fingers in Eddie's, Stan walked with them towards some of the booths. "Remember a month before we started dating, I won you that big ass fucking rabbit stuffed animal?" Richie asked excitedly as he looked at Eddie.

The brunette smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah... I remember that. I couldn't stop smiling that day." 

"I remember it too. You nearly ran me over with that thing." Stan pointed out.

"Let's see if my aim is still as good as it used to be." Richie smirked walking over to the dart booth, and paying for his darts.

He paid for a game, and the person behind the counter looked towards Stan. "You want to have a go too?" Stan shrugged, and pulled out some money, "Yeah, why not?" Stan let go of Eddie's hand before paying.

"Now it's a fucking competition." Richie waggled his brows in a silly manner.

Stan rolled his eyes, and held the first dart provided. The objective of the game was to hit the smallest stars on the backboard of the booth. On the first throw, Richie hit a medium sized star, and Stanley hit a tiny star. One the second try, Stan only hit the corner of a big star, and Richie hit another medium star. By their last throw, Stan hit another tiny star, and Richie hit a big star. 

"Richie, you want to pool them together so Eddie can get something bigger?" Stan suggested.

Richie nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Eddie, which large stuffed animal do you want?" Stan turned looking back at him.

Eddie looked over his options. There were a lot of different stuffed animals to choose from. There were pink pigs, baby blue gorilla's, and big green crocodiles with silly faces to name a few. It only took Eddie a few seconds of thought before he was pointing to a large white polar bear in a little red sweater. "That one!" 

"Going for the classics, huh? A fucking teddy bear, I should have known." Richie smirked as the bear was handed to Eddie who accepted it with open arms and a big wide grin on his cute face.

"He's so soft! I love him! Thanks guys." Eddie smiled at them both as he kept his arms snug around the bear.

Stan and Richie both smiled at each other as the white bear was almost as big as Eddie. "Want one of us to carry that fucking thing?" Richie offered.

"No, I got it." Eddie assured him as he walked with it proudly in his arms.

"At least let us take it to the truck." Stan looked at him.

Eddie giggled and agreed. They walked back to the truck, enjoying the sunshine, and the blissful scenery around them before locking up the bear securely in Stan's seat. They locked the truck back off and headed on their way. Eddie reached for both Stan's and Richie's hands as they continued to walk. 

It was always a joy for Eddie and Richie to milk Stan's kindness at forgetting his no PDA rule. It seemed as of lately the two were able to do almost anything short of making out with Stanley in public. The blonde never told them to stop, or gently pushed them away like he used to in the past. Richie joked once that he was accepting the torture, but it seemed like Stan had let go of what ever self conscious thoughts he used to have, and he was now living life to it's fullest with the two loves of his life. Things were good, he had to admit.

They passed through the crowds of people, and finally Eddie stopped in front of a ride that looked a little less scary than the previous ride they were on. "Can we go on this one?" Eddie looked at Stan with a pout on his face.

The ride itself looked to be a spinning circular one in which people were stuck to the sides of the ride while it spun. It didn't look particularly dangerous from where he stood, and people seemed to be laughing rather than screaming in terror which was always a good sign. Stan looked up at it before looking at Eddie, "Alright. I'll come on with you two."

"Yes! You're the best, Stanley!" Eddie smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Stan's cheek.

"Just don't say I never made an effort on your birthday." Stan looked at him pointedly.

"You're making quite the fucking effort, Stan. We're proud of you!" Richie smiled as they piled onto the ride next.

Stan sighed. It could have been a lot worse, and it was just for one day. Seeing Eddie's happy face made it all the more worth while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if that opening smut was any good :P
> 
> If you're interested in following me on Tumblr: https://merrickstorms.tumblr.com  
> I promise I don't do or say anything interesting lol.


	26. Chapter 26: Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley decides he wants a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

Chapter 26

June

Stan was much more relaxed that June. He made sure to study, but he also made sure to stop when he was starting to get irritable. Richie and Eddie made extra effort to give him peace and quiet, but he also made the effort to spend quality time with them instead of studying from the time he got home until the time he went to bed. He was surprised to learn he was taking in the information better with his new routine.

In the first week of June, Stan had been in the middle of watching a movie with Richie and Eddie when he suddenly spoke out of the blue, "I want a tattoo."

Eddie and Richie gawked at him surprised, "You do? I thought you didn't like the idea?"

"I didn't want to piss off my father, but... I already did that." Stan replied with a shrug.

"Well... what kind of a tattoo?" Richie asked curiously.

"Maybe... I don't know..." Stan felt self conscious suddenly and he stared at his hands as they were neatly folded in his lap.

Eddie lifted Stan's chin gently, and it was a comforting gesture to the blonde before him. "You can tell us anything, babe." Eddie tried to coax Stan into speaking what was on his mind.

Stan looked between them both and swallowed, "I-I wanted to get a relationship tattoo..." He looked down.

Eddie and Richie exchanged looks before returning their eyes to Stanley. "That's so cute!" Eddie smiled brightly.

"It's stupid. You can just say so." Stan looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's not fucking stupid, calm down." Richie said from the other side of Eddie who was seated between he and Stan. "I'd do it, if Eds would too."

Eddie smiled, "Well, I might be interested if we can decide on something nice."

"Let's get tattoos of each others di-" Richie was cut off by Eddie's hand over his mouth.

"Beep beep, Richie." Eddie looked annoyed for a moment.

"I'd like a feather, like we saw in the window of that tattoo shop." Stan told them as he thought back to his birthday.

"A feather would be so cute! We could each get three feathers maybe? One for each of us, and we can personalize them!" Eddie's beautiful brown eyes got wide with excitement as he thought over the possibilities.

Stan looked over at him, and smiled, "I like that idea."

"Alright, but I want mine to be pure black." Richie said pushing up his glasses.

"For your hair?" Eddie ran a hand through his dark curls.

"No, for my di-" Richie was met with a hand over his mouth.

Eddie glared "Beep beep, Richie!"

Stan shook his head a little at Richie, "Way to ruin my idea, dumbass."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop being a dickwad." Richie smiled gently at Stan.

"Impossible." Stan scoffed.

They turned off the TV, and started planning what they each wanted to get for their tattoo. It wasn't going to be anything big, just something the size of Eddie's hand. They decided upon a spot on the back of their left shoulder. Richie came up with the idea that the feathers be intertwined together at the stems. It seemed so fitting. They were forever linked together. Eddie came up with the idea of having the feathers coloured according to their hair colour. One would be black like Richie's hair, the other would be brown like Eddie's hair, and the final feather would be a golden blonde like Stanley's hair. The ideas seemed to spin out into a beautiful depiction of the perfect tattoo for the three of them.

Over the next couple of days, the three went to the tattoo parlour, and got a quote as well as a sketch made up for what they wanted. It was going to cost them a bit of money, but they knew how to make it up easily enough. The trio took on extra shifts in an attempt to raise some extra cash, and by the second last week of June, they were able to afford their tattoos.

Sitting in the chair for the first time, Stanley felt like he was an alien from a different planet. He never in a million years would have thought he would actually get tattooed, or that it would be by his own desire to do so. Richie had gotten the tattoo first, and when he made little to no reaction over the needle, Eddie felt a little more confident about getting his. 

Eddie went second, knowing if he had to go last, he might be tempted to back out of it as his hypochondria was still telling him he was going to get aids. It was an every day battle for Eddie, and sometimes he even had it in his head that he had asthma, but he refused to let his mental illness beat him. Richie and Stan took turns holding his hand, comforting him as he felt the needles enter his tender skin. When it was over, and the tattoo was finished Eddie felt proud he was able to overcome his hypochondria. 

The feeling of the needle hitting Stanley's flesh for the first time burned, but it was a burn he was willing to withstand. He would never say it was comfortable being tattooed, but it didn't hurt as much as he anticipated. Once the buzzing ceased, Stan knew it was done, and he was inked forever. 

They had to keep the tattoos covered for the first while. Eddie made sure the tattoos were properly cleaned, and lubricated as the tattoo artist had instructed. On the last day of the month, their tattoos looked presentable enough, and the redness had died away. 

Stan gently ran his fingers over Richie's tattoo early before their alarm could go off. It was a strange sight to see the two people he loved the most imprinted with a symbol that was only for them. It was both beautiful, and romantic in Stan's opinion. No one back home was going to believe that he or Eddie had gotten the tattoos. 

***

By the day of finals, the Los Angeles sunset was painted with hues of orange and purple. The sun was a fiery orange, and it hung in the vibrant pink sky beautifully. The sunset glowed into the apartment in rays of golden sunshine. 

Stan felt like he had energy ready to burst through his chest. Summer vacation was finally upon them, and that meant he just had to worry about going into work, no more studying. It lit Stan up inside. 

Richie sat on the ottoman, strumming his guitar. He was practicing the cords for a new song his band had come up with. His foot tapped along the floor as he played with his eyes closed with focus. 

Eddie was busy scrubbing the wall above the stove clean. It had collected plenty of grease, and bacteria from their cooking. It was rare anyone cleaned up there, but Eddie seemed to be fixated on it. His body was leaned over the front of the stove, giving Stan quite the view from his place at the table. He had something better to watched now instead of his bird book. 

The brunette looked back at Stan, and at first seemed confused as to why Stan was staring at him. The blonde didn't look away, his mouth simply twitched into a small smirk as his eyes reflected temptation. Eddie paused and stood up, turning to look at Stan.

"Don't stop on my account." Stan said simply, "Then again... this table is pretty dirty too. You might need to clean it next." 

Eddie grabbed a clean dish rag, tossing out the paper towel he was using above the stove. Rinsing it carefully, Eddie walked over to the kitchen table, and began gently washing the table. Moving from his seat, Stan stood behind Eddie, wrapping both arms around his torso. "Oh, wow..." Eddie muttered as he felt just how hard Stan was, as he pressed against him.

Stanley trailed his lips up along Eddie's neck, pausing at his ear. "Mm... This table would look a lot better with you leaned over it..." Stan nipped at his earlobe.

Eddie rolled his hips back, bumping Stan backwards an inch, "Not without lube..." 

Stan looked towards Richie who was still oblivious to them, strumming his guitar. "Hey, Richie?" The dark haired man looked over, pushing up his glasses with one hand, "Go get the lube... bitch." Stan winked, making Richie stiffen for a moment before a smirk crossed his face. Richie set his guitar aside, and darted to the bedroom quickly.

Peeling off Eddie's yellow polo shirt, and tossing it over the back of the chair next to him. Stan pressed his tongue to Eddie's spine, dragging upwards slowly. "Oh God... Stanley..." Eddie gasped as Stan started undoing Eddie's tan shorts.

Richie returned with lubricant and condoms. "Your bitch returns, bearing gifts." Richie said sarcastically tossing the items on the table before them.

"Good boy. Maybe if you don't annoy me, I'll let you join in." Stan said confidently as Eddie stepped out of his remaining clothes.

Pulling his shirt off, Stan let it hang over Eddie's. He removed his pants, and noticed Richie also removing his clothing. Stan leaned over Eddie, kissing his neck slowly as he teasingly rubbed his erection against the brunettes ass. "Stanley, you're teasing me..." Eddie whined, always so desperate to get to the point.

Stan slid the bottle of lubricant closer to himself, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned closer to Eddie's other ear, "You love every second, Kaspbrak." 

Eddie let out a cute whine as Stan leaned back long enough to tear open a condom, sliding it onto his very hard erection. Richie stared, his hand on his penis as he watched them, jaw a little slack. Stan lubricated his erection before sliding it between Eddie's cheeks teasingly. "You want this inside of you, Kaspbrak? You have to ask for it nicely."

"I do. I want it, Stanley. Put it in me... please." Eddie looked back at him, both hands on the table before them.

Stan pushed Eddie's shoulders down roughly with one hand, making Eddie's chest flush with the table. "I can't hear you." Stan teased, inserting one lubricated finger inside of him, eliciting a pleased moan from Eddie.

"Please Stanley! I need it inside me!" Eddie pleaded desperately as his rock hard erection pressed into the table.

"Good boy." Stan smirked inserting himself slowly. 

Eddie gasped, gripping the table eagerly as Stan slid the rest of the shaft inside fully. Stan looked over at Richie as he held Eddie down to the table, "Looks like you can't wait for your turn... don't jack yourself off too much, I expect you to last when its your turn." Stan warned Richie.

Richie nodded vigorously. "Ok." Was all he managed to say.

"T-Turn?" Eddie asked looking behind himself to see Stan leaning over him.

"Oh yes, Eddie. You're going to take both of us." Stan bit his shoulder, causing him to moan louder as his hips thrust in and out of the brunette. "Wouldn't you like that?" Stanley asked pounding into him harder.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" Eddie cried out eagerly.

Richie bit his lip, jerking himself a little faster. Stan glared over at Richie, "Stop jerking." Richie stopped, looking mournful.

Eddie moaned, he was in pure mental and physical ecstasy. It wasn't often Stan dominated him like this, but it was always a pleasure when he did. He moved a little faster, Eddie taking everything zealously. Stan's teeth left little imprints on Eddie's back, just the way the brunette liked it. 

"Fuck! Stanley! Oh God!" Eddie cried out as Stan angled himself against Eddie's prostate. 

It didn't take long for Stan to climax as he became more aroused by the brunette's screaming below him. He groaned, releasing into the condom as he pressed his lips into Eddie's spine. He kissed him gently, running his fingers over Eddie's back tenderly before looking towards Richie, "Your turn."

The excitement on Richie's face was hard to spot as he pushed up his glasses and ran over to them. He slid on a condom, and lubricated himself before Stan pulled out of Eddie so he could insert himself. Eddie moaned as he felt Richie begin to move inside of him. Stan continued to hold Eddie down, adding to the excitement of what they were doing. Stan's lips trailed along Eddie's freckled back, biting every so often. "Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm so close!" Eddie cried out, close to coming.

"Maybe we should stop... wouldn't want him making a mess..." Stan said before biting his shoulder.

"Good idea, I'm kind of getting tired." Richie winked at Stan, knowing the result of such words. 

"Please! Please! Please don't stop, Richie!" Eddie begged desperately.

"Fine, you've been good. If you make a mess on that table though, you're cleaning it." Stan warned Eddie who was whimpering, and moaning louder as they tormented him. 

"Yes! Richie! Oh God!" Eddie cried out before finally released. 

Richie was still pent up, and hadn't climaxed yet. Richie pulled out of Eddie, and the brunette remained still for a few moments, catching his breath. "Oh my God... you two are so hot..." Eddie muttered as he slid off the table, sitting down on the floor to calm down.

Richie looked over Stanley for a moment as he pulled off his condom with Stanley, who tossed his in the trash. Stan reached back towards the table, and held up a condom, handing it to Richie. "You want me to fuck you?" Richie seemed surprised as he asked the question.

Stan moved backwards carefully, placing his palms on the table before carefully lifting himself up to sit on the edge of the table, "Don't be so surprised. You know I love it when you fuck me." That was all Stan had to say before the condom was on, and Richie was lathering on lubricant eagerly. 

Richie approached Stan, carefully inserting himself inside of the blonde as he stood between his legs. "Mm..." Stan wrapped both of his arms around Richie's shoulders.

Eddie got off the floor, and approached the two. He leaned in, pressing his mouth to Stan's neck, causing the blonde to moan out loudly. Pressing their lips together, Richie and Stan kissed heatedly while Eddie moved his mouth to Richie's neck. Stan's legs wrapped around Richie's waist as Richie grabbed hold of Stan's hips for stability. Stanley slid his nails along Richie's back, coaxing a few pleased groans from the raven haired man. 

Stan leaned in to press his mouth to Eddie's lips, and when he pulled back, Richie's lips were on Eddie. Even though Eddie was quite satisfied after climaxing, he still thoroughly enjoyed watching Richie and Stan having sex before him; something about it sent waves of excitement through him. 

Shifting his position, Richie pressed into Stan's prostate, sending waves of pleasure through the blonde with each powerful thrust he made. Richie's mouth travelled along Stanley's neck, placing hot kisses on his pale skin. "Lie back." Richie breathed in Stan's ear sensually.

Stanley let his body lie back, and Richie lifted his legs so they rested on Richie's shoulders as he leaned forward. Eddie watched as the blonde was laid out before them with eager eyes. "God... you're so beautiful, Stanley..." Eddie looked him over as he came closer. 

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful." Stan looked up at him warmly, running his fingers along Eddie's cheek gently. 

Eddie leaned down, pressing his lips along Stan's torso, kissing every inch of skin passionately. It was sending tingles through Stanley's body. Richie waited patiently, not wanting to ruin the tenderness displayed before him. "You're both so hot, and you have no idea what that does to me... fuck." Richie smiled at both of them, "Are you ready for me to keep going?" Richie asked as Stanley nodded. 

Gripping Stanley's thighs, Richie began to move a little faster, and deeper that before. "Oh fuck... you're so fucking tight..." Richie moaned as he moved quickly.

"Richie! Oh my God!" Stan cried out as he was at the perfect angle now. 

Reaching above his head, Stanley gripped the edge of the table, his body building up another climax. Eddie reached down, wrapping his hand around Stanley's hard erection, jerking him fluidly. "Come on, Stanley... scream, we love hearing you scream." Eddie purred, his face in Stan's neck. 

"Eddie! Richie! Oh my God! I'm gonna come! Shit!" Stan's body was convulsing, and even Richie could feel it around his cock. 

"Fuck, Stan! I am too! Fuck! You're both so fucking hot! Fuck!" Richie bit his lower lip, thrusting against his prostate several more times before finally, releasing inside of the condom.

Stan saw pure white as his eyes rolled back into his skull, his body releasing for a second time. He felt his own semen on his abdomen, but he didn't have the mental capacity to focus on anything but the euphoria. 

Panting over top of him, Richie looked down at Stanley, his skin damp with sweat. "Fuck, Stanley. We need to use this fucking table more often, and I don't mean for food."

Stan nodded, "Yes we do."

"You're gonna help me clean the table right?" Eddie asked with an amused glint in his eyes as he placed another kiss on Stan's cheek.

Stan closed his eyes and nodded, "That I am." Stan needed a few minutes to recover; he felt like jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought if this chapter, I always love to hear from you!


	27. Chapter 27: Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bill's bachelor party, and Richie had a hand in planning it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content, and total blasphemy

Chapter 27

July

The first part of July was spent shopping for suits for Bill's wedding. They were lucky enough to find some in Los Angeles for fairly cheap. They were good quality suits, but on for a clearance price as the shop was going out of business. Bill and Audra weren't overly strict on their clothing, they just requested black suit jackets and black pants. The ties, and everything else were going to be decided upon once they got closer to the wedding. Stanley shined up his black dress shoes, and made sure they were presentable for Audra and Bill's special day.

The wedding was August 1st, and they took off the last two weeks of July from work just to be there for wedding preparation. The drive was long as per usual from Los Angeles to Derry, but it was always worth it to see their friends. 

Beverly was a brides maid in Audra's wedding, and she was quite relieved to take the role. Audra's older sister was her maid of honour, and she was busy at work helping her little sister plan the wedding. As the best man, Stanley was in charge of the rings, but that was about it. Bill decided to let Richie plan the bachelor party seeing as it was something Richie was more comfortable doing. 

"You better not be taking us to some nasty strip club where all the girls have STD's and rubber breasts." Eddie looked over to Richie as they entered Derry together.

Richie scoffed a bit, "Believe me, I'm keeping it really laid back. I'm not as desperately horny as I used to be because I get laid twice as fucking often as I used to." Richie winked at them.

"Well thank God for that." Stan rolled his eyes, "So by laid back you mean...?"

Richie turned a corner at the stop lights, "I mean, I'm booking us a table at Copeland's and we're gonna drink until we piss ourselves, have good food, and then see where the night takes us. If everyone decides to go bar hopping, we're on the main strip. If not, we stay at Copeland's." 

Copeland's was a rather nice English style pub that was known for having some of the best food in Derry. The atmosphere inside was worth the visit. "Wow, Richie. That actually sounds pretty good." Stan looked at him surprised.

Richie shot him a glance, "Are you suggesting you thought I would fuck this up somehow?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you'd invite a stripper over to the Denbrough house or something." Stan said making Eddie laugh a bit.

"Oh thanks. Fuck you, both." Richie rolled his eyes as he pulled into Bill's driveway.

Beverly and Ben were just getting out of their vehicle as they pulled up. The two smiled brightly at the trio before running over to the side of the truck. Bill came out of his house, and smiled at them. Audra came out behind him.

They got out of Richie's truck and hugged each other, "Where the fuck is Mike?" Richie asked realizing he was the only one missing.

"He s-said he'll be here soon." Bill nodded to him, "H-h-he just had to do some th-things on the farm first."

Audra examined Stanley's hand before looking over Eddie and Richie's. "You have rings!" She looked at them excitedly.

"We do. Richie decided to be romantic this Valentines Day." Stan informed her.

"Hey! I'm romantic EVERY Valentines Day. It's not my fucking fault you don't like my paper cut out hearts and streamers." Richie grinned.

"Does this mean you're engaged?" Bev asked curiously.

"Well, no one would every marry three guys, but yeah. We're basically engaged." Eddie smiled at her.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Audra smiled, her eyes lighting up as she wrapped her arms around each one of them.

"We're also tattooed." Richie told them.

"A-All of you are?" Bill's brows were raised with surprise.

"Yes. The same tattoo on all of us." Eddie nodded his head.

"If you guys want to see them you can, but let's wait for Mike." Stan shrugged a bit.

"Good idea. L-Let's go inside f-for now." Bill suggested as he led the way inside of his house.

They talked for about thirty minutes before Mike made it to them still wearing his farming clothes. "So, are you two ready to finally tie the knot?" Mike smiled at Bill and Audra.

"Very ready." Audra smiled, holding Bill's hand gently.

"I c-can't wait." Bill kissed her temple gently.

"Are you excited for your bachelor party?!" Richie smirked looking over at Bill.

"I-I'm a little scared t-to be honest." Bill let out a soft chuckle.

Richie furrowed his brows, "What do you people think I've got planned exactly?"

"Well, seeing as you're a huge fucking pervert, they probably think you're going to invite a fuck ton of strippers over." Eddie pointed out.

"We had this argument on the way here, just so you know." Stan nodded his head at Bill as he laced his fingers with Eddie's.

"There's no fucking strippers in this plan!" Richie assured them all, "I mean it!" 

Audra shrugged, "I wouldn't care even if there was strippers involved with your bachelor party. Just as long as you don't put your penis inside of one, I'm happy." Audra smiled at Bill.

"Y-You wouldn't care?" Bill looked a bit stunned.

Audra shook her head, "Nope. You love me, and I know that. If you look at other girls, I won't mind." She smiled sweetly.

"Audra is too cool!" Richie said excitedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie glared at Richie, "Is that a jab at me for not being cool with strippers?"

"Of course not, Eds! I just mean, a lot of girls wouldn't be as ok with Bill at a strip club." Richie rubbed Eddie's leg gently.

"What about the bachelorette party?" Bev asked curiously, "What are we doing for that?"

Audra looked over at Beverly, "My sister got us on the list for that big dance club over in Dexter. That's really all I know."

"Oh! That should be fun!" Beverly looked a little more excited.

"Is that going to be on the same day we're going out?" Ben asked curiously.

"No, we're going to have the bachelorette party first. This coming weekend actually. I want to be able to sleep, and not be hung over when I say 'I do'." Audra giggled a bit.

"I'd have to be piss ass drunk to say I do to Bill. He's no where near as pretty as Stan or Eds." Richie said before Bill hurled a pillow at his head.

***

Richie, Eddie and Stan decided to all stay in Bill's basement together for the visit. It gave Bill some space, and allowed his family time to see Bill while the three occupied each other. They made a point of not having sex on the pullout. Stanley felt it would be rude to do that to Bill. Eddie and Richie agreed not to, but as the days went on, their lust for sexual contact grew. They were used to having sex nearly every day. 

The bachelorette party had been a success, and Beverly said it was one of the best girls nights she'd ever had. It was good to see Bev and Audra were so close, and it was no surprise as to why. 

The day Beverly and Audra went to pick up Beverly's dress from the tailor shop, they came home with the ties, and pocket squares for the rest of the wedding party. Crimson had been the chosen colour for Bill and Audra's wedding. It was Audra's favourite colour, and almost everyone looked good in red.

Stanley had hung up his formal clothing on a hook in the basement. Richie and Eddie did the same so nothing would be wrinkled by the time the big day was upon them. He felt proud to be chosen as the best man. He and Bill had always been close, so it was good to know his confession of feelings hadn't ruined that closeness. In truth, Bill and Stan talked on the phone weekly, and when ever Bill had any concerns or problems to get off his chest, it was Stanley he always went to. He would love nothing more than for Bill and Audra to have a long and happy life together.

***

After the rehearsal of the wedding, Bill kissed Audra goodbye, and the guys headed off to Copeland's together. They ordered a few beers, some wine, and they ate from the selection of filling food on the party platter. 

"Richie my man, you have done a pretty good job planning Bill's bachelor party." Mike patted Richie on the back. 

"Thank you, Mike. I'd like to think of myself as a party mastermind." Richie nodded a little as he complimented himself.

"It's n-nice to spend time w-with all of you before the w-w-wedding." Bill looked around the room.

"We definitely don't get many opportunities like this. We will have to do this sort of thing again." Ben said before taking a drink of his beer.

Eddie looked at Ben, "You and Bev gotta come visit us in Los Angeles. We'll show you the beach, its amazing!" Eddie was already feeling the alcohol, and people could tell.

Stan finished his third glass of wine, and noticed Eddie was about as far along as he was. "So Bill, what did you want to do tonight before your big day tomorrow?" Stan asked curiously.

"We should ch-ch-check out The Mansion tonight. I-I-I've heard g-good things." Bill said finishing his beer.

The Mansion was a place in town that was fairly new, but was well known for having some of the best music. Everyone seemed to flock there on weekends, and the guys had never been there together. 

"Don't tell me Big Bill is gonna get drunk, and then get into the club and start dancing, now?" Mike asked amused.

Bill laughed, "I'm n-not that bad. S-Stan's worse."

"I resent that." Stan narrowed his eyes before breaking into a smile, "Besides, I'm only on glass number three."

"Looks like it's time for sh-sh-shots then." Bill waved over the waitress, ordering them a round.

After several rounds of shots, and more beer and wine, the group set out on foot towards The Mansion. Eddie was the most drunk, and this was nothing new. For once, all of them were pretty hammered. Ben was the only one who seemed semi sober. They got in fairly quickly, and noticed the coloured lights, and the large dance floor. It was quite the club, and everything looked well decorated. 

"Eddie? You wanna dance?" Richie asked slinging his arm around the smaller man.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Eddie smiled before pulling Richie onto the dance floor. 

Stan found a small table near the dance floor, it was close to the wall, and out of the way. He sat down, and Ben joined him while Mike and Ben got on the dance floor with Richie and Eddie. "Congratulations on your engagement!" Ben shouted over the music.

Stan smiled a little, "Thanks! We're really happy together." 

A waitress came by, and asked if they wanted anything. Stan and Ben both ordered a rum and a coke. "I was thinking of asking Bev to marry me." Ben confessed to Stanley.

"You two were meant to be. I have been telling you that for years." Stan nodded to him.

"I got her a ring, and I'm thinking of asking her for Christmas this year." Ben smiled at Stanley.

"She's going to cry. You better buy plenty of tissue boxes." Stan smiled a little.

Ben laughed, and then looked out on the dance floor. "Oh man... Eddie and Richie are really going at it out there."

Richie had both of his hand's on Eddie's ass while they grinded against each other on the dance floor. Their lips were conjoined, and they were kissing sloppy enough everyone could see tongue action. "They're so embarrassing..." Stan sighed as the waitress put down their drinks, "...I love them so much." Stan smiled at Ben as he chuckled.

"I'm going to run to the washroom, I'll be right back." Ben said before getting up.

Stan checked his pockets, making sure he hadn't dropped anything. He was a bit compulsive when it came to what he was carrying on him. He pulled out his key ring, and paused for a moment when his eyes fell upon a brass key he had received a long time ago. He blinked a few times before putting the keys back in his pocket.

He took a few big gulps of his drink before Ben made it back to the table. "Let's go grab them, and find a bigger table. I'll get Mike and Bill." Ben suggested.

"I'll get my idiots." Stan nodded standing up.

Heading over to Richie and Eddie, he placed a hand on both of their shoulders to get their attention. They looked at him as he began to yell over the music, "Let's go get a table, and have some more drinks!" 

Everyone gathered at a large corner booth that was the perfect size for the six of them. Bill sat on the inside between Stan and Mike. Richie sat between Stan and Eddie while Ben took the other end seat. 

The waitress that walked over was a beautiful strawberry blond with sparkling green eyes, and rather eye catching cleavage. "Hey guys! Looks like you guys are out celebrating, am I right?" She asked with a smile.

Mike smiled brightly, and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, "This guy's getting married tomorrow!"

"Well congratulations! So this is your bachelor party?" She was rather friendly in a genuine sort of sense.

"Yeah." Bill nodded at her, "T-These are my groomsman, a-and my best man." 

"What a handsome bunch!" She winked at Eddie, "I'll get you all a round of tequila rose shots on the house! One second!" She headed off much to their surprise, returning with six tall skinny shot glasses.

"Here you go guys, is there anything else I can you?" She asked them as she laid the shots out before them.

"A r-round of rum and coke would be great." Bill smiled at her.

She headed off, and everyone picked up their shot, "To your last night of freedom!" Stan grinned as they all clinked their glasses together before downing the shot together.

"So are you nervous to be locked down?" Mike asked him once they set their shot glasses down.

"N-Not really. She's definitely the p-p-person I belong with." Bill looked at Mike.

"Alright guys!" The waitress came back, "Here's your rum and coke's. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on you." She smiled before heading off again.

Eddie took the lime off the rim of his glass, and squeezed it into his cup before looking over at Stan, "I think the waitress is into me."

"Yeah? You should get her number." Stan said dryly as he took a drink. 

"Pfft... I could totally get into her pants if I wanted to." Eddie slurred a bit.

Richie looked over at Eddie with a confused look, "What's that now? You're going after our waitress?"

"Did you see how she winked at me? She thinks I'm cute!" Eddie said so confidently it stared making Ben laugh a little.

"That or she can tell you're totally riding the fucking dicks just by looking at you, and she's trying to make you think she's into you." Richie had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't look that fucking gay." Eddie scoffed before taking another drink of his rum and coke.

Stan and Richie exchanged amused looks at his comment before taking a drink. The group continued their drinks, laughing as Eddie became more and more confident the drunker he got. When the waitress finally did return to collect their empty glasses she looked around the table at them all, "So are you guys going to the strip club tonight?"

"Nah, our boyfriend is germaphobic, and incredibly gay so it wouldn't go over so well." Richie laughed a little.

"Probably the safer decision. You really never know what you're going to get from that place." The waitress giggled a bit, "A lot of guys go there for the body shots mostly, but we've been known to do them here too."

"Body shot?" Eddie looked at her confused, "What?"

"Well normally how it works is one of the waitresses will put a shot glass between their boobs, and the person taking the shot has to take it from there." The waitress explained to Eddie.

"I've never had one before..." Eddie made a face.

"Never?" She looked at him a bit surprised.

"Nope." He shook his head, "Never."

"Well now you gotta try one! You guys want a round of shots?" She asked, and everyone nodded, "I'll be right back, I'll go disinfect my boobs for you too." She ran off, and immediately Richie was dying of laughter, his head pressed into Stan's shoulder.

"I can't fucking believe this! Eddie's going to have his first body shot!" Richie laughed, and Stan started to laugh as well.

"What's so funny? I told you she was into me." Eddie scoffed.

"What's so funny? You aren't even into boobs and you're about to have your face in some!" Richie was going a bit red from laughing. Ben covered his mouth and started to laugh along with Mike and Bill. 

When the waitress returned with their shots, she placed five on the table, and tucked the last one in between her breasts before standing in front of Eddie, "Alright, are you ready?" She asked Eddie with a smile.

"I'm ready." Eddie nodded before leaning in, wrapping his mouth around the shot glass, and pulling it out of her cleavage to down it. 

Eddie let it sit on the table when he was finished, and he put the lime from his rum and coke in his mouth. "Yes! That was awesome!" Eddie looked extremely pleased with himself, "Boobs aren't that scary after all!" Everyone began to laugh. The waitress even laughed at that, and everyone else took their shots. 

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked picking up the shot glasses.

"I think we'll have one more rum and coke before we head out." Mike told her.

"Coming right up!" She smiled heading off.

Richie rubbed Eddie's back, "I'm so proud of you, Eds! You got a face full of titties!" 

Eddie smiled a little and rolled his eyes at Richie, "It was nothing."

The waitress dropped off their drinks and left the bill with them so they had tim to pay it. "Take your time guys. I'll be back soon." She said to them before heading off to another table. 

"So are we g-g-gonna head back to m-my house after all this?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we should probably call it a night." Ben nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a good night. We'll drink some water, sober up, and then get to bed." Mike agreed.

"Thank God your wedding isn't until the afternoon. I think some of us will need the entire fucking morning to recover." Richie grinned.

"Yeah, like this one." Stan slurred a little as he pointed a thumb at Eddie who was crunching ice cubes with his mouth open.

"You're just as fucking bad, Stanley." Eddie pointed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Finish your ice, and we'll head out." Stan placed money on the table for his drinks along with the others.

It wasn't long before they were on the streets, attempting to keep each other from swaying into traffic. Bill had his arms around Mike and Ben's shoulders, and they were singing loudly, but incoherently. 

Richie walked in between Stan and Eddie, holding both of their hands to keep them all together on the sidewalk. They passed many of the businesses on the main strip before heading into the more residential area of Derry. 

The Jewish Synagogue came into view, and Stan stopped walking, Causing Richie and Eddie to look at him confused. "Bill! Hey, wait!" Stan called ahead of them.

Bill turned around, "Yeah? W-w-what's up?" Bill asked curiously.

"We'll catch up with you." Stan said glancing towards the synagogue. 

Bill seemed to be confused so Stan continued, "Well, to put it bluntly, we're either going to have sex on your pullout in the basement or in my father's synagogue. Your choice."

Richie and Eddie exchanged shocked looks as Bill laughed a little, "Have fun. I-I-I'll leave the door unlocked."

Ben and Mike smiled as they continued on their way with Bill. Stanley walked towards the front doors. "What the fuck, Stanley?!" Richie stared wide eyed, "You want us to break in?"

Stan held up his brass key, "Not at all. My dad forgot I still had a set of keys."

"What if he changed the locks?" Eddie asked as they both watched Stan unlock the front doors, opening them for them. "Nevermind." 

Eddie and Richie walked inside, looking around the place. It hadn't changed in the many years they had been there. "Fuck, your dad doesn't know the meaning of remodelling does he?" Richie asked looking around as Stan locked the door behind them. 

Though the place was in darkness, they could still see inside easily enough. Eddie walked up to the podium, and looked out at where everyone normally sat. "Are you sure you wanna fuck in here? Your dad could walk in on us and call the cops." Richie looked back at Stanley.

Stan smiled at him, "I'm positive. My dad wouldn't be in here before five in the morning on any given day. He's a creature of habit." 

"Let's defile this joint!" Eddie shouted from the podium.

Stan and Richie both looked up to see he was already naked. "Fuck yes!" Richie smiled running up to join him, removing his own clothing eagerly.

Pulling off his shirt, and taking off the remaining clothes, Stanley wrapped his arms around Eddie. Pressing their lips together, he backed the brunette into the podium that was impossible to move. Stan got onto his knees, and wrapped his lips around Eddie's erection. There was a thrill going through him as he thought about how disgusted his father would be. Richie cupped Eddie's face, kissing him hotly as Stan wrapped a hand around Richie's erection while he deep throated Eddie. 

The brunette moaned loudly into Richie's mouth as Stan sucked his cock with far more zeal than he normally did. Richie gasped when Stanley switched to blowing Richie next while his hand jerked off Eddie. "God damn it!" Richie shouted as he gripped onto the podium, "This is so fucking hot!"

Stanley had never felt more eager to suck cock before. He was sure this was going to top all of their past experiences together. "How many people can say the rabbi's son blew them in a synagogue?" Eddie let out a small laugh before he groaned softly.

Getting up from the floor, Stan pressed Eddie against the podium, pressing a powerful kiss to Eddie's mouth as their tongues began to mingle. Richie knelt on the floor, grabbing his wallet to pull a condom out. "Here." Richie handed it to Stanley who gratefully took it, tearing open the package with his teeth.

"There's another in my wallet, Richie." Stan informed him. 

Sliding on the condom, Stan lifted both of Eddie's legs so he was pinned with his back against the podium. Eddie gripped Stan's shoulders as they kissed, he moaned when he felt Stan slide into him. He was holding up Eddie by sheer will power and strength as he moved in and out of his body. 

Eddie broke the kiss with Stanley, pressing his mouth to Stan's shoulder. "Oh God! Stanley!" Eddie moaned as his legs hugged Stan's hips.

Richie pressed his front to Stan's back, kissing Eddie's lips as Stanley thrust roughly into him. Looking out at the benches that lined the floor, Stan felt a burning sensation in his chest, and he smiled; he'd never felt so good doing something so evil.

Stanley angled himself properly so he was hitting Eddie's prostate head on with every thrust. Eddie's moaning was getting a little more high pitched as he got closer to his climax. "Stanley! I can't last long! Fuck! I love you!" 

"I love you too, babe." Stan kissed along Eddie's neck, "Come for me." 

Eddie didn't need to be told twice as he came hard, all over his own abdomen, as well as Stanley's. Richie kissed Stan's neck, his erection pressing into his back, "Please fuck me on your father's desk. Please. Please. Please." Richie begged as Stanley pulled out of Eddie, carefully letting the brunette get back into a standing position. 

Eddie spotted some tissues nearby and started cleaning himself up looking extremely satisfied. Stan removed the condom and smiled over his shoulder at Richie, "Of course. Let's go to his office." Stan smirked.

They tossed their messy tissues and condom into the trashcan in his father's office. Eddie followed Richie and Stanley into the office. Stan didn't waste a second as he pressed Richie against the desk, and began kissing him passionately. Richie held up the condom from Stan's wallet, and the blonde took it graciously. 

Rolling the condom onto his penis, Richie turned around, attempting to carefully lean over the items on the desk. Stan surprised him by knocking all of the desk contents on the floor with one sweep of his arm. Richie gratefully let his body lie smooth against the surface of the desk. Stan moved behind him, pressing his way inside of Richie who groaned softly as he gripped the desk. Stan pressed kisses to Richie's back, "Ready?"

"Fucking wreck me, Stan." Richie was extremely aroused, that much was evident. 

Stan began to move his hips, roughly as Richie wanted. Eddie sat on the desk next to them, and tugged Richie's hair, "Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" 

Leaning in, Stan locked lips with Eddie. The two kissed as Richie's moans echoed off the walls of the small office. Stan grabbed both of Richie's wrists, holding them behind his back for more excitement. Stan was aimed at Richie's prostate, and the whining moans he got out of Richie were almost enough to make him climax, but as aroused as he was, he was determined to make it last. 

Eddie's mouth moved to Richie's back, and he began making dark hickies on his skin. Stan wrapped his fingers in Richie's hair, pulling it so he had to lift up his head, "Who's my favourite bitch?"

"Oh Fuck! I am! I'm your fucking bitch!" Richie moaned.

"Good boy... tell me how much you love this." Stan ordered as he moved his hips faster.

"God I love your cock! Fuck! I'm going to come!" Richie cried out, his knuckles turning white from gripping the desk so hard.

Stan kissed his spine, "You can come. Make as big of a mess as you like..."

Richie suddenly let his body release with a loud satisfied moan. Stan felt himself release inside the condom, his body tensing as pure pleasure washed over him. "Oh god!" Stan bit his lip, and Eddie pressed his lips to Stan's.

They took a moment to gain composure again before Stanley pulled out of Richie, tossing the used condom into the waste basket. "God I love you both..." Stan sighed.

Richie got up, and caught his breathe, "I love you two so fucking much... this was amazing..."

Eddie giggled, "I love you both too, but I'm not going to be the one cleaning this desk.

"I got it." Richie nodded as he grabbed tissue from the contents he threw on the floor. 

They wiped everything down, but refused to deep clean. That was something Stanley felt his father just didn't deserve. Putting everything back on the desk, Richie turned to Stan and Eddie before pulling them both into a warm, loving hug, his hands weaving through their hair gently. Stan and Eddie hugged him back. "This is going down in history as THE BEST fuck I've ever, and WILL EVER have." Richie laughed a little. "Fantasy complete!"

"Agreed." Eddie giggled.

Stan smiled at both of them, "I concur. Now let's get dressed, and get out of here. I'm exhausted after all that."

Richie and Eddie nodded, and the three of them headed back out of his father's office, Stan flipping the bird to the ugly painting known as Judith on the wall as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review with your thoughts! I'm curious about them after all that :D


	28. Chapter 28: Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bill's wedding day.

Chapter 28

August

The morning of Bill and Audra's wedding day had started off with plenty of cuddling on the pullout until their stomachs began to ache for the food they could smell cooking upstairs. They ventured upstairs together, and received a few looks from Mike, and Ben as they sat down at the table.

"What?" Stan asked curiously.

Mike and Ben exchanged looks before Mike spoke up, "How was the uh... synagogue?" 

"Better than I remember it being." Stan said dryly as Eddie and Richie began to chuckle. 

Ben and Mike laughed, and watched as Bill came over with a plate of eggs, and bacon, sitting it next to the toast. "We sh-should start showering after breakfast. We ha-have to be at the church by noon."

"Aye aye, captain!" Richie saluted him before taking some toast.

Eddie seemed distracted as he ate his eggs, and Richie furrowed his brows, noticing. "What's wrong, Eds?"

"Nothing I just... how fucking confused is Stan's dad going to be when he looks in the garbage, and finds used condoms?" Eddie said making Stan choke on his orange juice.

Bill smiled a little as Stan wiped the orange juice off his forehead, "You guys l-left behind incriminating e-ev-evidence?" 

"Even if he did figure out that it was me in there, he wouldn't do anything about it. He'd just be really pissed off." Stan said before taking a bite of his food.

"I can't believe you desecrated the church like that..." Ben shook his head, "If you weren't going to Hell before, you are now." Ben chuckled a bit.

"You're wilder than we thought, S-Stan." Bill laughed a bit.

"Yeah, first you're getting tattoos, and next you're fucking two guys in a synagogue. Next you're going to join a biker gang, and we'll never hear from you again!" Mike joked.

Stan laughed, "You caught me."

***

The ceremony for the wedding had begun before they knew it. Stan stood next to Bill at the alter with Richie by his other side, and Eddie beside him. Beverly wore a long red strapless dress that fit her figure perfectly. Audra was a perfect depiction of an Angel as she walked down the aisle in her long white gown. She clutched a red rose bouquet in her hands as she walked down the aisle. Bill looked at her as if it was the first time he had ever saw her; she looked twice as radiant as normal. 

Everyone listened to their vows, Audra's mother was sobbing in the front row while her sister began to tear up. The two said 'I do' without a moments hesitation, and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Everyone broke into cheers and applause as they kissed each other lovingly. 

Outside of the church, everyone mingled together, while wedding photos were taken in the garden of the church. Stanley's blonde hair glowed a golden colour in the sunlight. He didn't particularly like photos being taken of him, and normally he held a solemn expression, but with Richie and Eddie next to him, he found himself smiling a little bit more. It helped that the two kept trying to make him laugh for a better photo. 

The reception was being held next door to the church in the hall Audra's parents had helped rent out for them. After about an hour and a half of being outside, The wedding migrated into the hall. Richie was the first member of the wedding party to come inside once most of the guests had filed in. The groomsman, and bridesmaids came inside, and sat at the head table which faced the rest of the wedding guests at the front of the room. Stan and Audra's sister came in after, sitting in their designated seats. Eddie was seated next to Stanley much to his relief.

"Are you nervous?" Eddie whispered to him, clutching Stanley's hand tightly under the table.

"A little." Stan nodded, "I think it'll be fine though."

Stan had been practicing his speech at the odd time he was alone. He had been planning it for months, and he had been rehearsing it in his head all day long. Bill would have let him off the hook for his speech if he'd asked, but Stanley wanted to do his speech. He had a lot to say, and he wanted to get it out. 

He came up to the microphone, and tapped it to make sure it was on. "Hello everybody, I'm Richie Tozier, the MC for the evening. I'm also known by many as 'Trashmouth' and 'that asshole with the glasses' so call me as you see fit." Richie was working his hardest not to swear too much, and Stan thought he was doing a pretty good job consider how foul his mouth usually was. "Take your time getting settled in, I'm going to start the evening by going over a few important details. Bathrooms are on the north side of the building near the bar. Everyone here, be sure to check under your name cards for your three bar tickets. These will grant you one free alcoholic drink, the rest you will have to pay for. If you don't think you want to drink, feel free to give all your tickets to me before taking anyone else into consideration." Richie smiled as several people laughed, "Now that everyone seems to be settled in, allow me to introduce to you, Mr. Bill Denbrough, and Mrs. Audra Denbrough!" 

Bill and Audra came into the room all smiles as everyone applauded, their arms linked as they headed towards the front of the room. Richie handed Bill and Audra the microphone and stepped off to the side. "Thank you all so much for coming today! This has been a truly magical day for us, and I'm glad we could share it with you. We could go on with a long speech, but I'm sure everyone is hungry, so we're going to let the servers bring out the food, and then we will start the evening." Audra spoke to the room.

"Once again th-thanks for coming everybody." Bill said into the microphone as everyone began to clap. 

Richie took the microphone back, and Bill sat down with Audra at the head table. The servers came around, and began to deliver the dinner around to each table. They made quick work of what they were doing. Richie began to speak once the servers disperse. "The first speech of the evening will be from one of my boyfriend's, and Bill's best man, Stanley Uris. Come on up, Stan." Richie held out the microphone to Stanley who came over, and took it with a smile.

Richie gently patted his shoulder, and stepped off to the side as Stanley stood before the crowd of people, looking far more relaxed than when he did presentations in school. He kept one hand in his pocket casually as he looked around, "I first met Bill in Kindergarten. He accidentally knocked me over when he was playing on the swing-set, and that's how we initially met." Stan smiled a little at the memory, "We became best friends one winter when the school bully decided it would be fun to rub snow in my face until it bled. Bill was the one who saved me from that kid, and Bill was only half his size, but twice as brave. He promised me no one would ever lay a hand on me so long as I stuck with him, and so I did."

Audra gently took Bills hand, looking quite moved by what Stan was telling everyone, "Bill was my best friend, my hero, and my first actual crush, and this brings me to the next part of my speech." Stanley looked at Bill with a serious expression, "I have a confession."

Eddie and Bill both looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. They both worried about what Stan was going to say, "Bill, I got engaged to Audra before you." Eddie suddenly looked relieved, but Bill stared at him confused while Audra began to giggle a bit.

"I know, I know. You're probably wondering how... well I'll tell you, because it is your wedding day, and you should really know." Stan smiled a little looking confident.

"So, it was the first year of university on Christmas day. Me, being a Jewish guy in Derry for break, I didn't have a lot of things to do. I found myself heading down to Lee's Chinese Restaurant, when low and behold, Audra was also going there at the exact same time. She asked me to sit with her, and we got to talking. It was awkward at first, because initially, I was bitter towards her for dating Bill. I didn't hate her, but I didn't necessarily like her either." Stan started off honestly, "She got right to it the moment we sat down, she didn't ignore the elephant in the room, she just talked to me. Her braveness reminded me so much of that little boy who saved me from the school bully. Audra has a big heart, and even though she was sure I hated her, she still did her best to show me the kindness I never showed her. I think it was that day I realized how special Audra really was, and how much she and Bill deserved each other. They're a perfect match." Stan looked over at Audra who was tearing up, wiping her eyes with her fingers carefully.

"Back to the original story though, we ate plenty of food, drank plenty of red wine, and finally, Mrs. Lee came over to us. She immediately started gushing about how nice it was to see young couples in her restaurant on Christmas. I was about to correct her, but that's about when Audra informed Mrs. Lee that we had just gotten engaged." Stan said gaining an amused, but confused look from Bill, "Why? For a free dessert." Audra began to laugh despite her tears, and Bill and the audience joined her in laughing.

Stan smiled looking around the room, "I like to think it wasn't the free dessert she was interested in. Most likely it was my charming personality that drew her in, but regardless of why, for a whole half hour, I was engaged to Audra. So Bill, you may have married her, but I still had her first. I also had my cake and ate it too." Stan smiled at Bill who was now applauding him with an amused look. "Here's to Audra and Bill, and their lifetime of happiness ahead." Stan said as everyone in the room joined Bill in applause.

Richie smiled warmly at Stanley as he took the microphone back; Stan taking a seat next to Eddie. Lacing their fingers under the table, Eddie smiled at him, "That was wonderful, Stanley." 

"I had you scared for a minute there. You thought I was going to confess my love for Bill I take it?" Stan eyed him with a smile.

Eddie rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yeah, for a minute."

Stan kissed the back of his hand, "My heart belongs to you and Richie, no one else." Eddie smiled, easing up more.

"Before I let everyone else get on with their speeches, I had a few things I wanted to say." Richie said catching everyone's attention.

"I've known Bill for a really long time. I think we met in Kindergarten, but we didn't become close friends until a few years after that. There's a lot of things I could say about Bill, like how he's the type of friend who would drive through a snowstorm just to take your hung over ass to get coffee. I could even tell you that he's one of the bravest people you'll ever meet, and he would do anything for the people he loves." 

Richie pushed up his glasses with a finger, "What I'm gonna tell you about though, is definitely the one thing Bill is absolutely the best at: beat boxing." Richie eyed Bill with a shit eating grin, and most of the loser's, as well as Audra, tried to hide the smirks growing on their faces as Bill pointed at Richie warningly with an amused look as some of the guests caught on and began to laugh, "Seriously, this guy drops some crazy beats when you least expect it. He can drop a beat to anything. I spent Christmas with him one winter, and he just busts out with 'p-p-p-p-pass the salt', and all I could say is 'damn Bill!' DJ's in Los Angeles have got nothing on him!" Bill broke into laughter along with Audra. "Bill, you made me your MC, you had to know I was going to hit you with some low blows." Richie chuckled a bit, "On a serious note, you're one of the best friends I've ever had, and I know Audra and you belong together. You've got so many years of happiness ahead of you, and it all starts now. So congratulations." 

The rest of the wedding party spoke briefly, mostly just congratulations on the wedding. Eddie hated public speaking so he didn't say much, and stood up with Mike, Ben and Beverly. 

After dinner was over, Bill and Audra had their first dance to Peter Gabriel's song 'In Your Eyes'. Many of the guests took to the dance floor once it was appropriate. Richie placed a hand on Stan's shoulder, and Eddie's, "I'm going for a smoke. You two want to come with?" 

"Um, sure." Stan found it odd as Richie usually never asked them to follow.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, sure." Eddie seemed to sense Richie had something he wanted to talk about, "Is everything ok?"

Richie looked back at Eddie with a smile, "Oh yeah, everything's great."

Stan and Eddie followed Richie towards the outside of the hall. They were the only ones outside at that point. Richie pulled a cigarette and his lighter from his back pocket, and lit himself up. Stanley and Eddie leaned against the railing around the outside of the building.

"So...." Richie blew smoke out of his mouth, "before we got back to Derry, I got a call." Richie started.

"A call? From who?" Eddie asked furrowing his brows.

Richie smirked a little, "Firestorm Radio. They want me to start this September on nights." 

Stan and Eddie's eyes both lit up as they looked at Richie, "You did it!" Stan exclaimed, "You're the hired on intern!"

"I fucking did it, baby!" Richie smiled broadly, and flicked away his cigarette before wrapping them both into tight hugs. "Thank you both for believing in me... I didn't think I could do it..."

Stan smiled gently at him, "Eddie and I never had a doubt."

"You're amazing, Chee. Everyone loves you, and you're so talented." Eddie kissed his mouth lovingly.

Stan pressed a kiss to Richie's cheek, "You sure waited a while before telling us."

"I wanted to wait until today. It needed some time to sink in. With the money I'm going to be making, we're going to be able to get our own house, and start our new life together with financial stability." Richie informed them.

"It's only going to get better once Stanley and I finish school, and get out into the workplace." Eddie smiled, "I can't wait for all of this to start."

"Neither can I, my little garden gnome." Richie chuckled, receiving a punch in the arm from Eddie.

"We should go back inside." Stan smiled gently.

Eddie and Richie followed Stanley back inside where many were taking up space on the dance floor. Audra approached them, "Do you guys mind if I steal your boyfriend for a dance?"

"Have at him." Richie smiled wrapping n arm around Eddie, "We're going to dance too." 

Stan smiled a little and the two got onto the dance floor together. Stan wrapped one arm around her waist, and took her hand with the other as they began to sway together. "You look really beautiful, Audra." 

Audra smiled up at him, "Your speech was really wonderful, Stanley. It means a lot to me what you said. I wanted to say thank you in person instead of just writing it one of our cards."

"I appreciate that." Stan looked into her eyes.

"I really was scared to speak my mind that day at the Chinese Restaurant, but it was all worth it in the end. You look so much happier now, Stanley. There's a look in your eyes every time you look at Eddie and Richie. Sometimes fate has a way of shoving obstacles in our way to lead us to the right path. I guess I was one of those obstacles." Audra said softly.

Stan nodded, "I'm glad life turned out to be this way. I meant what I said, you and Bill belong together. You're strong people with big hearts, and you'll last forever, I just know it."

Audra kissed his cheek gently, "You also have a big heart, Stanley. Don't forget that." She smiled as they broke apart when the song ended.

Looking towards Eddie and Richie, the two held out their arms so he could join them in their dance. A three person dance was the one thing they hadn't tried together yet. Stanley walked over, and wrapped his arms around Richie, and Eddie's shoulders. The three pressed their foreheads together as they moved together slowly, "I love you both so much." Stan closed his eyes, relaxing into them.

"I hope one day we can have a wedding like this..." Eddie sighed, holding them both warmly. 

"When they allow us, it's happening. I'm never giving this up for the fucking world." Richie assured them. 

They danced for a bit longer, but eventually resigned to a table together, drinking with the rest of the loser's. Richie declined any drinks as he was driving them to a hotel after the wedding. Richie told the rest of the group about landing a full time position at the radio station, and everyone did a shot out of celebration. 

"How would you guys feel about coming to Los Angeles once the three of us have our own house?" Richie asked curiously.

"We wouldn't miss out on that opportunity. Should we look you up in Beverly Hills or what?" Mike joked.

Richie laughed a bit, "I mean, with a face like this, don't be too fucking surprised."

"Well once I become a dentist, I think we'll be living pretty comfortably." Eddie chimed in.

"What about me? I'm going to be an accountant. I'll be raking in the dough soon enough." Stan assured them.

"You can do our taxes." Richie smirked at him.

"Taxes are easy." Stan rolled his eyes.

"All the more reason for you to do them instead of us, babe." Eddie kissed his cheek with a smile.

"So... word on the street is that you defiled a synagogue?" Bev grinned at Stan.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Does everybody know about this?"

"Audra was the one who told me. So I assume so." Beverly laughed a bit.

"Of course she did... nothing is sacred." Stan took a drink of his wine.

"Especially not that synagogue after last night." Richie elbowed his side, making both Stan and Eddie laugh.

"Stan, you turned out to be a lot kinkier than I would have ever expected." Beverly looked him over.

"To Stanley, and his kinky lifestyle." Ben raised his glass of beer.

"Oh God, don't toast to that." Stan covered his face.

"Did I mention Stanley is a total Dom in the bedro-" Richie started.

"Beep beep, Richie!" Stan glared at him as everyone at the table began laughing.

"Oh my, I came over at the right time." Audra said from behind Stanley as her and Bill came over to take up the remaining two seats at the table.

Stan groaned, "Why does everything embarrassing happen in front of our friends?" Stan asked Eddie.

"You're just that lucky, Stan." Eddie giggled.

"Well it's ok Stanley, if you're only embarrassed in front of your friends that's a lot better than in front of strangers." Audra smiled, "Besides, what's so bad about people saying you're a dom in the bedroom?"

Stan's face turned bright red, and he covered his face again with a groan. "We a-aren't judging you t-t-too much, b-but we are judging you." Bill joked to his red faced friend.

Richie couldn't help himself from laughing at Stanley's expense. Eddie rubbed Stan's back gently, "Don't worry, you can get back at Richie after the wedding."

"Too bad you guys didn't pack the gag!" Richie smirked.

"You guys use a gag?!" Ben stared wide eyed.

***

Bill was blind folded by Richie for the removal of the garter. The loser's had planned it out. Once Bill was blind folded, Eddie quietly switched places with Audra on the chair, and he quickly rolled up his pant legs, putting on the garter Audra had just removed from her leg. Stanley helped wrap one of the spare table clothes over Eddie's lap so it would feel like Audra's dress.

Audra was covering her mouth, standing off to the side, trying not to laugh. The audience was trying to hide the fact that they were all thoroughly amused by what was about to happen. Richie carefully led Bill to the spot before the chair, and Bill sunk to his knees, feeling around for the 'skirt' of 'Audra's dress' carefully. Once he had his hands on the table cloth, he bowed his head, and ducked under the dress. Eddie was biting his lip trying not to laugh. 

Stan stood off to the side, his shoulders shaking as he held back his laughter. Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a huge shit eating grin on his face. Eddie's legs were generally shaved, so Bill had no real clues as to whose legs he was face to face with. Eddie jumped a little, and looked a bit shocked for half a second before Bill came out from under the skirt, pulling the garter from Eddie's leg with his teeth. 

Once it was free from Eddie's leg, everyone broke into applause, and Bill pulled off the blindfold only to spot Eddie waggling his brows at him comically. He immediately went red, and covered his face with both hands as all the loser's and Audra began laughing out loud. "Way to bite my leg Bill. Good thing it was me and not Audra." Eddie laughed, patting his friend's shoulder as he continued his laughing and blushing.

Stan took back the table cloth, and Eddie put his pant legs down. "You guys a-are so evil." Bill laughed as he uncovered his face finally. 

Audra came up to Bill and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. "I c-c-can't believe you guys did that to me, b-b-but at the same time, I to-totally can." Bill pointed his fingers around at the loser's. 

Bev pressed her face in Ben's shoulder as she continued to laugh, her eyes tearing up. Mike gave Bill a hug, and patted him on the back for being a good sport about the prank. "Hey Bill? How do Eddie's legs taste?" Richie asked before breaking into laughter.

"Very clean." Bill rolled his eyes.

Stan laughed with amusement, "You're just lucky we picked Eddie for the job and not Richie. You would have had a mouth full of hair." 

"Yeah, th-thanks for sparing me o-on that." Bill smiled wrapping an arm around Audra's waist, "All th-the guys get on the dance floor. I'm g-g-going to throw this thing." Bill announced.

All the men in the hall got onto the dance floor, ready to catch the garter. Stan didn't really assume he of all people would catch it. Bill turned around, and tossed it back over his head. Richie reached up with one hand, and managed to catch it. "Holy shit! I caught it! I guess this means I'm getting married next!" He winked at Stan and Eddie who looked at him surprised. "Now I can bug Bill for the rest of his life that I have his wife's garter."

"Atta boy!" Eddie smiled kissing Richie's cheek.

Audra walked over to where Bill was standing. "All the guys, clear out. I'm throwing this bouquet next!" She turned around, and waited for Bill to give her the cue to throw it. 

Stan, Richie and Eddie moved to the side of the room with the rest of the guys and watched as all the ladies looked eager to catch the flowers. Bill nodded to Audra, and she tossed it backwards into the crowd. "Yes! I caught it!" Beverly jumped up and down excitedly.

"Don't get too excited! You have to start the next slow dance with Richie now!" Audra called over with a smile.

The next slow song came on, Time after Time by Cyndi Lauper, and Richie wrapped one arm around Beverly's middle, and took her hand with the other. He danced with her, starting to sing the words dramatically. Beverly laughed, always enjoying Richie's weird sense of humor. 

Another couple came onto the dance floor after a bit, and Stan pulled Eddie onto the dance floor next much to Eddie's surprise. Usually it took some coaxing to get Stanley to dance with them, but this time, he seemed more willing. He wrapped both arms around Eddie's middle as Eddie wrapped his arms around Stanley's shoulder. They swayed together, and Stan pressed his forehead to Eddie's gently. 

Richie spun Bev around before catching her and dipping her quickly. Bev was laughing, and enjoying the dance as Richie pulled her back up to dance some more. She eventually joined in with the awful singing Richie was already doing. 

"If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me! Time after time! If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting! Time after time!" Richie and Beverly sang dramatically, making Stanley and Eddie both smile amused.

When the song ended Audra and Bill announced they were heading out. Everyone watched them get into the rented limo before heading off to their hotel outside of Derry. Watching them go, Stanley felt happiness bubbling in his chest for them.

Richie placed a hand on Stanley, and Eddie's shoulders as he stood behind them, "Did you two want to head out? It's been one hell of a day."

Eddie nodded his head looking at Stanley, "Yeah, we might as well."

"Let's go get into our king sized bed." Stan smiled, excited to be sharing a bed bigger than their own. 

"I call the middle tonight!" Eddie smiled.

"You guys leaving?" Ben asked curiously as Bev wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Fuck yeah, we've got another party to get to." Richie told them.

"Say what?" Mike asked looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, the party in my pants. Everyone's invited, there's enough of my wang to go around." Richie joked crudely.

"I think we'll pass, but you three have fun. We'll catch up tomorrow at the diner?" Bev smiled looking a bit tired herself.

"Noon sharp." Stan nodded.

"Who ever is late buys me a milkshake." Eddie announced as he, Richie and Stanley headed for Richie's truck.

"Don't count on any of us being late then!" Ben laughed.

The drive to the hotel was fairly quiet as a comfortable silence passed over them. They listened to the radio the entire way, relaxing in their seats. 

They headed inside of their hotel room, only being there briefly earlier in the day to check-in. The large blue comforter on the bed was theirs from home as Eddie refused to use the one that came with the room.

Pulling off the uncomfortable formal clothes, Stanley and Eddie folded theirs up, placing it on the desk in the room. Richie left his on the floor, only for Stanley to fold up the formal wear for him. "You two are so fucking proper, I don't know how I landed you both." Richie grinned a little.

"You're just really lucky." Eddie smiled as he climbed into the bed in just his boxers, getting into the center of the bed. 

Stanley got into the bed on the side furthest from the door, and Richie slid in on the other side. Wrapping his arm around Eddie, Stan pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips. Richie did the same, and Eddie smiled at them, "Sweet dreams you two." 

"Sweet dreams, hot stuff." Richie smiled at Eddie.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful." Stan said as Eddie's eyes closed peacefully. 

Stanley leaned in pressing a kiss to Richie's lips before they pressed their foreheads together sweetly, "Goodnight, Mr. Radio Host." Stan smiled.

"Goodnight my sexy dom." Richie smirked before they both rested on their pillows.

Stan closed his eyes. Tomorrow was new a day. He couldn't wait to see it. He knew he wasn't alone, his two loves would be by his side. Tomorrow, and every day after that. It was something worth waking up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. I am going to miss posting daily chapters for you all, but I am pretty proud to have finished this story as well. Please leave your reviews with me, they mean a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first installment, please send me your thoughts!


End file.
